


INFINITA ROMANZA

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Series: Mafia!World [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, F/M, Gangsters, Gun Violence, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mafia Boss Jensen Ackles, Minor Character Death, Musician Jared Padalecki, Rope Bondage, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 128,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la Baltimore actual, un pianista y el nuevo heredero de la Familia Auditore, una familia dedicada al tráfico ilícito de rubros de distinto orden; se encuentran envueltos en una espiral de un amor imposible que lograran con la firmeza de ambos lados. También, simultáneamente, un periodista y un asesino intentaran arreglar las diferencias no solo entre sus trabajos, sino entre sus fuertes personalidades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> • Vanessa: xD La temática para mí fue un reto, porque no sabía nada del mundo de la mafia, pero que me divertí aprendiendo :D  
> • Ibrahil: Ella es de tan pocas palabras... nada más puede decir en nombre de ella que se derrite por este fics... (LO SOY)

 

  
**Prólogo**  
  
  
Allí estaba, en medio de una multitud de gente de la clase alta que saludaba a su hermano mayor y a la esposa de este con efusividad genuina, admirando a las niñas que saludaban con alegría, a la riqueza que ambos cosechaban, pero sobre todo al poder que ejercían en la ciudad. Para muchos eran la pareja perfecta, ella con sus facciones perfectas y el con el porte de un hombre que patentaba la elegancia con solo moverse.  
  
El, en cambio, no tenía elegancia, más bien, todo su cuerpo combinado con su vestimenta esa noche incitaba a la lujuria, y era eso lo que recibía, miradas de deseo por parte de todo aquel que quisiera un trozo de él. Nadie le hablaba, pero tampoco nadie podía dejar de verle, sintiéndose atraídos a su sensualidad natural.  
  
Jensen Ackles, hijo de Alan Ackles, quien en su momento había heredado el puesto de cabecilla y patriarca de la familia Auditore, era un hijo de la mafia. Un asesino que, aunque no entre los principales, se encargaba del negocio de las armas, ayudado por parte de la Mafia roja que actuaba en la zona este de los Estados Unidos, para enviarlas a África a cambio de rubros alimenticios que luego ellos enviaban a Latinoamérica para comerciar.  
  
Él amaba su trabajo de oficina, y la privacidad que eso le daba, ya que a diferencia de Josh él no era una figura pública, aunque tampoco alguien a quien sr pudiera olvidar fácilmente.  
  
Desde que los Valastro lo habían secuestrado hace unos años, y él había salido medianamente ileso, aunque con unos cuantos huesos rotos, se había ganado la fama de evasor de la muerte.  
  
Lo que le servía bien, puesto que aunque le hubieran disparado más veces que a Josh, su hermano mayor, nunca una bala había dado en un punto crítico.  
  
Muchos y muchas, miembros de su propia familia comentaban con ironía - siempre sin importarles si llegaba a sus oídos o no - que por lo menos parecía tener talento en alguna parte, que no era simplemente un niño bonito, el playboy de la familia.  
  
No ponía atención, era palabras vacías para él... pero no podía dejar de escuchar tampoco; porque era parte de sus responsabilidades, estar a la altura de las expectativas de la familia, su familia.  
  
Por fortuna, nunca tendría que tomar responsabilidad de ella, todo el mundo sabía que Cindy sería la heredera de Josh, él lo decía todo el tiempo con orgullo, zarandeando a la chiquilla que sonreía de ver siempre a su padre alegra, rebosante de una felicidad efímera.  
  
Acompañar a Josh aquella noche había sido idea de Nancy, su hermosa voz se había quejado con su hermano que él no salía lo suficiente, que estaba muy joven para quedarse entre los bastos terrenos Auditore, por más hermosos y pacíficos que le parecieran.  
  
La fiesta en la que se encontraban hoy era la conmemoración del nacimiento de Baltimore, por esa razón los  
  
Auditores habían sido invitados, como grandes inversores en la ciudad, siempre abogando por la mejoría en los sistemas de servicios públicos para la calidad de sus ciudadanos. Aquello no era su idea exacta de diversión, realmente no, eran miles de personas que solo buscaban agradar a su hermano y cuñada, con el único objetivo de buscar su favor despues.  
  
Patético.  
  
\- Hey. - escucho la voz de su hermano llamarle, este se había quedado atrás, dejando que Nancy, su esposa, y sus hijas se adelantaran al palco donde se sentarían con el alcalde, a él le tocaba el palco de al lado; por eso no tenía prisa en llegar, además de que solo estarían él y su soledad eterna; esta noche no había tenido ganas de traer a nadie; prefería estar solo.  
  
Josh se acercó a él, poniendo una mano en su hombro, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa cariñosa.  
  
\- ¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien solo?  
  
\- Sí... no es como si tuviera a muchas personas que… - se corrige en el último segundo, sin querer decir algo que pueda preocupar a su hermano. - …quisiera traer conmigo; además solo son unas horas, uno de los que tocaran esta noche es nuevo en la ciudad, debe ser un nuevo talento, nada extraordinario que ver.  
  
\- Pues también va a tocar el mejor, así que mantente despierto, la última vez que te traje a un concierto sinfónico acabaste babeándome el hombro. - Josh se acercó a él, besándole ambas mejillas. - Prométeme que me llamaras si me necesitas. - susurro sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.  
  
\- No es justo mencionar, eso, cuando me trajiste tenía 10 años - se queja desviando la mirada del profundo verde de los de su hermano - Estaré bien, tengo mi propia arma.  
  
\- Sabes que no es sobre eso de lo que hablo. - no había amabilidad en su tono, parecía a punto de enfadarse así que Jensen solo hizo un puchero, asintiendo a lo que su hermano mayor quería.  
  
No esperaba que el entendiera hoy porque le molestaba tanto estar en un sitio lleno de caras falsas, de máscaras que se colocaban para una de estas fiestas esa gente a la que el verdaderamente no le importaba.  
  
\- Te veo cuando salgamos, iremos a almorzar todos juntos. - Josh se separó de él, alejándose con lentitud, encontrándose a medio camino con Christian Kane, su segundo al mando, que se acercó riendo de algo y se alejó con él.  
  
\- Sí - susurro en respuesta caminando por sobre una fina madera, quizás de roble o cerezo, cualquiera que fuera era ostentoso para ser usada simplemente como suelo, ni siquiera sabe qué hace pensando en aquello, quizás es mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando toma asiento, en el solitario palco, puede observar en el centro del auditorio un hermosísimo piano.  
  
Odia a los pianos, le hacen rechinar los dientes, pero no por el sonido que provocan al torcerse, si no por los chillidos que él es capaz de sacarle debido a su jodida falta de talento para juntar un par de notas. Josh nunca tuvo paciencia para enseñarle, sus profesores no habían tenido paciencia, su padre se había cansado bastante rápido y él se había quedado con las estúpidas ansias de aprender a tocar como alguno de los bastardos prepotentes que iban a subirse hoy al escenario del Baltimore Music Hall.  
  
La primera que sube al escenario es una chica, sus ojos son azules y tiene un vestido blanco que se mueve al ritmo de su delgado cuerpo, no alguien que ni siquiera pueda distraerse mirando y aunque aprecia que su cuñada siempre este pendiente de él y ni que decir su hermano, e pregunta porque demonios le trajeron a esto; su intervención termina tan rápido como empieza y solo hace que cabecee un poco. Afortunadamente está solo.  
  
No le gustaría escuchar a su hermano quejándose porque nuevamente este durmiéndose.  
  
Le pide al camarero que entra con una botella de vino que le traiga caramelos de licor, y le da una propina cuando este le trae un bol entero de caramelos ya desenvueltos. Esta por probar uno cuando una mano sujeta la suya con fuerza.  
  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Planeabas comerte esto sin que ninguno de nosotros lo probara? - Es Christian Kane quien le gruñe, tomando un puñado de caramelos y metiéndoselos en la boca. - Josh dice que te pidas el vino del 72.  
  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kane? - no puede evitar mirarle con molestia, porque esos son sus dulces, nadie como sus dulces - No deberías estar cuidando de mi hermano...  
  
\- Hey, cuidado con ese tono, a ti no te debo obediencia. - el hombre se inclinó sobre el balcón, mirando hacia abajo y luego al palco de Josh. - ya, bueno, no te duermas. - se alejó del balcón, mirando a Jensen de arriba abajo. - nos vemos luego chico playboy.  
  
\- Vete a la mierda, no me podrías tocar ni un pelo si te lo propusieras - contestó sin apartar la mirada cuando Christian le enfrento, claramente enfadado, pero simplemente tomo uno de los dulces y lo dejo ir entre sus labios, su atención fue robada, por uno los aplausos que ocasiono un chiquillo que acaba de entrar al escenario, era... era enorme.  
  
\- ¿Quién es? - los ojos de Jensen se fijaron en su altura, pero además de eso, en su cabello largo y lacio, secado seguramente que hacia hermosas curvas alrededor de su rostro perfilado. - ¿Es el supuesto mejor del que hablaba mi hermano?  
  
El traje que usaba quizás no era el mejor, en comparación a los que él tenía acceso, pero delineaba un cuerpo como nunca antes había visto - Si... Es apenas un chiquillo pero está entre los mejores a nivel... mundial.  
  
\- Déjame. - Jensen le hizo un gesto para que se marchara, porque aunque no podía ver bien el rostro del sujeto, había algo en el que le atraía.  
  
Había algo distinto en ese hombre a los demás intérpretes que habían subido al escenario aquella noche, tenía muchísima más carisma, vida, era como si la música que fuera a tocar simplemente pudiera quitarle el aliento.  
  
Y así fue...  
  
Eran nato su talento, pero a la vez había esfuerzo y pasión.  
  
Le gustaría tenerlo tocando para una de las fiestas de Josh, aunque sabía que a este no le gustaba escuchar a nadie más tocando el piano en su casa, ese sitio era suyo; pero Jensen, sí que le gustaría verlo tocar de cerca, quizás convencerlo de que se fuera a la cama con él y comprobar si de verdad era tan bueno con los dedos.  
  
Era exquisito, una sensación de deseo se abrió paso en su interior y aunque se obligó a frenarla - su vida y la de él simplemente nunca podrían estar juntas, ni siquiera en un amorío - sonrió, porque por primera vez la música de aquel instrumento le relajo.

 

 

**SEIS MESES DESPUES**

****

  
  
  
  
A un paso de que su enfado alcanzara límites insospechados, Jensen Ackles se mantenía en una esquina de la habitación, mirada impávida fija en algún punto fuera de la ventana llena de polvo, cuerpo imperturbable. Parecía que se había congelado en esa posición desde hace exactamente cuarenta y siete minutos, el número que marcaba su Hamilton colgado del manubrio de oro que estaba en el medio de la habitación dorada.  
  
Hacia frio, puesto que de sus fosas nasales se podía observar un vaho salir cada cinco o seis segundos, de acuerdo a su respiración acompasada, casi como si estuviera en un sueño idílico. Pero para el hombre en la silla, con sangre en su mejilla y los sesos regados en el suelo, un cadáver, hubiera significado en vida que la situación que experimentaba Jensen Ackles en ese momento no era más que una pesadilla.  
  
En el celular sobre la mesa, apagado ahora, había relucido el mensaje que había recibido hacia unas siete horas, palabras que habían dejado su estado emocional vuelto un enjambre de avispas japonesas enfadadas y en etapa reproductora como alguna vez había apuntado su asesor de negocios en el país en el que se encontraba, Oguri Shun, un hombre de unos treinta años con el aspecto de un adolescente que apenas llega a la pubertad.  
  
“Josh está muerto, estoy tras el trasero del que lo hizo, no hagas nada estúpido.”  
  
Christian Kane siempre había sido mucho más emocional de lo que él alguna vez seria, para Kane era mucho más fácil enfrentar esto con llorar y tratar de aceptarlo, para Jensen era como si el universo hubiera dado un giro en reversa y de repente vivieran en Venus. Era inaceptable.  
  
— Es inaceptable. – las palabras que salieron de sus labios hicieron que Misha Collins saltara en su posición, había estado sentando cerca de la puerta, el rostro lleno de pecas de sangre y un papel arrugado en su mano. No se había movido de allí desde que el disparo se había escuchado.  
  
Claro, el primer disparo había venido de Jensen, un certero tiro en la cabeza del que no solo había asesinado a su hermano mayor, sino que había agravado a su familia. Ayasegawa Yamamoto, o solo The Mountain, como los americanos lo llamaban. Un experto francotirador contratado por la mafia japonesa, los Kodo-Kai para ser exactos, quienes a pesar de haber perdido a su líder hace unos años a causa de la policía japonesa, aun resentían que los Auditore, la familia liderada ahora por Jensen, hubieran hecho contratos con todo el distrito de Nagoya menos con ellos.  
  
Era una retribución desmedida, pero entonces, la mafia no era lo mismo estos días en ninguna parte del mundo.  
  
El resto de los disparos habían procedido de afuera desde hace unos veinte minutos, luego de que Kane dejara a Jensen con su captivo, el arma aun en la mano, y caminando con las piernas semi abiertas, maldiciendo a la Yakuza por usar cuchillos para todo.  
  
Misha Collins, tutor de Jensen Ackles y el contacto con el mundo exterior que poseía el líder mafioso, se puso de pie cuando una bala rompió el vidrio de la ventana principal, Jensen ni siquiera se movió. Permaneció impávido sin hacer de ademan de moverse. Esta era su manera de lidiar con la perdida, se dijo Collins cuando lo tomo del brazo para alejarlo de los ventanales. No podían correr el riesgo, no ahora.  
  
Morgan eligió ese preciso instante para entrar en la habitación, apenas dándole una mirada al cadáver en la silla, tomo a Collins del brazo y a Jensen, escudándolo con su cuerpo cuando salieron de la habitación, que ahora estaba siendo destruida por ráfagas continuas de disparos. Lo que indicaba que, con toda probabilidad, su reducido número de cinco hombres no había funcionado con toda una horda de yakuzas que reclamaban a su mejor hombre.  
  
El cemento de las paredes se despegaba y aun en el pasillo era capaz de rebotar en sus cabezas, pese a los intentos de Morgan por no dejar que tocaran a sus dos protegidos.  
  
— ¡Debemos irnos ahora! – la voz de Chris hizo que Collins suspirara, una perdida a la vez, pensó, observando como el rostro de Jensen seguía pálido e inmóvil como el de una estatua.  
  
— Debemos. – repitió Misha, subiendo su rostro sudoroso a Morgan que le miraba a él con preocupación. — Debemos irnos — repitió, hacia Ackles.  
  
Morgan actuó de inmediato, moviéndose hacia donde estaba el de ojos azules también, cubriendo su lugar mientras este se encaminaba con pasos pesados, como los disparos que se aproximaban y que parecían acabar con los nervios de todos.  
  
— Ackles. —llamó Misha, ensuciándose los zapatos blancos de sangre cuando se colocó en frente de este.  
  
Jensen no dice nada. Ahora están en la habitación contigua donde el olor a pólvora y humo es intolerable. Christian está hablando por celular, gritando a voces en italiano, al parecer la persona al otro lado esta tan enfadada como él. Así que es Morgan quien hace lo correcto por devolver a Jensen al mundo de los vivos.  
  
La bofetada resuena en la habitación como el sonar de una bala cruzar una estancia vacía. Suena enfadada. Pero logra su cometido. Jensen parpadea, sus ojos dirigiéndose primero al perpetrador del ataque y luego a Collins que parece un poco más sereno ahora pese al caos. Incluso Chris se ha detenido un momento.  
  
— Debemos irnos. — Jensen dice, medio ausente. — Tenemos que salir de aquí.  
  
— Bingo. — silba Collins, haciendo énfasis en que está de acuerdo en sus palabras, con cierta ironía pero que no es más que un producto de su nerviosismo.  
  
Todos lo saben.  
  
— Debemos enfrentarlos. — las palabras de Jensen causan que todos le den miradas inciertas como si de repente su nuevo líder se ha vuelto, finalmente, completamente loco. Ackles no dice nada más hasta que tiene su sombrero puesto, el cual por fin sujetado con firmeza. — Vamos, caballeros, tenemos una guerra que acabar.  
  
— Son más que nosotros Jensen — argumento a Christian, pese a que alistaba su propia arma — El suicidio nunca ha sido tu estilo... ¿Estás seguro de esto?  
  
Hay un pequeño, muy sutil, fruncimiento de ceño en Jensen cuando se gira a ver a Kane.  
  
— Eres un idiota. — susurra antes de girarse y salir de la habitación.  
  
— Tomare eso como un "sé lo que estoy haciendo" — argumento sonriendo, haciendo que Misha y Jeff no hagan más que tomar sus armas con un encogimiento de hombros, siguiendo a su líder.  
  
Jensen camina como si la canción de Chariots of Fire sonara en una radio lejana, parece que no le afecta nada de los escombros que se derrumban del edificio, ni siquiera cuando baja las escaleras tomando el pasamanos, Vangelis nunca ha estado más de acuerdo con alguien como Jensen despreocupado, el verdadero Jensen, no el que aun, internamente, está intentando aceptar la muerte de una de las personas más cercanas a su corazón de piedra.  
  
Ni siquiera la sangre en el suelo, la bala en aquella cabeza son consuelo alguno para él o sus sobrinas, no es suficiente, nunca nada lo será porque simplemente él se ha ido. Y no está dispuesto a irse de ese lugar con la frente baja, no importa si Kane le llama suicidio, si Collins está de acuerdo con este mientras grita y dispara acertando dos tiros de inmediato, seguido de un calculador Morgan que se mueve de forma más sigilosa, pero letal.  
  
Los disparos suenan, una y otra vez, con ello los gritos de agonía. El aire es pesado y seguramente, el final de Josh Ackles, antigua cabecilla familiar fue algo así, pero con sus ojos mirando hasta al frente, siempre, hasta el final.  
  
Continuara...


	2. Capitulo Uno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esperamos que este capitulo les guste!

 

Capitulo Uno  
  
  
El aire a esas horas de la tarde es más enérgico de lo que usualmente es, y corre de un lado a otro sin dirección fija, haciendo que su cabello siga el mismo camino, por aquí y por allá, a su vez la poca luz que empieza a extinguirse en el ocaso hace que sus ojos brillen más de lo normal, con un color parecido al verde musgo.  
  
La gabardina azul que cubre su cuerpo —una especialmente hecha para él, dado su tamaño—, se mueve también al ritmo desordenado de las distintas brisas; la bufanda a juego por el contrario parece haberse decidido moverse solamente hacia el norte, desprotegiendo el frente de su largo cuello, causando más de un escalofrió en su cuerpo. Sus manos están heladas, más que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, quizás porque las tiene sin guante alguno y en contacto directo con el frio material del que está hecho su cámara, es una profesional aunque quizás alguien pueda considerarla un modelo antiguo, si lo compara con aquellas que salen cada mes en el mercado.  
  
Pero la suya es especial, enfoca lo que él quiere que enfoque.  
  
Enfoca aquello que haga latir a su corazón; en estos momentos las olas rompiendo en la roca, la espuma salpicando de un paraje a otro, dejando marcas visibles que la misma agua borra más tarde, es como la vida, marcando a cada persona, pero borrándolo luego. Le gusta el mar, puesto que parece por momentos el reflejo de miles de vidas, que siempre terminan en el mismo lugar.  
  
 _¡Flash!  
  
¡Flash!  
  
¡Flash!_  
  
El sonido lo calma, más de lo que se esperaría para ser solo un entretenimiento a sus ojos, pero no piensa en ello, solo sigue captando lo que hace su corazón saltar.  
  
Por eso decidió venir a esta ciudad en primer lugar hace años, cuando decidió salir de la casa de Texas. Allí podía ver el mar a todas horas, y la gente no se metía con él por el enorme tamaño de su cuerpo porque estaban atentas a la comida marina y a pelearse los unos con los otros por tonterías, también porque Sadie era enorme y celosa, completamente amenazante a cualquier ser que representara un peligro para él, Harley, su otro cachorro, era más bien un dulce can mezclado que le gustaba a todos pese a ser más grande.  
  
Adoraba las malteadas del local debajo de donde se hospedaba, adoraba la brisa marina por las mañanas, y adoraba sentarse en una de las estacas del muelle a tomar fotografías y ver barcos llegar, como el que entraba ahora mismo en la bahía, un Yate Lurssen, con la inscripción "El Rey" a un costado, sonrió, rara vez se veía en Baltimore un bote tan costoso como ese, con cornisas de oro macizo que resplandecían con la luz tardía del sol.  
  
Lucia elegante, y le gustaba, pensaba que contrastaba con el agua oscura de la bahía. Lo fotografía tan pronto está cerca de él.  
  
— Mira, Sadie. ¿No te gustaría subirte a un bote así? — pregunto, mordiendo su labio mientras se movía hacia adelante.  
  
El enorme animal no atina a más que ladrar con fuerza, una, dos y tres veces mientras su cola se mueve tan felizmente como él, para Jared eso es un enorme sí y hace que sonría también. A pesar de sus ganas de acercarse más, lo evita, es bien sabido que a los ricos no le gustan que los fotografíen cuando intentan ser "personas normales", así que vuelve a sentarse sobre la estaca y apunta su cámara a la escalera del muelle, a través de su lente de mega píxeles, donde incluso a los doscientos metros a los que se encontraba podía ver con claridad a los hombres bajando del yate.  
  
Los primeros parecían pertenecer a una banda, tatuajes en el rostro, ropa negra, incluso uno de ellos parecía el típico estereotipo de narcotraficante. No le aterro ni un poco. Últimamente lo único que le aterraba era ser comido por una serpiente de treinta metros y eso era culpa del maratón de Anaconda.  
  
Posteriormente bajan dos hombres más, que parecen más serenos que los anteriores. El primero de ellos parece traer consigo una barba que le hace lucir algo viejo, pero con experiencia, de esas personas que sabes que pueden enseñarte mucho puesto que simplemente han vivido demasiado, han llorado, reído y amado el doble que cualquiera, y a su vez, parece calculador, lo concluye porque aun con la distancia puede ver como sus ojos parecen moverse de un lugar a otro registrando cada espacio cerca de ellos.  
  
El otro hombre es más bajo, parece más despejado, es lo único que puede concluir desde el lente de su cámara. Pero no aprieta el flash, no hay nada en ellos que le impulse a hacerlo.  
  
Hay una mujer que baja, pelirroja, con caderas delgadas, y ojos vivaces, parece una modelo o una prostituta muy costosa. Le recuerda a una rosa en el centro de una cesta llena de Margaritas. Le gusta, pero sus ojos se fijan rápidamente en el hombre que la toma de la cintura y la hace reír, de cabello largo y castaño atado en una coleta de caballo.  
  
No podía escuchar su conversación, pero parecían tan ligeros en comparación con el resto de la tripulación que había descendido del Yate que no parecían encajar, no hasta que un momento después el hombre giro su vista hacia arriba, luciendo preocupado.  
  
Allí estaba. Lo que su lente ansiaba tanto captar.  
  
Parecía que el Yate y el sol le complacían al combinarse con su esbelto cuerpo. Con su piel cremosa y delicada, brillante donde era visible. Su cabello era dorado como el mismo sol, parecía desordenado adrede, quizás se había peinado así, solo cubriéndose el cabello con crema de peinar o quizás con aceite.  
  
Vestía de blanco a diferencia del resto. Pantalones de tela ligera que era trasparente al igual que su camisa, que dejaba ver sus formados pectorales y la cadena dorada que colgaba de él. No podía ver sus ojos puesto que llevaba lentes de aviador, y dios, como quería poder ver sus ojos. Solo podía adivinar su color.  
  
Verdes como las esmeraldas. Azules como un lápiz lazuli.  
  
Su garganta se seca, la siente incluso cerrarse mientras a través del lente observa con detenimiento al hombre frente suyo. Sus movimientos son elegantes, no hay manera en que pueda encontrar una palabra mejor que esa para describir la seguridad de cada movimiento, como su hombros se afianzan con firmeza como recordatorio de su altura, de su poder... parece un hombre con poder, pero a la vez su lenguaje corporal en esos instantes denota el grado de confianza que tiene en quienes le rodean y seguramente de cariño.  
  
Quiere fotografiar a este hombre de todos los ángulos, quiere desnudarlo y tenderlo sobre una sábana de seda negra y ver si existe la perfección en él. Quiere hacerle tantas cosas que no es capaz de dejar de presionar el botón que le dará las preciadas fotografías una y otra y otra vez.  
  
Sadie ladra, haciéndole por poco caerse al agua.  
  
— Maldita perra. — gruñe y cuando apunta su cámara de nuevo, la belleza blanca tiene sus ojos puestos en él.  
  
Y dios, son dorados.  
  
Lo siguiente que observa, y que quizás debió observar antes que el color de ojos ajenos, es que varios ojos ajenos le han notado, incluyendo el dueño de los ojos dorados que sostiene los lentes en su mano y en la otra, con expresión indescifrable, un arma, una Broken Butterfly y lo peor, es que parece no ser el único que va armado.  
  
No grita, porque pese a ser una gallina la mitad del tiempo, está más ocupado en huir despavorido que en gritar, con Sadie pisándole los talones cuando el primer disparo roza su gabardina en un costado.  
  
¿Qué endemoniada clase de turistas adinerados caminaban por ahí armados?  
  
Se lo pregunta una y otra vez mientras aferra la cámara contra su pecho, aún entre el pánico, recordando el sentimiento que le llevo a tomar fotos una y otra vez de ese hombre, de ojos tan dorados como el sol, o al menos eso llego a pensar cuando los lentes desaparecieron.  
  
— ¡Vamos, Sadie!  
  
Corren rápido los dos, cruzando la esquina y llegando al enorme restaurant de pescados el cual adoraba frecuentar, era allí donde había estacionado su jeep, el cual había conseguido hace un año luego de meses de reunir, entrando luego de Sadie que parece entender las circunstancias.  
  
Escucha un disparo más, uno que hace que los cabellos de su nuca se ericen y que Sadie ladre más y más, seguramente sus nervios empeoran cuando la gente empieza a moverse aterrada a su alrededor, como si el mismo no lo estuviera, incluso su pulso tiembla cuando intenta colocar la llave en su lugar.  
  
No ve a nadie por el retrovisor y por un momento piensa en seguir huyendo a pie, porque si esos hombres ven la placa es hombre muerto. Aunque, luego de unos segundos, las sirenas de la policía lejanas hacen que los disparos cesen y que él pueda, como en las películas, darse a la fuga, sintiéndose junto con Sadie como Will Smith, en Yo Soy Leyenda.  
  
Las llantas rechinan llamando la atención de seguramente más de uno, pero en la confusión logra salir de ahí como si su vida peligrara, lo que puede ser realmente así.  
  
Lo primero que hace cuando llega a su estudio, donde vive, es dejarse caer en la entrada, respirando como si hubiera corrido un maratón, Harley levanta la cabeza de donde ha estado comiéndose la basura de nuevo y ladra en su dirección, meneando su cola alegremente. Jared ni siquiera se preocupa porque sus bebes se sientan excluidos cuando se arrastra a su cama que está ubicada en el piso elevado del estudio, separado solo por medio metro del suelo original, una plataforma que el dueño anterior construyo.  
  
Se mete debajo de las sabanas y solo cuando ha cerrado sus ojos, que nota como aún tiene la cámara pegada a su pecho.

Pese haber terminado su doctorado en criminología forense, Ian Somerhalder era más bien un periodista indignado en contra de la sociedad criminal, adoraba ambas profesiones, adoraba poner sus manos sobre el teclado de su Mac y teclear verdades crudas para que la sociedad las leyera en sus libros. Eso le había ganado el reconocimiento de ser consultor del FBI. Y estaba seguro que su misión actual lo llevaría a ser agente secreto o algo. Amaba su trabajo, hasta que se convirtió en una obsesión.  
  
El primero en marcharse de su vida fue Paul Wesley, su esposo por seis años, un chico de New Jersey, que había conocido en la universidad, donde se habían enamorado perdidamente, para luego terminar en un océano de gritos y maldiciones y rencores acumulados por sus ausencias más pronunciadas al final de su relación.  
  
Todo comenzó cuando los Auditore asesinaron a Ong Garson, su jefe de edición en el periódico  _The Baltimore Herald_ , frente a él.  
  
Un hombre con el rostro descubierto, salvaje, una sonrisa complacida de ver la sangre correr; sus ojos se habían encontrado, y él nunca en su vida olvidaría la mirada del asesino. Nunca. Christian Kane seria a partir de ese instante, una obsesión irremediable que llevaría por completo su matrimonio a la ruina.  
  
Por eso se había puesto la misión de hacer caer a los Auditore, para intentar deshacerse de lo que la expresión de placer del asesino le había provocado; pese a que en años nunca nadie lo había intentado, ni siquiera los federales, ya sea por respeto a su sistema o dinero bien pagado. Los Auditores, por decirlo de alguna manera, eran una familia sólida, con muchos negocios legales que mantenían a Baltimore como una ciudad de prestigio.  
  
Con los años, sus intenciones con los Auditore se han vuelto más personales, se han vuelto propias, dejando atrás la excusa de vengar una muerte que bien había sido merecida, la muerte del hombre que le había dado su primer trabajo en Baltimore luego de que llegara con el rabo entre las piernas desde Louisiana, el hombre termina por importarle poco, puesto que con los años descubriría que no era más que una pieza que los Auditore movían a placer.  
  
Aunque el primer encuentro cercano con los Auditore no fue de buen provecho y resulto con el contestando pregunta a policías que no harían nada y luego una semana encerrado en su habitación, escondido, asustado, tratando de racionalizar todo por lo que pasaba, superar la ruptura con Paul, la separación de sus padres, su madre dándole la espalda luego de enterarse de lo de Paul, y el cortando todo lazo con su vida anterior, con su vida en Louisiana. También a esa lista de personas que le habían dado la espalda, se sumaba todo su equipo de redacción, ninguno de ellos parecía prestarle atención ahora, ni siquiera parecía que les importara que él se fuera de viaje a Japón o a Europa, solo, con doscientos dólares en el bolsillo y una visa a punto de expirar.  
  
El intenta que todas esas cosas no lo afecten. Más cuando está montado en un Ferry con las ganas de expulsar su estómago por la borda una vez más. Solo quiere llegar a casa, y repasar el movimiento que ha hecho Ackles luego del choque de mafias en Nagoya. Al parecer ha salido ileso una vez más, demostrando que sigue siendo el caballero de acero al que nunca lo ha tocado una bala, bueno, no literalmente.  
  
Cuando Ackles llego a Italia se reunió en la villa de los Auditore cerca de la Toscana, descanso unos días y luego volvió en su Yate privado. Seguirlo no fue fácil, y ahora que está a punto de tocar tierra todo se siente irreal, como si solo hubiera tenido un sueño muy largo.  
  
— Mierda. – murmura cuando el barco se detiene por fin, haciendo su parada final en el muelle de Baltimore, a tres kilómetros de su apartamento. Es temprano aun, no más de las diez de la mañana, por eso puede ver a lo lejos el Yate de los Ackles, y el personal que baja de él, dirigiéndose al ferri que lo trasportaba.  
  
La razón por la que tomo un barco y no un avión fue para vigilar de cerca el cargamento que traía este para los Auditore. Tenía que ser algo valioso, no podía ser un simple viaje de placer, eso no cuadraba en el estilo que la familia había adoptado desde la muerte del anterior cabecilla.  
  
Josh Ackles era tan implacable y duro como lo fue su padre, había causado temor solo con una sonrisa, llevara consigo su arma o no, fue una leyenda en su momento y sin embargo, había sacado el tiempo para tener una vida, en sus movimientos si habían viajes de placer, en Jensen Ackles por el contrario, hasta cierto punto lo que había indagado y analizado, todo era hasta el momento venganza y trabajo.  
  
Venganza por su hermano muerto, por sus sobrinas huérfanas, quien sabe porque más, era ilógico si le preguntaban, buscar venganza de una muerte cuando sus manos estaban más que marcadas, era ilógico buscar algo que no se merecía. Al menos en su punto de vista. Dios, como le gustaría poder tener la fuerza para torturar a algún miembro de la familia Auditore, quizás sacarle algo de los planes del nuevo cabecilla.  
  
Quería tanto obtener información.  
  
Cuando llego a su apartamento, luego de maldecir el momento en el que había decidido obviar el curso de fotografía en tres pasos, reviso el desastre de fotos borrosas esparcidas en su computadora. Suponía que no debía usar una cámara Nokia para tal barbaridad, sino una Canon con súper pixeles de los que pudiera hacer algo de una imagen.  
  
Estaba cansado, y enfadado, y hambriento. Sobre todo hambriento. Cuando llego a la cocina, observo que todos sus utensilios de comida estaban limpios y la cocina reluciente, en el refrigerador había un sándwich envuelto en papel de envolver y fruta fresca, todo tipo de fruta, alguna que nunca en su vida había visto.  
  
Típico. El y su memoria asquerosa para las relaciones que tenía. Se había acostumbrado tanto a estar solo que ahora, después de tener un año viviendo con un compañero, no terminaba de acostumbrarse.  
  
Jared Padalecki había sido el primero en alquilar el lugar, un piso estilo loft reconstruido en una vieja empresa de porcelana, luego de varios años viviendo aquí, había decidido rentar la habitación sobrante en una de las esquinas, y hasta ahora habían funcionado bien, Jared no se quejaba, ni hacia comentarios sobre su trabajo, y era buena compañía, además que era atractivo a los ojos cuando salía de la ducha.  
  
Una cosa era que fuera torpe y descuidado con las personas a su alrededor y otra muy distinta que fuera ciego, puesto que sí, simplemente había que serlo para no notar como las gotas rodaban por los fuertes músculos y que parecían adorar cada uno, y dejaban en el unas ganas de recorrerlo como debía ser, con su lengua y porque no sus manos.  
  
— Pensé que habías muerto en algunos de tus viajes, Indiana Jones. — Jared se burló, atando una toalla en su cintura.  
  
Oh si, allí estaba como lo imaginaba hace unos segundos.  
  
— ¿Eso te gustaría no? — Preguntó claramente en broma — Quedarte con mi colección de discos, admítelo Padalecki.  
  
— Mmmm, sí, me gustaría eso. — Jared sonrió mientras se acercaba a Ian, cuando su cuerpo estuvo a punto de rozar él de ojos azules, Jared simplemente tomo su camisa que había dejado en el mesón de la cocina. — Me gustan tus discos y tu porno.  
  
—Hombre, ¿En serio? — Ahogo una risa mientras sacaba el emparedado de la nevera — Andas mirando mi colección de porno, ¿Eso no es raro?  
  
— ¿Quieres saber que es raro? — pregunto Jared mientras se alejaba, colocándose la camisa. — que desaparezcas por un mes sin llamar, no me quejo, pero un mes es bastante, y ni siquiera tienes una maleta grande, lo que quiere decir que olvidaste comprar mi gato de la suerte en Japón.  
  
— Jared no iba a traer un gato, mucho menos desde Japón. — hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para agradecer al hombre frente a él emparedado, para luego morderlo, sabia a gloria, el hambre debía ser un factor interesante en ello, pero este tampoco estaba mal, Jared era bueno con sus manos, incluso en la cocina. — Además… — continúo. — Siempre viajo ligero, el trabajo me da para comprar lo que necesito y desecharlo apenas es necesario volver a moverme.  
  
— ¿Y compras condones? — Jared pregunto haciendo que Ian alzara la vista y viera como este tenía su maleta en sus manos.  
  
— Nunca se sabe cuándo pueda aparecer un ligue que no quiera nada emocional. — contestó, algo incómodo porque sí, en su maleta habían otras cosas más importantes que unos condones.  
  
— Eres un idiota. Devuélveme mi sándwich. — Jared mascullo con un puchero en su rostro. — quería mi gato de la suerte, adoro esas cosas de porcelana que se mueven.  
  
— Te lo comprare. — prometió. Jared era un manipulador de primera, con un puchero obtenía siempre lo que quería, se preguntó si lo sabía. — Pero déjame comer esto hombre, está muy bueno, no seas niño.  
  
— Ahora soy un niño, y tu compra condones... — Jared masculla bajito mientras camina a su cómoda para buscar unos boxers ya que aún está en toalla, y le tienta la necesidad de patear a Ian.  
  
—Hombre.... estas así porque no te traje un gato, niñooooooo… — molestó riendo cuando Jared le lanzo cuchillos con sus ojos cafés.  
  
— La próxima vez no te hare un sándwich y dejare que te mueras de hambre. — le amenazo el alto una vez estuvo vestido y hubo vuelto a la cocina, donde Ian lavaba sus manos. — ¿Por qué el buen humor?  
  
"Porque estoy cerca del bastardo de Ackles, porque si se logró acercarme lo suficiente al cabecilla de una de las familias mafiosas más grandes del este, la Interpol me considerara más que un apoyo, más que un facilitador de información"  
  
— El trabajo marcha bien —contestó en su lugar.  
  
— ¿En serio? — Jared sonrió, tomando asiento en el sofá que estaba colocado en mitad del apartamento. — ¿Quieres ver mis últimas fotos antes de que te metas en tu trabajo?  
  
— Claro. — concedió encogiéndose de hombros, unos segundos no matarían a nadie.  
  
— Estas son del sábado, las tome en el puerto y estas son del Domingo en la mañana en el zoológico, me hago mejor y mejor con cada vez que salgo allí afuera.  
  
— Tú ego es enorme. — molestó el de ojos azules, limpiándose las manos antes de tomar con cuidado las fotografías.  
  
Lo cierto es que eran asombrosas, Jared había iniciado esto como un pasatiempo y ya adelantaba a cualquier novato con años de práctica, sus enfoques eran precisos y su mano no parecía temblar o tener problemas para mantener fija el enfoque en donde su dueño la quería, eso sin contar el ojos natural que Padalecki parecía tener para captar cosas hermosas, las olas que veía ahora eran la prueba.  
  
Eran hermosas.  
  
— ¿Te gustan? Planeo colgarlas en mi blog — explico, y luego se quedó callado cuando observo como Ian pasaba a través de la foto que aún le robaba el aliento, el hombre con los ojos dorados.  
  
— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó tontamente. Pero por segundos se había quedado sin aliento al igual que Jared, aunque por distintas razones.  
  
— Oh... es, estaba en el puerto el sábado y llego este yate enorme y lleno de wow, era enorme... — Jared dice sin liento, recordando como paso los dos días siguientes escondiéndose bajo las sabanas. —...Y este hombre. — toma la foto de las manos de Ian, suspirando cuando observa el enojo en los ojos dorados. —...Este hombre estaba allí, me apunto con un arma y todo... dios, estaba con Sadie... y ¿Acaso no es hermoso?  
  
— Jared... — sí era hermoso, tendría que ser doblemente ciego para no notarlo pero él sabía quién era y eso mataba cualquier encanto que pudiera encontrarle a su físico — ¿Que traía el yate?— fue lo que contesto en su lugar, ganándose un gruñido por parte de Jared.  
  
— Bah, aburrido. — Jared se quejó. — Solo gente, gente con armas.  
  
Entonces pareció entender la mirada en Ian.  
  
— ¿Lo conoces?  
  
— No te le acerques. — fue su simple respuesta. — Exactamente ¿Qué día estaba ahí? ... ¿Hora? ¿Con cuantas personas?  
  
Jared frunció los labios, como Ian, él sabía cómo obtener lo que quería.  
  
— Dime su nombre. Y te diré todo.  
  
— ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?  
  
— Tengo mis razones, tú las tuyas. — se encogió de hombros.  
  
— Jensen Ackles. — dijo a regañadientes.  
  
Jared cerros sus ojos y desvió la mirada, no pudo negar la satisfacción que le causo saber su nombre. Ahora tenía un punto por dónde empezar a indagar sobre ese hombre. Aunque era obvio que debía hacerlo con cuidado.  
  
Ian trono sus dedos frente a Jared, con una ceja alzada en su rostro.  
  
— Ah... si, por supuesto. Fue el sábado al atardecer, después de las cinco. Había al menos diez personas, un hombre mayor con barba y de aspecto elegante, un hombre de ojos azules y apariencia apacible... había una mujer vestida de rojo, pelirroja, no sé si era una prostituta o no, pero se veía hermosa, y había otro hombre, uno fornido de cabello largo...parecía preocupado por el rubio, por Jensen.  
  
— ¿Algo más? — preguntó sus ojos brillando de emoción ante la suerte con las que en se había encontrado aquel día, en el lugar menos esperado, con su compañero de cuarto y amigo — Cualquier cosa seria de utilidad...  
  
— No sé... mi perra ladro y el de ojos dorados me vio, no sé si fue el primero en disparar ya, pero me siguieron un rato mientras huía a mi auto y luego escuche las sirenas de la policía, parecían estar molestos porque tomara fotos. — hizo una pausa y suspiro. — Pero eso es comprensible.  
  
— Sí — ironizó ante la inocencia de Jared. — Porque cuando no quieres que te tomen fotos, la forma más absolutamente normal de demostrarlo es dispararle a las personas.  
  
— Bueno, la gente es... distinta. Por cierto, ¿Quiénes son?  
  
— No obtendrás más de mi Jay — afirmo al levantarse con un suspiro de resignación. —Y si... tienes algo de sentido común no te acercaras a ese hombre...  
  
— Ian... vamos, hombre... — Jared le tomo la mano, impidiéndole que se fuera. — Nunca te he molestado con nada, así que por favor.  
  
— No Jay, no esta vez, ese hombre es peligroso por favor, no te metas con él. — su voz sonaba ligeramente preocupada de que el más alto no le escuchara  
  
— Eres imposible. — Jared suspiro, comenzando a juntar sus fotos de nuevo y metiéndolas en los sobres.  
  
— ¿Me darías una copia?  
  
— ¿Vas a darme más información? — pregunto el otro con una sonrisita.  
  
—Oh por favor... ¿Qué te interesó tanto de ese hombre?  
  
— Solo quiero saber más sobre él, no solo es su físico, que admito me gustaría fotografiar desnudo, sino el... quiero saber más sobre él y sé que sabes más de lo que cuentas.  
  
— La curiosidad mató al gato — contestó viendo directamente a Jared, su vista sin apartarse ni un segundo de los que curiosos le devolvían la mirada.  
  
— Ian... — arrepentido, Jared intento llamarlo, pero ya Ian se alejaba a su habitación, dándole las gracias por la comida y diciéndole buenas noches.

 

La música estaba en su cuerpo, en su corazón y sí, en su alma.  
  
Lo supo con tan solo cinco años, cuando sus pequeños ojos multicolores brillaban de emoción al escuchar la música que provenía de una de las casas de sus vecinos, luego de sentarse horas en la acera tan solo a escuchar, aprendería que ese maravilloso sonido provenía de un piano.  
  
Su madre le miraba con cariño desde la ventana, sin embargo, no era la única, una afable y pequeñita señora que podía ser casi su abuelita –la dueña del piano– eventualmente se dio cuenta de su emoción y le invito dentro. Lo recuerda, era de madera tan firme que Jared sentía que podía sentarse en él y no le pasaría nada, pero el brillo y el inconfundible cariño que de pronto sentido por él, le impedían hacerlo.  
  
Así comenzaron a pasar las horas, una tras otra, en una sucesión maravillosa donde muchas veces se enojó consigo mismo, quería poder manejar cada tecla tan rápido como lo hacía su maestra, pero aunque llevo tiempo y pequeñas pataletas y berrinches, lo logro.  
  
Su primer concierto fue a los diez años, decían que era un prodigio.  
  
Cuando había aplicado mejor para aquel puesto no había tenido que presentar gran cantidad de requisitos, su nombre había hecho mucho por él, sin que se diera cuenta, porque nunca había perseguido el prestigio, no quería decir que no lo tuviera. Despues, seguramente, con el fin de constatar que tanta simpatía tenía con los niños y niñas, le habían dejado con estos unas cuantas horas, habían congeniado sin ningún problema y habían aprendido algunas cuantas cosas en el tiempo con él, lo que facilito aún más las cosas para él.  
  
Sabía, con una sonrisa pequeña, que el puesto era para él, cuando leyeron su currículo y algunas cartas de recomendación que había añadido, llenar anfiteatros y compartir el escenario con celebridades en el mundo de la música, solo había sido el inicio, siempre entraba como el chiquillo inexperto y salía con un poco más de experiencia, por la compañía con la que había tenido el honor de tocar.  
  
Posteriormente y sin razón alguna, puesto que formaba parte de su carácter, emigro a otro estado como un nuevo camino a seguir, uno que le llenaba de emoción. Un reto, una audiencia distinta.  
  
En la Academia en la que enseñaba ahora, las clases iban de nueve de la mañana a dos de la tarde, por lo que podía dormir hasta las ocho y luego ocupar sus tardes en su otro pasatiempo, la fotografía, que había comenzado luego de que una de sus pequeñas estudiantes le convenciera de tomar un curso con ella, Camille LeBronc, una chica descendiente de franceses y afroamericana, que no contaba con más de quince años y que tenía un enamoramiento que él se negaba a retribuir. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba captar momentos en el tiempo hasta que tuvo una vieja Canon de 20 megapíxeles en su mano, y con el curso de tres meses, el hobbie se convirtió en un fuerte pasatiempo.  
  
Pronto aprendió que el sol se reflejaba en los ojos de las personas de forma hermosa, cuando está anocheciendo. Aprendió que las olas golpeaban con fuerza la arena, dejando figuras que valían la pena capturar. Aprendió que las palomas vuelan llevando la ilusión de los niños y que sí, también vale la pena capturarlo.  
  
Se sentía cómodo viendo el mundo a través de su lente y clasificando las emociones en los paisajes que lograba tomar, especialmente en el puerto o en la pequeña bahía de Baltimore, también en sus vacaciones tomaba un montón de fotos que decoraban álbumes interminables, etiquetados por lugar de procedencia.  
  
Pero hace poco capto algo que dejo su cuerpo sin aliento alguno, no exageraba cuando recuerda como era y como su cuerpo se había congelado ante tan hermosa visión.  
  
Tenía ojos dorados ¿Quién tenía ojos así?  
  
— Profesor. – Cindy, la pequeña rubia de cabellos enrulados le tomo de la chaqueta llamando su atención, tenía diez años.  
  
— ¿Si, pequeña? — preguntó con voz amigable.  
  
— Aun no sé cómo sacar el Do Bemol menor en el piano... — murmuro avergonzada, escuchando la risa de su hermana menor al fondo de la clase, cada uno de los chicos estaban ahora componiendo una melodía de veinte notas para después del almuerzo, así que Jared gozaba de unos minutos de libertad leyendo un novela criminal que había comprado en un reventa de libros.  
  
— ¿Segura, pequeña? — Inquirió haciendo que esta sonriera traviesa. — ¿Es eso o quieres algo de atención? — bromeó.  
  
La chiquilla al principio hizo un puchero de indignación, pero entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al darse la vuelta y volver a su asiento, antes de que Jared pudiera moverse, una mano lo sujeto del brazo.  
  
— Jared. — el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules, Patrick, era el encargado de las clases de Piano en general, también la persona que le había contratado. — No seas duro con ellas, perdieron a su padre, obviamente necesitan una figura a la que aferrarse, y que por fin les toque tener clases contigo es todo un honor para ellas, tu eres una figura importante aquí, Jared, una figura masculina importante.  
  
— Lo siento… — contestó sinceramente, sus ojos volteando hacia las pequeñas — Es una broma, siempre las logro hacer reír, pensé... solo pensé, lo siento...  
  
— Ten cuidado con ellas. — dijo, el hombre lucia preocupado. — Su familia siempre ha aportado no solo su dinero, también su talento a esta academia. Son importantes para esta academia.  
  
— No debería preocuparte eso. — frunció el ceño al decirlo, encaminándose hacia donde la pequeña hacia lo posible para contener las lágrimas con un ceño fruncido, tratando seguramente de parecer mayor cuando no era más que una pequeña que necesitaba cariño, al igual que su hermana, se arrodillo a su altura, consciente de que el hombre que firmaba los cheques le observaba. — Princesa, no llores, tus lágrimas ponen tristes a los ángeles. — murmuro, quitándolas de las mejillas ajenas. — La música por el contrario, les hace sonreír ¿Quieres que practique contigo?  
  
La chiquilla sollozo, pero limpio sus lágrimas con su propio pañuelo de tela antes de asentir a lo que Jared le pedía.  
  
— Me gustaría practicar.  
  
— Esa es la actitud. —sonrió, dando su mano a la niña que la tomo contagiándose un poco de la sonrisa de su profesor — Princesa... recuerda que la tristeza del alma, se hace más ligera con la música, te lo digo por experiencia...  
  
— Recordare... — susurro la pequeña tomándole fuerte de su mano. — Gracias.  
  
—Gracias a ti por sonreír. — completo caminando hacia el piano con la pequeña rubia. — ¿Alguna idea para tu melodía?  
  
— ¿Puedo aprender "Para Elisa"?, mi hermana ya sabe tocarla y siempre saca una sonrisa del tío Jensen, en cambio yo no... Y quiero hacerle sonreír también... — ella dice todo eso en un susurro, avergonzada de su poco talento.  
  
— La practicaremos una y otra vez para que puedas hacer sonreír a la gente importante para ti, tienes la motivación correcta, ese es el inicio de cualquier cosa… — alentó, sentándose juntos enfrente del piano. — Tú tío estará sumamente orgulloso...  
  
— ¡Si!  
  
Tocar el piano con alguien más era divertido, especialmente cuando era para enseñarle, las pequeñas manos de las niñas se movían bajo las suyas, acariciando las teclas con suavidad, ella tenía más emoción que su hermana al tocar el piano, era más sentimental, su hermana era más hermética, quizás por eso él no había notado la pérdida en ellas en el tiempo que llevaba enseñándoles.  
  
Así practicaron una y otra vez, entre errores, repeticiones y risas… le gustaba como los ojos de la pequeña brillan a cada segundo, apasionados por el esfuerzo y la melodía que lentamente empieza a tomar forma a su alrededor, también supervisa a los otros niños y ríe cuando una pequeña de apenas cinco años logra colocar sus manos de forma correcta para tocar simplemente dos teclas seguidas, ese es un logro tan importante como cualquier otro y vale la pena celebrárselo.  
  
Su jefe le observa desde lejos con una sonrisa, sabe que Jared es uno de sus mejores profesores que ha podido contratar, uno de los más apasionados y amados, se pregunta qué tanto lo sabe él mismo… y entonces le hace una seña indicando con su reloj que los padres han empezado a llegar desde hace casi diez minutos, nuevamente Jared se ha emocionado con su clases, tomando más tiempo del que debería.  
  
Poco tiempo después está entregando a cada pequeño con sus padres, sonriendo y explicando los avances a los padres interesados y sí, contándoles también a aquellos menos pendientes de la educación de los pequeños, es su forma amable de recordar que muchos de los niños quieren hacerles sentir orgullosos.  
  
Mientras despedía a Madam Harden, Jared sintió como Patrick le tomaba del brazo llamando su atención con disimulo.  
  
— Ese es Ackles. – dijo a su oído y usando el agarre en su brazo, lo giro hasta que lo vio de lejos, oculto entre un grupo enorme de guardaespaldas que iban de negro, se encontraba… Ackles.  
  
Y por dios, ¿Cómo es que no lo relaciono antes? Ya su jefe le había dado el apellido, el solo tenía que encajar las piezas y no pudo hacerlo. Y allí estaba, el mismo hombre del Yate, de blanco, con su pecho al descubierto y una cadena plateada colgando de él, pareciendo tan sencillamente hermoso, como un modelo maniquí.  
  
Llevaba lentes de nuevo, y la mano que usaba para teclear en su celular estaba llena de anillos enormes que solo le hacían más irresistible a la vista. Hecho específicamente para tentarlo a él al peligro. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Cindy y a Nicky correr a abrazarse de las piernas del hombre, riendo ambas mientras le abrazaban con fuerza.  
  
Ackles era claramente adorado por las niñas, le observaban como si fuera su mundo y quizás así era, después de todo ambas habían quedado huérfanas de padre, era comprensible. Un codazo a su lado le saco de sus pensamientos, su jefe le indico con una mirada exasperada que parecía haber llamado la atención de los guardaespaldas de Ackles, que le miraban como a punto de saltar encima de él.  
  
— Uh... hola, creo que esta es la primera vez que tenemos el agradó de hablar, mi nombre es Jared, Jared Padalecki, soy el profesor encargado de estas angelitas y yo... uh… hola. — saludo, nervioso y claramente sonrojado cuando noto la mirada verde sobre él.  
  
Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, Jared detuvo sus pensamientos allí, porque nuevamente Ackles se había retirado los lentes para verle de cerca, y aunque esta vez no tenía el reflejo del sol dándole directo a la cara, la mirada era igual, aprensiva, comiéndole desde dentro, escarbando en su cabeza, analizándole. De pronto la mirada cambio, se volvió suave, inadvertida y una mano apareció a la altura de su abdomen, esperando ser estrechada.  
  
— Es un placer conocerlo, profesor Padalecki. Soy Jensen Ackles, tío de Cindy y Nicky.  
  
Su garganta se secó, tanto que tuvo que tragar por segundos y sí, no pudo apartar sus ojos sorprendidos de los ajenos o su atención, de esa voz que era jodidamente gruesa y profunda...  
  
— Un... un gusto Jensen, digo señor Ackles, yo... es...oh… — se rio nerviosamente, estrechando la mano ajena con la mayor seguridad posible, aunque está seguro que no parece muy cuerdo. Lo que no es nuevo. — Cindy y Nicky son unas pequeñas angelitas talentosas, practican a su ritmo y siempre con una sonrisa porque valoran la música desde el corazón, señor Ackles, eso me agrada...  
  
Una de las perfectas cejas del rubio se alzó.  
  
— Aman la música tanto como mi hermano la amaba. – fue su única respuesta, sencilla y sin dolor en la voz.  
  
Sorprendió un poco a Jared a decir verdad, pero antes de que se atreviera a volver a molestar a Jensen con su disentería dialéctica, Cindy, la misma que vestía como una muñeca de porcelana, con un lazo azul sosteniendo su cabello, llamo la atención de su tío que se arrodillo para escucharla, teniendo cuidado de no apoyar su rodilla en el suelo y no ensuciar su traje. La pequeña susurro en su oído algo que Jared no pudo escuchar, entre risitas y cuchicheos, el secreto por fin término cuando Ackles se alzó, acomodando su ropa.  
  
Había observado todo con genuina curiosidad al inicio, pero esta curiosidad acabo cuando Ackles se arrodillo, o de hecho, cuando comenzó a hacerlo y el traje blanco —como si se tratara de algo cámara lenta— comenzó a marcar músculos que a simple vista no se veían, no eran exagerados, pero si firmes y quizás, de un color tan similar al del rostro del hombre frente a él, no era blanco, pero tampoco moreno, era algo distinto, insólito…  
  
Pese a que ahora tenía una vista decididamente deliciosa, de pronto se encontraba maldiciendo el traje blanco, porque sí a su vez dejaba una curiosidad en él que hacia su cuerpo estremecerse ante el solo pensamiento de lo que podía estar ocultando. Las piernas ajenas eran claramente firmes y si, su forma de moverse, destilaba clase, seguridad pero con un pequeño aire de respeto, que indicaba que era un hombre más peligroso de lo que aparentaba e irónicamente, eso le atraía.  
  
Su cuerpo temblaba ante la imagen fuerte del otro hombre, haciendo que su ropa quedara pequeña en lugares donde no debería, todo empeoro cuando desde su altura, observo los gruesos labios de Ackles.  
  
Estaba jodido.  
  
— ¿Profesor Padalecki? – Nicky pregunto, su voz aguda sacándole de su trance. — ¿Por qué se quedó con la boca abierta? – las dos pequeñas rieron al unisonó al ver como su profesor parecía avergonzado al haber sido capturado in fraganti observando al tío de las chicas.  
  
Ackles por su parte no pareció prestar mucha atención, regresando su mirada a su celular y luego diciéndole algo a su guardaespaldas más cercano en perfecto italiano.  
  
— Chiama Chris, digli di prendere un ospite. — eso causo furor en las pequeñas, dejando a Jared confundido cuando los ojos verdes se fijaron en él. — Profesor Padalecki, ¿Le importaría acompañarnos esta noche a una cena en nuestra casa?  
  
— No me quede con la boca abierta princesa, es que uhh... ¿Yo? ¡Claro! — Acepto entusiasmado cuando cayó en cuenta de la invitación, casi brincando sobre sus propios pies de la emoción y haciendo reír a las pequeñas, parecía un niño, justo como ellas — La cena es mi comida favorita del día, bueno toda comida, pero por supuesto que ire.  
  
— ¿No tiene ningún problema que vayamos ahora mismo? — pregunto Jensen, sonriendo educadamente, nada muy abierto, como la sonrisa que había dedicado a las pequeñas. – cenamos a las cinco.  
  
— Uh... quizás lo mejor sería que me cambiara de ropa, esta ropa no es muy adecuada, es que esta mañana me quede dormido y no tuve tiempo de buscar algo bueno... hablo demasiado, lo siento, siempre me lo han dicho. — concluyo sonriendo con timidez sin detenerse en ningún momento.  
  
— Pero tío Jensen tampoco lleva ropa adecuada... — chillo Cindy.  
  
— Papá siempre le decía que parecía un modelo playboy y que no debería vestirse así para la cena. — complemento Nicky, riendo ambas cuando su tío tartamudeo antes de responder.  
  
— Ambas, mantengan silencio cuando los adultos conversan — reprendió.  
  
— Playboy ¿Eh? — Susurro Jared ganándose una ceja arqueada de Jensen que solo lo hizo que se sonrojara más — Lo siento... ¿Crees que debería cambiarme?  
  
— Por supuesto no. Te llevaremos a casa luego de la cena. — replico, dándole una mirada asertiva a Jared antes de tomar de las manos a las chicas. — Vamos.  
  
— Esta bien, pues deja que vaya por mis cosas — explico con una leve sonrisa. Una pequeña parte de su mente, una que quizás se parecía mucho a la voz de Ian, le preguntaba amablemente si estaba demente, que la idea de ir a cenar con personas que hace unos días no solo le amenazaron, sino que le dispararon, era ciertamente estúpido, pero esos ojos verdes le invitaban a confiar de una manera que no comprendía.

El viaje no es largo. Pero si hay algo que le llama la atención. Los vidrios dentro de la limosina eran oscuros y no le permitían ver fuera. Lo que no le hace sentir muy cómodo con el ambiente, las niñas tienen en sus manos un control remoto con el que le suben cada tanto al televisor.  
  
Es pequeño, pero útil, y los cartoons son hasta graciosos para alguien mayor como él.  
  
Jensen está metido en su mundo, celular en mano, labios fruncidos y los lentes puesto sobre la cabeza, y él sabe que no debería verle, no tan directo.  
  
Se pregunta que habrá motivado la invitación, puesto que Jensen parece mucho más concentrado en su celular que en él, no es que espere un coqueteo descarado, quizás sí, pero se hubiera conformado con una conversación pequeña.  
  
Después de todo, su voz era hermosa.  
  
En realidad, todo él era hermoso, por eso sus ojos le siguen mirando por momentos, en los que las pequeñas no están señalándole la pantalla y riendo.  
  
— ¿Te gustaría tomar algo? — escucho de repente viendo como Jensen se inclinaba sobre una nevera oculta en el asiento delantero y sacaba helados para sus sobrinas.  
  
Su redondo trasero se remarcara en el pantalón blanco que vestía. Hermoso. Y definitivamente le estaba provocado por cómo le vio cuando se giró, esperando una respuesta.  
  
— ¿Profesor Padalecki?  
  
— ¿Uh? — ladeo la cabeza a un lado, dándose cuenta de que Jensen estuvo consciente de sus miradas todo el tiempo. Eso le hizo reír, si, nuevamente y claramente en muestra de nerviosismo — Claro ¿Que tienes?  
  
— Hay jugo y Gran Reserva Cune Rioja Imperial, tengo Croft Vintage también, es vino y hay cerveza si eres más tradicional.  
  
— Ese primer vino suena particularmente bien. — contesto con una sonrisa pequeña. — Uh... Si gusta llámeme Jared, eso estaría bien.  
  
— Señor Jared entonces, vino será. — para estar en el auto en movimiento, Jensen era muy bueno para mantener el equilibrio con ambas copas en una mano, y el vino abierto en la otro, se notaba que Ackles estaba acostumbrado a andar en limosina, sus movimientos le delataban.  
  
Hizo un mohín pequeño con sus labios, no entendía como Ackles se las había arreglado para mantener la formalidad en su trato con el, si justo quería que lo dejara de lado.  
  
— ¿Te gusta el vino o solo me acompañas?  
  
Le gustaba su forma de actuar con el resto de la gente, pero lo que le sorprendió al minuto siguiente fue como Jensen al entregarle la copa se apoyó en su muslo, como una palmada amistosa que rayaba en lo erótico, tanto para el como para Jensen, quien no perdió oportunidad de apretar.  
  
— Amo el vino. – Su voz salió quebrada cuando le observo, su entrepierna vibro, pero lo que si no supo definir era si todo era producto de su muy caliente imaginación o si por el contrario el movimiento había sido real, con intensión.  
  
— También me gusta el vino, mi abuela me acostumbro a él desde que era pequeño.  
  
— Debes tener un muy buen paladar entonces, Así que dime ¿Cómo se siente en tu boca?— oh, ahora eso era una provocación.  
  
"Estoy volviéndome loco" — pensó mientras llevaba la copa con un movimiento lento, dejando que tocara sus labios levemente.  
  
— Mmmm, creo que es dulce, siento que es suave en mi boca, pero con personalidad, algo elegante y quizás... mmm ¿Fino?  
  
— Para mí también es muy suave y elegante. — Jensen bebe un poco y luego se sujeta del asiento para deslizarse al lado de Jared, sus muslos tocándose.  
  
Jared había comenzado a sudar como un cerdo y temía que Jensen notara su erección. No podía estarlo imaginando, ahora lo sabía, el problema de confirmarlo es que se puso nervioso casi de inmediato, parecía que Jensen le gustaba demasiado y era tan en serio, que le asustaba un poco.  
  
— Tu paladar es exquisito. – Jensen dijo, y a punto estuvo de tomar a Jared del cuello y bien sea besarlo hasta dejarle los labios dormidos o hacer lo que había pensado desde que lo vio en la academia.  
  
— Señor, ya llegamos. — la voz del chofer por el trasmisor interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
— Bien, señor Padalecki, mientras esperamos por la cena podemos probar algunos de mis mejores vinos. — Lo necesitaba solo, eso es todo lo que podía pensar.  
  
— Mientras sea a su lado, no hay ningún problema. — se atrevió a susurrar, lo justo para ambos y sin poner al otro hombre en una situación incómoda con las pequeñas.  
  
La casa que se presentó frente a Jared cuando bajo del auto, era una fortaleza, con muros rodeándola, y arbustos recostados por doquier, con enredaderas en los muros; al fondo del camino de piedra donde había estacionado la limosina, también habían enredaderas y varios juegos de mesas y sillas, adornando el jardín frontal.  
  
La niñas habían volado al interior de la casa, corriendo y abrazándose al torso del mismo hombre que Jared había visto con la mujer pelirroja en el yate, se veía sereno, pero alerta, con un traje azul oscuro y la camisa interior naranja, su cabello estaba amarrado, y pese a que su atención estaba en las niñas sus ojos no dejaban a Jared dar un paso.  
  
Una voz, que sospechosamente de nuevo era parecida a la de Ian, se escuchó en su cabeza, sentía que estaban esperando el mínimo movimiento que les desconcertara para dispararle de nuevo, pero nuevamente una mirada hacia su lado, donde Jensen estaba, le hacía tranquilizarse. Los ojos verdes parecían seguir la línea de sus pensamientos o simplemente notaban el nerviosismo que le llenaba por segundos.  
  
— Christian, este es Jared Padalecki, el profesor de mis amadas pequeñas. — Hablo Jensen tomando a Cindy en sus brazos — Dile Cindy.  
  
La pequeña sonrió a su tío.  
  
— Jared es genial, sabe más que papa del piano.  
  
— Tiene mucha paciencia — murmuro la otra pequeña, con un sonrojo cuando tuvo la atención de todos. — El enseña con el corazón...  
  
Ahora fue el turno de Jared para sonrojarse mientras sentía las miradas de los hombres que los rodeaban. Intento no parecer demasiado presuntuoso cuando asintió.  
  
— El señor Padalecki va a venir conmigo a la bodega. Christian lleva a las chicas a su habitación, por favor. – pidió, sin verle a los ojos, el sabría cuidarse de esto.  
  
— A probar un poco de buen vino — explico Jared sonriendo, casi como un niño pequeño.  
  
— Si. —replico con tono irónico Christian. — Porque eso es lo que uno hace en una bodega, aparte de follar.  
  
— ¡Christian!  
  
El jefe de la casa Auditore parecía sumamente enfadado, a punto de golpear a Christian Kane, quien había hablado más de la cuenta, pero este no parecía ni asustado, quizás porque eran amigos muy cercanos. Jared carraspeo, llamando la atención de ambos hombres hacia las pequeñas que miraban con clara curiosidad y que parecían a punto de preguntar algo que enojaría a su tío aún más. Por su parte se pregunta, si fue muy obvio que él no había pensado justamente en follar, quizás es también un poco inocente.  
  
— Jensen me comento que tenía unos vinos que me llamaron la atención. — explico, buscando atenuar el silencio que de pronto había, sin fijarse que había tuteado al rubio.  
  
Se ganó una ceja alzada no solo de Christian, sino de las niñas antes de darse cuenta de su error. Pero antes de que pudiera arreglarlo, Jensen estaba llamando a uno de los hombres de negro para que los acompañara a las bodegas.  
  
Allí se iban todas sus oportunidades de coquetear con el rubio, no que allá pensado en maneras de hacerlo.  
  
Cuando las pequeñas niñas se fueron con el otro hombre, jugando con su cabello y haciéndole cosquillas —asunto que le hizo reír, porque claramente él quería tanto a las chicas, como el a ellas— se concentró en seguir a Ackles, sinceramente apenado por su error.  
  
Porque era claro, que fue un error.  
  
— Disculpa a mi primo, suele soltar un montón de sandeces algunas veces. — dijo una vez estuvieron en un pasillo que parecía sacado de la vieja Italia, con ladrillos rojos desvencijados y resquebrajados que no necesitaban ser reparados, porque así tenían su toque de personalidad. Todo estaba semi destruido, pero completamente cuidado.  
  
Había plantas de diversos colores guindadas desde el techo, Jared se preguntaba si el cultivaría uvas o algo, porque se notaba que se le daba bien al jardinero cuidar las plantas en este lugar. Todas parecían recién plantadas.  
  
—No sabe lo que dice la mitad del tiempo.  
  
— Sé que es eso... Me pasa a veces, escucha si antes yo... es decir, si te molestó que te llamara por tu nombre de pila, lo siento — aseguro con vehemencia. — en serio.  
  
Jensen se detuvo, el guardia a su espalda hizo lo mismo, pero con un gesto de su cabeza, le indico que siguiera adelante.  
  
— Oh, solo los cercanos me llaman así. Es parte del respeto que me gusta infundir, pero tú pareces un hombre muy ligero para que te guste el vino dulce y las clases de piano.  
  
— Lo soy... La seriedad no es mi fuerte, aun así empecé en el piano por una dulce anciana que fue como una madre más para mí, mi corazón se sentía muy vivo cuando tocaba pese a mi edad, el vino y el gusto por él, vino con mi abuela ¡oh! — Chasqueo los dedos divertidamente. — Estoy hablando demasiado de nuevo ¿Cierto?  
  
— No te preocupes, me gusta escuchar las historias de los demás. — Jensen se decidió a ser sincero con sus acciones y coloco una mano en el hombro de Jared invitándole a caminar.  
  
Jensen parecía más relajado ahora, y Jared se preguntaba que rayos estaba haciendo aquí.  
  
—Yo nunca aprendí a tocar el piano en una escuela, me enseño mi hermano, Joshua. – no sabe el porqué de la mentira, pero la dice muy rápida, esperando que Jared Padalecki la crea, no tiene por qué saber lo contrario.  
  
— ¿Tú hermano sabia tocar muy bien, cierto? — Preguntó con una sonrisa — No lo sé... Lo noto por la forma en que hablan de él, tú y las niñas...  
  
— Era un experto, aprendió con él abuelo, era muy bueno, —la mano en su hombro desapareció, Jared sabía que aunque Jensen no lo mostrara estaba afectado. — parecen años desde que se fue.  
  
— Lo que más duele es el tiempo... es decir... el tiempo te recuerda que esa persona simplemente ya no está y a su vez, sus recuerdos te mantienen al tanto de lo que fue para ti... es una ironía. — explico con un suspiro. — Lo siento, siento lo de tu hermano...  
  
— No se suponía que pasara. — fue todo lo que Jensen dijo antes de suspirar, para Jared fue solo un gesto, mientras que para Jensen fue un signo de debilidad.  
  
Por fortuna lo que les separaba de un cambio de conversación era una puerta, que Jared se sintió ansioso de cruzar.  
  
— Respóndeme algo antes de entrar. ¿Nos habíamos visto antes?  
  
— No... Créeme, no olvidaría unos ojos como los tuyos... ¡Oh demonios, mi boca se adelanta de nuevo! — murmuro nuevamente avergonzado. Lo de hoy era ciertamente un record, se había avergonzado más veces de lo que podía recordar.  
  
— Gracias, eres la primera persona que me dice eso. — Jensen sonrió, satisfecho con la respuesta, abrió la puerta, consiguiendo al hombre que había enviado dentro espiando su conversación. Jared pensó por un momento que presenciaría un asesinato en vivo, pero en lugar de eso, Jensen despacho al hombre con una mueca seca.  
  
De igual manera, no esperaba esa respuesta y si, le hacía sonreír de manera pequeña, confiada y reluciente... Le daba esperanzas.  
  
— Wow tienes muchos vinos, es una bodega extensa.  
  
— Amo el vino, es mi bebida favorita, mil veces mejor que el agua.  
  
Jensen le indico que siguiera caminando, sin responder a eso, sus ojos vigilaban cada movimiento de Jared, sin dejar de verlo aunque estuviera de espaldas a él.  
  
— Aquí están mis mejores vinos. – anuncio, llevándolo más profundo en su bodega, donde no solo guardaba el mejor vino si no sus armas de repuesto.  
  
— ¿Cómo cuáles?— pregunto curioso, observando de cerca varias botellas que ciertamente solo su diseño parecía elegante.  
  
— Estos son dulces y suaves, todos, vinos rojos franceses, esta es mi preciada botella de Chateau Lafite, es elegante. No lo tomo, pero puedo hacer que empaquen una caja para ti... – señalo, tomando una botella de la bodega abierta. – es bastante viejo, una botella del 75, mi padre guardo estas cajas cuando las consiguieron en uno de los depósitos de los Auditores.  
  
— Oh no…— contesto sorprendió — No podría aceptarlos, seguramente son muy costosos.  
  
— Por favor, insisto. — Jensen sonrió suavemente, — Probémoslo, seguramente así, podrás cambiar de opinión.  
  
Su sonrisa era ciertamente hermosa, por un segundo quiso simplemente observándola.  
  
— Probémoslo. — indico rodando los ojos, rindiéndose ante Jensen. — Ya veremos que sucede luego.  
  
— Por un momento pensé que te convencería con palabras, pero ahora sé que lo que le gusta es probar todo. — Jensen dijo en un tono amigable, acercándose luego a una repisa, Jensen tomo dos de sus copas de fibra de oro, donde deposito el contenido de la botella que ya había sido abierta previamente y no necesitaba respirar, aunque si la dejo unos segundos antes de servir a Jared.  
  
— Ya ves... me gusta juzgar todo con mis propios sentidos.  
  
— Esperemos que no te embriagues, aún tengo que darte a saborear mi preferido. — indico dándole su copa.  
  
— Crees que con una copa me embriague — comento sorprendido, tomando la copa que se le ofrecía. — Espero que no... Sería una vergüenza contigo y las niñas.  
  
— Eso es cierto... Pero el vino rojo también es potente a la hora de embriagar... en especial de esta calidad. — Jensen sonrió, pero escondió la sonrisa detrás de la copa. Él sabía lo que hacía, solo hacía falta unas cuantas copas para tumbar a un elefante, y eso es lo que él esperaba.  
  
— Lo sé, tenía quince cuando lo aprendí pero fue quizás, las tres botellas que compartí con mi hermano mayor — explico con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
— Bene, eres un experto en vinos entonces, igual, tened cuidado, los vinos pueden ser tan traicioneros.  
  
— Solamente a lo que mi familia aquí podía tener acceso. — explico, tomando un sorbo con una expresión de placer. — Apuesto que tú tienes más experiencia.  
  
— Por supuesto, lo mío es lo caliente... Los vinos calientes, pero mi vino secreto siempre ha sido el vino rosa, creo que es una forma delicada de probar lo mejor del vino blanco con uvas tintas. — replico, deleitándose con la expresión en Jared.  
  
— ¿Te gusta lo caliente? — Preguntó mientras tomaba otro pequeño trago. — Asumo que no solamente en lo referente a vinos, por ejemplo a mí me gusta la comida dulce, al igual que el vino dulce — explico, a veces era justo como escuchar a un niño hablar.  
  
— Exacto. — Jensen asintió. — ¿Quieres otro?  
  
— Wow — menciono, mirando su vaso vacío — Si, lo cierto es que, es exquisito, tiene un gusto muy acertado y refinado.  
  
— Gracias, probemos el vino de mi familia... Es quizás no sea de tu gusto. Pero estoy seguro de que algún sabor le encontraras. — ¿Realmente le estaba ofreciendo el vino familiar? Debía estarse mareando un poco con tanto vino, pese a que según Christian él era inmune al vino, a diferencia de Josh, quien era intolerable a cualquier cosa con alcohol.  
  
— ¿Acaso no es dulce? — Pregunto con curiosidad — ¿Cómo comenzó tu familia a hacer su propio vino?  
  
— Mia famiglia. — Jensen dijo meditabundo, suspirando cuando camino unos pasos a la botella que había abierto el día anterior. — Soy jefe de esta familia desde hace muy poco tiempo, desde que mi hermano murió... Fue bastante terrible...  
  
— Lo siento, nuevamente mencione algo que te trajo malos recuerdos… — se quedó callado, analizando si debía ir más allá, su naturaleza le decía que sí, le invitaba a escuchar como una forma de consuelo. — No sé... No sé cómo fue, pero si quieres alguna día hablar de ello, soy bueno escuchando, sé que apenas me conoces y no tiene que ser ahora... Puede ser nunca, pero compartir las penas las hace más ligeras.  
  
— Si... No, la verdad no. No me gusta hablar como a ti, prefiero quedarme así... — se encogió de hombros, un gesto algo mundano en él. — Vamos, prueba este…  
  
— Esta bien... Está bien, solo quería que lo supieras. — asintió, acercándose hacia la etiqueta, observando con curiosidad el italiano impreso en ella. — Claro.  
  
— Pruébalo... Y dime que sientes, Jared.  
  
Jared asintió, su corazón dando un pequeño pero firme salto, Ackles se había dirigido a Él sin el señor de por medio. Aun así se concentró en tomar el líquido de color tinto. Y tuvo que sorprenderse si, porque un repentino y agradable calor exploto por los lugares de su paladar que el líquido pasaba.  
  
— Sabe... Es, como si generara calor por sí mismo, como si buscara despertar algo en mí.  
  
— ¡Perfetto! ¡Eso es lo que yo siento también! Su sabor es perfecto.  
  
La sonrisa de Jensen se ensancho esta vez, volviéndose animada, como si hablar de algo que su familia había hecho le animara en sobremanera. Y lo hacía feliz, lo ponía tonto ver a Jared disfrutarlo, más cuando las intenciones por las que lo había atraído tan lejos eran otras.  
  
— ¿Acerté? Wow… — pregunto, contagiándose de la alegría ajena, pero tambaleándose un poco en el momento que dejo ir la pequeña carcajada.  
  
— Oh. Tene cuidado, reír mientras se consume un vino picante nunca es recomendado. — Jensen le tomo del brazo. — Tenga cuidado, señor Padalecki.  
  
— Estoy empezando a notar que cuando adviertes algo tiendes a tener ligeramente la razón… — rio, sintiendo como Ackles podía con su pecho perfectamente. — Wow, este vino es excepcionalmente caliente...  
  
— Así somos los.... — Jensen se detuvo, observo la mirada de Jared y suspiro. — Exactamente ¿Cuan mareado estas?  
  
— ¿Qué tanto crees que lo estoy? — pregunto de vuelta.  
  
— Ligeramente. — sutilmente se separó, desviando su mirada a la copa vacía que el había dejado, quizás el fuera el mareado.  
  
— ¿Cual sigue? — pregunto, moviendo ligeramente su copa vacía frente al hombre de ojos verdes y si, extrañando su cercanía.  
  
— Te mostrare uno dulce... ¿Quieres? – sabia perfecto, uno que combinado con todos los vinos de Jared le pondría ligero.  
  
— Siempre... digo, si está bien  
  
— Estoy seguro de que te gustara...este el Mont Blanc, uno de los más conocidos, pero este fue una edición especial del 2003.  
  
— ¿Especial? — repitió con inquietud, pensando por un segundo si era adecuado seguir combinando y combinando uno que otro vino, pero la expresión de placer de Jensen al probarlo, le motivo — Me malacostumbrare a esto.  
  
— Oh, pues ya te he dicho que enviare cajas a tu casa y no voy a aceptar un no, por respuesta.  
  
La voz de Ackles sonó amenazadora, cuando pronunció palabra. Era lógico que de verdad no aceptaría un no por respuesta.La bodega era un lugar frío, y Jared ya estaba lamentando no haber traído una chaqueta consigo. Aunque Jensen lucía sumamente cómodo.  
  
— Parece que no puedo decir que no. — contesto acercándose a servir por sí mismo el que el hombre de ojos dorados aún tenía en sus manos — Me gusta esa fuerza que brilla en tus ojos...  
  
— ¿Qué crees que signifique? — cuestiono Jensen sin moverse un ápice.  
  
— No estoy seguro, pero es como si brillara con el único fin de proteger a quien amas.  
  
— Te sobrepasas en tus opiniones infundadas en meros presentimientos. – Jensen ladro dejando su copa nuevamente.  
  
— Lo siento — aclaro con rapidez. — Mis emociones no son un buen punto de partida... Lo siento.  
  
Jensen parecía contrariado, algo molesto consigo mismo, especialmente cuando lo que sentía dentro eran ganas de lanzarse hacia Jared, de sacarle a golpes, que daba muy bien, la verdad, no por nada era cinturón negro. Podía ser considerado el niño playboy de la familia, pero conocía sus facultades perfectamente al pertenecer a una familia de su clase.  
  
Aun así, fue extraño lo que hizo.  
  
Lo siguiente que sintió fueron las grandes manos de Jensen sobre sus hombros y si, pudo concluir casi de inmediato lo calientes que eran.  
  
— Mi madre siempre decía que abría la boca cuando menos debía hacerlo... Creo que lo notaste tambi...  
  
Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando un beso se las robo, los labios de Jensen sobre su boca, suaves al principio, y luego deliciosos. Frotándose contra los suyos, haciendo que su entrepierna se endureciera con bastante rapidez, debido no solo al beso, si no a lo que conllevaba, pequeñas caricias de labios, seguidas de pequeñas succionas y luego si, mordiscos que le hacen gimotear y abrir la boca al ritmo que indica Ackles.  
  
—Eres sorprendente...— Jensen murmuro, volviendo el beso más agresivo cuando logro apoyar a Jared contra una pared lisa.  
  
Es prácticamente imposible no dejarse llevar, no cuando nota como Jensen le maneja a la perfección pese a su altura, pese a su cuerpo, le empuja contra la pared, deja su lengua abrirse paso dentro de su boca, enredándose con su propia lengua.  
  
Ackles le obliga a abrir las piernas, y si, le hace soltar unos quejiditos patéticos.  
  
Con un beso Jensen Ackles demuestra que es un amante apasionado que le gusta controlar las cosas, es hermoso verlo expresarse con sus labios, como le desordena la ropa con las manos y todo sin pronunciar palabra alguna.  
  
Le corresponde tanto como puede, pero sospecha que Ackles no tiene problema con ello, que le gusta mantener el control y por ende guiarle, como ahora, que han comenzado a succionarse la lengua el uno al otro, haciendo sonidos obscenos y profundos.  
  
Tomándose turnos en hacerlo, besándose, hasta que Jensen pareció recordar donde estaba.  
  
Se separó luego de morderle suavemente la barbilla y acariciarle la mejilla con dulzura.  
  
—Lo siento, me deje llevar.  
  
— No te disculpes, estuvo... Wow — se sonrojo y rio cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo — Lo siento, hablando de más de nuevo, pero es que si estuvo… wow…  
  
—Deberíamos... deberíamos subir...— murmuro higienizando sus labios con un pañuelo que había sacado de su bolsillo, limpiándose la saliva que había salido de ellos y de los de Jared.  
  
— Si deberíamos salir para la cena, las angelitas deben estar inquietas — recordó, tomando un poco de vino que quedaba al fondo de su copa.  
  
— Si, vamos... te acompañaré al comedor. Antes, pasemos por los lavabos, tienes que lavarte las manos. — Índico, sonriendo cuando observó el estado de Jared.  
  
— ¿Uh? — argumento, subiendo sus manos hacia su rostro, soltando de inmediato una gran carcajada por el vino en ellas — Si lo necesito.  
  
— Eso y que necesitas acomodarte.  
  
Jensen le acomodo el cabello antes de alejarse, guiando a Jared fuera de la bodega y hasta los lavabos que usaban sus hombres y que pese a ellos, estaban limpios.  
  
Jensen nunca entraba allí, por lo que le indico que entrara solo.  
  
Jared asintió, entrando algo sorprendido, la decoración del lugar no parecía ser menos, sino simplemente distinta y combinaba perfectamente con el resto del terreno, al fondo del mismo pasillo, habían por el vistazo que pudo dar unas habitaciones nada pequeñas y con un decorado que no cualquier patrón pondría a disposición de sus subalternos.  
  
Era hermoso, y por eso recordó donde estaba, con un líder mafioso que ya había intentado matarle una vez. Debería tener miedo, y sin embargo allí estaba, viendo su erección confinada esperando a que la aliviara, su cuerpo entero estaba relajado, ignorante del peligro que enfrentaba, pero es que desde que le observo, Jensen le cautivo en formas en que ninguna de sus anteriores parejas había hecho.  
  
— Jared, ¿Estás listo? — la voz de Jensen le sorprendió, haciéndolo saltar.  
  
— Si, si ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Parezco alguien que acaba de besarse apasionadamente? — bromeo abriendo las manos y señalándose a sí mismo.  
  
— Algo así... — aunque su respuesta no fue la que Jared esperaba, le encanto como este le comió con la mirada.  
  
— ¿Qué parezco? — pregunto de vuelta, corriendo de inmediato al lado de Jensen. Este parecía caminar ahora a un paso apresurado. Se sentía algo tembloroso por saber que hacer luego. — Hey, hey… — adelanto una de sus manos para detener ligeramente al otro hombre.  
  
Pero Jensen no se detuvo a escuchar a Jared, solo se lo sacudió de encima, con un gesto educado que pasó desapercibido a Christian que salía de la mansión al patio donde se encontraban ambos dirigiéndose al comedor. Tenía una mirada suspicaz en su rostro mientras les observaba a ambos.  
  
Para Jared era un poco difícil entender el nerviosismo que Ackles tenía de pronto encima, era como si estuviera consiente de lo que hizo hasta ahora y por alguna razón hubiera sido un error.  
  
— Hey, vamos, ¿no piensan venir a comer…? —Christian hablo.  
  
— Claro — contesto Jared, sonriendo de manera que sus hoyuelos pudieran verse y quizás, ayudando a que entre ambos se diera una imagen muchísimo más tranquila que la que traía Ackles, aunque pareciera ser que era un excelente actor, puesto que delante de su familia nada parecía preocuparle.  
  
Quizás era su forma de cuidarles, incluso de él mismo.  
  
— ¿Qué tenemos para cenar?  
  
— Risotto hecho por mí, y algo de la horrible lasagna que los chicos hicieron, cenaremos en el gran salón.... vamos. - Christian sonrió, algo autosuficiente cuando noto como Jensen solo pasaba a su lado sin decir palabra. — No vas a cambiarte, ¿chico playboy?  
  
Lo único que recibió fue una mueca enfadada de este pero nada más, pronto los tres entraron a lo que Chris llamo el gran salón, que actualmente era un enorme salón con muchas sillas y mesas separadas todas estaban cubiertas por manteles naranja de bordes carmesí y filas de hombres trajeados que tan pronto vieron a Jensen se pusieron de pie.  
  
Las niñas estaban esperando en una mesa redonda enorme y junto a ellas estaba una mujer que parecía ser su madre.  
  
Ninguno de los dos, Christian o Jensen hizo ademan de explicar la acción de los hombres, y Jared trato de actuar lo menos sorprendido que pudo. Sentía miles de miradas sobre si, curiosas e intensas, peligrosas hasta cierto punto, pero que se limitó a pasar por alto y saludo con su mano a las pequeñas, tal y como con inocencia hacían con él.  
  
Noto la sonrisa divertida de la mujer al lado de estas y sonrió educadamente, esperando que fuera el momento para presentarse.  
  
— Esta es mi hermana política, Nancy, que es la hermana mayor de Chris. — Jensen explico sonriendo cuando la mujer se acercó a besarle ambas mejillas.  
  
Jared tuvo que sonreír y algo sonrojado, solo saludo a la mujer con un asentimiento de cabeza, que hizo a esta reír.  
  
— Lo siento, creo que no sé cómo proceder cuando alguien me saluda así Nancy... ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?  
  
— Por supuesto, — asintió la mujer, sin importarle que Jared se hubiera quedado estoico cuando ella le beso ambas mejillas como Jensen había hecho con ella. — Son costumbres de la familia.  
  
— Descuida... solo me sorprendió, soy un hombre que se adapta rápido — contestó con una sonrisa ligera y cómoda — Mi nombre es Jared, un gusto.  
  
— Un placer para mi conocer al hombre del que mis hijas no dejan de hablar. — su sonrisa era débil, Jared noto eso cuando le ofrecieron sentarse, la mujer tenía ojeras aun visibles sobre el tenue maquillaje y se veía cansada.  
  
— Sus hijas son hermosamente talentosas, sabe Nancy... tienen eso que hace que a través de la música los corazones de los demás salten, es precioso. — afirmó haciendo que Nancy sonriera.  
  
— Mi esposo solía decir que la música era la voz del alma, — recordó, sus ojos entristecidos refugiándose en el mantel floral sobre la mesa.  
  
Un carraspeo hizo que Jared levantara sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada asesina de Christian Kane, una mirada de advertencia evidentemente.  
  
— Era un hombre muy sabio — contestó, afablemente, pasando por encima de la mirada asesina de Kane.  
  
— Lo era. — la voz de Jensen le sorprendió un poco. — Ahora comamos, Ralph, dile a Pablo que traiga la comida, y espero que esta vez no haya decidido usar alguna de sus tontas especias hindúes o él ya sabe que le hare.  
  
Uno de los hombres altos de la mesa de al lado se puso de pie, era aún más alto que Jared, completamente enorme, casi de unos dos metros diez o algo. Parecía severo, pero cuando escucho la última parte de la orden de Jensen rompió en una risa divertida y así marcho a una puerta lateral, donde minutos después aparecieron varios carritos llevados por mujeres a cada una de las mesas.  
  
— ¿Especias hindúes? — Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa — Eso suena exótico.  
  
— Suena asqueroso. — mascullo Jensen.  
  
Las pequeñas rieron, divertidas con lo que Jensen había dicho.  
  
— Saben raro, pero Pablo es muy bueno con eso. — dijo Nancy, negando con la cabeza cuando ambas niñas sacaron la lengua. — Son muy buenas, solo los Ackles no son capaces de soportarlas. Ninguno de ellos.  
  
— Pero... ¿exactamente a que saben? — preguntó curioso, ganándose una ceja arqueada en el rostro del líder de la familia — ¡Es curiosidad!, me gusta la comida.  
  
— Son más... digamos que son... tienen mucho más sabor, algunas son sabores que se podrían considerar algo... extraños... — trato de decir Nancy, pensando en el sabor que a ella y al resto de la habitación tanto le gustaba en sus platos.  
  
— Asquerosos. Eso es lo que son. Ácidos, repugnantes, y con un sabor a... — Jensen interrumpió, causando que los ojos de Jared se posaran sobre él y su hermoso rostro y se perdiera en los ojos verdes que tanto había deseado en el último mes.  
  
Tal vez su interés era muy obvio, tanto que aquellos ojos verdes le miraban algo descolocados, quizás viendo algo en los suyos que no había visto nunca, sin darse cuenta Chris miraba serio el silencio entre ambos y Nancy, lo miraba con cariño.  
  
— ¡Signore, la comida está servida! — anuncio Pablo, un hombre menudo de estómago prominente cuando por fin llego con su carrito de comida a la mesa principal, depositando primero el plato de Jensen y luego el de Nancy. — Él señor Kane me ayudo hoy en la cocina, algo que aprecio siempre.  
  
Jared pareció salir de su ensoñación y algo sonrojado devolvió la agradable sonrisa que el otro hombre le dedicaba. — Hacer buena comida es un don, yo aún soy algo torpe con ella... pero sobrevivo ¿Qué sabe cocinar, señor Kane?  
  
— Todo lo que ya tenga una receta. — replico el hombre, agradeciendo que Jared fuera tan formal, como toda la mesa que sabía que Kane de verdad no le gustaba nada el hombre sentado frente a él.  
  
Era así con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Jensen, no porque simplemente fuera la cabeza de la familia, no, era porque era su primo, su familia, lo más cercano que tenía después de su hermana claro y era el legado de Joshua Ackles.  
  
— Esto es estúpido. — Jensen murmuro cuando observo el intercambio de miradas de ambos hombres, la de Jared preocupada por un conflicto y la de Kane buscando una excusa para comenzar una pelea. — Comamos, niñas.  
  
— Entonces eres muy talentoso — contestó, aun sonriendo mientras con el tenedor se disponía aprobar el primer bocadillo de su comida, con una sonrisa traviesa que claramente indicaba el hambre que le atacaba.  
  
Era hermoso para Jared como tan pronto el jefe comenzó a comer, todos le siguieron, algunos riendo en voz alta, otros sosteniendo una discusión acalorada, incluso en su mesa la gente hablaba de cosas triviales. Nancy discutía con Chris sobre la boda próxima de una de sus amigas y le pedía a el que buscara un pastelero para el pastel principal.  
  
Las niñas hablaban de sus muñecas nuevas.  
  
Y él se encontró mirando a Jensen, sus finos movimientos, su presencia, sus ojos... estaba enamorándose, reconocía las señales, solo que nunca le había pasado tan rápido y sin bases, pero sentía, con cada latido de su corazón que Jensen era para él algo especial. Era un tonto por caer así ante un hombre del que no sabía nada más de lo que había visto y de lo que Ian le había dicho.  
  
Lo que le preocupaba es que pasaría cuando le contara todo a Ian.  
  
No podía siquiera pensar en ello.  
  
La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, sin ningún incidente entre ellos. Fue un alivio cuando todos se levantaron, y cuando Nancy le invito a la habitación de las niñas a tocar el piano. Las chiquillas había corrido hacia él, agarrándole cada una de sus manos y empujándole hacia el lugar, contándole historias entre gritos de como su padre había conseguido ese piano y como él se los tocaba justo a la hora de dormir.  
  
Se dejó llevar con una sonrisa, asintiendo ante los recuerdos de las pequeñas y riendo cuando ellas reían, incluso compartiendo su silencio, se sentía identificado con ellas y su dolor, porque lo sentía en la música que estaban aprendiendo poco a poco a su lado.  
  
Cuando llego a la habitación no pudo evitar sorprenderse, las niñas tenían razón, el piano que tenían en ese lugar no solo evidenciaba un gusto impecable, sino una antigüedad que hacia sus manos hormiguear. Era un clásico.  
  
— ¿Puedo tocarlo? — le pregunto Cindy a su madre que se había sentado en un sillón cerca del balcón, lucia pensativa, aun con una expresión de desaliento.  
  
— Es la herencia de tú padre, tú y tú hermana son quienes tienen más derecho que nadie — contestó, sorprendiendo a Nancy por su sensibilidad, si es que el hombre parecía comprender por lo que estaban pasando exactamente sus pequeñas.  
  
— Jared tiene razón, — Jensen dijo, terminando de entrar en la habitación con un té en la mano. — Pero ahora me gustaría escucharlo a él tocar, Cindy.  
  
La niña asintió con una sonrisa, corriendo hacia Jared, sus cabellos rubios moviéndose con ella y pronto, su hermana se le unió, ambas dispuestas a atraer a un sonrojado Jared hacia aquel elegante y hermoso piano. Nancy les miraba con incredulidad, aliviada de ver a sus niñas tan felices y con sus ojos algo empañados le dirigió a Jensen una mirada de agradecimiento, la presencia de aquel hombre era como un bálsamo nuevo y puro para el dolor que aún se respiraba por ahí.  
  
— Wow, princesas que fuertes son — bromeó el castaño sin percatarse de la mirada de Nancy y ni siquiera de la de Jensen sobre él.  
  
— Lo somos, lo somos. — ambas exclamaron, y hasta que Jared no estuvo sentado no se quedaron tranquilas. — Toca, Jared, toca.  
  
— Lo hare, lo hare. — contestó suspirando — Alguien tiene una idea en particular, o solo improviso...  
  
— Me gusta la improvisación. — Jensen respondió.  
  
Después de pensarlo un rato, Jared se quedó paralizado, con los dedos frente al piano, alzo una ceja y se preguntó si lo que había escuchado hace un rato había sido Jensen llamándole por su nombre.  
  
Luego, sonriendo a las pequeñas, se tomó el atrevimiento de hojear las partituras que antes había usado Josh Ackles.  
  
Notando que las palabras de cariño que había escuchado sobre él está tarde y parte de la noche eran ciertas, Josh Ackles era un genio de la música y sonrió, dejándolas sobre su lugar y sonriendo cuando sus manos tocaron las frías teclas, el recuerdo de su nombre en aquellos labios avivando su alma... el sonido rompió el silencio y el cerro sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la melodía improvisada que sentía inundarle complemente.  
  
Era una melodía que comenzaba triste, pero que pronto se volvió melodiosa y alegre, avisando los corazones de los presentes, llevando al sueño profundo a los retoños que se rendían al sueño recostados a él, los ojos de las niñas cerrados en paz, mientras sus respiraciones acompasadas se mezclaban con la música.  
  
Hacía mucho que aquella casa no se hundía en la música, que el sonido rebotaba entre pared y pared, entre corazón y corazón, que el alivio no llegaba luego de cada movimiento de sus dedos, porque aquella melodía, reflejaba tanto el miedo como la alegría, pero sobre todo la dicha de la última.  
  
Cuando Jared se detuvo, terminando con un suspiro y una caída de teclas, se giró, buscándole con la mirada, pero Jensen no estaba allí ya.  
  
Se había ido, consumido por el dolor de la perdida, retirado a sus aposentos.  
  
— Nancy — llamo a la mujer cuando noto a las niñas dormidas en su regazo.  
  
— Se quedaron dormidas... ¿Verdad? — contestó, su voz baja, como si temiera romper algo más allá que el sueño de las pequeñas.  
  
— Si, duermen como los ángeles que son. — susurro.  
  
La mujer se puso de pie, abandonado la comodidad y seguridad del sillón para buscar a sus hijas, tomando a la más pequeña en brazos. Y preguntándole a Jared con la mirada si quería acompañarlo.  
  
— Sería un placer. — afirmo apenas, tomando entre brazos a la otra niña.  
  
Colocaron a ambas en sus camas separadas, arropándolas y cubriéndolas de peluches hasta que estaban completamente acomodadas y dormidas. Jared apenas se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo, había estado tocando por diez minutos y ya eran pasadas las ocho. No sabía sinceramente en que se le había ido la noche y la tarde entera, si habían llegado cerca de las cuatro.  
  
Nancy lo invito a la sala, donde converso con él hasta que Kane los interrumpió, tras él venía Jensen, que para sorpresa de Jared se había dado una ducha y se había cambiado a un traje negro, elegante, pero sencillo.  
  
Le quito el aliento, se veía exquisito.  
  
— Hey… — saludo a ambos hombres e ignoro el bufido que Christian soltó.  
  
— Es hora de irse, Padalecki. — anuncio este, señalando la puerta con su pulgar.  
  
— Claro… — comentó, acomodando su ropa un poco — Fue un placer conocerte Nancy, saluda de mi parte a las pequeñas cuando despierten y gracias por su hospitalidad, la de todos. — explicó, sus ojos cafés sobre Jensen.  
  
— Te acompañare hasta la puerta. — Jensen anuncio, causando una expresión escandalizada en el rostro de Christian. — Vamos.  
  
— Claro — contestó claramente feliz, siguiendo a Jensen atravesó el ancho pasillo.  
  
Jensen no se mostró frio, ni distante, solo callado.  
  
— Lo hiciste muy bien con el piano. — dijo después de un rato de silencio, cuando estaban cerca de la puerta.  
  
— El piano es mi vida, la música... lo es...  
  
— Lo es. — Jensen se detuvo en la entrada, más adelante estaba el auto en el que habían llegado, y un hombre de negro les esperaba. Sorpresivamente, Jensen le tomo de la mano, colocándose frente a él, su expresión era salvaje, peligrosa, el agarre de sus dedos se volvió violento, casi hiriéndolo.  
  
— Se quién eres.  
  
— ¿Lo sabes? — preguntó, el miedo reflejándose ligeramente en sus ojos.  
  
— Lo sé. Y no sé qué planes tengas o que pienses hacer con esas fotos, pero no te dejare dañar a mia famiglia.  
  
— Nunca fue mi intención... jamás lo haría, no dañaría a tu familia. — agregó apretando las manos de vuelta — Solo soy un compositor con el estúpido pasatiempo de tomar foto a todo aquello que haga latir mi corazón deprisa.  
  
Era una confesión, y vio el momento en el que Jensen entendió sus palabras, aun así, no retiro su mirada.  
  
— Estas advertido. — dijo, bajo, y luego dejo de sujetarle. — No hay nadie más aquí que quiera verte de nuevo como yo lo deseo, pero no puedo hacer eso sí sé que representas un peligro potencial a mi famiglia.  
  
— Lo entiendo, ellos son tu vida... así como la mía es la música y aun así te repito que solo soy un músico perdido, con solo algo seguro en su vida… un irremediable deseo de volver a verte...  
  
— Yo también...  
  
Por un momento pensó que Jensen le besaría, pero este retrocedió, bajando su mirada y luego observando al chofer.  
  
— Es hora de irse a casa.  
  
— Sí... — su voz sonó un poco incrédula, como si no comprendiera lo difícil que era alejarse de ese hombre — Fue una velada agradable, mucho.  
  
— Gracias, fue un placer invitarte, seguramente las niñas querrán tenerte aquí de nuevo muy pronto.  
  
— Para mí mismo es un placer... adoro pasar el tiempo con ellas, tienen mucho talento — explico, subiendo a la limosina que le llevaría a casa.  
  
— Cuídate. — Jensen se inclinó en el asiento y deposito un beso suave en la comisura de sus labios. — Nos veremos pronto. — susurro, como si hace un segundo no lo hubiera amenazado.  
  
— Sí... hasta pronto — comentó, cerrando la puerta del delicado auto que comenzó a moverse lentamente, empezando a salir del terreno de aquella familia.

  



	3. Capitulo Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui el segundo capitulo, disfruten!

 

No ha hablado con muchas personas desde que regreso de la casa de Ackles, incluso ha evadido a su amargado compañero de cuarto. Ni siquiera se ha podido acercar al piano o más importante, al espejo. No puede mirarse a la cara y decirse lo tonto que ha sido, porque si, nada más él se enamora así de fácil, cae así de fácil por un hombre que bien puede matarle si no le gusta una respuesta, porque eso puede hacer Jensen Ackles, ¿Cierto?  
  
Puede que sean solo exageraciones lo que dice el internet de la familia Ackles, a.k.a. Familia Auditore. Puede que Ian se equivoque, que Jensen de verdad sea gentil y apasionado como él lo conoció, con labios suaves, y manos delicadas, agarre fuerte y mirada salvaje. El solo recuerdo hace que partes de su cuerpo que no han estado activas hace meses vuelvan a la vida en un chasquear de dedos.  
  
Lo culpa todo a la falta de relaciones personales.  
  
También culpa a Sandra, a Katia y Jonesy por haberle pinchado en las mejillas hasta que el desparramara toda la verdad sobre la mesa de comedor de la Academia de Música. Mujeres. Siempre queriendo el mínimo cotilleo.  
  
Se sorprende que haya sido capaz de contestar, considerando lo mucho que llevaba escondiéndose esa semana, metiéndose en el baño para ver el único chupetón que Jensen había dejado y como este se iba desvaneciendo. También se escondía debajo de las sabanas y contemplaba por horas la foto de los ojos de Jensen.  
  
El hombre le había visto, peor, le había reconocido, le había llevado a su casa con intenciones de saber más sobre él y cuando estaba más descuidado, ¡Pam! Le había escupido la verdad en la cara y le había amenazado con tanta... pasión, que el por poco le soltaba toda la verdad. La foto, el auto, Ian, Ian, Ian, maldición, Jensen no podía saber sobre Ian.  
  
¿Pero podía Ian saber sobre Jensen?  
  
Una pregunta la cual aún no quería responder, ni pensaba responder.  
  
— Te toca. — Sandy le toca el hombro, atrayendo su atención. — Jared, ¿Estás ahí dentro? Te toca atender a los representantes y padres. Los chicos están por irse. Vamos, quiero que esto se acabe rápido, tengo una cita.  
  
‎ — ¿Qué? ¿Qué me toca? — Su boca se abrió de forma graciosa, como si fuera un pescado y boqueara por aire — Los padres, oh... debo atenderlos ¿Cierto?  
  
— Deja de balbucear y ponte a trabajar. — la mujer le dijo antes de salir de la habitación de profesores, donde Jared había estado escondiéndose hace unos veinte minutos exactamente como había hecho en los últimos días.  
  
‎ — Realmente necesita una cita. — murmuro para sí mismo, sonriendo cuando llego a la conclusión que sí... Sandy necesitaba una cita.  
  
‎Y de inmediato pensó que quizás también él necesitaba un tiempo para sí mismo, un tiempo que quería compartir con Jensen y no entendía, cada vez que le daba más y más vueltas en la cabeza, como se había enamorado de Jensen con solo verle.  
  
— Sentirá lo mismo — susurro, frente al espejo de su oficina arreglando un poco la camisa que llevaba ese día, mientras afuera se escuchaba los niños corriendo con sus familiares.  
  
Quizás el también necesita una cita para quitarse a cierto hombre de la cabeza. Aunque, ¿Le serviría de algo tener sexo con alguien al que no vera luego? Por otro lado, ¿Por qué piensa en sexo en la primera cita?  
  
Rodando sus ojos, decide que esconderse es de cobardes y que de todos modos tiene que hacerlo por el trabajo, y que Jensen no puede venir todos los días a recoger a sus sobrinas, no que haya preguntado a nadie.  
  
‎ Sale sonriendo, porque pese a todo le encanta hablar con los padres de sus estudiantes, le ayuda a conocer las motivaciones de sus angelitos, sus sentimientos y lo que esperan los padres de ellos, lo que para él realmente vale para la música.  
  
— Buenos tardes — saludo, abriendo las puertas con fuerza, su gabardina café moviéndose con él, mientras ríe al recibir el saludo emocionado de prácticamente todos los niños del lugar. Si no se hubiera decidido por ser mas gay que bisexual, y el asunto de tener hijos no fuera tan complicado, hubiera sido un buen padre.  
  
No le es difícil controlar a los chicos, así que acomodándose su propia mochila al hombro, se asegura de que todos los de su aula esa semana tengan todo listo para retirarse a sus casas. Aunque es un sistema bastante efectivo, a alguien siempre se le queda algo en el salón, por más minuciosos que sean a la hora de recoger sus pertenencias siempre quedaba algo, más en un aula llena de mesas y pianos por todas partes.  
  
— Hagamos una fila y vayamos saliendo. — sonríe, tomando a su estudiante más pequeña, Amy, y llevándola de la mano. El viaje a la puerta frontal es corto, y muchos de los padres están allí, por lo que la fila se deshace rápidamente tan pronto alcanzan el primer escalón. ‎ — Con cuidado chicos… — pidió Jared, observando con cariño como la mayoría de niños le ignoraron olímpicamente — ¿Viste, Amy...? Ya no me quieren… — bromeo con la pequeña niña que aun tenia tomada de la mano que solo atino a reír, asintiendo, la sinceridad de los pequeños era asombrosa.  
  
— Profesor Padalecki. — las hermanas Ackles se acercaron a su lado. — Gracias por la lección de hoy. — dijo Cindy, tomándole de su otra mano.  
  
‎— Hey pequeñas… — saludó arrodillándose a la altura de ambas — Hoy avanzaron de una manera maravillosa, están logrando concentrarse muy bien ¿Las técnicas que mencione, ayudaron?  
  
— Niñas, Señor Padalecki.  
  
La voz familiar hizo que a Jared se le atascaran las palabras en la garganta, hasta el aire de sus pulmones se negó a salir cuando supo que Jensen estaba a su espalda, sabía que tendría que girarse, que no había donde esconderse y que Jensen estaba allí, y si se envalentonaba lograría pedirle una cita.  
  
Jensen Ackles estaba, de hecho, más a su derecha que a su espalda, una camisa vino tinto y pantalones negros, una corbata negra perfectamente anudada. Tenía un paraguas en la mano, puesto que toda la mañana había lloviznado en la ciudad, solo un guardaespaldas estaba a la vista. Un hombre alto y calvo con mirada suspicaz que le dio un vistazo a Jared antes de fijar su atención en alguien más.  
‎  
Se volteó lo más disimuladamente que el temblor en sus piernas se lo permitió.  
  
— Señor Ack... Jen...uh… — se dio cuenta que no sabía cuál sería la forma adecuada de llamar al hombre frente a él, no quería ofenderle, pero tampoco sentía que podía llamarle por su apellido, se sentía lejano cuando lo único que quería era estar más cerca.  
‎  
Ironías.  
‎  
— Hola — saludó dándose cuenta que sonó muy juvenil e informar — ¿Buenas tardes? — probó, su nerviosismo debía ser evidente.  
  
— Buenas Tardes, señor Padalecki. — Jensen asintió, formal, como el primer día. — Bambinas, el auto las esperas, Danneel va a llevarlas a casa. — dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.  
  
‎— No regresaras con nosotras tío Jensen — preguntó Cindy curiosa.  
  
— No, cariño. Pero estaré para la cena, tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con el señor Padalecki. — anuncio, acomodando su agarre en el paragua y sin mirar a Jared.  
  
Jared estuvo a punto de saltar en su sitio con un pequeño y ahogado “¿Conmigo?”, pero se contuvo a tiempo, tratando de ocultar sus nervios con una sonrisa.  
  
Las niñas obedecieron luego de un ratito, despidiéndose de Jared con una sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo, Jared se adelantó a entregar a Amy a su madre, quien se despidió de él con un beso en la mejillas, haciéndole sonrojar y murmurar "madres solteras", mientras regresaba su atención a Jensen, que le esperaba inmutable en una esquina.  
  
‎ — Hey… — saludó al llegar a su lado, los ojos verdes estaban algo oscuros a esa hora y no reflejaban mucho, a Jared le gustaba pensar que Jensen también se sentía al menos bastante atraído hacia él y que simplemente por su mismo estilo de vida era jodidamente bueno ocultándolo, pero eso era un deseo y como adulto sabe que estos no siempre se hacen realidad. — Te ves bien — agregó, sonrojándose tan pronto lo dijo — No quise... es decir, siempre te ves bien, pero yo... uh lo siento, no me escuches.  
  
— Tienes un problema con esa lengua, si no fueras el profesor de las niñas te la arrancaría. — no sonó como una amenaza, pero Jared se sintió un poco nervioso. — ¿Terminaste aquí? Quiero que caminemos un rato.  
‎  
— Puede que si tenga un problema — acotó encogiéndose de hombros — Y no... Mi último deber del día era asegurarme que todos mis pequeños se fueran con sus padres o allegados.  
  
— Entonces esperare. Por allá. — señalo con un dedo los bancos del patio, antes de darle la espalda a Jared y dirigirse allí. El guardaespaldas de Jensen se movió luego de darle una muy amenazadora mirada, siguiendo a su jefe a una distancia prudencial; pero Jared no podía prestar mucha atención a algo que no fuera ese hombre de piernas curvadas y de suave andar.  
  
‎Solo fueron cinco minutos lo que le tomo regresar a la oficina de los profesores y hablar con su jefe, un poco sobre el progreso de los niños y otros minutos asegurándole que todos se habían ido con sus respectivos padres, sabía que quizás se notaba algo su falta de concentración, pero no podía evitarlo, su mente y por cursi que sonora, su corazón, regresaba una y otra vez a aquellos bancos.  
‎  
Así que no le tomo mucho tiempo caminar hasta ahí, sus enormes piernas resonando en el lugar.  
  
— Listo...  
  
— Bien. Caminemos entonces. — Jensen se puso de pie, sacudió su paragua y lo abrió, colocándolo sobre las cabezas de ambos, aunque la de Jared rozara el paraguas sobre él. — He esperado verte toda esta semana. Pero, según las niñas te retiras mucho antes de que los padres vengan por sus hijos.  
‎  
—Uh... sí, es que… — tomo aire, mientras dejaba que su vista se perdiera en las gotas que caían alrededor de ambos — Quería verte también, pero estaba algo nervioso... no sé muy bien cómo se supone que debo actuar a tu alrededor, soy torpe en cosas como estas...  
  
— ¿Por qué? — pregunto el hombre más bajo, subiendo su mirada a Jared que no quiso esquivar esos hermosos ojos verdes.  
‎  
— Porque el amor nunca me ha sonreído y supongo que llegue a la conclusión que había algo mal en mí...  
  
— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? — ahora eso sí que era vergonzante. — No soy como tus amantes anteriores, no soy siquiera tu amante, ¿Cierto?  
  
‎— Tiene que ver contigo porque me gustas... así que por eso te evadí por un par de días — explicó, bajando sus ojos para esos momentos grises al suelo.  
  
— Como dije antes, tienes un problema con tu lengua. — juro ver la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios de Jensen. — Gracias, por el cumplido.  
‎  
— Si... quizás sí y de nada. — contestó, quedándose en silencio unos segundos después que parecieron no existir tan pronto agrego algo más — Me gusta mi lengua, me mete en problemas pero es una buena lengua… no la odies.  
  
— Mi lengua sabe que es una buena lengua. — Jensen sonrió esta vez sí evidente para Jared. — Pero hablas demasiado.  
‎  
Con un sonrojo esta vez solo logro asentir un poco. — Lo siento.  
  
— Hay una razón por la que quería hablarte. — Jensen comenzó luego de que cruzaran la mitad de la cuadra en la que estaban, dejando atrás la Academia. — Quería disculparme por mi falta de compostura aquel día. No soy así, usualmente mantengo bien el semblante porque me gusta que me respeten.  
‎  
— Uh... ¿Estas disculpándote, por besarme? — preguntó algo sorprendido y si ciertamente herido.  
  
— Me disculpo por mi conducta, no debía arrinconarte como lo hice, debí decirte mis intenciones al llevarte a mi casa. — se detuvo, un paro abrupto en su caminar — Y debería agradecerte, por enseñarme a no actuar sin preguntar primero.  
  
— ¿Cuáles eran tus intenciones?  
‎  
Estaba sorprendido aún, pero también ahora con algo de admiración de por medio, nunca había conocido a alguien con un carácter tan firme y a la vez humilde. Jensen era alguien extraño, extraño e único.  
  
— Iba a... — se detuvo, no podía decirlo, por más sincero que quisiera ser con Jared, no podía. —...No importa ahora, estas aquí, y yo también. Y me gustaría que repitiéramos nuestra cena, en mi casa, pero después que caminemos un poco.  
  
— Esta bien — contestó mordiéndose el labio, preguntándose si sus suposiciones eran correctas, pero sin darse cuenta que Jensen había pensado lo mismo, se dio cuenta que no podía decirlo.  
  
— ¿Qué te gusta beber aparte del vino, Jared? Conozco este lugar... especial... — se notaba que había tenido cuidado con la palabras que escogía, y era gracioso observar como su mano libre se movía, fue allí cuando Jared cayo en cuenta del esfuerzo que Jensen hacía para mantener el paragua en alto.  
  
— Jen — interrumpió, dejando que el diminutivo que el mismo había adaptado, se resbalara por su lengua nuevamente, captando la atención del hombre — Puedo... Puedo si quieres llevar ese paraguas, dado que soy más alto — explico, su cabeza inclinándose hacia un lado de forma divertida.  
  
Observo como Jensen le media con su mirada, antes de entregarle el elegante paragua de madera en la mano.  
  
— Seria mucho más cómodo que lo llevaras tú, en eso tienes razón.  
  
— Me gusta el café... como cualquier otra persona — contestó tomando entre sus manos el paraguas que le ofrecían, asegurándose que Jensen no se mojara en ningún momento, aun cuando las gotas caían ligeramente por encima de uno de sus hombros — Sin embargo... también me gusta las bebidas exóticas... soy un hombre abierto a muchas cosas.  
  
— ¿Qué tal chocolate caliente? — Jensen pregunto, subiendo su mirada verde hacia Jared, quien tuvo el impulso de inclinarse sobre esos labios entreabiertos y hacer suya esa boca.  
  
— Suena perfecto — susurró, sus ojos perdiéndose en los ojos verdes, sin saber que a su vez, Jensen no apartaba la vista de los suyos — El clima lo hace aún más perfecto.  
  
— Eso es lo que estaba pensando. Mis sobrinas y yo somos adictos a las bebidas calientes, sea Té o Chocolate en las tardes lluviosas. Cada vez que una gota cae, estamos atentos al olor que proviene de las cocinas... mi hermano solía decir que yo era un hombre que nunca crecería. — la sonrisa es triste, pero su rostro, para Jared, es el de un hombre maduro que ha visto demasiado.  
  
— Era como una costumbre familiar, les unía... — completó Jared, aún sin separar su vista de Jensen, dejándole ver en sus ojos que había una comprensión más allá de la que había recibido de otras personas, era extraño — Eres un hombre de familia.  
  
— Yo no diría eso. Un hombre de familia no tiene sangre en sus manos. — replico, volviendo su mirada al frente, esta volvía ser frívola.  
  
— La sangre en las manos, no implica que no se tenga corazón — replico con tranquilidad, su mano descansando en el hombro ajeno.  
  
Un carraspeo tras ello hizo que Jared retirara su mano, sus ojos consiguiéndose con los del guardaespaldas de Jensen que tenía una mano en su cintura, "cerca de su arma", pensó con terror Jared, quien metió su mano en el bolsillo, aunque Jensen no había dado señales de que le molestara el toque.  
  
Al contrario, una sonrisa suave, casi un tirón de labios, apareció en su rostro.  
  
— Saint Claire es un buen lugar para las bebidas calientes y las camareras son finas mujeres en el oficio de servir.  
  
— Uh... ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —preguntó, apresurándose a caminar al lado de Jensen que había comenzado a moverse, seguro que Jared le seguiría lo suficientemente rápido como para que ni una gota le alcanzara, por alguna extraña razón, Jared estaba cautivado con él... lo sabía.  
  
— Es uno de mis lugares favoritos, las cafeterías francesas son algo extraño en Baltimore, al contrario de en Italia. — sonrió, mirando como la lluvia le mojaba los zapatos.  
  
— ¿En Italia hay muchas cafeterías francesas? — preguntó, la sorpresa en su voz  
  
— Te sorprendería, mi padre solía reírse mucho de eso. — su tono vuelve a ser nostálgico.  
  
Por extraño que pareciera, la nostalgia de Jensen era atrayente, demostraba una parte de él que tenía la impresión no mucha gente conocía y a su vez, enfatizaba su fortaleza.  
  
— Sí, Italia, con cafeterías francesas, es que quizás era porque había muchos inmigrantes allá... y solo querían sentirse un poco en casa, como todos.  
  
— Bueno, yo tengo el gusto de decir que logro sentirme en casa tanto aquí como en Italia, pese a que no tengo ni una gota de sangre italiana en mi cuerpo. — Jensen dijo, usando su mano para alisar su chaqueta. — Venia del Luna Viola, un barco de carga italiano cuando te vi, me sorprendiste.  
  
— ¿No? ¿No eres ni un poquito, italiano? — preguntó sorprendido, dispuesto a agregar algo más hasta el pequeño instante en que reparo en lo otro que dijo su acompañante. — En realidad, tú fuiste quien me sorprendió... es decir, te veías hermoso, nunca había visto, solo... me dejaste sin aliento.  
  
— ¿Cómo así? — pregunto, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.  
  
— Simplemente me gustaste... mucho, algo así como ¡Mucho!  
  
— Demasiadas pocas palabras, ¿No? Así son los músicos, no saben expresarse con la vida por medio de palabras, solo con sus manos mientras tocan sus instrumentos. — hubo algo de burla en su voz, Jared simplemente lo supo.  
  
— ¡Hey, las palabras no son lo mío! — se defendió, sonriendo cuando Jensen también sonrió, compartiendo entre ambos algo más — Sin embargo, algún día compondré algo para tú... y sabrás que siento.  
  
— Mmmm, espero por ese día, porque estoy seguro de que no eres nada bueno con los sentimientos tampoco. — Jensen estiro su mano, deteniendo a Jared.  
  
— Si lo soy... bueno, algo torpe, pero la gente sabe cuándo la quiero — contestó, su cuerpo entero a la espera de porque Jensen le había detenido.  
  
— Las chicas me contaron del recital del sábado. — dijo, doblando su cuello a un lado ligeramente, sus ojos verdes oscurecidos.  
  
— Del... recital del sábado ¿Qué te dijeron? — preguntó en voz baja, claramente a la expectativa.  
  
— Que debería ir sin importar si tenía alguna cita importante. Gracioso. Porque aun nadie me ha invitado a una cita. — es evidente que Jensen quiere algo de él, y por un momento recuerda que sus intenciones con Jensen tenían que ver mucho con la búsqueda de una excusa de tener una cita con él.  
  
Una pequeña sonrisa, se escapó de sus labios, una llena de ilusión.  
  
— Jensen... quieres, ¿Quieres venir al recital del sábado? — preguntó, sus labios sintiéndose secos de pronto, producto de los nervios.  
  
— Me encantaría, aunque es mi responsabilidad como la nueva figura paterna de mis sobrinas. — eso saco una risita de Jared, era lógico que Jensen no diría tan fácil que si solo porque, bueno, solo porque sí. — ¿Tocaras en ese recital? ¿O solo serás el profesor?  
  
— Claro que sí, debes estar ahí por las niñas... pero sí tocare y me gustaría que también fueras, para escucharme — contestó, su voz teñida de esperanza.  
  
— Tu música, tu música es encantadora. — Jensen concedió, suspirando. — Como la de mi hermano era.  
  
— Toco con el corazón... — explico, era simple, pero realmente certero. Casi desde que podía recordar había sentido que cada nota, era guiada por sus sentimientos, por ello con su música se sentía vivo, libre... dejando que sus sentimientos fluyeran en el ambiente, para quizás y eso esperaba, tocar a otro corazón.  
  
Le gustaría hacer eso con el de Jensen y las niñas.  
  
— Señor Ackles, — la voz del guardaespaldas lo saca a ambos de él pequeño mundo privado donde se han metido. — No es seguro que este por estas calles, el señor Kane se enfadara. — dice, luce algo estresado por tener que llevarle la contraria a su jefe.  
  
Es lógico que Jensen quiere caminar todo el camino al café que le ha prometido a Jared.  
  
Jared observa curioso el lenguaje corporal del otro hombre, el respeto o el miedo quizás es demasiado evidente para él... para Jensen debe serlo también.  
  
Por un minuto se pregunta qué tan duro es vivir con el miedo o respeto de los otros, sí es una carga, algo que Jensen alguna vez no quiso cargar.  
  
— Haz que el auto de la vuelta. — Es la única orden que suelta Jensen, totalmente desinteresado, parece buscar la harmonía en su interior cuando respira hondo con los ojos cerrados. — Mi seguridad es irrelevante. Solo tienen miedo de quedarse sin un líder.  
  
El hombre se limitó a negar con la cabeza, mientras camina hacia atrás, solo lo justo para darse la vuelta y comunicarse con el chofer del auto.  
  
— Yo si temo que algo te pase...  
  
— No eres la primera persona que quiere demostrarme eso. — hay tanta molestia en su voz cuando lo dice, pero es la forma en la que su rostro, ese rostro pecoso y perfecto, se tuerce en una mueca de enfado la que le da más énfasis a sus palabras. — Odio que la gente me objetifique. Que piensen que soy una pieza que debe moverse. — las manos de Jensen se crispan a sus costados y tiene que cerrarlas en puños para tratar de contener su ira.  
  
Por eso, se descoloca tanto cuando Jared toma una de estas, apenas acariciando lo justo para que la misma se relaje.  
  
— Yo no lo digo por eso... lo digo, porque me interesa tú seguridad, me gusta verte sonreír, me gusta verte tranquilo, me gusta verte sano...siento algo fuerte por ti, Jen...  
  
— Tú y tus palabras. — al menos Jared tiene el placer de verle sonreír aunque sea algo contrariado consigo mismo. — Solo detente.  
  
— No quiero... soy más adorable cuando hablo — aseguro.  
  
— Lo dices tú — los ojos de Jensen finalmente buscan su rostro, haciéndole sonreír. — Solo no digas cosas cursis con eso. Prefiero escuchar tu música a las babosadas que salen de tu boca. — bufo, deteniéndose a un lado del semáforo de peatones, al mismo tiempo que un Cadillac negro del xxx se detenía frente a ellos. — Eres bienvenido subir conmigo, la lluvia esta por ponerse peor.  
  
— Soy babosamente lindo — se defendió, sonrojándose al darse cuenta que no sonó como esperaba y que Jensen contenía una pequeña risa — Olvídalo... soy terrible con las palabras... y si quiero subir contigo, sería un buen viaje  
  
— Corto, pero bueno y sin vino. — Jensen le guiño un ojo y de haber sido Jared un paciente de cardiología, se habría quedado allí mismo. Seguramente con el corazón en pedacitos. Ni siquiera se preocupó porque cierta parte baja de su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado totalmente ajena al entorno en el que se encontraba, estaba más preocupado porque las mejillas no se le quemaran mientras Jensen le daba una última mirada antes de entrar en el auto.  
  
Le siguió, con las mejillas al rojo vivo y la vergüenza bajo el brazo, deseando que Jensen simplemente no notara, el efecto que había tenido en él.  
  
— Está bien, espero ansioso el chocolate caliente...  
  
— Si... espero eso, oh, no tú. — Jensen suspiro, más a través de su nariz que de su boca, al principio Jared pensó que era con él, que se acomodaba en el asiento. Pero fue allí cuando noto que quien estaba al volante no era otro que el hombre con el cual se había sentido incomodo el primer día que paso con Jensen. — solo llévame a Le Petit, quiero una bebida caliente cuanto antes.  
  
— Jen, ¿Venden también, algo como bocadillos?, digo es que el chocolate debe compartirse con algo más — replico Jared, buscando desviar el repentino mal humor de su acompañante.  
  
— Si, venden todas esas cosas chico Jared, ¿Dime, harás que Jensen pague por todo eso también? — Kane pregunto desde el asiento delantero, mirándole amenazante por el espejo retrovisor.  
  
— Chris, ya déjalo quieres, prometiste que no serias un cabrón con Padalecki. — Jensen reclamo a través de sus dientes apretados.  
  
— Tengo mi propio dinero — contestó Jared, su voz era seria, como Jensen no la había escuchado hasta el momento y le dio la ligera impresión que si Kane quería guerra, pese a su apariencia y paciencia innata, Jared podía dársela. Y lo irónico del asunto es que le gusto, Jared parecía tener agallas cuando se requerían.  
  
— ¿Ves? Jared es un caballero, no necesita que yo me ocupe de sus gastos — dijo, cruzando las piernas y colocando una mano en el muslo de Jared que rápidamente volvió su atención a él — Déjalo tranquilo, solo llévanos al café, ¿No tienes a alguien más que aterrorizar?  
  
— No lo aterrorizo — se defendió Kane, una sonrisa inocente en su rostro — Solo... me provoca probar que tanto puede defenderse, es que parece una niñita...  
  
— ¿Por eso no te caigo bien? Porque eres un bastardo misoginista, pensé que serias más agradable teniendo el cabello largo — bufo, moviendo su pierna para que Jensen pudiera acariciarle sin que el chofer lo notara, era lógico que el rubio no quería ninguna disputa entre ambos, pero Kane le había provocado y eso era algo que no iba a tolerar, que le humillaran frente a Jensen quizás, solo quieres que te demuestre cuan hombre soy, en cualquier ámbito.  
  
Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, de cómo su voz no había temblado y lo serio de su semblante — ese mismo que podía observar por el leve reflejo que un espejo le devolvía — sin embargo, una pequeña parte de él estaba asustada, seguramente Kane sabia defenderse de una forma majestuosa y él... él solo sabía lo que algunas cuantas peleas de calle le habían enseñado, justo cuando alguien se había pasado de la raya con su orientación sexual. Aunque sabía que era muy probable que en esta ocasión, el asunto fuera más por la seguridad de Jensen.  
  
— Me gusta eso... sería una buena idea probarte — contestó Kane, una sonrisa burlona en su rostro que murió tan pronto observo los ojos verdes sobre él.  
  
— Ok, ¡Es suficiente! — la voz de Jensen retumbo aún más gutural y amenazadora que la de los otros dos, causándole escalofríos a ambos hombres. – Tú, maneja, y tú deja de meterte en líos de donde no podrás salirte — regaño respectivamente, antes de inclinarse a buscar debajo del asiento el periódico del día y abrirlo en su regazo, su ceño fruncido y todo su cuerpo gritando lo enfadado que estaba.  
  
Lo gracioso del asunto fue que cada uno murmuro un "Idiota" al otro, que ocasiono que los ojos de Jensen se estrecharan más. Era una clara advertencia.  
  
Jared se dejó caer sobre el asiento, lo justo para ojear el periódico también y procurando que su rostro tuviera una mueca pequeña, pero directa, que terminaba siendo como la de un cachorro que lo regañan luego de una trastada.  
  
— No provoques a mi primo, es un hombre completamente austero y con un odio extremo a mis acompañantes que no he sido capaz de cambiar. — suspiro, girando a penas su rostro para ver a los ojos a Jared.  
  
— Pero es que ha sido un tonto conmigo, no le hecho nada. — Respondió, suspirando luego — Pero está bien... solo es que me enoja como me mira, como si no fuera lo suficiente para ti. — confesó, en voz baja.  
  
— Tu título habla por ti, por eso te trata así — replico el líder mafioso, suspirando él también porque el olor de su colonia no era tan fuerte como el aroma que Jared desprendía.  
  
— Uh... ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso? — preguntó curioso.  
  
— Nada, no es importante — el rubio resopla y ese parece ser el final de la conversación susurrada entre ambos, aunque Jared sigue percibiendo malas vibras del asiento delantero, se dedica a observar las calles mojadas y despejadas de Baltimore.  
  
El silencio es agradable —aunque Kane le mire de una manera que le perturba un poco— pero el punto es que el silencio es agradable y distraídamente coloca su enorme mano en la rodilla de Jensen, acariciando un poco conforme observa las pequeñas pero frías gotas golpear el vidrio.  
  
Tiene que admitir que le agrada como Jensen no se tensa a su lado, sin embargo, sabe que si su gesto le causó sorpresa no lo demostraría, sospecha que no es muy bueno expresando sus sentimientos y por alguna extraña razón, eso le cautiva, un hombre de su posición seguramente no puede permitirse ese lujo... pero a la vez, con pequeños gestos, demuestra su interés y eso le gusta.  
  
No se da cuenta de lo íntimo que es que ambos hagan eso, que no es un gesto que vayan repartiendo a diestra y siniestra el resto de los humanos. Debe ser una cosa italiana que Jensen le contagio, ¿Cierto? No tiene otra explicación razonable para ello, así que sonríe cuando decide quedarse con su ingeniosa idea.  
  
A su lado, Jensen carraspea, luego del largo silencio, y el auto se detiene frente al café del que Jensen le ha hablado antes, un café estilo francés, con sillas rojas afuera del local, llenas de agua al no estar protegidas, pero el interior promete ser sumamente acogedor.  
  
— Es hermoso, ¿Cómo es que no había venido nunca? — preguntó sorprendido, sus ojos brillando.  
  
No alcanza a ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Jensen, porque ya se estaba bajando al observar el lugar más de cerca, sin importarle mojarse. Claro, las gotas no le caen durante mucho tiempo, puesto que Jensen vuelve a colocar la sombrilla sobre su cabeza, una mano en su espalda para incitarle a entrar.  
  
— Adentro se está más cálido. – dice cuando Jared se gira a verle.  
  
— Sí, tengo frío... pero por sobre todo hambre. — anunció, sonriendo a Jensen cálidamente para luego entrar al lugar, sin importar que Kane le mire con una advertencia en la mirada.  
  
Jensen tiene razón, adentro es cálido, acogedor, el sitio tiene su propia chimenea lejos en lo que parece una pequeña sala de estar, y reciben a Jensen con la misma calidez, dándole la mano y hablando rápidamente en francés, es allí cuando desea haber tomado esas clases de idiomas que le habían ofrecido en la academia.  
  
Le asombra ver como Jensen se maneja con las personas, cordial, extremadamente, ni una sonrisa, y aun así se las arregla para no parecer maleducado. Los sientan cerca de la ventana lateral, la que no da al auto. Donde pueden ver directo al mini jardín del local, lleno de agua en pocitos y hermosas verduras.  
  
— Una vez intente tener un jardín, con flores de diferentes colores, pero era torpe... Olvide regarlas y luego, me sentí culpable. — comento Jared tomando el menú que le ofrecían.  
  
— Mercy — Jensen asintió a la camarera con una muy ligera sonrisa, más bien una mueca de sus labios antes de girarse a Jared - ¿Eres malo con los seres vivientes?  
  
— No... bueno ten en cuenta que tenía ocho años, quizás por eso lo olvide — explicó ganándose una sonrisa divertida de Jensen — Los niños se me dan mejor.  
  
— ¿Siempre soñaste con enseñar lo que tanto te gusta? — preguntó suavemente.  
  
— Sí... siempre quise llevar la ilusión que me dieron a mi cuando me enseñaron… — su sonrisa nostálgica, había aparecido en su rostro y Jensen tuvo el impulso de subir su mano para acariciar su mejilla, algo impropio de él.  
  
Sin embargo, el sonido de un arma, se abrió paso de pronto, alejando todo, incluso los sentimientos que aquel enorme, pero inofensivo hombre le despertaba.  
  
El primer movimiento de Jensen fue irracional, en lugar de tirar la mesa y protegerse, se lanzó sobre Jared, tomándolo de la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa para poder tener control de su cuerpo entero, dejando su cuerpo expuesto, en ese momento no pudo estar seguro de cuantas balas le rozaron, pero sí pudo sentir un ardor en su hombro derecho, señal de que le habían dado alguna de las balas asesinas.  
  
Después de asegurar a Jared bajo su cuerpo, busco por la pistola en la parte trasera de su pantalón, pero no la consiguió.  
  
Diablos, había ido desarmado a ver a Jared.  
  
Lo único que podía salvarlo era Chris fuera del local y Margot, el hermano del dueño del local, quien tenía una obsesión por las armas y por el café de su hermano que cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a acabar con la ventana lateral tendría que vérselas con él.  
  
Sentía a Jared moverse incómodo debajo suyo, claramente encontrar de la idea que le estuviera protegiendo, pero si en estos momentos era blanco fácil, Jared era blanco seguro, principalmente por el hecho de que no pertenecía a ese mundo.  
  
Y no podía creer que estuviera pensando en eso, justo en este momento, cuando su cabeza debería estarse moviendo a pasos acelerados para buscar una forma de salir de esta, en caso de que Kane, se hubiera marchado por alguna razón. Sin embargo, cuando escucho disparos desde otra dirección, se dio cuenta que el idiota de su primo, estaba afuera, cubriéndole.  
  
Ahora solo necesitaba hacerse con un arma del local, sabía que tenían algunas, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo y proteger al castaño al mismo tiempo?  
  
No podía creer que Margot no estuviera y que los otros encargados del local, simplemente estuvieran cubriéndose.  
  
— Maldición, maldición… — mascullo en voz baja, sujetando a Jared, sin fijarse en que le está tirando de su cabello largo, pero un pequeño dolor como ese no herirá a Jared, aunque la fuerza con que tira de él es brutal buscando esconderlo detrás de los asientos de tipo muebles a su derecha.  
  
Con una mirada, le pide que se quede allí, rodando él por el suelo, hay al menos cuatro armas accionándose al mismo tiempo, una de ellas es una de carga pesada, por la forma en la que los disparos ensordecen cualquier sonido.  
  
Llega milagrosamente a la barra, metiéndose bajo ella y sacando la pistola de repuesto de Margot, con manos firme revisa las municiones, cuenta seis balas, seis balas para acabar con al menos dos sujetos, si sus ojos y oídos no le engañan.  
  
No se equivoca, está seguro, su hermano siempre le decía que si no podía confiar en sí mismo en momentos así, entonces realmente estaba solo, por ello se incorpora con fuerza, sus zapatos cerniéndose con fuerza al suelo antes de disparar, importándole muy poco como una bala desconocida al mismo tiempo, amenaza, con dejarle sordo. Pasa muy cerca y sin embargo, él solo se concentró en disparar, impactando en el hombro al primero de sus atacantes.  
  
Sabía que no se equivocaba.  
  
El otro no tiene tanta suerte, Chris le da en la cabeza y cae de rodillas, distraído por la caída de su compañero consigue su fin.  
  
Cuando eso pasa, no puede creer cuanto le duele el hombro y aun así no se atreve a tocarse, solo baja el arma y camina con pasos lentos hasta donde dejo a Jared, pensando en cómo le explicara esto. Sabe que Jared no es estúpido, que debe saber algo, pero aun así…  
  
— ¿Estas bien? — Escucha a Christian preguntarle, — Dios, Jensen, estas sangrando… — murmura, y cuando va a acercarse Jensen niega con la cabeza, diciendo no, se siente cansado.  
  
Jared levanta la cabeza de su escondite, en el justo momento en que él está lo suficientemente cerca para observar su cabello desordenado, su respiración errática y el shock en sus ojos, su cuerpo entero parece rígido... quizás asustado, pero sospecha que si lo insinúa, Jared lo negara.  
  
Kane suspira, dándose media vuelta, dejándoles solos, lo último que observa es como Jensen se arrodilla a la altura de Jared.  
  
Y realmente no comprende que le atrae de ese músico, pero se apresura por el auto, sabiendo que cuando Jensen recupere el juicio querrá irse de ahí lo más pronto posible y egoístamente espera que solo, no con ese hombre.  
  
Al no quedarse, no tiene que soportar como cuando Jensen se inclina sobre Jared, une sus labios, dulce y amorosamente, extraño para alguien que acaba de atacar a una persona.  
  
— Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Ruego que me disculpes.  
  
— ¡Estas herido! — Susurro Jared, su voz sonaba chiquita y asustada — ¡¡Estas herido!! — repitió, sin darse cuenta de la forma cariñosa en que Jensen le miraba al percatarse de su miedo... por él. — Tenemos que ir a un hospital... estas herido — su mano subió a la herida contraria, luchando con la impresión, las lágrimas y el miedo — Pero... estas vivo, oh dios... pensé que algo te había pasado...  
  
— Nada va a pasarme— dice, y esto es parte de lo que lo hace el chico favorito de la familia, nunca muere, ni siquiera después de las más arriesgadamente estúpidas confrontaciones entre simples rateros y su familia — Estaré bien, pero necesito irme ahora.  
  
— Oh si... si... claro — contestó, llevando sus manos a su cabello, tratando de ponerlo en su lugar.  
  
Tiene unas inimaginables ganas de llorar, de expresar el miedo que sintió cuando los disparos les rodeaban y Jensen se escabullo de sus manos, sintió que más bien lo hacía de su vida y había sido una impresión fuerte, después de todo él era demasiado sensible.  
  
Su madre siempre se lo había dicho.  
  
— Nada va a pasarte — repitió, con una ligera sonrisa, que buscaba darse a sí mismo la seguridad que no sentía.  
  
— Nada va a pasarte a ti tampoco mientras me aleje de ti. — puede ver el momento en que las palabras calan en Jared, pero lo le da tiempo, el golpe que le propina ni siquiera es fuerte, pero lo noquea, lo que seguramente le haga hacer el papel de víctima.  
  
Se pone de pie, y se gira hacia los trabajadores.  
  
— Él era solo un cliente.  
  
Toma su paragua del suelo y se dirige a la puerta. Sabe que es precipitado, que las mejores decisiones de él son así, pero es lo mejor, al menos hasta que consiga una buena escolta para el alto.

  
Cuando vuelve a la conciencia, es con un zumbido en los oídos. Por extraño que parezca, no le duele nada en ninguna parte, pero se siente como si estuviera a la deriva en el mar, la superficie bajo el moviéndose febrilmente, dejándole aturdido. Sus ojos se niegan a abrirse, porque quiere seguir intentando descubrir que es ese olor dulzón que le persigue en sueños y que se desvanece mientras más se acerca a la conciencia.  
  
Finalmente, se decide a que no puede luchar más con ello.  
  
Tiene que despertar.  
  
Abre sus ojos a una habitación completamente ajena a él. Nunca ha estado allí, y es extraño, porque no recuerda haber bebido nada antes de lo que sea que le hubiera traído aquí. Sus recuerdos son difusos, como si alguien los hubiera borrado.  
  
Lo primero que hace es llevar una de sus manos a restregar sus ojos, la luz le aturde.  
  
— Auch — se quejó, moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro, esa cama no es muy cómoda.  
  
— No te toques. — le regaña una voz y aparentemente una voz con cuerpo, porque alguien le sujeta la mano para que no siga tocándose.  
  
— Pero me pica. — se quejó como un niño, tratando de enfocar la vista.  
  
— Ya déjate, mierda. Vas a abrirte los puntos se queja la voz de nuevo y comienza a reconocerla como su malhumorado compañero de piso.  
  
— Ian... debí conocer que esa voz eras tú... nadie es tan amargado — se quejó, pero sonriendo un poco cuando noto la mueca de indignación del otro hombre — No me mires así y ¿Cuáles puntos? ¿Cómo termine aquí...?  
  
— Dímelo tú. — Susurro, mirando hacia atrás y luego hacia Jared - ¿Con quién estabas?  
  
Eso le hace pensar e inmediatamente recordar unos ojos verdes y unos labios finamente gruesos, el terror que los disparos le provocaron y por sobre todo, el terror cuando Jensen se alejó de su lado. — No lo recuerdo — la mentira se deslizó con facilidad de sus labios.  
  
— No me mientas, Jared. — Ian le pide, su mano posándose en el pecho de Jared, donde el corazón de este comienza a acelerarse — La policía dice que los Auditore estaban allí adentro, ¿Estabas con ellos?  
  
— No puedo decírtelo. — Contestó, mordiéndose el labio — Lo siento, Ian...  
  
— Dios, Maldición, Jared, ¿Cómo pudiste...? Después de lo que te dije, ¿Por qué seguiste a ese hombre? — Maldijo en voz baja, sentándose de nuevo en el taburete — Diablos, Jay.  
  
— Alguna vez en toda tu vida... debiste hacer una locura... por alguien especial — fue lo contestó, sintiendo la preocupación de aquellos ojos azules, sobre si. — Lo siento Ian, lo siento amigo...  
  
— Maldición... —Ian susurra, sujetándose el rostro. —No puedes retar a la muerte, tienes que olvidarte de Ackles.  
  
Le conmueve la preocupación de Ian, le conmueve comprobar en sus ojos lo que siempre ha sabido, que su amistad es grande, por más que refunfuñe y lo niegue este.  
  
— No puedo Ian... no puedo... nunca había sentido algo así...  
  
— No seas tonto, harás que te maten. — Suplica el periodista, poniéndose de pie, pareciendo un gato enjaulado cuando comienza a caminar por toda la habitación. — La policía está allá afuera, Jared, lista para interrogarte, no puedes... no puedes...  
  
— Yo no sé nada — contestó serio, su rostro mostrando de pronto, una clara inocencia — Por favor... Ian, apóyame en esto... por favor, solo ignóralo  
  
— ¡No puedo ignorarlo, maldita sea! — Grito, girándose hacia Jared — No puedo, porque pusiste tu vida en peligro por un maldito capricho.  
  
— No es un capricho. — murmuro en voz baja, su vista sobre la puerta en caso de que alguien entrara. — Ian no es un capricho... simplemente no lo es, es más que eso... es... dime nunca, absolutamente nunca has sentido que la vida se te escapa si esa persona no está contigo ¿Ni una sola vez, Ian?  
  
— No, porque se lo que las personas te hacen. Y pensé que eras diferente... que te importaba, pero no te importa… — los ojos de Ian, como Jared nunca los había visto le miraron fijamente, llenos de tanto sufrimiento que eran completamente irreconocibles.  
  
— Me importa lo que piensas, me importas Ian, he estado contigo todo este tiempo… — replicó algo exaltado — Pero por favor, permítete entenderme, solo esta vez...  
  
— No, no te importa. — Ian toma su chaqueta y se dirige a la puerta, antes de abrirla se gira hacia Jared. – a nadie nunca le importa.  
  
— Ian... si me importas, siempre me has... importado. — su voz se apagó, cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse con fuerza.  
  
Nunca realmente noto que Ian podría estar algo dañado, debió… debió hacerlo porque entre su adicción al trabajo y las desapariciones por semanas del apartamento, debió sospechar, debió preguntar. Se siente como un idiota, y solo quiere levantarse de la maldita cama y que el mundo no le dé vueltas. Ni siquiera sabe aún porque tiene puntos en la frente.  
  
— Y... la jodida policía está afuera — gruño, dejándose caer en la cama de nuevo, haciendo una mueca. Quizás si dormía un poco más lo dejarían en paz.

  
  
Se encuentra caminando hacia su trabajo como siempre hace, sea un buen día o un mal día, simplemente camina hacia ese lugar que es el centro de su vida, que le mantiene ocupado, que elimina la sensación de asfixia que le aqueja el pecho tan seguido que es molesta. No es algo físico, lo sabe, está perfectamente saludable.  
  
Es algo más sentimental, pero nunca le ha puesto atención. Ni con la partida de Paul... ni con lo que le está sucediendo justo ahora, superara lo de Jared...  
  
Su amistad no era para tanto, después de todo.  
  
Suspira cuando entra en el edificio, la cerámica del lugar es blanca con pequeños círculos grises que por alguna extraña razón, hoy le llaman la atención, así como el blanco de las paredes, que combina perfectamente con los muebles entre negros y plateados.  
  
La mujer de la esquina le saluda, su escote un poco más visible de lo que debería y sabe sus intenciones, pero no le interesa. Nunca le interesa y así, está bien, porque es su decisión. Hace un leve asentimiento de cabeza como saludo, mientras espera que el asesor llegue.  
  
Subiría por las escaleras, pero no se siente con ganas de estresar su cuerpo más de lo que ya está, por lo que decide la salida más fácil aunque tenga que enfrentarse a las caras familiares que se suben con él y tratan de sacarle información con comentarios insidiosos, todos saben que su trabajo es una tontería, que gastan dinero inútil en él, en una historia que nunca podrá salir a la luz.  
  
Se deja llevar por el pequeño sequito que lo empuja al piso seis, donde está su diminuto escritorio lleno de historias que si le hacen ganarse su sueldo y la única razón por la que no le han despedido. Se dice a si mismo que esto no es lo que quería para su vida, pero que es lo que tiene... lo único y no queda más que conformarse.  
  
Y aferrarse.  
  
— Hey, mejor te escondes, Kane está aquí. — Sanders le avisa, Sanders es un tipo alto y fornido, con tres niñas hermosas que siempre lleva todos lados en un relicario en su pecho, murieron en un incendio hace doce años y no permite que nadie las olvide, además, es la única persona que le habla en la oficina, la única que levantaría un dedo por él.  
  
— Sí... claro, ya tenía tiempo sin venir. — replicó, una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, es más un indicador de que algo le pasa, que una muestra de agradecimiento.  
  
Sanders lo sabe.  
  
— Chico, si necesitas una taza de café puedo darte una. – el hombre dice, tomándole de los hombros y dirigiéndole a donde tiene su escritorio.  
  
— Café... si eso suena bien. — contestó dejándose llevar por él otro hombre.  
  
— Una taza y estarás listo para enfrentar a tu más querido enemigo. — el hombre toma la taza de café ardiente en el escritorio, humeante y delicioso café negro en una taza que tiene milenios con el hombre. Se la ofrece a Ian antes de palmearle suavemente y seguir con su camino.  
  
Ian tiene que reír ante la ironía, Sanders es el único que le habla como una persona... a veces siente, que el hombre le tiene un cariño que raya en lo paternal.  
  
No se queja, pero eso nunca nadie lo sabrá.  
  
— ¿Enemigo? — Pregunto para sí mismo, repasando las palabras de su compañero de trabajo — Oh...Kane...  
  
— Me alegra que pienses en mi.. — una voz le sobresalto desde atrás.  
  
Cuando se giró, allí estaba, Christian Kane, vestido como el asesino que era, todo de negro, seguramente armado hasta los dientes. Imponente y aterrador le miro con una sonrisa. Y esperando una respuesta mordaz —como siempre— pero que, por primera vez desde que conocía al hombre frente a él, no llego.  
  
Ian solo tomo otro sorbo de su café, sin realmente mirarle y se alejó, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Sin duda alguna, dejo a Christian Kane con una ceja alzada y completamente estupefacto por la no respuesta del periodista, allí donde el de ojos azules siempre aprovechaba para responderle ácidamente ahora no había obtenido nada.  
  
— ¿Estas molesto, princesa? Tu pequeño viaje a Japón y a Italia no fue tan fructífero como esperabas ¿No?  
  
— Parece que va a llover, hace algo de frio. — comentó Ian en respuesta, Kane hubiera jurado que era simplemente para verle la cara, pero se dio cuenta que los ojos azules estaban algo perdidos, inusualmente tranquilos.  
  
— Está lloviendo. — responde con cuidado, frunciendo el ceño, mira alrededor como si esperara ver a algún policía, pero cuando no lo hace vuelve su atención al de ojos azules — ¿Quieres hablar sobre el viaje?  
  
— No había notado que comenzó a llover. — contestó, tomando otro sorbo de un café — Hay cosas que no noto... siempre me lo decían.  
  
— Y aparentemente, estas sordo también, ¿Que no escuchas? No puedes ir por ahí siguiéndonos a todas partes — masculla y se sienta frente al escritorio de Ian, usando una silla de un escritorio cercano que nadie va a reclamarle.  
  
— Si te escucho. — contestó, mirándole unos cuantos segundos en silencio — Y ahora que lo noto, siempre dices lo mismo... ¿No te cansas?  
  
Kane luce como si le hubiera golpeado, dejándose caer pesadamente en el respalda de la silla y observándole muy atentamente.  
  
— ¿Qué pasa contigo?  
  
— Nada... solo… — su voz se apaga un poco y sus ojos azules bajan al suelo — Nada, ese es el problema... nada...  
  
— Si, lo noto. Nada te pasa pero actúas como un idiota retrasado. — patea el escritorio de Ian, atrayendo su mirada.  
  
— Y tú como un niño, uno que necesita atención. — explicó encogiéndose de hombros — A veces parecemos cosas que no queremos...  
  
— No soy un niño. Y tú no eres este imbécil depresivo, supéralo. — dice bruscamente, sin moverse del sitio donde está.  
  
— No sé quién soy. — contestó más para sí, pero no dejo a Kane contestar, simplemente no le daría ese gusto — ¿Qué haces aquí, Kane?  
  
— Aparentemente perdiendo el tiempo contigo — suspira, poniéndose de pie y quitándole la taza de las manos para beberse el resto del contenido — Wow, eso estaba delicioso.  
  
— ¡Hey! ... ese es mi café — se quejó, pero suspirando segundos después — Esto no tiene caso, olvídalo.  
  
— Me calientas cuando estas depresivo — las palabras brotan de los labios de Christian como una explosión, solo un momento no están allí y al siguiente si, y por más que ambos se vean a los ojos, sorprendidos por razones distintas, ninguno dice nada por un rato.  
  
Sin embargo, se sostienen la mirada, por primera vez más tiempo del necesario.  
  
Azul contra azul.  
  
— Eso estuvo fuera de lugar. — susurra Kane, desviando su mirada, dejando la taza en el escritorio mientras giraba a su izquierda.  
  
— No importa — contestó distraído, sin saber a qué se refiere exactamente cuándo lo dice, por lo que decide cambiar de tema — ¿Siempre robas el café de otro?  
  
— Solo cuando lo desprecian, y tú no parecías querer mucho ese café, pero si tanto te molesta puedo comprarte uno. — dijo fácilmente, sintiéndose extraño por proponerle una salida al hombre frente a él. No era el único con una extraña sensación, la misma que le llevo a aceptar.  
  
— Esta bien... aceptare ese café.  
  
— ¿Hey? — Christian le tomo de la mano con suavidad — ¿Seguro que no necesitas un psiquiatra? — pregunto con un dejo de burla, haciendo que Ian rodara los ojos —Vamos, te llevare a un café.  
  
— Quiero que sea un café enorme... que valga el que me robaste. — pidió, sin darse cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, que Kane le arrastraba por el lugar sujetando su mano y en segundo lugar, que, más de uno les miraba perplejo.  
  
— Deja de quejarte como una perra, dije que te compraría un café, no el que tu quisieras — mascullo, sin soltarle, usando las escaleras porque el ascensor estaba atestado.  
  
— Eso no es justo, me robaste el café del siglo, ahora te callas y me compras uno que me guste. — se quejó, haciendo sonreír a Kane, ese era el hombre que conocía.  
  
No sabe porque el alivio le invadió un poco.  
  
— Oh, mira, el viejo tú. — bufo, apenas viendo sobre su hombro para observar como los ojos de Ian estaban fijos en él.  
  
— Un enorme café, Kane, ¡UN ENORME CAFE!  
  
— No me hagas besar esa boca. — le amenazo, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando escucho como los dientes de Ian rechinaban y su brazo se removía en su agarre — Te comprare un café grande y eso es todo.  
  
— Un café con algo dulce, no se puede tomar café solo — se quejó, haciendo bufar a Kane — No me callare... no puedes callarme...  
  
No sabe que le llevo a molestar a Kane, mucho menos con esa amenaza de por medio:  _"No me hagas besar esa boca"_ , las palabras aún se escuchaban en su cabeza.  
  
— Estas comenzando a hacer que me arrepienta, hace dos minutos no querías tomarte el café solo y ahora quieres que te compre galletas para que mojes en tu café, ¿Qué clase de mujer eres? — llegando al cuarto piso, Kane se paró a respirar hondo.  
  
— Nadie dijo que sería galletas… — contestó encogiéndose de hombros. — Las escaleras te cansaron... uh, ¿La edad?  
  
— No sé de qué hablas… — se quejó, soltándole de la mano. — Odio las escaleras, me marean. — ¿Y ahora de donde diablos había venido eso?  
  
— Entonces no deberías usarlas. — replicó, cruzándose de brazos, sus ojos azules sobre los azules oscuros. El negro de sus ropas lo realzaba.  
  
— ¿Lo dices tú? No lo creo, nena — después de un resoplido bastante fuerte, Kane comenzó a bajar la espiral de escaleras nuevamente, solitarias y sucias, olvidadas y desusadas por la mayoría de los habitantes del edificio.  
  
— Es lógica. — gritoneo siguiendo al otro hombre — Sí algo te hace mal, simplemente no lo sigues haciendo... lógica  
  
— No voy a hacer o dejar de hacer algo porque tú me digas, — se quejó en un tono cansado, sabiendo que Ian no dejaba de seguirle muy de cerca, a veces demasiado cerca — Además, princesa, lo de menos que puedes ser es gentil conmigo, voy a comprarte café y galletas.  
  
— Puedo ser gentil... —"Lo estaba siendo" — Pero sucede que ambos sabemos que prefieres tenerme bajo tierra, así que, perdóname sino soy amable.  
  
— No te quiero muerto. — replica Kane como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cinco años, claramente exasperado. — No te quiero muerto, ¿Crees que si te quisiera muerto vendría aquí a advertirte?  
  
Los pasos de Ian se detuvieron de pronto, Kane lo supo cuando dejo de sentir no solo el ruido de los pasos del periodista detrás de sí, sino también la respiración que antes sentía más cerca, se volteo y encontró sobre si los ojos azules sobre él.  
  
— ¿Por qué me adviertes? , no es más sencillo... matarme.  
  
— No es simple matar a nadie. — replica, "No lo hagas personal", se susurra en su mente, manteniendo el semblante sereno — Te advierto porque me importa.  
  
— Si, claro. — replicó diciéndose justamente lo mismo en su cabeza, "No... veas cosas donde no hay nada”, mientras adelantaba a Kane con una mueca burlona en el rostro.  
  
Kane le tomo de la mano en un movimiento rápido y repentino y tan pronto tuvo un agarre firme de él le estampo contra la pared sucia y oscura, sacándole el aire por la fuerza con la que le había tratado. Nunca se había sentido tan violentado como en ese momento, tan al borde, con el fornido cuerpo de un asesino sobre el suyo.  
  
Y sus ojos azul oscuro mirándole intensamente, cautivando los suyos. — Kane. — susurro cuando noto la cercanía de sus cuerpos, sus alientos se intercambiaban y había algo delicioso en el ajeno, no pudo evitar inclinarse… se encontró con solo aire, y abrió sus ojos para ver a Christian ya de espalda bajando los escalones. Sin decir nada, obviamente esperando que le siguiera, pero no sabía cómo moverse, se sentía todo electrificado, su cuerpo un sintiendo estremecimientos en su entrepierna.  
  
— Camina.  
  
"Necesito sexo" se dijo en su cabeza, achacando todo a la abstinencia, mientras caminaba detrás de Kane.  
  
En silencio.  
  
La tienda de café a la que le lleva es más bien un diminuto local a dos calles de donde trabaja, se sientan en una esquina donde no pueden verle desde afuera del local, tan cerca el uno del otro por la pequeña mesa, sus rodillas tocándose y haciendo que Ian se remueva en su asiento como si le incomodara toda su propia piel.  
  
No es su culpa, hoy sencillamente no es su día, primero su mejor y único amigo prácticamente le patea el trasero por una fantasía de adolescente enamorado y ahora, él mismo intenta besar al hombre que desde hace un año le amenaza al menos una vez por semana y que seguramente, una noche de estas intentara matarle. Sí, aun no se quita la idea de la cabeza.  
  
— Pensé que querías un café grande. — Kane apunta con su mirada a la taza que tiene en la mano, es pequeña, delicada y va a acompañada de un platito con galletas.  
  
— Te estabas quejando del café que ibas a darme. — replica algo molestó de que le señale el gesto. — Así que para que iba a pedir uno grande.  
  
— Bueno, aun así pediste las galletas... — replica, sus manos puestas a los lados, su propia taza de café en la mesa, humeante y dulce, al principio no se da cuenta que evita el contacto superior con el periodista, pero luego se da cuenta de que lo está haciendo.  
  
— Me gustan el dulce ¿Problema? —contestó sonrojado, al verse descubierto en que su pequeño secreto, nunca decía que no a una galleta. Nunca.  
  
— No, ninguno. Es adorable que alguien amargado como tú le guste el dulce, ¿También te gusta lo picante en la cama? — no pudo evitar que con la broma su brazo se apoyara en la mesa para acunar su rostro entre sus dedos y ver a Somerhalder más de cerca.  
  
— Algo así. — contestó y ni idea del porqué, su rostro se pintó con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
— ¿Quién lo diría? Picante, dulce, amargado como el café, ¿Qué más tienes escondido allí dentro, Somerhalder?  
  
— Cosas que a nadie le agradan Kane… a nadie. — rebatió, mordiendo un poco de su galleta.  
  
— Oh, no seas así, quiero saber que más se oculta allí adentro. —estira su mano y roba una de las galletas de Ian mientras este aun esta distraído entre beber y verle.  
  
— ¡Hey! — Su voz se alzó un poco, con un toque de indignación — Esa es mi galleta, dámela. — exigió, moviendo sus brazos al frente.  
  
— No creo que la quieras de vuelta —replico aun masticando el resto de la galleta mientras que una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.  
  
— Ladrón de galletas — exclamo, cruzándose de brazos, sus piernas por el movimiento habían quedado más cerca a las ajenas y sin darse cuenta, se encontró con el pensamiento, de que eran sumamente firmes.  
  
Kane era atlético después de todo, seguramente se ejercitaba todas las mañanas para proteger al jefe Auditore, también era veloz, ágil, — él ya había comprobado eso— pese a que su cuerpo era el de un hombre fornido.  
  
Y ahí estaban, ambos... no solo era él, mirándose más tiempo del necesario.  
  
Azul contra azul.  
  
Y no quería apartar la vista.  
  
— ¿Qué crees que sea? — Christian pregunta, moviendo su pierna para chocarla con una de las de su acompañante.  
  
— ¿Que? — preguntó, sin apartar su pierna de la ajena. Pese al cosquilleo incesante que siente.  
  
— La razón por la que no dejas de mirarme —bufa, volviendo a tomar otra galleta. —Me recuerda a mi jefe, ya sabes, el chico playboy. Tuvo esta extraña... cosa... con un chico músico, era como si ¡Bang! Estoy enamorado.  
  
— Tú también me miras. — replicó, sonrojando y molesto porque el idiota enfrente de él, fuera capaz de robarle otra galleta, lo iba a recalcar, pero apenas escucho eso, se quedó callado, recordando su charla con Jared esta mañana.  
  
Él estaba seguro que ese hombre usaba a Jared para llegar a él y a su información, pero al parecer no tenían idea de la conexión entre ambos... quizás incluso había un interés autentico, aunque aún lo dudaba.  
  
— Si, de eso hablo. Yo me inclino más a que no he tenido sexo en al menos dos meses, bueno, no es como si pudiera cerrar mis ojos un segundo y pensar en otra cosa que sea mi trabajo, ¿Pero porque lo haces tú?  
  
— Mi situación no es muy distinta, el trabajo me mantiene bastante ocupado y el sexo, ha sido escaso los últimos meses... Oh estoy hablando de mi vida sexual con un hombre que puede matarme cuando lo desee, ¡eso es terrorífico!  
  
— Creo que más terrorífico es tu vida sexual, o tu no vida sexual, de todas formas —Kane bufa, y se retira de su asiento, — Tengo que irme, ¿Te importaría darme tu número?  
  
— ¿Para qué? — replica a la defensiva.  
  
— Para cuando necesites otro café y algo fuera de la rutina. - Kane se encoge de hombros.  
  
No sabe que le lleva a arrancar un pedazo de papel de su pequeña agenda y apuntar con rápidos números, su celular.  
  
— Café y galletas.

 


	4. Capitulo Tres

 

Capitulo Tres  
  
Cuando Ian regreso a casa esa noche, fue para conseguirse con Jared sentado en el sofá, las vendas sobre su frente y una taza de té entre las manos, estaba viendo Go On, y riendo con suavidad hasta que observo a Ian y su expresión cambio a una de culpa.  
  
— Ahórrate el discurso. — Ian murmuro, dejando su bolso en una silla cerca de la cocina y entrando en la misma en busca de algo de comer, sin dejar de fijarse primero en los ventanales que le mostraban la hermosa ciudad.  
  
No estaba hambriento, ya había cenado con Sanders y había tenido una pequeña merienda de camino a casa que consistía en unas deliciosas malasadas, había guardado unas en su bolso pensando en Jared y luego había recordado que estaba enfadado con el cabrón, por lo que no tenía pensado dárselas ahora.  
  
Entro con la intención de buscar algo que tomar, consiguió leche, te frio, y un poco de chocolate envasado, no sabía que robar primero.  
  
— Ian... Por favor. – se quejó, sin poder evitar soltar un bufido pequeño, cansado y si quizás molesto.  
  
Esta situación, no solo le hacía sentir como si tuviera que elegir entre Ian y una posible relación, que ni siquiera estaba seguro que fuera a concretar, Jensen era un constante misterio.  
  
Incluso aún siente un pequeña molestia en el pecho, porque simplemente le haya dejado solo después del tiroteo, por momentos quieres pensar que era para cuidarle, pero instantes después, se escucha a si mismo preguntar con voz molesta y demandante "¿Porque no me llevaste contigo?"... Él hubiera odio, hubiera seguido a Jensen a donde fuera.  
  
En cierta forma, supone que al menos inconscientemente ha elegido a Jensen, pero la pregunta es... ¿Ackles haría lo mismo con el?  
  
— ¿Qué? — ladro de mala gana, sacando la leche del refrigerador. – si quieres que me marche lo hare tan pronto como consiga otro apartamento.  
  
— ¿Qué? ¡No! — respondió tanto incrédulo, como enojado. — Ian eres mi amigo, no te pediría de ninguna forma que te fueras, que te esfumaras... Es decir, ¿En serio?  
  
—Bueno, estoy seguro que pronto ni te importara comprar leche para mí. —murmuro, casi como un reclamo, tomando el vaso y buscando pasar por el lado de Jared, pero por segunda vez en dos días, se vio cubierto por un cuerpo más alto que el suyo.  
  
— Siempre me importaras. — contesto con voz triste. — Pero esto que siento... Esto es grande, Ian... Es la primera vez que siento algo tan puro...  
  
— No me importa lo que sientas, ahora aléjate y déjame, tengo trabajo. —mascullo, presionando con su mano libre el pecho de Jared para quitárselo de encima.  
  
— No...En serio, no te importa... ¿No te importo? — No pudo evitar reconstruir la pregunta con un poco de dolor. —Tu eres importante para mí... Eres como un hermano...  
  
— Si. Cierto. —afirmo el otro, rodando sus ojos. —No tienes que seguir mintiendo para engañarme, ya te dije que no me importa lo que sientas, así que déjame ir.  
  
— ¡Maldita sea! — gruño en voz alta, exaltado, dejando su palma caer con fuerza sobre la mesa, en un golpe certero. — Ian, escúchame, deja de hacerte la víctima, soy tú amigo, no me alejes como lo haces con todos en tu vida ¿Crees que no lo he visto? ¡Estas aterrado de dejar a la gente entrar en tú vida!  
  
Vio la sorpresa en los ojos fríos de Somerhalder, vio como miraba de su palma a su rostro y algo parecía desencajarse en él, nada que ver con el miedo o un temor escondido, solo una sinceridad que le hizo suspirar.  
  
Estaba perdido. Se sentía perdido con Jared escupiéndole la verdad de su vida en la cara.  
  
— No tienes por qué ser cruel. — murmuro, dejando el vaso de leche en la mesa a su derecha.  
  
— No es esa mi intención... no quiero ser cruel contigo... quiero que comprendas que quizás, si bien tienes razones hay algo más que te está haciendo alejarme. — explicó, un poco más bajo — No me alejes, eres parte de mi familia, Ian y no estoy mintiendo, te pido comprensión, apoyo y que mantengas nuestra amistad.  
  
— No lo hare. —respondió, más dócil de lo que hubiera manejado Jared antes, pero lo que no sabía el alto es que no era el primero que le abría los ojos de forma brusca, Christian Kane lo había hecho el día anterior. — Solo... solo me sentí traicionado, porque te lo había advertido y tú simplemente hiciste lo mismo que los demás, no me escuchaste.  
  
— No fue así... no le busque exactamente Ian, él me busco a mí — explico en voz baja, notando la atención del otro hombre sobre él.  
  
— ¿Por qué alguien quisiera buscarte a ti? — Pregunto, frunciendo el ceño cuando la mirada que Jared le dio fue una que le indicaba que se había ofendido. — Lo siento, no en ese sentido, quiero decir, porque alguien como Jensen te buscaría.  
  
— No lo sé. — se encogió de hombros, apenas lo justo para darse cuenta que no lo había pensado. Sabía que Jensen se había acercado a él, porque sabía de las fotos, sabía que había existido una mínima intención de matarlo, pero no sabe exactamente que le hizo no hacerlo y seguir acercándose y a él permitirlo. — Quizás yo le gusto...  
  
— Quizás quiere matarte. — replico Ian, tomando el vaso de leche y dándose la vuelta para ir a su bolso.  
  
— ¿Y porque no lo ha hecho? — Rebatió en voz baja. — Quizás... no es el asesino a sueldo que piensas, ellos no preguntan... no esperan, solo disparan y él no lo hizo.  
  
— Quizás estaba equivocado. — admitió, pero sin pensar ni remotamente en Jensen Ackles mientras sacaba las malasadas, su mente estaba en el sujeto de ojos azul oscuro que le había invitado un café y del cual, muy en el fondo, esperaba una llamada.  
  
— No digo que sea un santo... sé que están metidos en cosas, pero tampoco que son asesinos a sueldo — contestó aun en voz baja.  
  
— Matan personas, Jared, ¿No es eso suficiente? — suspiro, girándose hacia Jared quien le miraba suplicante, estaba confundido, eso veía Ian ¿No es suficiente que otras vidas estén en peligros mientras ellos estén allí afuera?  
  
— También mataron a gente importante para ellos... ¡No digo que eso lo justifique! — se apresuró a aclarar cuando vio algo parecido a la indignación cubrir los ojos ajenos. — Solo...sé que hay algo distinto, sé que hay una razón para que no me matara ahí mismo Ian, él sabe que yo...fui quien le tomo fotos y no me mato, por algo fue...  
  
En su desesperación por explicarse, no noto el escalofrió en Ian, cuando sin querer entendió las palabras de Jared, Kane tampoco le había matado. Se había acercado.  
  
— Eres un idiota, no entiendes nada de esto. — bufo Ian, tirándole la bolsa de dulces de calabaza a un muy sorprendido Jared — Iré a preparar mi artículo.  
  
— ¿Son para mí? — preguntó con una sonrisa.  
  
— Si, para alimentar tu estomago de bebe. — aclaro Ian, colgándose la mochila al hombro y caminando hasta su habitación — Si llama alguien de la oficina, dile que estoy durmiendo. — anuncio, sabiendo que Jared lo seguía, hurgando dentro de la bolsa.  
  
— Eres grandioso. — contesto, con los cachetes inflados. — Son mis favoritos. — agregó como pudo.  
  
— Todos los dulces del mundo son tus favoritos. — el de ojos azules rio, entrando en su habitación dejando su bolso en la cama antes de girarse a Jared, quiso reír de nuevo cuando vio como ya tenía la boca llena.  
  
En su habitación, tenía todas las cosas importantes que había conservado por años, recortes de sus artículos y de otros relacionados con los Auditore desde los años cincuenta, lo que lo hacía más sorprendente, era la armonía entre cada pared, como pese a todo ser un santuario de periódico, no se veía sobrecargado, simplemente obsesivo. Era esto lo que había ocultado de Jared los meses que había vivido aquí y ahora el castaño podía verlo.  
  
— ¡Menjjdstidkjra! — contestó.  
  
Ver lo que significaba para Ian todo lo que tenía que ver con Jensen Ackles. Años y años de trabajo y ahora que por fin lo veía, es que entendía la preocupación de Ian.  
  
Se concentró en comerse las malasadas, sentándose con disimulo en la cama de Ian mientras este se desvestía en una esquina. Cambiando su camisa de vestir y su chaleco por una de las camisas viejas que Jared le había regalado cuando hacia la limpieza en su closet, y unos pantalones de chándal.  
  
— Oh — murmuro, los dulces aun dejando su boca un agradable sabor, que parecía contrastar con su estado de ánimo tan repentino.  
  
En su cabeza lo que estaba viendo en cada recorte era suficiente razón para alejarse, quizás hablar con Ian y con la policía, pero en su corazón, la sonrisa discreta pero sincera de Jensen se había grabado a fuego, incluso las sonrisas de las pequeñas, era demasiado sincero para dudar.  
  
Al mismo tiempo, sabía que no era exactamente racional.  
  
— ¿Qué haces en mi habitación aun? — pregunto Ian repentinamente, cruzándose de brazos y con las mejillas rojas.  
  
— ¿Uh? Oh... lo siento, estabas cambiándote, digo... Wow... no soy un pervertido, no... Que conste. — habló claramente avergonzado por haberse quedado allí. — Me voy... ¿Algún platillo en especial para la cena de esta noche?  
  
— Pollo con guacamole, ¿Recuerdas el que hiciste para navidad el año pasado? — Pregunto, sentándose frente al escritorio que tenía su laptop. — ¿Podrías hacerme un poco?  
  
— Claro... ¡Eso será! — contestó entusiasmado, saliendo de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
— ¿Hey, Jared? — Ian le llamo desde adentro, su voz sonando neutral, nada comparado con la voz llena de emociones que había escuchado hace minutos en la sala de estar.  
  
— ¿Si?  
  
— ¿Quieres esto? — pregunto, cuando Jared asomo la cabeza dentro de la habitación, vio que Ian tenía la mano extendida con un cuaderno negro grueso en ella, mientras que rebuscaba en un cajón un bolígrafo que sirviera.  
  
— ¿Qué es? — preguntó con curiosidad, sus manos hormigueando con la necesidad de tomarlo entre las mismas  
  
Ian solo movió su mano incitándole a tomarlo, así que Jared lo hizo, lo abrió, y allí en la primera página estaba la foto de Jensen, una foto de periódico y algo desenfocada.  
  
— Es Jensen... ¿Quieres que lea, todas estas anotaciones?  
  
— Solo si quieres. Ya lo conoces, por lo que veo, así que fórmate una opinión justa y te diré la forma de verlo de nuevo. — aclaro sin verlo a la cara.  
  
— No crees que me busque, ¿Cierto? — su voz sonó más dolorosa, de lo que pensó, no pudo evitarlo, expectante de la respuesta de quien era su mejor amigo.  
  
— Tuvo una buena razón para golpearte como lo hizo cuando se fue. No quería que te involucraras.  
  
— Esta bien. — apretó el cuaderno contra su pecho, mientras suspiraba — Preparare la cena.  
  
— ¿Me traes té? — grito cuando Jared ya había desaparecido.

  
  
  


  
En sus manos tenía otro libro negro, pero este tenía que ver con el personaje que había ocupado sus pensamientos desde ayer, y verlo allí, en la foto de la boda de Joshua, sonriente y congelado en el tiempo en esa fotografía.  
  
Causaba sentimientos en el que no podía comprender, que no hacían más que confundirle... haciendo que su tiempo se detuviera y caminara a marchas forzadas, incluso distinto. Esperaba que su celular sonara, esperaba al igual que Jared —aunque nunca lo admitiera— que hubiera algo distinto, algo que se le estaba escapando y a la vez ¿Qué demonios hacia pensando algo así?, solo porque habían tomado un café.  
  
— Soy un tonto. — murmuro y abrió el cuaderno, en ese momento, su celular sonó en su bolso.  
  
Mentiría si Jared llegaba a preguntarle qué rayos había sido el ruido de él tirándose desde su silla a la cama y rebuscando su celular en el fondo de su bolso. Algo que lo hizo sentir más idiota cuando vio que era su editor citando una reunión general para el día siguiente. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco, que se había aferrado a lo primero que pudo identificar como algo más, que lo necesitaba, que no podía seguir por más tiempo así.  
  
Era un pensamiento liberador, significaría que Kane solo fue una piedra en su camino.  
  
Algo a lo que se aferró, un error.  
  
El sonido de Turn Up The Music le hizo sobresaltarse y abrir los ojos, "número desconocido", decía la pantalla, tomo aire y fue a contestar cuando Jared entro en la habitación con él te en las manos, sonriéndole.  
  
— ¿No vas a atender? — pregunto, sentándose en la silla que Ian había tumbado al suelo.  
  
— Tal vez quiera atender en privado. — gruño, su pie moviéndose impaciente sobre el suelo, sus dedos casi al mismo ritmo, estaba a punto de contestar.  
  
No entendía la reacción de su cuerpo.  
  
— Ok, pero recuerda, la regla número uno del contrato es no traer hombres o mujeres sin consultar al otro. — Jared le guiño un ojo, divertido de la indignación de la mirada de Ian mientras salía de la habitación.  
  
— ¡Vete al diablo! — contestó en voz alta, sin darse cuenta que su dedo le había traicionado y contestado- — Demonios... digo ¿Hey?  
  
— Estas de malhumor incluso a estas horas de la noche. Debe ser grave. — le contesto una voz gruesa al otro lado de la línea, una que le hizo estremecerse y ponerse de pie de un salto para cerrar la puerta, allí estaba, Christian Kane al teléfono, hablándole con su voz profunda y provocativa, causándole cosas que no había hecho antes.  
  
Cosas que hace mucho nadie le hacía sentir. Quizás ni siquiera Paul en su momento.  
  
— No estoy de mal humor siempre... solo, fue un día difícil. — contestó, dejándose caer en su cama luego de cerrar con llave la puerta de su habitación.  
  
— Porque no te das una ducha y te relajas, ¿No deberías hacer eso cada vez que llegas a casa? — pregunto Kane, haciéndole saber que le estaba vigilando.  
  
— ¿Cómo sabes que estoy en casa? — preguntó, sintiendo que de pronto era más paranoico de lo que debería.  
  
— Porque se a la hora que sales del trabajo, además, tu jefe…  
  
— ¿Cómo sabes que mi jefe me llamo por una reunión? ¿Tienes mi teléfono intervenido? — preguntó de nuevo, recibiendo una risa que le sonrojo totalmente, por lo fuerte y viva que se escuchaba.  
  
— Wow, pareces uno de esos paranoicos que cree que el gobierno los vigila hasta cuándo van al baño y pues la verdad es que sí, pero no, no exactamente el tuyo, cariño. Me daría celos si se de alguien más que es capaz de hacerte jadear al teléfono como yo. — eso último en referencia a como de agitado había contestado y se odio por ello.  
  
— No creo que fuera eso por lo que contestaste así, además, nada me garantiza que eso sea verdad, ¿O sí? — Kane sonaba como si se la estuviera pasando boba a su costa. — vamos, ya dime que es lo que tienes puesto, tengo ganas de fantasear contigo.  
  
— No seas imbécil, Kane. — le mascullo, viendo como Jared asomaba la cabeza y dejaba la jarra con té caliente para que se sirviera lo que quisiera. — además, ¿Para qué quieres fantasear conmigo?  
  
— Me atraes, ahora dime ¿Qué llevas puesto de ropa interior? ¿Qué color? ¿Qué tipo? — presiono, y su voz sonaba tan insistente que Somerhalder tuvo que morderse el labio para no contestarle a la primera.  
  
— No voy a decirte eso, tonto, no estoy mal de la cabeza como tus otras conquistas. — Mascullo, sintiendo la presión en su sien que le hacía querer obedecer.  
  
— Esta bien, entonces vayamos a otro tema, es sobre el nuevo juguete sexual de Jensen, aunque aún no se lo ha follado, según creo, pero ya sabes, ¿No crees que sería estúpido involucrarse con un civil llevando la vida de un criminal? — Kane parecía serio al respecto, queriendo hablar de ello solo confundía aún más al periodista. — Oye, y ahora que lo pienso, tendrás alguna cicatriz en tu cuerpo...  
  
— Tengo algunas, ¿Por qué Kane...? ¿te ponen acaso?. — Su boca se abrió y contesto la otra pregunta, buscando que la conversación avanzara a otros temas, aunque realmente era estúpido, concordaba con la afirmación, aunque con Jared realmente no había ningún riesgo él no era – pese a su tamaño – capaz de matar ni a una mosca, aunque eso Kane no lo sabía.  
  
— Solo quiero saber cómo tengo que imaginarte, no es nada. — la voz de Kane se vuelve profunda y él sabe que no lo está imaginando para nada. — Entonces es estúpido, pero aun así me preocupa que el chico pueda volverse una amenaza. ¿Cómo animarías un amigo si sabes que ha tenido que dejar a alguien del que se ha enamorado por trabajo?  
  
— ¿Crees que Ackles tenga que dejarle por su forma de vida? — su voz sonó comprensiva, sin siquiera notarlo.  
  
— El cree eso, a mí por otra parte no me gusta ese concepto, es arcaico.—replico, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
— Sí... está enamorado volverá... si él le acepta encontraran una forma. — aseguro sonriendo un poco — Creo incluso que piensas lo mismo que te acabo de decir.  
  
— Quítate los pantalones y lo pienso, pero igual, quiero saber más del chico antes de dejarle ir con él, o de incitarle que deje de ser un culo apretado y vaya con él y le pida disculpas.  
  
— Tú si sabes cómo decir lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza ¿Cierto? — bromeo, llevando sus manos a sus pantalones y suspirando un poco cuando soltó el botón.  
  
— Eso me han dicho, ¿De qué color es tu ropa interior? — fue la siguiente pregunta de Kane, seguida de por supuesto de la conversación que mantenían —Voy a hablar con Jensen mañana, ya que es el día en que le toca buscara las niñas.  
  
— Las pequeñas de Josh Ackles ¿Cierto? — preguntó, sin ninguna intención, solo admitiendo para sí mismo lo injusto que era que dos pequeñas niñas crezcan sin su padre a su lado —Blanca...  
  
— Aburrido. Y si, mis amadas niñas, Jensen está obligado a ser su figura paterna.  
  
— ¿Cómo lo llevan? — Preguntó, levemente pero no le dejo contestar, porque la risa le inundo — ¿El blanco te parece aburrido?  
  
— Me parece poco elegante y se ensucia fácilmente de cualquier fluido —replico, y si, estaba comprobado eso de que decía lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza —Ellas están bien, su madre no tan bien pero se apoya en las pequeñas, el peor es Jensen.  
  
— ¿Cuál color te parece apropiado entonces? — Preguntó con sus mejillas sonrojadas. — Y no me digas que Ackles se culpa a si mismo...  
  
— Se culpa hasta el último segundo, nah, en realidad no se culpa, solo que su hermano fue el único punto de anclaje y el de verdad no estaba preparado para ser el heredero de la familia, ahora más que nunca se siente perdido. — Kane suspira e Ian tiene la impresión de que no le ha contado eso a nadie más, que se lo ha guardado muy profundo y que de verdad le afecta. — Me gusta el negro, ajustado, que lleguen hasta el muslo, pero que también dejen la mitad de los glúteos a la vista.  
  
— Quizás necesita a alguien que le ayude a anclarse de nuevo.  
  
La imagen de Jared acudiendo a su mente, lo cierto es que él gigante ese era alguien especial y quizás, si, era lo que Ackles necesitaba, lo que ambos necesitaban. Pero los Auditore eran unos asesinos, no comprendía porque Jared sabiéndolo se dejaba arrastrar, aunque él no estaba en mejor posición que él.  
  
— Quizás me compre unos así...  
  
— ¿Para qué? — Cuestiono Kane al otro lado de la línea, haciendo que su rostro se volviera carmesí — ¿Y porque?  
  
— Quizás para enseñárselos a alguien — contestó, no estaba pensando lo que decía, solo estaba dejándose llevar por esto — lo que fuera esto, que ese hombre tenía. — Y no sé porque…  
  
— Indeciso, no sé si me gusta eso o no. Compra los cortos, tendrás sexo más seguido con ellos. También, quítatelos — ordeno, voz regular, como si le preguntara sobre el clima, la orden casi desinteresada, pero aun así él ya estaba obedeciéndola sin rechistar.  
  
— ¿Tú quieres que tenga una razón en especial? — devolvió la pregunta. Mientras se dejaba caer desnudo sobre las sabanas.  
  
— Por supuesto, uno tiene que tener razones para hacer todo lo que hace, por ejemplo, quiero que me digas que sientes estando en tu cama con las sabanas debajo de tu cuerpo desnudo, por el mero hecho de que me gusta escuchar a las personas.  
  
Ian se estremeció, sus labios trataron de impedir cualquier ruido, sin éxito alguno.  
  
— ¿Cuál es tu razón? — Pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo la respiración un poco más fuerte al otro lado de la línea. — Las sabanas están suaves, mi piel fría, pero empieza a entrar en calor, un ligero cosquilleo me recorre... y lo disfruto....  
  
— ¿Has hecho esto antes? Darte un tiempo para solo sentir tu cuerpo, para darle ese placer a tu cuerpo, esa libertad. —cuestiono el hombre, haciéndole sentir ligeramente nervioso, pero no incómodo.  
  
— No... No me tomado ese tiempo. — contestó, sus ojos ligeramente húmedos — Libertad... ¿Qué es eso?  
  
— Es dejarte ir, dejar que alguien más te guie allí donde puedes sentirte libre. — explico con voz trémula, sabiendo el estado frágil en el que había puesto a Somerhalder. — ¿Quieres sentirte libre? ¿Quiere dejarte ir?  
  
— Sí quiero... pero tengo miedo. — contestó, su cuerpo dándose la vuelta hacia la derecha, permitiéndose sentir mejor lo sedoso de sus sabanas  
  
— No hay necesidad de tener miedo, cariño. Ninguna necesidad, tu solo. — cierra tus ojos susurro en su oído una voz sexy que le hizo estremecerse, su miembro moviéndose interesado.  
  
Lo hizo, dejo que de sus ojos bajaran unas cuantas lágrimas antes de cerrarlos y dejarse ir, su cuerpo relajándose entre las sabanas aún más.  
  
— Guíame...  
  
Escucho a Kane respirando hondo, sin saber que el hombre estaba a un paso de ir a buscarlo, de darle lo que necesitaba, pero sabía que aún no era tiempo de eso.  
  
— Necesitas control en tu vida, pero no tienes ninguno. Déjame a mí tomar ese control, permíteme guiarte hasta que consigas eso que tanto quieres — explico con lentitud, dejando que las palabras entraran bien en Somerhalder —Respira hondo, siente tus músculos relajarse.  
  
Escucho la respiración a Somerhalder relajarse, era más pequeña pero concisa. Podía imaginarlo desnudo, hermosamente desnudo sobre las sabanas, dejándose llevar, con su cuerpo lleno de tranquilidad.  
  
— Está bien...yo... yo te… — se mordió el labio, era un obsesivo con el control, dejarlo ir, era una locura si tenía en cuenta como es su personalidad. Pero sentía que podía confiar en Kane, mucho más de lo que parecía.  
  
— Me cedes el control de tu cuerpo y tu mente. Dímelo. Dímelo. — ordeno, su voz de barítono haciendo que el de cabellos negros jadeara.  
  
— Yo… — un nuevo jadeo abandona sus labios y se mueve sin ritmo claro sobre su cama — Sí... te cedo, el control de... —se mordió el labio a último segundo.  
  
Kane sabía que estaba a punto de decirlo que solo necesitaba un empujón.  
  
— Deja eso — lo autoritario de la voz en su oído le hizo detenerse en eco, un último jadeo saliendo de su boca — Ahora dime, Ian Somerhalder, ¿Quieres esto o no?  
  
— Si. — contestó tan rápido y tan seguro, que el mismo se llenó de sorpresa.  
  
— Entonces dilo, cariño. Permíteme tener el control, tu control.  
  
Ian asintió, lo que era ridículo, pues el otro hombre no podía verle sin embargo lo hizo, asintió y las palabras se deslizaron de sus labios.  
  
— Te cedo el control de... mi mente y cuerpo, a ti... solo tú.  
  
— Eso es todo lo que necesitabas hacer — no hubo risa o burla en el tono de Kane y eso le hizo sentirse aliviado, en un plano que no sabía podía estar — Ponme en altavoz, y coloca tu espalda contra la cama... estira tus brazos y tus piernas, deja que el viento acaricie tu cuerpo desnudo.  
  
— Sí — contestó, en voz baja sus manos moviéndose a hacer lo que el otro hombre le decía, dejándose guiar con un extraño sentimiento de por medio. Cuando su espalda toco la sabana y el altavoz estuvo puesto, estiro su cuerpo, sintiendo como más de un hueso hacia un sonido fuerte, como era ligeramente incómodo y a la vez tan delicioso. — Chris...  
  
Sentía el aire frio que se colaba por la ventanilla en el techo diagonal tocarle zonas que lo hacían sonrojarse, como en sus axilas, usualmente cálidas o abajo en sus testículos, ahora enrojecidos por culpa de la semi erección que portaba sin saber siquiera porque.  
  
— Respira hondo. — escuchó a Chris decirle, su voz sonaba distinta en el altavoz, más clara, más pública. Más real. Lo hizo, el aire frio entro en sus pulmones haciéndole sacudirse, temblar y por sobre todo suspirar, cuando sintió un cosquilleo agradable recorrerle.  
  
— Te preocupas demasiado por todo lo que pasa por tu alrededor. — continuo Chris. — Dejas que tu miedo a entregarte te desespere. No te desesperes, cada vez que te sientas caer, que sientas que te pierdes, recuerda este momento, cuando te sientes sostenido por mí, donde sabes que no voy a dejarte caer.  
  
— No me dejes caer... no me dejes caer. — repitió, su voz asustada, su respiración acelerada. — Por favor.  
  
— Shhh... Sin lágrimas. — su voz suave acariciando el oído de Ian. — Respira hondo de nuevo.  
  
Tomo todo el aire que pudo y sintió sus músculos relajarse de nuevo — Sí — su polla estaba dura, dejando caer pequeñas gotas de líquido pre seminal a su alrededor, pero él estaba concentrado en la paz que le traía la voz ajena.  
  
— Ten por seguridad de que no te dejare caer, Ian. — Kane respiro hondo también, sintiéndose incomodo en lugares que sabía no era sabio mencionar en esos momentos, no con Ian en un estado tan vulnerable como el que se encontraba — No tienes responsabilidades, Ian, no tienes por qué pensar en ellas ahora, déjame a mí eso. Déjame pensar por ti.  
  
— Me gusta esto... sentir que me cuidas — aseguro, entre la nube del placer y protección que sentía rodearle.  
  
— Sentir que alguien cuida de ti es todo lo que necesitas, por eso quiero que vuelvas a vestirte y salgas de tu habitación, comerás, y luego regresaras a tu cama y me enviaras un mensaje cuando estés en la cama, preparado para dormir. Olvídate del trabajo, de otra responsabilidad que yo no te haya asignado y duerme, mi cariño.

  
La lluvia es incesante, y detesta que deba quedarse a guardar todos los instrumentos, lo que es casi lo mismo que acompañar a los niños a la puerta, por fortuna solo le tocara dos días esta semana. Aunque sus compañeros le ofrecen llevarlo a casa, él se niega, necesita pensar seriamente en lo que sucedió con Ian esa mañana, que fue algo así: Ian se levantó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le hizo el desayuno, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acurruco contra él mientras observaban la televisión, y luego se despidió prometiendo traer tacos en la noche.  
  
Se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con la actitud de la noche anterior o aun peor con la llamada.  
  
Por un momento temió que le hubiera pasado algo a Jensen, pero al ver momentáneamente en la mañana a las niñas Ackles llegando a su clase de música de verano supo que nada de eso había pasado.  
  
Por supuesto, la lección había sido tan soporífera como la lluvia cayendo afuera.  
  
Quizás fue por su estado de humor, sentía que sus sonrisas se perdían entre las miles de gotas bajando del cielo, sin rumbo fijo y todas golpeando con dureza la superficie gris y sin vida. Así era su día a día, sonrisas golpeando el frio gris, la decepción.  
  
Extrañaba a Jensen como a nadie. Lo admitía tanto que le daba miedo hacerlo.  
  
Para colmo estaba Ian y sus extraños cambios de humor, no tenían lógica alguna, a menos que ese mensaje fuera de alguien importante. Le preocupaba... porque sabía que Ian era sensible, alguien que necesitaba más cuidado del que su compañero de piso admitía.  
  
— Adiós, Jared. — Patrick dijo, mientras el bajaba las escaleras, con la cabeza gacha, bajo su sobretodo café estaba su cámara y su libro de partituras, protegido celosamente de la lluvia que le esperaba afuera — Desearía poder ofrecerte un paraguas, pero no tengo ninguno. — dijo, encogiéndose de hombros cuando Jared solo le sonrió.  
  
— Tranquilo... quizás, quizás la lluvia me ayude a volver a sentir. — murmuro más para sí mismo que para otra persona, sonriendo nostálgicamente cuando sintió las primeras gotas golpear su cuerpo. Era como la última vez que él y Jensen se habían visto. Hermoso pero triste a la vez.  
  
Tenía que aceptarlo, tenía el corazón roto.  
  
Podría decirse que era un tonto, que Jared era un tonto. Por enamorarse tan fugazmente, por una foto que tomo en el momento indicado, allí, donde no tenía nada de oportunidades de ocultarse del fuerte impacto que iba a causar Jensen Ackles en él. Se decidió por tomar el camino corto a casa, puede que el largo le sirviera para extender su tortura, pero sabía que se enfermaría para mañana. Que todas sus fuerzas se irían y que seguramente no se levantaría mañana antes de las diez.  
  
Las gotas de lluvia se confundían con sus lágrimas, o eso cree, ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar llorando realmente, porque las noches anteriores fueron tan pero tan interminables por ello... llegó un punto, en que pensó y comprobó, que no podía llorar más.  
  
No más.  
  
Pese a que sentía que se estaba muriendo por dentro.  
  
— ¿Por qué soy tan tonto? — murmuro, peinándose el cabello hacia atrás, mojado totalmente.

  
Pensando en la tontería que era su vida, llego a Brows Street, donde hace menos de una semana había estado de pie con Jensen, se arrodillo en el suelo, su pantalón manchándose de barro mientras metía la mano en su sobretodo para sacar la cámara.  
  
Haría un álbum, como el que hizo cuando murió su abuela, de lugares en los que había estado con Jensen. Solo así lo superaría. Había funcionado antes, podía funcionar ahora.  
  
Cuando se arrodillo, sus ojos se quedaron mirando y registrando cada lugar, como quizás antes no lo había hecho, noto lo verde que se veía el césped del pequeño jardín que tenía la cafetería de la esquina, noto la forma en que bajaban las gotas por el vidrio grabado en flores que tenía la floristería, noto tanto que la primera vez no... Tanto que había sido nada al lado de esa persona.  
  
El agua caía por los caños, rápido y sin saber porque se encontró poniéndoles atención, deseando ir tan rápida como ellas. Noto como las que no caían ahí, se golpeaban en el suelo con fuerza dividiéndose en más. También se dio cuenta del olor a tierra mojada... era hasta refrescante, lo que era irónico.  
  
— Hagamos esto. — susurro y presiono el botón para tomar la primera foto.  
  
Obtuvo algo borroso y quiso golpearse por no desempañar el lente primero, dándose cuenta de que la humedad lo había empañado todo, se inclinó sobre sí mismo para que la lluvia no mojara su cámara y volvió a apuntar al verde césped, pensando en Jensen y sus hermosos ojos.  
  
Se preguntó si justo así se verían sus ojos con lágrimas, suaves y con más vida que nunca, era una inquietud que de pronto la posibilidad de nunca saberlo dolía como nada.  
  
Pero él nunca tomaba fotos de sí mismo como para saberlo. Su dedo arranco con fuerza el botón de Flash, una y otra vez, quería que las fotos expresaran la ferocidad y el dolor que sentía en ese momento.  
  
Los flashes confundiéndose con los truenos en el cielo.  
  
En el medio de su frenesí, un claxon le hizo sobresaltarse y darse cuenta que tenía un pie fuera de la acera y que seguramente se veía como un maniático allí tomando fotos en medio de la lluvia.  
  
El auto negro, un Cadillac, se le hizo familiar tan pronto lo vio. Y los recuerdos a él llegaron mucho más vivos que a como lo había hecho el pasto verde.  
  
Estaba seguro que se tambaleo y por un segundo pensó que Jensen terminaría el trabajo, que Ian tenía razón... y se sintió como un pobre idiota, al no tener forma de negarse a sí mismo eso, porque Jensen se había esfumado de su vida como si no le importara. Se sorprendió al ver que el auto se detenía en el momento exacto en el que pensaba que se no lo haría.

Un minuto después, un hombre alto y pálido se estaba bajando del auto para abrir la puerta trasera.  
  
— Señor Padalecki. — dijo, solemnemente.  
  
— ¿Sí? — preguntó, por costumbre. Sin parar realmente quien era.  
  
— El Señor Ackles… — dijo y una bulla desde dentro del auto le hizo carraspear. - …y las señoritas Ackles, requieren su presencia. — anuncio, dejando a Jared perplejo.  
  
—Pero... estoy mojado y la limosina no. — contestó torpemente, sin saber que más decir de la impresión.  
  
— El señor y las señoritas insisten. — dijo el hombre, comenzando a impacientarse puesto que él también estaba quedando empapado.  
  
— Claro... claro. — contestó, su corazón latiendo como un loco en su pecho, cuando decidió entrar, sonriendo con cariño cuando las niñas chillaron emocionadas su nombre. —Hey, princesas ¿Cómo están?  
  
— ¡Hola Jared! — contestaron ambas y apenas logro sentarse sin haber localizado a Jensen aun, recibió como regalo de bienvenida una mullida toalla que uso para escurrirse el largo y mojado cabello.  
  
— Señor Padalecki. — la voz de Jensen le llego de enfrente, pero no tuvo el valor de levantar los ojos hacia el fuerte acento italiano que le daba una bienvenida sobria.  
  
— Hey...— saludó, estuvo a punto de decir "Señor Ackles" pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, sentía que sería una despedida, para la que realmente no tenía el valor suficiente y menos cuando quería decirle simplemente "Jen".  
  
— Está lloviendo mucho, ¿Por qué no tiene un paragua, profesor? — Cindy pregunto, sentándose al lado de Jared y colocándose el cinturón.  
  
— Lo olvide pequeña y necesitaba despertarme un poco, ¡El agua me ayuda!  
  
— Tío Jensen es igual. — agrego la otra pequeña rubia que estaba sentada al lado de este. Y por todo lo que Jared se permitía ver del líder mafioso, este iba vestido de blanco de nuevo, impecable, hermoso — se moja todo el tiempo y tío Chris siempre tiene que estar gritándole cosas feas para que no lo haga.  
  
— Mi madre siempre me decía que no lo hiciera, claro, sin las palabras feas de por medio. — contestó, haciendo que la pequeña rubia riera.  
  
— ¿Dónde están tu mami y tu papi, Jared? — Cindy pregunto, tirando del sobretodo empapado de Jared.  
  
— Mi mama murió cuando tenía como diez años, pequeña y mi papa, está vivo en su rancho en Texas, dedicándose a cuidar los caballos que tanto ama. — explicó riendo cuando la niña se escalofrió por tocar su fría prenda.  
  
— ¿¡Tienes caballos!? — preguntaron dos vocecitas al mismo tiempo que la voz de un hombre preguntaba:  
  
— Señor Padalecki, ¿no está frio?  
  
— Si pequeñas...tengo caballos que aguantan mi peso. — bromeo uniéndose a las risas de las pequeñas — Y algo...Jensen… — él nombre se escapó con facilidad de sus labios, pese a que sentía más que nunca una barrera al decirlo. — Un poco de frio... bueno mucho.  
  
— Deberías quitarte el sobretodo. – advirtió Jensen y fue cuando los ojos de Jared finalmente se dirigieron a los de este, cuál fue su decepción al ver que no estaban fijos en él y que estaban ocultos bajo lentes oscuros de aviador.  
  
Sintió que su corazón se hundió un poco más y seguro las niñas notaron que su mirada se quedó sobre Jensen y que su respiración se cortó, porque rápidamente optaron por seguir el tema.  
  
— ¿Tienes caballos grandes, Jay?  
  
— ¿Yo?... claro, bueno, mi padre, a él le encantan tanto como a mí. Y él también es... grande. — rio, viendo como las niñas le miraban con grandiosos ojos.  
  
Observo a Jensen una vez más, este parecía devolverle la mirada, porque se sentía consumido por esos ojos verdes hermosos, se sentía como si le tocaran, como si le hicieran el amor y eso lo hacía aunque feliz en el interior, le ponía incomodo que lo hiciera frente a las niñas.  
  
— Jay... Jay… — llamó una de las pequeñas niñas, casi brincando en su asiento. — ¿Eres más alto que tu papa?  
  
— Lo soy, por suerte. De esa forma puedo correr rápido cuando le robo comida. Lo que me lleva a afirmar que mi padre aprendió de mi abuela a cocinar. — sonrió, recordando las interminables horas que su abuela gastaba enseñándole a cocinar a su padre y luego a él.  
  
— Nosotros tenemos comida... si pasas más tiempo en casa, no tendrías que robarla. — agregó Cindy al lado de Jensen, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres. Era casi como si ellas hicieran lo que ellos —por distintas razones— no, y era acercarles. Además, para Jensen no era una revelación tan grande, puesto que Josh la había elegido a ella al ver su facilidad para aprender, Nicky era un poco más lenta en su aprendizaje, y por eso Josh había decidido dejarla seguir su camino a su ritmo.  
  
— Bueno, tengo mi casa también, Cindy, así que no hace falta que este en la suya. — y fue allí cuando lo noto, no estaba yendo a su casa, no, el camino afuera del auto era rural, con bosques altos a su alrededor. — ¿Dónde vamos?  
  
— Sí hace falta. — rebatió la pequeña niña, cruzándose de brazos. — Tío Jensen ha estado triste todo este tiempo sin ti.  
  
Eso obtuvo no solo su boca abierta como respuesta, sino el carraspeo de Jensen, que se removió incomodo en el asiento.  
  
— Niñas. No hablen de lo que no saben.  
  
— Nosotras sabemos. — respondieron al unísono.  
  
Y Jensen podía ver en sus ojos, tan parecidos a los suyos, que quizás comprendían más de la que decían. No le extrañaría, eran hijas de Josh y él siempre había mostrado una madurez increíble desde que era niño. Mirando lo que nadie más parecía ver.  
  
Eso le trajo nostalgia, pero también algo de orgullo.  
  
— Bueno, su tío y yo podríamos hablar para que no se sienta triste. — eso atrajo la atención de Jensen, que había intentado mantenerse al margen, solo siendo lo que se esperaba de él, ser el chico educado con una gran responsabilidad por delante. Siendo tanto esto como sobrio.  
  
Y ahora allí estaba Jared, aprovechándose de la sinceridad de las niñas para abrir un camino a un posible contacto entre ellos. ¿Y por qué? Porque Jensen se había encargado de cerrarle cualquier camino hasta terminar con el desapareciendo de su vida. Por eso no comprendía que había llevado al hombre de ojos tan hermosos a parar su limosina cuando le observo bajo la lluvia, ¿Por qué si se había alejado... se detuvo?  
  
Su pregunta debió verse reflejada en su mirada, porque los ojos ajenos, pusieron más atención a él... lo sabía.  
  
— Tenemos una cena importante hoy, señor Padalecki. Celebramos la unión de nuestra familia, así que haremos una pequeña fiesta. — informo Jensen, buscando excusarse el, más que a sus sobrinas quienes le habían pedido que detuviera el auto en su momento.  
  
— ¿Y porque se detuvo por mí, señor Ackles?  
  
— L...las niñas querían que vinieras y que dejara de mojarse. — replico, para nadie pasando desapercibido el temblor inicial en su voz. — Estoy seguro que conseguiremos algo que podrá usar, así que no se preocupe por su apariencia. — no que Jensen se quejara, por el Jared podía ir desnudo y el estaría satisfecho.  
  
— Las niñas... entiendo. — contestó, con voz seria, ocultándose detrás de su cabello mojado sus ojos húmedos.  
  
El camino a casa fue bastante silencio solo luego de que Cindy cayera rendida al lado de Jared y su hermana menor se recostara en Jensen, buscando dormirse también. Por un momento se retiró los lentes, pero sus ojos no se levantaron hacia Jared, solo miraron por la ventana largo rato, al camino de piedra que seguía la limosina para llegar hasta la gran casa Toscana.  
  
— Me gusta la lluvia. — susurro Jared de pronto arropando a la pequeña a su lado con cariño. — Siento que al caer sobre mí... se lleva parte del dolor...  
  
Vio a Jensen parpadear y luego observarle, atento a sus expresiones y una vez que miro directo a esos pozos oscuros de verde liquido se dio cuenta que no podía apartar la mirada, Jensen ejercía tal poder sobre el que era hasta absurdo la forma en la que se veían.  
  
— Es solo lluvia. — dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
— ¿Y yo que soy? — Preguntó sin apartar sus ojos — ¿Soy como la lluvia...? ¿Solo eso?  
  
— Tu eres... diferente. — replico, apenas parpadeando — Tú te sientes diferente.  
  
— Diferente. — repitió, sonriendo un poco. — Diferente... ¿A todo tú mundo?  
  
— Eres...  
  
— Señor, hemos llegado. — anuncio la voz del conductor, cortándole el aire a todos, lo que ocasiono que ambos apartaran la mirada.  
  
La puerta se abrió y seis hombres con paraguas se alinearon frente al auto, uno de ellos, Kane, tomo a Cindy del lado de Jared, abriendo el cinturón de seguridad y tomándola en brazos para llevarla junto con dos hombres que le protegían del agua hasta la casa.  
  
Lo mismo hizo otro hombre — este barbudo y con el cabello negro — azabache tomando a la otra niña y llevándosela. Jensen apenas se estaba desabrochando el cinturón cuando Jared noto que debía hacer lo mismo. Salieron rápido, el tomando su sobretodo y quitándoselo de encima, cuidando de que su cámara no quedara a la vista de los hombres allí y también envolviendo las partituras que estaban protegidas en un bolso pequeño de cuero.  
  
Cruzaron cómodamente entre los hombres con paraguas, sin detenerse, se sintió algo importante de ser protegido así, pero también sintió que podría acostumbrarse a eso si Jensen permanecía a su lado como hacia ahora. Sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, sí Jensen permanecía a su lado. No importaba sí todo lo que decía Ian era cierto, no importaba si el resto de su vida ese hombre sujetaba su mano. De verdad que no importaba.  
  
— Jensen. — le llamo, pero Ackles no se giró no bajo la vista al suelo o hizo ademan de escucharle.  
  
Comprendió que Jensen Ackles era una figura importante para los hombres que lo rodeaban, y que no se le tenía permitido flaquear, pero también comprendió que Jensen sabía llevar esa vida, seguramente lo había estado haciendo desde mucho antes. Aprendiendo de Josh Ackles las costumbres, los trucos, las mejores formas de saber imponer respeto.  
  
Cuando subieron la escalinata de mármol, recubierta de una alfombra empapada, Jared por poco se resbalo, sus mejillas volviéndose escarlatas, trato de no imaginar qué pensarían todos esos hombres de él, de su presencia allí, de que caminaba como un cachorro detrás de la figura de su líder. Por un momento recordó viejas películas que había visto en la tv, de mafiosos con mujeres hermosas y se preguntó si no sería muy extraño que Jensen anduviera con un hombre.  
  
¿Les incomodaría? No, no lo creía, Jensen parecía infundir el respeto suficiente como para que su sexualidad no fuera un problema. El único problema que le había planteado hasta ahora era el de su seguridad. Jensen temía por su seguridad y tenía razones para hacerlo.  
  
Pero debía admitir que se sentía dolido, por la forma en que le dejo atrás, aunque fuera por su seguridad no podía evitarlo... sentía que Jensen a partir de ahora, le alejaría y alejaría, hasta que de ellos... sí alguna vez se pudo hablar de ellos, no quedara nada.  
  
Eso hacia su corazón sangrar. Quería estirar su mano y tomarlo y zarandearlo. Pero no se atrevió a hacerlo una vez estuvieron dentro.  
  
El salón principal les trajo calidez, con las luces amarillentas de los candelabros en las paredes blancas. Sintió la necesidad de salirse de sus empapados zapatos y quitarse la chaqueta de vestir, quizás dejarse caer en los cómodos cojines que estaban sobre los sillones de esa entrada a la casa.  
  
Se sintió a gusto, tanto como lo hacía en su apartamento.  
  
— Así que regreso, ¿No puedes mantenerlo lejos por mucho tiempo no? — Jared se giró, y observo a Kane cruzado de brazos frente a Jensen, pero su mirada fija en el. — No hagas un desastre como la última vez hombre, o yo mismo me encargare de que entiendas de qué va esto.  
  
Espero una respuesta defensiva y mordaz por parte de Jensen, pero nada provino más de esos labios carnosos.  
  
La comodidad se esfumó, tan rápido como había aparecido se esfumo, se preguntó entonces si realmente estaba aquí por las niñas... Jensen se había visto presionado, después de todo adoraba a las niñas y se notaba que apenas podía negarles algo... ¿Era eso?  
  
Estaba tan cansado de suponer, de pasar de la emoción a la incertidumbre.  
  
Desearía que Jensen le mencionara lo que sea que estaba pensando.  
  
— Ven conmigo, Jared. — por un momento se preguntó si había escuchado mal, hasta que vio a Jensen moverse.  
  
— ¿Uh? — su cara debió ser todo un poema, quizás por ello Christian se rio a la distancia, pero sinceramente le sorprendió que le llamara por su nombre, casi podía decirse a sí mismo ¿Lo sabía?  
  
Lo que sabe que es una exageración de su aturdida y mojada cabeza.  
  
Le siguió por una escalera de caracol, hasta un piso superior, donde solo había un pequeño recibidor y una puerta doble de madera de roble negra. Jensen hurga en sus bolsillos, sacando una llave enorme que uso para abrir dicha puerta, dando paso a una salita llena de armarios y cojines por cada espacio cuadrado.  
  
Había tazas de café con motivos de diferentes ciudades en un gabinete de vidrio.  
  
También había varios estantes encajados en la pared repletos de enciclopedias viejas y desgastadas. A su izquierda se encontraba un sofá de piel con cojines forrados de motivos abstractos y una lámpara alta pintada de amarillo. Lo supo, en el momento en el que vio a Jensen retirarse el saco y dejarlo sobre uno de los sofás del medio.  
  
Esta era la habitación —o parte de la habitación— de Jensen.  
  
— Esas tazas de cafés se ven encantadoras. — dijo, sin intención alguna, simplemente diciendo lo primero que se le veía a la mente como siempre.  
  
— Tengo más de veinte años coleccionándolas. — respondió, dejándose caer en un sofá, apartando los cojines al suelo. — Puedes poner tu sobretodo y tu cámara en ese. — señaló al sofá de piel al lado de Jared. – entonces escogeremos que puedes usar de mi guardarropas, estoy seguro que Chris conseguirá algo para reemplazar tus pantalones.  
  
— Es una colección interesante. — respondió, caminando a donde Jensen le indicaba, dejando con sumo cuidado su cámara y el sobretodo. — Estoy empapado... me preguntó si podría tomar una ducha... ¡Tengo frio!  
  
— Hay una ducha aquí. — dijo, poniéndose de pie, parecía hacer un esfuerzo, y dios, Jared quiso golpearse. Jensen había sido herido en el hombro, seguramente le dolía al caminar, moverse o hablar. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?  
  
Bueno, había pecado de humano, se había preocupado por su corazón roto y se había olvidado del sufrimiento del otro.  
  
— Ven, te llevare. — Jensen le dijo cuando ya estaba cruzando una puerta de franjas azul cielo.  
  
— Jen. — llamó pero este no volteó, siguió caminando y la sensación de asfixia y miedo en su garganta se incrementó. — Jen — no pudo evitar esta vez sí tomarle de la mano, apenas un pequeño toque. — ¿Estás bien?... tú hombro...  
  
— Esta bien. – aunque la respuesta fue seca, el cómo los dedos de Jensen se curvaron en su mano le dijeron todo. — Estoy bien.  
  
— Dímelo de nuevo... pero mirándome a los ojos...porque desperté y no estabas ahí y por un segundo, temí...temí… ¡Dime que estas bien!  
  
Vio la duda en el rostro ajeno y como tomaba una respiración pausada y profunda.  
  
— Estoy perfectamente bien, Jared. No fue nada. Nada comparado con el disparo que recibí hace dos meses en mi costado — los ojos verdes no están totalmente fijos en los suyos por mucho tiempo.  
  
Lo más seguro es que Jensen lo vio venir, una parte de él está muy seguro de ello, pero que dejara que sus brazos se encerraran alrededor de su cuerpo y mientras le abrazaba escondiera sus ojos húmedos en el cuello ajeno, significo tanto que casi rompió a llorar.  
  
Tenía miedo, añoranza y esperanza, un remolino de emociones.  
  
Y aun, en medio de todo, quería preguntarle ¿Que soy para ti?  
  
— Jared. — Dijo, su voz sonando ahogada por el hombro de Jared — Duele.  
  
— Oh. — se separó con cuidado, sus mejillas rojas, pese a las lágrimas que sin su permiso bajaban de sus ojos. — Lo siento... solo, yo... lo siento…  
  
— Está bien. — tomo la mejilla de Jared y limpio sus lágrimas. — Deja de llorar. No eres débil.  
  
— No estoy tan seguro de ello. — comentó dejándose acariciar como si fuera algún perrito en búsqueda de cariño. Quizás lo era.  
  
— Pero yo si lo estoy... — sintió a Jared temblar en sus manos, pero supo que era el frio que sentía al estar empapado. – toma un baño, tomate tu tiempo. Estaré esperándote.  
  
— ¿En serio estarás aquí cuando salga?  
  
— Tú eres mi responsabilidad mientras estés aquí. — Respondió, dejando que su mano resbalara hasta el hombro de Jared, sus ojos en la frente del mismo donde aún estaba la bandita que recubría donde habían estado los puntos. — Esperare.  
  
— Sí. — contestó, maldiciendo mentalmente que al moverse su piel hormigueara con la necesidad de seguir siendo tocada por aquellas fuertes manos. Pero aun así, se alejó, dejando que la puerta de madera fina tapara su figura y el sonido de la ropa húmeda cayendo al suelo fuera el único ruido que se escuchó segundos después, un sonido corto que presagiaba su desnudez.  
  
Ackles lo sabía.  
  
No podía verle tras él, tras la puerta, pero sabía que estaba allí.  
  
Estuvo tentado a decirle que podía entrar, pero sabía que era muy temprano para lo que fueran que tenían, -si es que había algo- se giró a la ducha y se quedó boquiabierto, si él tuviera una ducha así, nunca saldría de casa, se quedaría todo el día allí dentro, disfrutando de la extraña arquitectura que era el baño de Jensen.  
  
Había un muro que divida el resto del baño de la ducha, un muro que apenas le llegaba a las rodillas. Donde estaban al menos cuatro jabones diferentes, y dos sets de champús en envases unicolores, que combinaban con la decoración azul de la cerámica que recubría dos paredes de las cuatro que conformaban el baño.  
  
Se asomó dentro de la caja 1x1 que conformaba la sección de la ducha y pensó que el espacio era tan grande como para que tres de él se bañaran cómodamente. Se sintió mal por tener costumbre de desnudarse y tirar la ropa al suelo, rompiendo el esquema elegante de todo el baño.  
  
— Soy tan distinto a él. — se dijo en voz alta.  
  
Él no había tenido que crecer con una responsabilidad como Jensen, una que sabía el rubio llevaba gustoso, pues no había nada, absolutamente nada más importante para el hombre detrás de esas paredes que su familia.  
  
Y aun así, también comprendía el peso que eso significaba y quizás no en su totalidad, pero comprendía que Jensen no se podía dar el lujo de expresar lo primero que cruzaba su mente, ningún sentimiento en realidad...comprendía que eso a su vez era doloroso, pese a que si le habían criado.  
  
Comprendía que él le desconcertara a veces, Ian siempre le decía que era demasiado emocional para ser hombre. Y con ello venían miles de cosas más.  
  
El adora reír con fuerza, correr, abrazar y decir motes cariñosos.  
  
Podía ser todo lo contrario a lo que era y debía ser el rubio.  
  
La ropa era solo una prueba de ello.  
  
Suspirando, entro en el recuadro de la ducha, ojos cerrados y cuello hacia atrás cuando presiono el panel de botones que controlaban la regadera que le roció con agua tibia y relajante, por media hora pudo por fin olvidarse de todos sus problemas.  
  
Es pertinente aclarar que es la jodida media hora más deliciosa que nunca había tenido, luego de que su cuerpo estuviera tan helado, el agua caliente era una bendición a su manera. Sus ojos cafés se movieron poco a poco por el lugar, viendo que tenía a su alcance y rio levemente cuando encontró una simple toalla cerca de él.  
  
No pudo evitarlo, se la llevo a la nariz, aspirando profundo. Delicioso. Olía como a crema.  
  
No pudo evitar lamerse los labios antes de secarse, Jensen se había secado con esto. Había acariciado su cuerpo con esto, seguramente en el mismo estado relajado que el en estos momentos. El solo imaginarlo hacia que todo su cuerpo reaccionara.  
  
Su cuerpo se había estremecido como si fuera un quinceañero, como si fuera la primera vez que podía ver algo que le descontrolaba por completo, que hacia reaccionar cada parte de él.  
  
Y en cierta forma,  _esto_  era tan maravillosamente nuevo que se sentía un adolescente de nuevo.  
  
Tuvo que sentarse en el muro, sus nalgas haciendo contacto con la fría piedra.  
  
Viendo su erección con reproche.  
  
— Mantente abajo, nadie te ha llamado. — gruño, observando como saltaba interesada en más roce con la toalla que sostenía contra sus mejillas. — Tal vez la toalla sea lo suficientemente gruesa para ocultarte. — agregó, dándose cuenta que estaba "hablando" con su erección.  
  
Se sintió estúpido, y termino por enrollarse en la toalla, dándose cuenta que dejaba todo su muslo al descubierto y que no había forma de taparlo.  
  
— Ok, actúa normal, no es la primera vez que este desnudo delante de un hombre sexy.  
  
"Pero no uno, como Jensen", completo su mente, haciéndole reír, porque sí, tenía que darle la razón.  
  
Salió del baño con cuidado, tratando de escuchar algo de movimiento fuera de la enorme habitación de baño en que estaba, pero el silencio respondió y pensó, que Jensen había salido algún momento por algo.  
  
Eso le daba tiempo para que su cuerpo decidiera comportarse.  
  
— ¿Jensen? — llamo en un susurro.  
  
Vio una puerta de vidrio al otro lado de la habitación y se acercó a ella, estaba abierta, y los zapatos que Jensen usaba estaban a un lado, ordenados perfectamente. Tragando saliva, entro, viendo de un lado a otro hasta que localizo a Jensen. Allí estaba, su hermoso y pálido torso bajo una luz morácea, sus manos moviéndose expertas por el vendaje sucio que retiraba con cuidado.  
  
Jared dio un paso adelante, y pudo observar bajo la luz de extraño color varias cicatrices circulares, "impactos de bala" -pensó- y la cantidad de lugares en los que las vio le preocuparon. Sintió que el suelo se movía de lugar por unos segundos, tenía miedo de perder a Jensen, tenía miedo de no probar esos gruesos labios una vez más y mañana encontrarse derramando lágrimas sobre un cuerpo frio.  
  
Estaba enamorado de él y a cada segundo se percataba, más y más de ello.  
  
— Estoy contigo en un minuto. — replico Jensen desde donde estaba, tomando el vendaje limpio y comenzando a enrollarlo alrededor de su torso.  
  
Eso fue lo que impulso a Jared hacia adelante, a tomar el vendaje que en ese momento Jensen pasaba por su espalda para darle la vuelta.  
  
— Déjame ayudarte. — susurró, sus ojos perdidos en la pálida piel. Observo como los hombros de Jensen se tensaban y se destensaban un minuto luego, con un suspiro.  
  
— Ténsalo. No quiero que se desate en la fiesta. — indicó, separando sus brazos para darle más comodidad a Jared de enrollar su torso y luego subir el vendaje a su hombro.  
  
— Sí, Jen. — contestó, haciendo de ese pequeño momento, algo íntimo entre ambos, como hasta ahora no se habían dado la oportunidad. — ¿Así?  
  
— Si, así es perfecto. — replico, mirando sobre su hombro las manos de Jared moverse. Estaban tan cerca, y Jared tan asustado de rozar a Jensen con su erección.  
  
 _"Tonto mini Jay._  
  
Un mínimo movimiento, un mínimo movimiento y... ¿Cómo reaccionaría Jensen?, era una pregunta que no podía contestarse, pero le pareció que cuando contesto un “Bien" y su aliento golpeo el cuello ajeno, este se estremeció. Pasando saliva por su nuevamente seca garganta, rozo sus dedos y sin querer, toco uno de los pezones de Jensen.  
  
Sintió que iba a explotar.  
  
— ¿Te gusta el azul?  
  
¿Era el único al que le estaba volviendo totalmente loco tanta piel?  
  
— Sí... me gusta...  
  
— Tengo algunas camisas azules que creo pueden servirte. — anuncio Jensen, suspirando cuando sintió a Jared.  
  
Estaba a centímetros de hacerlo y sintió que el cuerpo de Jensen le recibiría bien, su piel ardiendo con las mismas ansias como lo esperaban sus propios labios, pero no estaba realmente seguro. Y tenía miedo de ser rechazado.  
  
— ¿Jared? — la voz de Jensen le recordó que aún no había terminado con su tarea, así que sonrojado, y terriblemente excitado y aterrado, se puso a ello, tensando la venda hasta que solo quedo el extremo. – Listo. — Jensen le dio cinta adhesiva para adherirla al resto y dejarlo firmemente protegido.  
  
Mientras Jensen se giraba frente a él, Jared no supo cómo moverse y acabo por quedarse allí de pie.  
  
— Gracias por ayudarme. — había una semi sonrisa en sus labios, pero nada que le incitara a moverse por su cuenta y besarlo como lo había hecho aquel día en la bodega de vinos.  
  
Donde técnicamente era a él quien había besado.  
  
Jensen leyó sus gestos, su pasión... su deseo y él quería hacer lo mismo y quizás fue por eso, que la semi sonrisa le hizo sentir a Jared que este esperaba un movimiento de él. Subió su mano a acariciar la mejilla contraria y no puedo evitar inclinarse, disfrutando de la sorpresa en el rostro ajeno y capturar esos gruesos labios.  
  
— Detente. — pidió Jensen. — Estas todo mojado. — Jensen rio, literalmente rio, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Jared — Ven, déjame a mí... — pidió, sin que Jared supiera sus intenciones, entonces Jensen le quito la toalla de la cintura y con ella rodeo su cabello, exprimiéndolo con sus poderosas manos.  
  
— Ahhh… — se sonrojo, dejándose secar por las firmes manos de Jensen, sin dejar de observar como aún sonreía y de pronto sus mejillas estaban rojas, tanto de la admiración de ver esa sonrisa como de sentir esas manos sobre su desnudo... cuerpo ¡Estaba desnudo!.  
  
— Tu cabello es largo. — apunto Jensen, pasando a secarle el cuello y luego el torso. — Duraste largo rato en mi ducha.  
  
— Recuerda que el agua me relaja… — contestó, sintiendo que las manos de Jensen se movían con cariño por su cuerpo, quizás era más un deseo propio que una realidad. — Y sí... mi cabello es largo, más estando húmedo.  
  
— Luce bien con la forma de tu rostro. — Jensen señalo, llegando nuevamente a su cintura donde su erección era enorme y le cubrió sin hacer comentario alguno.  
  
Causando una pequeña risa en Jared. — Jen...ahora, si... ¿Puedo besarte?  
  
— ¿Quieres besarme? — Pregunto, el dorso de su mano rozando la erección de Padalecki — ¿Aún después de todo?  
  
— No te mentiré... estoy algo enojado por la forma en que me alejaste, pero también lo comprendo y ahora... solo puedo pensar en besarte, solo en eso. — confesó, mordiéndose el labio por la fugaz caricia.  
  
— Tenía que hacerlo, no sabes lo peligroso que es estar conmigo... o quizás lo sabes, pero no lo comprendes. Debes comprenderlo, Jared Padalecki, antes de que pueda dejarte entrar en mí.  
  
Tenía toda la razón. Toda.  
  
Y aun así, no evito que Jared hiciera un puchero y frunciera el ceño. Entendía, quizás no del todo, los problemas que Jensen debía enfrentar.  
  
— Sí no me dejas entenderte primero ¿Cómo lo hare? — preguntó en voz baja, sonriendo levemente — Estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario porque me dejes acercarme... porque lo cierto es Jensen, que tú ya estás en mi...  
  
— ¿No te dejo entenderme? — Pregunto, sus perfectas cejas frunciéndose — Tú no preguntas.  
  
— Tú no hablas. — rebatió, sonriendo al mismo tiempo en que Jensen sonrió, parecía que tenían problemas de comunicación, eso fue algo gracioso... ¿Por qué quién lo diría?  
  
— Aun así, tu no preguntas, como quieres que hable si no lo haces, ¿uh? — Rio, tomando las manos de Jared — Hazme una pregunta y yo la responderé.  
  
— ¿Te gustó? — preguntó, mordiéndose el labio y disfrutando de sentir sus manos sujetadas fuertemente por las ajenas.  
  
— ¿Tu? Mmmm, eres atractivo. Tienes cabello largo y abundante... nariz fina, manos grandes... tienes la pasión de la que yo carezco.  
  
— ¿Y tú corazón late cuando me miras?  
  
— Bueno, no soy un vampiro — dijo lentamente, como analizando las palabras de Jared.  
  
— Tú si me gustas Jen... me encantas. — fue la respuesta del más alto.  
  
— ¿Como un postre? ¿O como un genio embotellado? — pregunto, suspirando  
  
— Bueno...me encantas como si fueras el más delicioso de los dulces, me encantas como si fueras el más atractivo de los hombres y como genio también, digo, ¿Quién no le gustaría verte en pantaloncillos y sin camisa?  
  
— Ok, quizás tomaste algo del vodka que hay en mi baño y no lo note antes — respondió el líder de familia, separándose de Jared.  
  
— Hey — llamó deteniéndolo de la mano — Estoy sobrio... lo que sucede es que mi boca es más rápida que mi cerebro ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad?  
  
— Lo recuerdo, pero en las personas normales el  _liquoure_  ocasiona eso. Es  _normale_ , — Jensen tiro de su mano, haciéndole caminar hasta la enorme cama cubierta de un edredón blanco y de cojines negros y naranjas.  
  
— Cuando se me pasan las copas, estoy callado — aseguró.  
  
— Lo sabré entonces. — se giró hacia Jared cuando llegaron a la cama. —  _Sedersi._  — ordeno.  
  
— ¿Qué? — preguntó haciendo un puchero.  
  
— Siéntate. — repitió, sonriendo. — Es una costumbre, lo siento.  
  
— Eso es sexy. — comentó, sonriendo mientras obedecía.  
  
— ¿Hablar italiano? — Jensen cuestiono, alejándose de Jared para tomar un grupo de camisas que había apartado — Es raro, en especial cuando no noto que lo hago. La mayoría de las personas se quejan de eso cuando no están familiarizados con el entorno.  
  
— Siempre y cuando me aclares luego lo que digas, no tengo problema en que idioma me hables. — contestó, con una pequeña risa de por medio.  
  
— Seria patético que te dijera algo importante y no lo entendieras — sonrió, dejando las camisas al lado de Jared — Estas son todas las camisas grandes que tengo... ¡ah! — Jared tiro de el con tal fuerza que logro hacerlo caer en la cama, por fortuna sobre su buen hombro.  
  
— ¿Qué cosa importante tienes que decirme, Jen? — preguntó como un niño, sus ojos brillando con emoción, mientras subía su mano a delinear el rostro ajeno.  
  
— No dije que tenía algo importante que decirte — replico, removiéndose hasta recostarse bien sobre el mullido colchón — Pero ahora que lo dices, si tengo algo que decirte.  
  
— ¿Sí? — preguntó expectante.  
  
— Tengo tu erección en mi pierna y mi pantalón es un Yves Saint Lauren.  
  
No había terminado de decirlo cuando Jared, coloreado, se estaba sentado, usando su mano para mantener la toalla abajo.  
  
— Te odio un poquito ahora ¿Sabes? — murmuro avergonzando.  
  
— Probablemente sí, pero aun así... deberías hacer algo con eso...  
  
Señalo a la erección de Jared, que si se fijara, notaria que Ackles estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, ya que antes de todo, era un hombre.  
  
— ¿Qué sugieres? — preguntó, aún con su vista fuera del alcance de la verde.  
  
— No sé, ¿qué haces cuando estas en esas condiciones? — pregunto, riendo bajito sin que Jared le viera o le escuchara.  
  
— Pues... pues... tú sabes, si estoy solo yo... la bajo con mi mano y si hay alguien más...  
  
— ¿Qué haces si hay alguien más? — presiono al ver que Jared se quedaba allí.  
  
Pero no pudo sacar palabra de él, se quedó en silencio, muy callado para ser Jared, por lo que Jensen se adelantó, tomando una de sus manos y luego la otra en una sola de las suyas, las aprisiono entre sus dedos antes de sonreír. Sin ningún esfuerzo, Jensen lo recostó en la cama, y Jared se dejó, abriendo sus piernas para dejar que este se acomodara entre ellas.  
  
— Quizás si tenga algo importante que decirte.  
  
— ¿Que? — preguntó, confundido y aturdido por tener a Ackles encima, sus ojos verdes solamente enfocados en él.  
  
— No me gusta el sexo convencional.  
  
— ¿Sexo convencional?— preguntó ahora sí que su cara se debía acercar a la de una caricatura.  
  
— Si, ya sabes, solo chúpala, métela y sácala. No es lo mío — explicó, haciendo presión con sus dedos.  
  
— ¿Qué es lo tuyo, Jen?... dime...  
  
— Control — replico, sintiendo como Jared dejaba de luchar contra el agarre que se había hecho — Me gusta el control en la cama.  
  
— ¿Quieres... quieres controlarme en la cama?, algo así como manejarme a tu gusto ¿Es eso? — replicó, su lengua saliendo a acariciar sus labios.  
  
— Eso. — toda la presión en sus manos se detuvo y Jensen se sentó sobre sus talones — ¿Que harás al respecto?  
  
— ¿Qué quieres que haga? — Preguntó su voz, llena de diversión antes la cara de duda de Jensen. — No huiré... sí eso es parte del paquete contigo, lo aceptare...  
  
— ¿Así que no te importa que te vende los ojos y te amordace? Además de atarte a la cama y usar todo lo que quiera en tu cuerpo, por supuesto. — replico Jensen, buscando intimidarle.  
  
— No...No me importa. — replicó, sonriendo con cariño — En serio...  
  
— ¿Eres temerario entonces? — cuestiono, recordándole a Jared que le había dicho hace poco que no era fuerte, no era valiente y aquí estaba, aceptando cualquier cosa que Jensen quisiera hacerle a su cuerpo todo con tal de tenerlo a él.  
  
— No creo ser temerario... solo ¡Este eres tú Jen! Y te quiero a mi lado. — se encogió de hombros, sonriendo un poco. — Así que esposas... látigos, no sé qué más, carezco de imaginación para estas cosas, pero seguro tú no.  
  
— No, tengo un montón de imaginación. — sonrió, soltando las manos de Jared, quien sabía que tendría moretones — Por algo tengo una membresía en un club de BDSM, bueno, yo y Chris. Aunque a él le gusta más el control mental. A mí solo me gusta el sexo.  
  
— ¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres con control mental? — inquirió.  
  
— No quieres saberlo. — Jensen se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer al lado de Jared, descansando su hombro.  
  
— Pero... es algo malo ¿Hace cosas en contra de la voluntad de la gente? — Abrió su boca, de forma gracioso cuando se acordó de algo en particular sobre el hombre a su lado. — A veces dices que abro mi boca, cuando no debería ¿Esta es una ocasión de esas?  
  
— Con seguridad sí. —asintió Jensen y cerró sus ojos —Prefiero solo escuchar el sonido de tus gemidos a tu voz.  
  
— Puedes hacerlo cuando sea. — replicó, acurrucándose al lado de Jensen, sin segundas intenciones, solo queriendo sentir el calor del otro cuerpo cerca.  
  
— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, Jared? — Jensen pregunto lentamente, pasando su brazo por detrás de la cabeza de Jared y abrazándole por la espalda ¿Porque estás aquí?  
  
— No sé qué estamos haciendo. — replicó, aun con sus ojos cerrados — Pero si sé que estoy aquí porque tú estás aquí, es simple... quiero estar contigo.  
  
— ¿Entiendes que soy una persona peligrosa? ¿Qué mi entorno es peligroso? ¿Qué no puedo estar contigo las horas del día los siete días a la semana?

— Mmmm sí, sé que eres peligroso y que tú entorno también... no pido que estés conmigo siempre, me gusta enseñar y estar rodeado de niños Jen, la fotografía y componer... sabré ocuparme cuando no estés — molestó, empujando el hombro ajeno con su frente.

— No tomo compañeros a largo plazo. Bueno, no tomo compañeros y punto. —dijo, suspirando y usando su mano para revolver el cabello de Jared.  
  
— Quizás yo pueda ser la excepción, Jen. — susurro, moviéndose casi como un gatito buscando cariño de la mano del otro hombre —Deja de tratar de alejarme...  
  
— Deja de presionar entonces, — fue la sola respuesta de Jensen antes de que se escucharan pasos en el salón — Kane —dijo, levantándose de la cama a prisa y tirando de las piernas de Jared con tal fuerza que este no supo cómo termino de pie y con un montón de camisas en las manos —Actúa normal.  
  
— No presionaría, sí te comunicaras mejor. — contestó sonriendo inocentemente ante la advertencia en los ojos verdes, antes de darse cuenta del pequeño detalle de que estaba desnudo — Uh... estoy...desnudo Jen... mejor me meto al baño.  
  
— No hay tiempo, solo cúbrete con...  
  
— ¡Jen!  
  
—...esto, quédate allí —ordeno, moviéndose a las puertas de vidrio donde logró interceptar a Kane que traía un pantalón doblado en las manos.  
  
— ¿No puedo entrar? — preguntó burlón Kane, sonriendo cuando Jensen solo le arrebato el pantalón de las manos — ¿Estás probando algo de lo que compraste con él?  
  
— Estoy usando las camisas de Josh, ¡Y no! No digas nada — gruño, haciéndole un movimiento despectivo con la mano para que se marchara — Ve, Tienes otras cosas que hacer.  
  
— Hey... ¡No! ¿Cómo crees?— se quejó, estirando su cuello un poco, buscando ver algo — apuesto que lo tienes amarrado, sabes he estado pensando que lo que más te pone es su altura y por ende dominar a alguien de ese tamaño.  
  
— Chris. — Jensen mascullo, pero aun hablando bajo, salió completamente de la habitación y la cerro, girándose a su primo. —Ese no es tu problema ahora, tu problema es la fiesta y la seguridad de las niñas y de Nancy en ellas, ¿Ok? — ladro, como una orden que hizo a su primo rodar los ojos.  
  
— Sí, sí, si... amargado. — masculló, dándose media vuelta riendo levemente. — No sé porque no te lo jodes y ya. — agregó saliendo con paso apresurado cuando escucho un bufido molestó.  
  
Jensen regreso a la habitación, calmando su semblante.  
  
— Pruébate este. —indico, dándole a Jared el pantalón. Sin notar que el alto aun no tenía ni boxers.  
  
— Uh... Jen, necesito también, tú sabes, es que soy algo grande y si no me coloco algo más que el pantalón… — explicó volviéndose a sonrojar.  
  
— Pensé que habías dicho que podías con esto. — no hubo expresión reconocible en el pálido rostro cuando Jensen se giró hacia a él desde el enorme armario en el que se había metido.  
  
Jared abrió la boca sorprendida, sus ojos igual de abiertos y curiosamente un poco más claros.  
  
— ¿Quieres...? ¿Qué yo... solo salga con el pantalón, es parte de "ese plus" que te gusta...? ¿En serio?  
  
—  _Mi chiedevo questo._  —Jensen murmuro. —Haz lo que te plazca.  
  
— Sí es lo que quieres... lo hare. — aseguró, dejando la ropa sobre la cama, para luego tomar el pantalón que Jensen le había ofrecido y alzarlo en alto, quitándole un poco las arrugas, sin notar los ojos verdes sobre él. Se sintió extraño cuando dejó caer la toalla y se colocó el pantalón. Nunca había hecho algo así y por supuesto nunca había sentido la fábrica del pantalón rozar toda su entrepierna de la manera en la que lo hacía ahora, procuro no excitarse, puesto que si tenía una erección sería más que evidente.  
  
Pero los ojos verdes en su espalda desnuda lo estaban haciendo difícil.  
  
— Elige una camisa.  
  
— ¿Qué tal la blanca? — preguntó al inclinarse, sintiendo como el pantalón se amoldaba perfectamente a su trasero.  
  
No podía notar las reacciones de Jensen porque este era terriblemente cerrado con las emociones que dejaba salir, pero era obvio para quien le conociera que Jared sin duda alguna le estaba volviendo loco. Solo con pensar que haría a Padalecki salir de esa habitación y enfrentarse al menos a un centenar de personas en esa situación, sobre todo hombres, lo ponía como una moto.  
  
Completamente encendido, estuvo a punto de dejar que Jared notara como le eclipsaba su belleza con tan solo ese pantalón de vestir.  
  
— Creo que la blanca es sobria para ti.  
  
— ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál te gustaría? — preguntó con interés.  
  
— Me gusta la azul, es elegante, y va bien con tu color de piel, la blanca es sobria pero elegante, la naranja... la naranja. Los ojos de Jensen se desviaron a Jared y luego al grupo de camisas que este había colocado en la cama, perfectamente planchadas — Ponte la azul —ordeno, antes de tirar de la camisa naranja y llevarla a su armario junto con el resto. Le dio una mirada al trasero de Jared cuando este se inclinó de nuevo y no le perdió de vista mientras se colocaba la camisa.  
  
Josh era enorme, algo pasadito de peso, y con mejores músculos en sus antebrazos.  
  
Y su ropa encajaba bien con Jared, denotando sus músculos, haciéndole lucir entre elegante y misterioso, además de sumamente atractivo.  
  
— ¿Cómo me veo? — Preguntó Padalecki, dándose media vuelta y abriendo sus brazos, como si fuera abrazarle. — Mi madre también le gustaba como se veía en mí el azul...  
  
— Es elegante en ti. —Jensen señalo, lamiendo sus labios antes de sonreír —Ven aquí.  
  
Jared camino, tres pasos con sus largas piernas que eran lo que lo separaban de Jensen quien sonrió un poco cuando le tuvo cerca, su cabello aun ligeramente mojado, le daba un aspecto literal de "recién follado", que hacía que su boca, se hiciera agua.  
  
— Escojamos una corbata. — susurro, girándose al armario e internándose en él. —Tiene que ser negra, una corbata negra, — susurro para sí mismo, pensando en cómo le gustaría tirar de esa corbata mientras Jared caminaba en cuatro hacia él.  
  
— Eres un genio con la ropa ¿Sabes?— molestó, llevando su mano a una corbata blanca que llamo su atención, observándola — Digo... por eso siempre la ropa que llevas queda tan bien en ti.  
  
— No soy un experto en modas. – se encogió de hombros, tomando una corbata de seda y una bufanda del mismo tipo, suspirando antes de tomar la corbata y acercándose a Jared. —Me gusta vestirme bien, por eso me gane el apellido de "playboy" en la familia, aunque he roto muchas narices por ello. Sí, me gusta esta. – indicó.  
  
— A mí me parece que solo tienes un excelente gusto. — explicó, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Jensen jalaba la corbata para que se pusiera recto. — Lo siento... no estoy acostumbrado a mostrar toda mi altura...  
  
— Bueno, a mi lado deberás hacerlo. —Jensen indicó —Porque es la única forma de infundir respeto.  
  
— ¿Me has visto? ¡Soy como un rascacielos! — Contestó con un ligero puchero que borro tan pronto recordó que sí quería esto, debía esforzarse, debía ser digno de estar a su lado. — Creo que entonces... seré un rascacielos...  
  
— Lo eres. Eres grande. — Jensen anudo la corbata y la ajusto en el centro del pecho de Jared —No necesitas pretender, solo actuar con más confianza al lado de mis invitados. La verdad es, que las niñas querían que vinieras para que las escucharas tocar esta noche, así que lamento no haber preparado nada más para ti. Debí dejarte ir a tu casa.  
  
— Esta bien... para mí será un orgullo observar a las princesas tocar, ambas son tan talentosas y dejan su corazón en cada tecla, será un placer observar cómo han avanzado. — dijo, sonriendo cuando Jensen sumo la corbata a su vestimenta.  
  
Las manos de Jensen alisaron su atuendo antes de que este se alejara.  
  
— Aun creo que la corbata sería una buena idea. — Murmuro, frunciendo el ceño cuando sus ojos observaron las largas piernas de Jared — ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
— Me siento bien... aún tengo algo de frio solamente, entonces, ¿No estás seguro de cual me queda mejor?, si la corbata o la bufanda.  
  
— La bufanda te haría lucir refinado, pero la corbata es elegante y símbolo de tu... mejor usa la corbata — suspiro —Sam vendrá a acomodar tu cabello. Puedes... esperar aquí mientras me doy una ducha —frunció el ceño y pensó seriamente en desvestirlo y obligarlo a meterse en la ducha con él, pero cambio de opinión, no quería ser capturado en fraganti, no aun.  
  
Jared asintió, quitando con detallada delicadeza de sus hombros la bufanda, pasándosela a Jensen que la tomo con un asentimiento de cabeza, nada que Padalecki no hubiera visto antes. Jensen era muy poco expresivo, pero le gustaba pensar que él le descontrolaba de alguna forma y por ello, simplemente no le disparaba en la cabeza.  
  
— Siéntete libre de hurgar en mi nevera, no hay mucho, pero debe quedar algo de pie de limón. —señalo a un cajón negro que formaba parte del resto de su armario, pero que aunque no lo pareciera era una nevera. — Me iré a lavar el sudor y a prepararme.  
  
— Pudimos ahorrar agua bañándonos juntos. — dijo, sonrojándose cuando se dio cuenta que eso había salido de sus labios, revelándose a quedarse solo en el mundo de sus pensamientos, donde se regañaba una y otra vez, por no haberlo sugerido cuando fue su turno de tomar la ducha...  
  
— ¿Realmente estas así de desesperado por tener relaciones o soy solo yo el que causa ese efecto? — Jensen pregunto, alzando una ceja a modo de burla.  
  
— Hey... claro que no. — contestó riéndose con ganas por lo que Jensen le decía. — Solo para dejarlo en claro, mi vida sexual antes de conocerte era perfectamente frecuente. — aseguró, alzando un poco el mentón para dar énfasis a sus palabras. — Y solo... solo me gustas...y quizás, tienes cierto efecto...  
  
— Perfectamente frecuente, ¿uh? — Jensen sonrió, dándole la espalda a Jared. —No tienes que preocuparte, solo usare una toalla húmeda para lavarme, no puedo darme un baño entero con estas heridas y este vendaje nuevo.  
  
— Eso debe ser una molestia, apuesto que te gustas los duchas largas. — Contestó caminando hacia la nevera de la habitación — ¿Te reviso eso, un doctor?  
  
— Doctor de familia, no es como si pudiera ir a un hospital cada tres semanas con un hueco diferente de bala — eso hizo reír a Jared, aunque también le preocupo mientras veía a Jensen marcharse por la puerta de vidrio al baño.  
  
Volvió su atención a la nevera, su boca haciéndose agua por la cantidad de dulces allí guardados, y lo primero que vino a su mente fue "Wow, nunca lo habría pensado", Jensen no tenía cara de sentir debilidad por las cosas dulces. De hecho, el mismo le había dicho que el vino que le gustaba era picante.  
  
Quiso alzar la voz y molestarle, decirle que había encontrado su fetiche culinario secreto… dulces exóticos de distintas partes del mundo, pero no lo hizo y no por piedad o algo, sino porque ya no resistía la necesidad de probar algunos. Aunque le pusieran un poco más activo de lo normal.  
  
El primer dulce tenía una envoltura simple de color café con una cinta verde cuidando de que no se abriera y en sus lengua, se derritió lentamente, haciéndole gemir cuando el sabor le inundo.  
  
— Oh dios...  
  
Comenzó a sentirse acalorado, y tuvo que deshacer su corbata con cuidado de no arrugarla. Lamio sus labios y opto por sentarse en el suelo alfombrado, sacando una cajita de madera que contenía dulces árabes secos y dulces de miel también árabes.  
  
Demasiados dulces, pero eso no le impidió robar dos de cada uno.  
  
Sentía que estaba siendo un poco descortés, pero Jensen le había dado permiso, además de que tenía demasiados dulces en la nevera como para que él, Jared Padalecki, dejara que se desperdiciaran.  
  
Encontró una bolsa llena de  _Macarons_ , de todos los putos colores.  
  
— Esto es una locura.  
  
Mordió otro, casi rodando los ojos cuando el sabor se estrelló contra sus papilas, era exquisito, una sensación de querer más le inundo mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, que ventaja debía ser viajar por todo el mundo, en términos claro de comer cosas deliciosas.  
  
— Estaría gordo, si pudiera comer algo así todo los días.  
  
Y lo estaría, todo en la nevera lucia delicioso, en especial lo que venía en pequeñas cajitas decoradas y con el nombre de Jensen tallado en ellas. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, pasando entre chocolates suramericanos a dulces a base de pescado picantes.  
  
Incluso se vio tentado a abrir una cajita cerrada con llave, que tenía la llave en la cerradura.  
  
Se mordió los labios y la tomo entre sus manos.  
  
— No deberías. —la voz de una mujer le dijo.  
  
— Oh... lo siento, solo...solo quizás soy un poco más curioso de lo que debería. — contestó, dejando la caja en donde estaba y subiendo su vista a la mujer que le había, literalmente hecho que saltara sobre la alfombra donde se encontraba sentado, volteo su cuello sin darse cuenta que tenía los labios llenos de dulce.  
  
La mujer sonrió.  
  
— Soy Samantha Ferris, y esos son los dulces afrodisiacos de Jensen. —señalo la caja, y luego volvió a reírse del rostro de Jared. —No te preocupes, todos quisiéramos acabar con su refrigerador siempre, pero no deja que muchas personas se le acerquen.  
  
— Uh...Todos los que hay dentro...digo, por curiosidad, ¿Son afrodisiacos? —inquirió sonriendo, cuando se dio cuenta que era una de las pocas personas que Jensen había dejado acercarse a su refrigerador, para alguien podría ser hasta ridículo que lo considerara como alguien, pero para él, eso era enorme.  
  
— Todos los que están dentro de esa caja. —indico, riéndose suavemente. —Así que mantente alejado de ellos, son bastante tentadores. ¿Probaste los Wabash? Los trajo de Japón y aún le quedan muchos, no sé cómo no se los come todos. Aunque él es más de coleccionar.  
  
— ¿Solo esa caja...cierto? — preguntó, haciendo entereza de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abanicarse delante de la mujer, puesto que podría ser tomado como una muestra de que sí...había comida los dulces equivocados —Uh... sí los probé y no sabía que en Japón hacían dulces así de deliciosos.  
  
— Si, los hay. Estoy segura de que solo era esa caja, pero a veces los dulces árabes... ya sabes, la miel es un afrodisiaco natural. — ella se encogió de hombros. — ¿Vienes a la sala? Tengo que acomodar tu cabello.  
  
— La miel... oh no. — murmuro más para sí que para la mujer, solo esperaba que su miembro ligeramente duro no pasara de ahí, es decir, no andaba bóxer y se notaría ¿Lo peor?, se había comido como seis dulces árabes.... y estaban deliciosos.  
  
— Claro, mi cabello... no te esfuerzos mucho, él es indomable — aseguró, levantándose mientras cerraba la puerta de la pequeña nevera.  
  
— Oh, se mucho de cabellos así, Kane, asumo que lo conoce, tenía el cabello aborigen más indomable de la historia y Jensen mismo, cuando su cabello era largo parecía que le explotara un bomba en la cabeza todas las noches. —la mujer siguió su camino a la sala, siendo seguida por Jared, que se detuvo momentáneamente a colocarse bien la corbata antes de seguirla.  
  
— Oh sí... Kane, el me odia. — contestó haciendo reír a la mujer frente a él — Y Jensen, con pelo largo suena algo sexy...oh digo, lo siento, si pudieras fingir que no escuchaste eso... no quiero que se enoje conmigo.  
  
— Oh, sí lucia realmente sexy cuando era mucho más joven —ella replico, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que no se preocupara. — Era un chiquillo muy raro, pero se vestía muy bien, bueno, se viste muy bien. — ella se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia Jared.  
  
Se acercó a él e introdujo sus manos entre sus hebras húmedas.  
  
— ¿Te importa si corto las puntas? Están resecas.  
  
— Tú eres la experta. — contestó, dejándose hacer pero riendo cuando observo que la mujer estaba parada de puntillas. — Quizás será mejor que me siente.  
  
Por otra parte, había ignorado deliberadamente lo de "Chiquillo raro", no quería que se notara el malestar que sintió cuando escucho a la mujer decirlo, pese a que no sonaba con mala intención, le había molestado. Jensen era cerrado con sus emociones, solo eso, no por ello era raro.  
  
Se sentó para mejor comodidad suya en una de las sillas victorianas de Jensen, dejando que las manos suaves de la mujer manipularan su cabello, no era una sensación nueva, por más normal que se considerara, le gustaba mantener su cabello bien, más cuando tenía alguna presentación, pero había algo tan familiar en estar aquí, en la habitación de Jensen, siendo atendido.  
  
Cerró los ojos, relajando su cuerpo lo suficiente como para bloquear cualquier cosa en el exterior.  
  
Aun sentía un leve calor recorrer su cuerpo, pero nada necesariamente molestó o que requiriera una "liberación" en algún baño de la enorme mansión y eso, eso era un alivio, no quería hacer nada así... no sin Jensen al menos. Quería causar una buena impresión, esa era la verdad, tenía la ligera idea que si no le agradaba a ciertas personas no tendría una oportunidad con el rubio, después de todo sabía que para este, no había nada más importante que su familia.  
  
— ¿Qué diablos le paso a mi nevera? — escucho preguntar a Jensen en la lejanía, y sus mejillas se volvieron rojo intenso.  
  
— No es mi culpa... me dejo rodeado de dulces deliciosos, es como... como dejar a un alcalice en un bar — murmuro haciendo reír a la mujer que se concentraba en peinar su cabello.  
  
— ¡Samantha! — Jensen grito de nuevo, haciendo reír a los dos.  
  
— Tu novio se los comió, deja de quejarte como un niño.  
  
— No me comí todos. — Se defendió Jared — Solo... fueron un par... de cada caja.  
  
— ¿De cada caja? — Esta vez la voz de Jensen sonó justo detrás de él. — ¿De cada caja? — repitió, en un tono menos severo.  
  
— Sí... de cada caja, digo no, solo me falto una, pero es que... ¿Sabes que tan grave es dejar a un alcohólico en un bar Jen? ¡Eso es grave! — explicó, sin darse cuenta que aún tenía dulce en la comisura de los labios. Samanta no había dicho nada, era demasiado exquisito verle así, como para alentarle a quitárselo. — Y fue mi caso, amo los dulces y me dejaste rodeado de ellos. — continuo, haciendo un ligero puchero.  
  
— Y abusaste de mi nevera como te pareció. — Jensen dijo, en un acento bastante fuerte. Mientras rodeaba a Jared, su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla negra que dejaba ver solo sus caderas y parte de sus pantorrillas de lo larga que era. - ¿De qué caja no comiste? — pregunto, apoyando sus manos en los posa brazos de la silla, acercando su rostro al de Jared.  
  
— Uh. — se sonrojo, no pudo evitarlo sentía sus mejillas rojas y su respiración pesada por la cercanía del rubio. — No comí la caja con los afrodisiacos... Samantha me detuvo a tiempo pero todas las demás, comí al menos dos...o tres.  
  
La perfecta ceja derecha de Jensen se alzó con sorpresa, y por diez preciosos segundos sus ojos verdes no abandonaron los de Jared, hasta que estos bajaron lentamente a sus labios.  
  
— ¿Jen? — llamó, sorprendido de la mirada sobre sus labios.  
  
— Que  _maiale_. — murmuro, antes de levantar su mano derecha, llevando su pulgar a la boca y mojándolo con su saliva. Jared no sabía que planeaba con eso, no lo supo hasta que ese mismo dedo se posos en su boca, limpiando los restos.  
  
— Jen...no me digas que tenía restos de los dulces en mi labios — habló como pudo, porque el dedo de Jensen era fuerte e insistente sobre él.  
  
— Eso es porque careces de modales, aparentemente. — Siseo el rubio, — cepíllate los dientes antes de salir. — advirtió, antes de inclinarse hasta colocar sus labios en la oreja de Jared — Solo para que estés consiente de las consecuencias. No había dulces afrodisiacos solo en esa caja.  
  
— Sí tengo modales, pero es que son dulces... ¿Qué dijiste? — respondió sorprendido, sus ojos abriéndose enormemente, era gracioso, estaba al tanto que su expresión era graciosa — Pero... aun no estoy... muy, tú...sabes.  
  
— Oh, lo estarás pronto — había una mueca en esa prepotente expresión que demostraba como de divertido estaba con toda la situación.  
  
— ¿Por qué demonios no le tienes una etiqueta? — replicó como un niño, con un puchero en el rostro.  
  
— ¿Por qué demonios asaltas toda mi nevera? — Jensen replico en el mismo tono.  
  
— Es tú culpa, eres como un Willy Wonka moderno, solo que sexy — replicó.  
  
— Lo que sea, termina de arreglarle el cabello, Sam. — ordeno recordándole a Jared que la mujer aún estaba allí, escuchando su pataleta. —me iré a vestir.  
  
— Sí. — Contestó, suspirando cuando Jensen estuvo fuera de su alcance. — ¿Crees que se enojó conmigo mucho? ... digo quizás no le gusta compartir sus dulces...  
  
— ¿Enfadado? Por dios, no lo has visto enfadado, se pone rojo de tanto gritar y luego hace esta cara de viejo y todo el mundo solo tiene ganas de lamerle los pies hasta que los perdone. — la mujer ríe, alto y claro, peinando las hebras ahora ligeramente más cortas de Jared. — Solo quería intimidarte un poco. Es normal.  
  
— Se ve que le tienes mucho cariño. — contestó Jared, sonriéndole a la mujer.  
  
— Es el hijo de todos en esta casa. — ella respondió. — Él padre y hermano, nuestro mayor apoyo.  
  
— Lo comprendo... es el punto fuerte de la familia. — comentó, buscando relajar su cuerpo, quitarle un poco del stress que sentía de pronto, nervios en realidad, por enfrentarse al resto de las personas que estaban por venir.  
  
— Cuidamos de él tanto como él cuida de nosotros. Pero aún es tan joven, por eso lo queremos tanto, ha perdido todo. — su voz estaba llena de nostalgia. — Cada vez que...  
  
— Cada vez... ¿Qué? — preguntó, su tono de voz sonaba afligido y sinceramente preocupado.  
  
No sabía hasta qué punto esa mujer podía ver algo en él, si se daría cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Jensen, cosa que ni siquiera al mismo Ackles le había dicho. Pero no le importaba, por ello no pudo evitar la preocupación de sus ojos.  
  
— Solo...  
  
— Voy a ir de negro. — Jensen anuncio, entrando en la habitación, tenía una camisa de vestir negra, satinada y con los dos botones superiores desabrochados. — Pero, usare pantalones blancos. — dijo, fingiendo no haber escuchado la conversación anterior.  
  
Ya tenía los pantalones puestos y la camisa, en su mano tenía una corbata blanca y una bufanda del mismo color. Lucia listo, incluso su cabello estaba en su lugar, lucia irresistible a los ojos avellanas de Jared.  
  
— Wow. — fue lo que dijo el castaño, sacando una risa de la mujer en la habitación.  
  
— ¿Bufanda o corbata? — preguntó, a nadie en particular, poniéndose de pie frente a uno de los espejos que había en la habitación.  
  
— Con cualquier te verías bien, Jensen. — contestó Samantha, terminando de retocar el cabello de Jared que aún parecía perdido en el hombre a unos metros de él. — ¿Tú qué opinas? — preguntó hacia Jared, buscando sacarle de ese estado.  
  
Y por un segundo, en que la habitación se llenó de silencio, Samantha se preguntó sí Jensen era capaz de darse cuenta del cariño tan puro con que ese hombre le miraba. O sí seguía siendo el mismo despistado de siempre para cuestiones del corazón.  
  
— Es… — Jared no conseguía articular palabra, menos cuando se fijó que los ojos de Jensen estaba fijos en los suyos a través del espejo, su opinión importaba esta vez. — La bufanda... te hacer ver muy bien... como alguien distinguido y fuerte — explicó, Padalecki, logrando articular algo más allá de "Uh".  
  
— La bufanda blanca será — Jensen respondió, girándose mientras se la colocaba alrededor del cuello. - ¿Terminaste con él? — Pregunto, viendo a Jared de pies a cabeza. — ¿Tú corbata esta torcida?  
  
— Sí... termine con el galán. — murmuro Samantha, riendo cuando Jared volvió a ver su corbata. — Chico, eres malo con ellas...  
  
— Lo siento... me cuesta dejarla en su lugar.  
  
— Usemos una bufanda en ti también. — Jensen murmuro. — Samantha, ve por la bufanda de cuadros que está en el tercer closet. — ordeno, viendo a la mujer asentir y desaparecer por la puerta de vidrio, luego giro su atención en Jared. - ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
— Algo... tú sabes...ligeramente caliente. — contestó sonriendo por sus mismas palabras — Pero bien, cómodo... o al menos por ahora.  
  
— No bebas mucho vino o de verdad tendrás un problema con esos pantalones.  
  
— Y si se notara... porque no ando bóxer. — contestó cómplice, teniendo el descaro de guiñarle un ojo a Jensen.  
  
Jensen alzo una ceja pero no dijo nada al respecto, prefirió guardarse los pensamientos obscenos para el mismo. mientras tomaba la bufanda que Samantha le daba, haciendo que Jared abriera su boca, esperaba no haberlo dicho tan alto.  
  
— Ven aquí, no esperes que te sirva como a un rey allí sentado.  
  
Jared rio, levantándose de la silla con un ligero salto.  
  
— ¿Alguien te había dicho que eres mono cuando te quejas?  
  
— No soy... eso. — Jensen replico, colocando la bufanda sobre el hombro de Jared antes de desanudar la corbata. — Trata de mantener tus palabras a raya cuando estés allá abajo. — Jensen suspiro y miro a Jared a los ojos fijamente. — Prometo que no ocurrirá lo mismo de aquel día, pero tienes que tener cuidado.  
  
— Entonces...asumo que quieres que me presente como el instructor de las niñas, solamente. — afirmó, su voz dejando atrás la alegría de hace unos momentos.  
  
Pensó que no recibiría respuesta, puesto que Jensen permaneció en silencio mientras enroscaba la bufanda alrededor de su cuello con extrema precisión, midiendo ambas puntas antes de, sin previo aviso, tomarle de su cabello recién secado para obligarle a besarle, no que Jared necesitara que le obligaran.  
  
Mucho menos cuando la sensación de los labios de Jensen contra los suyos electrifico su cuerpo entero, haciéndole suspirar dentro del beso, por la forma en que sus lenguas se enredaban, por la forma en que su corazón latía... por lo vivo que se sentía. Se sintió crecer dentro de los pantalones, sintió que por fin, Jensen era quien activaba con su calor su cuerpo.  
  
— Tenemos que irnos, Jensen, la familia de Renata ya está en el salón.  
  
Se separaron con un poco de disgusto, lo supo tan pronto los ojos de Jensen se reflejaron en los suyos con el mismo sentimiento. Pero también vio la resignación, a seguir con lo que ya estaba establecido para esa noche.  
  
— Recuerda. Me dijiste que querías ser mío. — Jensen susurro, aún muy cerca de sus labios. — Y lo serás.  
  
— Sí. — contesto simplemente, en un gesto cariñoso, antes de separarse de Ackles, dejo un pequeño beso sobre la frente ajena.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, que aunque fuera por segundos también había logrado una sonrisa en el otro hombre.

 

 


	5. CAPITULO CUATRO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA!
> 
> Tuvimos un problema con una escena que no aparecía.
> 
> Esperamos que lo disfruten :DDDD

  
  
**Capitulo Cuatro**   
  
  


Es inevitable que se sonría a si mismo esa mañana cuando entra en la sección de cubículos, más aun cuando le observa, con una copa de café en su mano y sentado detrás de su escritorio, recostado de la silla y con los ojos cerrados, luciendo estúpidamente relajado. Quiere acercarse a él para hablarle de lo hermoso que se ve, pero prefiere detenerse unos minutos a observar.  
  
Varias personas se giran hacia el con temor, pero él no les presta atención, solo tiene ojos para el hermoso ángel sentado allí, a pocos metros de él, luciendo como si le hubieran dado la follada de su vida.  
  
Sabía que su sonrisa real era radiante, pese a que la había visto hasta hace poco, sabía que sus ojos azules eran tranquilos como el mar, pese a que hasta ahora le había visto ahí. Sabia más de ese hombre, que lo que él mismo sabia de sí.  
  
Decidió moverse, adelantarse, dejar que le notara sin necesidad de hablarle, y así lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron y se fijaron en él, mejillas blancas ahora enrojeciéndose hasta arder, y aun así, la paz en esos hermosos ojos no desapareció.  
  
— Hey. — saludó sin saber qué hacer, sus manos temblando un poco y el por qué alejado de su mente. No quería analizar nada, nada.  
  
— Hey, ¿Cómo está el café? — pregunto, sentando sobre el escritorio sin importarle lo que dijeran.  
  
— Algo amargo, pero bien, principalmente porque lo acompañe con unas galletas. — explicó, sin apartar los ojos de los ajenos, que sentían que le atraían como una abeja a la miel.  
  
— Te traje galletas, así que espero que aun tengas espacio. — Christian metió su mano dentro de su saco y saco una bolsa de terciopelo que dejo sobre las piernas de Somerhalder.  
  
— ¿De qué son las galletas? — preguntó, tomando la pequeña bolsa y abriéndola con curiosidad. — ¿Tú las hiciste?  
  
— Tengo habilidad en la cocina. — bufo, frunciendo sus labios cuando vio como rápidamente Ian se metía la primera galleta dentro de la boca. — ¿Buenas? Espero que sí.  
  
— Wow — murmuro, disponiéndose a terminar de tragar antes de hacer otra valoración más allá de la inicial — Me gusta... eres bueno en la cocina.  
  
— Mmmm... ¿Cómo te despertaste esta mañana? — pregunto palmeando el muslo de Ian para que este se enderezara en la silla.  
  
— Bien, es decir hace mucho tiempo no tenía una noche de sueño así, sin pesadillas sin sentido y sin despertarme agitadamente... fue bueno. — concluyó sin darse cuenta que Kane no había movido su mano de su muslo. Quizás no se percató porque no le interesaba.  
  
— Es mi especialidad, vaciar mentes. Es bueno saber que funciono contigo y te hizo mejor. Quizás con eso deberías bajar el ritmo de tu trabajo, tomar un proyecto más pequeño.  
  
— Yo tengo un buen ritmo de trabajo. — contesto, pero se quedó callado tan pronto Christian bufo divertido. — Esta bien... quizás eso de horas indefinidas de trabajo no sea sano...—confesó, haciendo una mueca de pronto, cuando se percató de la última parte de las palabras del hombre. — ¿Un proyecto más pequeño?  
  
— Si, no sé, algo más, ya sabes, al estilo Jim Carrey, ve a ver como cocinan una galleta de tres metros o algo. — se encogió de hombros, subiendo su pie y colocándolo entre las piernas de Ian.  
  
— Tengo un proyecto grande. — contestó pensándoselo un segundo, no entendía porque su cuerpo reaccionaba con tanta tranquilidad al otro hombre, teniendo en cuenta quien era.  
  
— Que no está yendo a ningún lado. — insistió Kane. — Sabes que mientras Jensen no salga y le dispare a alguien en la cara no tienes nada. Deja de perseguirlo, elige otro proyecto. Algo que no te estrese, algo que te haga feliz. — estiro su mano, tomándole de la barbilla para que le viera mejor.  
  
— ¿Felicidad? — Preguntó con ironía — Hay... hay personas que no nacimos para eso.  
  
— Todos nacemos para eso, Ian. Y apuesto a que te sentiste feliz ayer en la noche a pesar de que te acostaste con una erección del tamaño del Everest. — toda la oficina se sumió en una repentino silencio, cada uno de sus ocupantes escuchando las palabras siseadas de Christian Kane.  
  
— ¡Chris!...— reprendió llevando sus dedos a los labios ajenos y sin darse cuenta del diminutivo que había usado. — Aquí no... Digo… — se sonrojo. Era cierto, anoche había sido una de las noches más placenteras que había tenido en mucho tiempo, a pesar del "Everest" entre sus piernas.  
  
— No te mientas, Ian. Te sentiste bien, te sientes bien.  
  
Christian se puso de pie, Ian gimiendo al pensar que se acercaría a él, pero más bien se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, no enfadado, para nada, satisfecho con el control que había logrado en el hombre, más cuando sabía que le seguiría.  
  
Ian le observo durante unos segundos, observándole caminar seguro y sin mirar atrás, dando firmes pasos hacia a salida y su cuerpo se sintió atraído, ¿Razón?... pues no importaba realmente en este momento, mientras sus pasos le seguían un poco más desesperado.  
  
— Christian. — le llamo, bajando las escaleras tras él, tras el paso apresurado de Kane que no se detenía, y que no se detuvo hasta llegar abajo, a donde le esperaba su viejo Ford. Solo allí se giró al de ojos azules y sin decir nada, abrió la puerta del copiloto, dejándola abierta, como una elección.  
  
Se apoyó contra el auto, serio, su mirada fija sobre los ojos indecisos del periodista, esperando que tomara la decisión, esperando que le acompañara, que decidiera vivir, salir de esas cuatro paredes que era su trabajo.  
  
No pudo evitar sonreír, cuando Ian solo desvió la mirada y suspiro, antes de entrar en el auto. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su asiento, jugando con las llaves en su mano, se sentó frente al volante y sonrió.  
  
— Te llevare a mi apartamento, podemos hablar más libremente allí.  
  
— ¿Tienes un apartamento propio? — Preguntó sorprendido. — Pensé que vivías con Ackles o algo así...  
  
— Vivo con Ackles, pero con niños en la casa es difícil tener la privacidad deseada, ¿Qué dirían mis pequeñas si vieran la clase de hombres que llevo a casa, cada noche? — pregunto, causando la impresión deseada en Ian, que este le viera con los labios presionados en una fina línea.  
  
— Así que... llevas muchos hombres… —comentó, sus ojos azules oscureciéndose un poco por una emoción que no reconocía, pero Kane sí. — ¿Y cómo cada cuando los llevas?  
  
— Cada día. No, no realmente. Usamos mi apartamento como base para reunirnos con otras secciones de nuestra familia, después de todo no podemos decirles a todos donde vive Jensen o el resto de la familia. ¿Qué te parece eso? ¿Te hace feliz que te lleve al segundo cuartel general?  
  
— Realmente no debe ser un lugar tan importante, no me llevarías de serlo... no cuando pondrías en riesgo a tu familia con un extraño — contestó, sin darse cuenta que la tranquilidad se empezaba a esfumar de sus sentidos — Además... como tú mismo dices, hasta que Ackles haga algo... no tengo nada.  
  
— Y nunca lo tendrás. — Christian coloco de nuevo uno de sus dedos bajo la fina barbilla. — Quiero que seas feliz, Ian. Pero eres demasiado amargado, como el café.  
  
La expresión entre indignada y molesta de Ian le hizo reír.  
  
— No soy como el café... además el café no es tan amargo, no cuando lo sabes combinar.  
  
— Bueno, seré tu azúcar, o si lo prefieres, tu crema de leche... aunque eso suena más bien ligeramente pervertido.  
  
— Tonto. — Acuso riendo en voz alta de las burradas que podían salir de este hombre. — Sí, suena algo pervertido, escucha Chris ¿A qué te referías con…? Es decir… ¿Por qué te interesa que sea feliz?  
  
— Ya te lo dije, luces demasiado amargado para ser tan guapo, eso es, va contra las reglas de la sociedad. — dijo, mientras giraba el volante, pasando la quinta avenida y dirigiéndose a la zona de puertos.  
  
— ¿Tú eres feliz? — preguntó, sonriendo un poco cuando el olor al mar llego a sus sentidos.  
  
— Lo soy, porque se lo que necesito.  
  
— ¿Y yo no?  
  
— Necesitaba saber eso, hasta que anoche me demostraste que tuve razón. De que yo sé lo que necesitas, pero tú no. — aunque enigmática la respuesta, Ian no iba a quedarse en silencio, necesitaba saber qué era lo que ese hombre de verdad quería de él, ¿Diversión? ¿Una relación?  
  
— No entiendo de que hablas, no entiendo que quieres conmigo y tampoco que hago aquí. — su voz sonaba desesperada, fuera de sí. — No entiendo nada.  
  
— No necesitas hacerlo. Déjame a mí entenderlo por ti. — Christian le tomo de la mano y el contacto se sintió como todo lo que él quería.  
  
— ¿Para qué...? — Preguntó con molestia. — La gente a mi alrededor, siempre se va, Kane... siempre simplemente, se cansan ¿Sabes lo que es eso?  
  
— Bueno, he estado contigo desde hace dos años, no me he ido.  
  
— En estos dos años, lo que siempre hacíamos era discutir y sigues aquí. — dijo más para aclararlo que para otra cosa. — Aun no entiendo. — agregó, apretando la mano que aun sujetaba la suya.  
  
— Dios, complicas todo. Deja que haga tu vida más fácil quitándote esa tontería que tienes por sistema operativo en tu cabeza. — bufo, comenzando a sentirse realmente frustrado. — Eres terco y altamente susceptible por el teléfono, pero cuando estas frente a otro ser humano te pones tenso, haces esto con tus hombros y simulas ser un ogro para que todo el mundo se aleje de ti.  
  
Ian asintió, sin saber porque solo asintió, sus ojos de pronto con una que otra lágrima, porque ese hombre, aun de lejos, aun discutiendo con él, había sido capaz de ver entre lo que era, ver su miedo a la soledad, pero su manía de buscarla, ver lo que era.  
  
— Tengo miedo...  
  
— De estar solo. — completo Christian sin dejarle terminar. — Pero también te da miedo que te hagan daño, y esa es una verdad inminente. Estas constantemente a la defensiva, viajas por el mundo y lo de menos que haces es disfrutar, tienes una vendetta con Jensen y él nunca te ha hecho, los Auditores nunca te han hecho nada.  
  
— A otras personas sí. — Contestó pero más por costumbre que por otra razón, puesto que ya no podía contener las lágrimas que sin tregua salía de sus vivos —más que nunca— ojos azules.  
  
— Pero no a ti. No a ti, Ian. — Christian fue un poco rudo en ello, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. — No tienes nada contra él, solo crees que es tu propósito en la vida. Pero no lo es, ¿No ves lo jodido de la cabeza que estas al asumir esta responsabilidad por ti mismo?  
  
— ¡No! — grito de pronto, estallando. — No lo veo, no te das cuenta que no veo nada, que es como si camina a oscuras o algo así. — gruño sobresaltado por la idea de que Christian tergiversar sus motivos. — que mi vida es un camino interminable a oscuras y que nadie, ilumina mi jodido camino...  
  
— ¿Y qué diablos crees que hago contigo? ¿Solo jugando? ¿Tomándote de la mano para follarte? ¡Jodete! — Ian quería gritar, oh, le daría gritos.  
  
— Entonces ¿Qué quieres? —Grito de vuelta, su voz bajando de tono y pasando a una risa pequeña e irónica. — No puedo creer lo lento que soy para relacionarme con los demás. — bromeo, dándose cuenta que quien sabe hace cuanto el auto se había detenido y el y Chris aún tenían sus manos juntas.  
  
— Lo que eres es estúpido y terco. — suspiro, cerrando sus ojos y dejando caer su cabeza contra el asiento.  
  
— Quizás. — acepto, dejando caer su cabeza contra el hombro ajeno y cerrando sus ojos.  
  
Se dio cuenta de lo bien que se sentía luego de haberle gritado a Chris, pero aún mejor por que este le demostrara que no se iba a rendir con él. Además de que le hacía marearse un poco el pensar cómo se había aferrado a su mano, sintiéndose pasivo.  
  
Tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, casi como si se encontrara así mismo después de un gran y oscuro viaje.  
  
— Me gusta tu colonia. — dijo, sonriendo porque fue exactamente lo primero que pensó cuando dejo su cabeza contra el hombro del otro hombre.  
  
— ¿Qué? —Chris pregunto suavemente, abriendo sus ojos.  
  
— Tu colonia...huele bien…  
  
— ¿Quieres ir dentro? — Christian pregunto, aflojando el agarre en la mano de Ian — Prometo que tengo más café, y no amargo.  
  
— ¿Con galletas?  
  
— Tengo una docena más por poner en el horno — sonrió, sosteniendo su mano con suavidad.  
  
— Suena bien, café y galletas... suena bien.  
  
  


  
  


  
Para ser gente de lo más estirada, sí que sabían divertirse. No había nada que Jared apreciara más que un baile en una fiesta de alta alcurnia. Las melodías hermosas brotando de las paredes, llenándole mientras sus manos pasaban por caderas estrechas y sus labios no olvidaban susurrar cosas sucias y persuasivas a sus indefensas victimas que no hacían más que suspirar y derretirse en sus brazos, piernas y manos temblorosas tocándole, aferrándose a él.  
  
El baile era un toxico que deseaba tener.  
  
Y estas mujeres de aspectos exóticos y acentos extraños lo tenían al borde de la locura. Por supuesto que Jensen estaba relacionado con eso también; el no tener ropa interior, el que la bufanda de seda le acariciara el cuello con cada paso, el que no le quitara los ojos de encima.  
  
Dios, era su culpa que tuviera una jodida erección, y por supuesto que eso le hacía más que la comidilla de las mujeres que no le dejaban sentarse a beber un momento. Solo sorbos pequeños de una copa ajena y el resto un festín de feromonas femeninas que se metían debajo de su piel.  
  
Estaba, en términos vulgares, volado.  
  
Excitado, cachondo, lo que sea, estaba todos esos términos y más.  
  
Había perdido toda la tensión que había sentido al enfrentarse a miradas críticas cuando había bajado tomado del brazo de Jensen, quien lo había presentado como el mejor maestro de música de la ciudad entera. No se divertía así desde hace tiempo. Quizás desde el primer festival y celebración a la que fue como representante de la escuela de Patrick, pero en esa ocasión había bebido como un pez.  
  
Esta vez estaba sobrio y viviendo el paraíso de la adrenalina.  
  
Ackles por su parte, sentado a la mesa donde estaban los hombres más importantes de la familia, con un Habano entre los dientes, le miraba intensamente, sus dedos entrelazados en su regazo, su oído puesto en la propuesta de Mr. Halloway, pero los ojos, oh sus ojos verdes, fijos en el movimiento de caderas de Jared con la música Jazz.  
  
De vez en cuando lograba admirar la tienda de campaña que portaba bajo su pantalón. Y si tenía suerte, podía sentir la chispa de posesividad y de excitación cuando alguna mujer se atrevía a tocar ese mástil ardiente. Era divertido. Si, divertido, ver como los ojos de Jared se encontraba con los suyos en esas ocasiones.  
  
Y es que había más... con Jensen parecía ser así, era un revuelo de emociones aflorando en su pecho emoción, excitación, intriga y ahora, ese calor incesante, que le rodeaba y aturdía, que se movía por cada rincón de su cuerpo, arrinconándole... era culpa de su glotonería y debilidad por los dulce. Jensen lo sabía, él lo sabía y el resto de la fiesta debía estar pensando que solo era un hombre extremadamente caliente y quizás algo más que profesor de Música y basta decir que no le importaba.  
  
No podía evitar darse cuenta con ese pequeño palpitar que tenía en ese instante su corazón y que aumentaba de ritmo cada segundo —más cuando sentía esos ojos verdes mirando le tan detenidamente— que si esto… ¡Esto! Era una extraña prueba para determinar hasta donde era capaz de llegar para ser parte de la vida de Jensen, llegaría lejos, muy lejos. Y era en parte porque ese hombre, era como la vida misma, como si antes de él solo fuera un cuerpo más esperando a ser ceniza.  
  
Cuando la música por fin se apagó, Jared estaba listo para dormir. Cansado, con los músculos agotados, con su entrepierna doliéndole. A duras penas llego a sentarse en uno de los sillones floreados del pasillo oscuro y silencioso que daba a los baños. Tenía la cabeza embotada de excitación y las sienes le palpitaban recordándole que debería beber algo y pronto.  
  
— Parece que necesitas una bebida. – apenas reconoció la voz, ahogada por sus manos que estaban sobre sus orejas.  
  
— Algo fuerte vendría bien. — contestó, su cuerpo incorporándose lo justo para que sus ojos cafés se encontraran con los verdes, que brillaron de diversión al notar, como su excitación se denotaba ya en sus ojos.  
  
— Entonces estoy seguro de que esto te servirá. — sonrió, mostrándole a Jared el vaso que tenía en su mano izquierda, — ¿Quieres tabaco? — pregunto, luego de que Jared tomara la bebida blanca y la mirara algo desconfiado de que estaba por meterse; Jensen mientras tanto hurgo su bolsillo lateral del pantalón, sacando un tabaco para ofrecérselo a Jared.  
  
Aun así la bebió, consiente de la mirada profunda que esos ojos verdes le dirigían, de cómo observaban el líquido bajar con detenimiento por su garganta.  
  
— Casi nunca fumo... pero una vez perdida no está mal, las niñas estuvieron asombrosas cuando tocaron el piano, por cierto.  
  
— Estoy seguro de que eso es lo de menos en lo que pensaste. — Jensen rio, tomando el vaso y dejándolo en la bandeja abandonada en la mesilla cercana. — Si no fumas entonces seguramente no te agrade este. —menciono, guardando nuevamente el tabaco, esta vez en el bolsillo de su camisa. — ¿Cómo estuvo el resto de la fiesta?  
  
— Te aseguro que en un momento en que tocaron me concentre en ellas, después de todo soy su maestro y me fascina ver sus avances. — aseguró, con su vista sobre Jensen, sabía que en su mirada estaba un cariño que pocas veces se permitía mostrar, no así, no tan directamente pero no podía evitarlo. — Muy bien, ¿Todos los que bailaron conmigo eran parte de tu familia?  
  
— ¿Mia famiglia? — El hombre se permitió reír libremente con la duda de Jared. — Ni por asomo, aunque si bailaste con todas mis primas, las diecisiete. Pero no todas eran mi familia. Acerca de eso. — Dijo, respirando hondo y poniéndose de pie. — ¿Tienes energía para una última pieza?  
  
No pudo evitar sonreír tan bien tanto por la hermosa risa del hombre a su lado, como por la propuesta, sentía su corazón desbocado con tan simple acción.  
  
— Siempre tendré energía y tiempo para ti. — susurro poniéndose de pie también.  
  
— Bueno saberlo.  
  
Disfrutando de su sonrisa, Jensen se permitió tomarlo con posesión de la cintura y juntar sus caderas, haciéndole sentir a Jared que él no era el único interesado en algo más que un baile. Como por arte de magia, la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo,  _Rock Around the Clock_  en las bocinas a lo largo del salón de baile, causando una risita en Jared.  
  
— ¿Demasiado movida? ¿O aun tienes fuerza en esas caderas para moverte? — le estaba retando y no había nada que Jared quisiera más que ganarle.  
  
— Por favor... la noche apenas comienza. — contestó sonriendo en el mismo segundo en que Jensen lo hace ante su comentario, se comenzó a mover despacio, adaptándose al cuerpo ajeno y sí, disfrutando la cercanía.  
  
Tan pronto agarro la confianza, sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse, poseídos por la música. Y es increíble, increíble como Jensen es tan buen bailarín, sus pies moviéndose al ritmo del trote perfecto del baile. Las caderas completamente adheridas a las de Jared.  
  
Esta excitado, por la forma en la que Jensen se muestra tan lleno de vida, tan genuino en la pista.  
  
Hay tanta chispa en él, como cuando ríe con Jared bailando a su ritmo. Intentándolo todo para ponerlo nervioso, pero es demasiado perfecto en esto. Jared es demasiado perfecto para él.  
  
No entiende cómo llegaron a este punto, donde los ojos de ambos reflejan los sentimientos que aún no se han concretizado en palabras, donde se encuentran y simplemente brillan, brillan como si fueran lo más importante entre sí. Es abrumador, Jared nunca había sentido nada así y Jensen, Jensen se había resignado a que en su vida no había espacio para aquello.  
  
La música se detiene cuando Jensen se separa, resoplando.  
  
— Me estoy volviendo viejo, joder. — masculla, limpiando su frente del sudor con el dorso de su mano.  
  
— Nah. — dijo Jared, restándole importancia al asunto. — Solo necesitas descansar, quizás, que alguien cuide de ti.  
  
— Si, y una bebida. — Jensen susurro, colocando sus manos en sus caderas, ¿desde cuándo no se movía así mientras bailaba? Estaba destrozado.  
  
— Hey, Don Juan, ¿Tienes un segundo? — Christian apareció por el portal, sosteniendo más vodka en su mano, haciendo que la garganta seca de Jared deseara algo para beber.  
  
— Te esperare por allá. — contestó Jared, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza hacia Kane que como siempre le dirigió una mala mirada.  
  
Jared rescato de una bandeja de los pocos meseros que rondaban recogiendo copas vacías, una copa de vino fría y otra de agua, también le sirvieron algo de cola y muchos aperitivos que no había pedido pero que varios hombres le ofrecieron gentilmente. El baile le había bajado la calentura, así que podía caminar sin necesidad de ocultar sus partes bajas o tener miedo de que alguien lo viera.  
  
El salón estaba casi vacío, solo destacaban algunos de los hombres de Jensen —a los que reconocía porque los había visto días antes—, una pelirroja hermosa que charlaba con Nancy y el hombre de barba que había visto bajar del barco.  
  
De pronto se sintió un poco incómodo, era claro que Kane no era el único que desconfiaba de su presencia y le miraba con cuidado, casi como si sospecharan que él... un simple músico y artista, pudiera hacer algo peligroso. Rodo los ojos con su propio pensamiento mientras se comía uno o dos aperitivos, tratando de ignorar unos ojos celestes que le vigilaban con cuidado.  
  
Sin contar el hombre de barba.  
  
— Hace una hermosa noche, ¿No? — la pregunta vino de un hombre bajo que se había acercado a él por la espalda, tomando de la bandeja de dulces galletas rellenas de caviar. — ¿No? — volvió preguntar, sin fijarse porque Jared hacia un esfuerzo por tragar lo que tenía en la boca.  
  
Ya su madre le decía que era un glotón.  
  
Y Jensen unas horas antes, cuando arraso con sus dulces privados.  
  
— Sí. — su voz salió alegre, algo característico de él, pero que al otro hombre sorprendió. — Es una hermosa noche, no está especialmente fría o caliente, es una temperatura muy buena… ¡Oh y el cielo está despejado!  
  
— Mmmm, si, Jensen decía la verdad cuando comentaba lo mucho que te gusta hablar. — el hombre sonrió, sus ojos azules fijándose en los de Jared que no desvió la mirada. — Habla mucho de ti en sus sesiones y ya veo porque.  
  
Se sonrojo, porque sí, sabía que hablaba mucho pero nunca se lo habían dicho así, de primera entrada.  
  
— Uh, Jensen habla de mí. — Repitió sorprendido, no pudiendo evitar sonreír más. — Digo... ¡Hey!, mi nombre es Jared.  
  
— Y eres bastante animoso, escuche que eras profesor de piano, ser eso en la familia Ackles es como ser un dios. — el hombre sonrió, estirando su mano para tomar la de Jared. — Soy Misha Collins, puedes llamarme Misha, o Mish Mish como las niñas me llaman.  
  
— Mish Mish, que gracioso. — se volvió a sonrojar, balbuceando un poco antes de reír nerviosamente. — Lo siento, a veces soy como un niño también y bueno... estoy algo nervioso, Kane me odia... entonces entenderás ¿Estoy hablando mucho de nuevo cierto?  
  
— Me gustan los hombres que hablan, bueno, no para mí, para Jensen. — rio cuando observo a Jensen hablar con Kane a lo lejos. — Y no te preocupes, Kane es así con todos, difícil. Incluso a mí me da mucho trabajo cuando me toca hablar con él. Tiene que aprender a tolerarte mientras Jensen quiera tenerte cerca.  
  
— Espero que sea mucho tiempo.— contestó golpeando su cabeza con su palma. — Definitivamente mi lengua no está de mi parte hoy... y por cierto, soy músico de profesión, pero adoro enseñar... las niñas estuvieron asombrosas hoy.  
  
— Puedo asegurarte eso, aunque mi oído musical este más orientado a otros ritmos. Nancy está muy orgullosa de lo que lograste con ellas, por un momento la familia temió que tuvieran el mismo talento de Jensen.  
  
— Uh...Él mismo talento de Jensen... ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
— ¿Nunca te lo ha dicho? — Misha pregunto, y luego ahogo una risa con su mano — Lo siento, no estoy en mi posición de decirte eso.  
  
— ¡Hey...! Misha, no es no es justo...o — soltó de pronto notando a su lado, más bien entre ambos, el hombre de barba que si bien no era tan alto como él, era claramente intimidante más su mirada, demonios sentido deseos de salir corriendo.  
  
En sus ojos cafés se denoto el miedo, porque el hombre en cuestión se acercó a él, haciendo que la copa en su mano temblara un poco.  
  
— ¿Qué hacías? — fue lo que soltó cerca de él... y el pensamiento de salir corriendo regreso a él con fuerza, pero su lengua era su perdición, lo sabía.  
  
— Hablando... eso hacia...  
  
— Jeff. — Misha dijo, en una voz dócil, colocando su mano en el pecho del hombre, Jeff, impidiendo que se acercara más a Jared.  
  
Fue allí cuando el moreno alto entendió lo que sucedía. Y pensó, Wow, buscando con su mirada a Jensen que había desaparecido de donde lo había dejado, lo que le dejaba a él solo, enfrentándose a un hombre celoso que se presentaba ante el intimidante.  
  
— Me gusta, Jensen. — aseguró en voz alta, como defensa, preguntándose en el mismo instante que lo dijo, porque demonios dios o lo que sea, le había dado una lengua si esta le metería en tantos problemas como los de ahora. ¡¿Por qué?!  
  
Y sí, se sonrojo cuando Misha solo atino a reír.  
  
Incluso el hombre, Jeff, quedo un poco descolocado ante lo que dijo. Lo que si le hizo hervir de pies a cabeza fue la voz tras él.  
  
— Me agrada escuchar tal firmeza en tal afirmación. — Jensen dijo, moviéndose a su lado, en su mano un vaso con agua. — ¿Me acompañas a mis aposentos? Comienzo a sentir los efectos de una larga noche.  
  
Juraba que nunca en su vida había estado tan avergonzado, pero solo atino a asentir varias veces, despidiéndose de los otros dos hombres con un leve movimiento de cabeza, centrado en seguir a Jensen, que llevaba una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro sin que el alto se percatara de ello.  
  
— Él es distinto... es como todo lo contrario a Jensen ¿Cierto? — comenzó Misha, envolviendo su mano con la de Jeff.  
  
— Si y es por eso por lo que deberías mantenerte alejado de él. Quien sabe qué clase de chiquillo es. — respondió, la mueca de enfado regresando a su rostro. — Hasta que Jensen no nos deje investigarlo, no me quedare tranquilo.  
  
— Si, ¡Claro! — Afirmo rodando los ojos. — ¿Por qué yo no sé cuidarme solo? ¿Cierto?  
  
— Misha, eso no es lo que quise decir. — Jeff intento, suavizando su voz, viendo como Misha se marchaba con la barbilla alzada, haciéndose el ofendido.  
  
— Entonces no vuelvas a interferir así Jeffrey...solo estaba hablando con él ¿Cuándo entenderás que eres tú a quien quiero? — preguntó directamente, justo como era su carácter.  
  
— Eso... ¡Eso no impide que sienta celos! — Exclamo, viendo como Misha resoplaba y volvía a caminar. — Yo también te quiero, Misha, por eso me pongo celoso. — fue diciendo mientras lo seguía, a su lado en el pasillo pasando Kane acompañado de Nancy, riéndose de los dos.  
  
— Pelean como un viejo matrimonio. – río entre dientes.  
  
— Muérete Kane — fue lo que gruño Morgan, concentrado en seguir a Misha que ni siquiera se había detenido a esperarle.  
  


  
  


  
La casa Auditore se sumió en un plácido silencio cuando sus habitantes se recogieron a sus habitaciones. Ackles y Padalecki terminaron en un extraño enredo de miembros en el jacuzzi de Jensen, con energía suficiente para besos y un alivio rápido de manos, el agua esparcida en el suelo. Experimentando estar desnudos allí y luego en la cama hasta quedarse dormidos poco después de las dos de la mañana.  
  
Ignorando la petición de su hermana de quedarse, Kane manejo por una hora hasta llegar a su apartamento, donde había dejado un precioso presente envuelto en sus sabanas, rendido al sueño y a la comodidad de la enorme cama.  
  
Ian se veía hermoso dormido ahí, abrazando una almohada lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera usarla a su vez para dejar su cabeza ahí, aún lado estaba su control remoto y una galleta a medio comer, era un glotón, fue lo que pensó con cariño, acercándose a la cama.  
  
Se río cuando comenzó a recoger las migajas de la cama, viendo la almohada y recordando como su hermana la había usado cuando estaba en embarazada de sus hermosas sobrinas. Se preguntó si a Ian le molestaría una foto. Estiro su mano y acaricio el cabello negro salvaje que le caía en el rostro, Ian gimió y se removió.  
  
— ¿Ian?  
  
Los ojos celestes se abrieron un poco, iluminándose tan pronto observo a Kane.  
  
— Regresaste... Hola… — saludó, aun ligeramente entre la conciencia y el sueño.  
  
— Hola... ¿cenaste? — cuestiono, acomodando la colcha de la cama sobre Ian que se refugió en ella.  
  
— Sí... eres un gran cocinero. — afirmo, sonriendo con nostalgia. — Dejaste un montón de comida, hace mucho... hace mucho no tenía tantos cuidados de alguien.  
  
— La forma de conquistar a un hombre es por el estómago. — dijo Kane, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de un muy vulnerable Ian que gimió con su partida.  
  
— ¿Quieres conquistarme? — preguntó, aún sin subir su tono de voz más allá del necesario, observando como Kane se dirigía a su armario, seguramente para buscar algo de ropa más cómoda para dormir.  
  
— ¿No es eso lo que estoy haciendo? — Pregunto mientras reía suavemente. — Conquistarte, con dulces y galletas. — sonrió, deshaciéndose de su ropa rápidamente y dejando todo en el suelo.  
  
— Es tan extraño... esto, que te importe tanto. — respondió, abriendo las sabanas hacia Kane, en una clara invitación a que se dejara caer en el suave colchón a su lado.  
  
Chris se colocó un bóxer largo de algodón y se acercó a donde Ian le esperaba pacientemente.  
  
— ¿Quieres que duerma contigo? — pregunto, alzando una ceja.  
  
— Sí — contestó tímidamente. — ¿Algún problema? — preguntó segundos después, claramente a la defensiva y avergonzado de expresar lo que sentía.  
  
Era realmente inseguro al respecto de dejarse llevar, de admitir que Christian le atrio como ni siquiera Paul había hecho y tenía miedo, de que él el otro hombre se negara. Y no quisiera simplemente ir a la cama con él.  
  
— Ninguno. — Chris se encogió de hombros, apago la luz y empujo la ropa a una esquina, donde consiguió embotarla, ya se ocuparía de ella en la mañana, de todos modos no tenía problema alguno ya que Nancy no estaba aquí para regañarlo. — Me gusta dormir acompañando de hermosos chicos como tú.  
  
— ¿Qué me está pasando? — preguntó Ian en voz baja, aferrándose al brazo de Kane y descansado su cabeza sobre el pecho de este. — Me dieron celos pensar que traes a alguien más...  
  
— No tienes por qué sentir celos, Ian. Eres tu quien necesita este lugar ahora. — Kane mismo no sabía que estaba pasando con él, admitía que había empezado como una broma, que tenía planeado reírse luego de Ian, pero ahora, dos días después de que comenzara dicha broma, parecía que quedaba lejano aquel pensamiento.  
  
La primera noche que hablaron por teléfono e Ian le obedeció, se sintió eufórico, en un inicio pensó que al otro día se podría burlar del periodista a gusto y quizás desahogarse un poco, porque no era ciego e Ian era extremadamente atractivo, lo había notado desde hace mucho, pero también resultó ser más sensible de lo que parecía, y con eso venia la incertidumbre de que pasaría con el hombre si se burlaba de él.  
  
— Eres hermoso. — sonrió Christian, acariciando el cabello de Ian con dulzura — Te adoro.  
  
Ian solo sonrió, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.  
  
— Dime que no estás jugando conmigo, por favor. — pidió, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió otra caricia en su cabello.  
  
— No estoy jugando. Te adoro por ahora.  
  
— ¿Que significa que me adoras por ahora? — preguntó acurrucándose más al lado de Kane, el calor de sus cuerpos, arroyándolos a ambos.  
  
— Mmmm, bueno, al igual que tu tengo sentimientos sabes, por eso digo lo que digo, si me haces daño es lógico que no podre adorarte, ¿no? — Christian dijo, su mano aun acariciando su cabello. — Eres difícil, me di cuenta de eso luego de la primera noche y quizás, quizás sea más difícil curarte de lo que te sucede.  
  
— ¿Qué me sucede? — preguntó curioso, sin darse cuenta que movía su cabeza hacia donde Christian le acariciaba, distraído de la sensación maravillosa que tan simple toque causaba en él.  
  
— Duerme Ian. Duerme, en la mañana te preparare un croissant. — dijo, acariciándole detrás de la oreja con dulzura.  
  
— Mmmm — murmuro, abriendo sus ojos un pequeño segundo en que aprovecho para dejar un beso sobre los labios ajenos, apenas un toque, antes de cerrar sus ojos de nuevo y acurrucarse en los brazos del otro hombre, donde paradójicamente se sentía muy seguro.  
  


  


 

  
  
— No te atrevas a tocarme Jeffrey Dean Morgan. – la voz de Misha retumbo en las paredes de la Casa Morgan, mientras este atravesaba el patio con el estanque lleno de hermosas carpas naranjas. Sus pies desnudos resonaban en la cerámica erosionada mientras su pareja lo seguía muy de cerca.  
  
Era gracioso como Morgan pasaba de ser un oso intimidante a ser un perrito dócil cuando Misha alzaba la voz y se enfadaba. Se enfadaba, como ahora. Misha odiaba, detestaba los celos. Era un ser racional, completamente racional con sus estudios en psicología. Y consideraba que su pareja sintiera celos que este no le tuviera confianza.  
  
— Estoy tan enfadado que te reventaría la cabeza. — gruño, tomando los envases de comida de los peces y esquivando a Morgan a tiempo.  
  
— No seas así Misha, cariño... ¡Por favor! — se quejó, siguiendo al cuerpo más bajo que él, pero que sabía que si se acercaba sin su permiso, este perfectamente podría mandarle al suelo de una forma bastante dolorosa.  
  
Misha no era ningún idiota, ni por casualidad. Misha era cinta negra en Taekwondo y experto kickboxer. Era un genio en sus artes marciales y sumamente mortal en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.  
  
— Eres un imbécil. ¿Cuántas veces vas a ponerte así? No soy tu propiedad. — gruño, tirándoles la comida a los peces mientras lo observaba de reojo.  
  
— Lo siento... sé que no lo eres, pero Misha, entiéndeme por favor, cada día me da miedo perderte, antes de que me dieras una oportunidad mi vida era casi como estar muerto ¿No lo entiendes?  
  
— No te pongas todo romántico conmigo, hijo de perra. — Misha volvió a mascullar, el ceño fruncido. — Soy psicólogo, no un idiota deberías dejar de escuchar a Kane.  
  
— Misha... es en serio, por favor... perdóname... lo digo en serio. – Tuvo los ojos de su pareja sobre él, severos, analizadores expertos de su comportamiento. Aun había tensión en sus hombros, pero luego de suspirar, esta tensión se desvaneció.  
  
— Bien. — cedió, para luego alzar un dedo, deteniendo a Morgan — Pero que no se repita, Jeff, el chico no tiene la culpa de ser guapo y agradable.  
  
Contuvo la risa en el momento exacto en que Morgan respiro hondo ante su observación, sabía que le había molestado, pero también sabía que su hombre no haría ninguna rabieta, no ahora que él estaba cediendo.  
  
—Bien... ¿Puedo...abrazarte?  
  
Esta vez rio libremente, Jeff era todo lo contrario al tipo rudo que había conocido hace años. Lo que era hermoso, porque lo hacía un libro completamente interesante de leer, su único defecto era su enorme monstro de los celos.  
  
— Bajo una condición. — advirtió, sintiendo segundos después los brazos de Jeffrey rodeando su cintura mientras sus labios buscaban su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas con su poblada barba.  
  
— Mmmm ¿Cuál? —preguntó en voz baja, su tono sonaba relajado, a gusto, totalmente a gusto con la presencia de su pareja a su lado. Jeffrey Dean Morgan nunca había amado a alguien tanto, como el hombre que tenía entre brazos.  
  
— No sé, aún no he pensado en nada. — la de risa de Misha sonaba burbujeante como la de un niño — ¿Con que debería castigarte? — pregunto recostando su peso del otro hombre.  
  
— Podrías hacerte un masaje — dijo con todo el descaro, haciendo a Misha bufar divertido — En serio... eso me ayudaría a entender mi lección...  
  
— Sabes que no estoy en esa onda de sexo en la que están los chicos. — se quejó, aunque la idea de atar a Morgan y ponerle una mordaza mientras el amasaba su cuerpo salvaje no le parecía desagradable. — Los chicos son más liberales, yo soy más del tipo tímido.  
  
— Yo hablaba de un masaje simplemente. — aclaró divertido, inclinándose para atrapar los labios de Misha contra los suyos, en un beso pequeño pero demandante.  
  
— Yo también...— respondió, su defensa completamente rota. Ya no era el chico rudo que se había enfadado con el... ¿Cómo está tu pierna?  
  
— Aún es algo complicado moverla, no puedo correr aún... pero él medico dice que está mejorando — contestó, su frente contra la otra, ambos disfrutando de la cercanía.  
  
— Mmmm, me da ideas para un masaje a cuerpo completo. — Misha susurro, pero sonaba ligeramente asustado. Había sido solo su pierna, meses atrás, en Japón, pero para Misha era como si le hubieran disparado en el pecho. — Te lo mereces después de todo.  
  
— Estoy bien. — fue como sí Jeff leyera su mente, por lo que sí se sonrojo, más cuando el hombre tomo su rostro en sus manos — Estoy bien, mírame ese masaje suena bien.  
  
— Casi te pierdo porque fui un tonto, debí haberme quedado el margen. Debí alejarme cuando me dijiste. — susurro, cerrando sus ojos, viendo las imágenes tras sus parpados.  
  
— Shhh… — calló, dejando besos por todo su rostro, uno tras otro, buscando calmar el temblor en el cuerpo ajeno. — Yo también me asuste cuando te vi correr hacia mí y en tu lugar, aunque me dijeras que no, me hubiera acercado cariño, no te culpes, por una reacción natural...  
  
— Te puse en peligro, Jeff.  
  
Vulnerable, así era como se sentía ahora.  
  
La verdad era que la muerte de Joshua Ackles no era lo único que había marcado Japón como la zona roja, no era el único que había muerto allí, gente importante para cada uno de ellos también lo había hecho, su número de aliados había quedado reducido y salir de aquella mansión había significado que todos ellos tuvieran al menos un recuerdo traumático que no fuera la figura de Josh Ackles inerte en aquel frio ataúd de madera.  
  
Casi perdió a Jeff por ser un tonto. Estaban escapando, corriendo por callejones pequeños, sintiendo como eran perseguidos, sin balas, con Jensen entre ellos, con Danneel esperándolos, asustada, su contacto en Japón muerto, su avioneta secuestrada. Solo podían contar con Nancy en América. Las balas habían venido de todas las direcciones, Jeff había caído al suelo protegiéndolo a él. Le había pedido que huyera. "¡Sálvate! ¡Por lo que más quieras, sálvate!" Había gritado, la muerte en sus ojos. Pero él no había obedecido, había regresado por él, había intentado levantarlo y la debilidad de ambos los había hecho blanco fácil.  
  
— Me salvaste la vida Misha, volviste por mí aun cuando podían matarte y si bien en inicio me enfade, luego... comprendí que me amabas demasiado para dejarme solo ahí, a mi suerte  
  
— Te amo. — Misha dijo, reafirmando las palabras de Jeff. —Jeff, te amo y no te lo digo lo suficiente.  
  
— Te amo Misha... te amo. — fue lo único que dijo, abrazando a Misha contra su pecho.  
  
Sumido en el abrazo amoroso, Misha se dejó guiar por quien ha sido su pareja por casi más de siete años, se habían conocido hace años y el psicólogo había terminado debiendo un favor que se encontró retribuyendo otro par de años despues justo cuando el padre de Jensen había muerto, fue el quien le presento el difícil caso de Jensen. Quizás al principio su relación fue netamente profesional, pero una vez Misha comenzó a vivir en la mansión, las cosas cambiaron para ambos.  
  


  


**Hace Siete Años**  


Era un terrible Enero.

Un terrible Enero que había venido luego de la peor víspera de año nuevo. La muerte del patriarca Auditore, de Ackles Alan, del hombre que por quince años había gobernado la mejor familia del Este. Una bala perdida de sus propios hombres en un entrenamiento, el primer entrenamiento de su hijo menor, al cual no había preparado para la vida dura de la Mafia Ítalo—Americana.

Jensen Ackles era joven, joven para la cantidad de personas de edad avanzada que lo rodeaba.

Veintidós años. Joven, recién graduado de Cornell como arquitecto estrella, ya en el gremio de Baltimore, chico Playboy de enorme corazón con respecto a la familia en la que había crecido. Reservado y responsable. Pero joven.

Joven. Parece que toda su vida se resumía a esa palabra. A ese adjetivo. En comparación con su hermano, quien ya tenía una esposa y una pequeña en camino. Josh había sido desde que puede recordar un prodigio y no precisamente, por su aparente habilidad innata para cualquier ciencia que se catalogara como dura, o incluso, por su talento natural con el piano, o por la facilidad con que manejo distintas armas e incluso, sino por su liderazgo innato, por la confianza que inspiraba.

Josh era de confianza... él lo sabía.

Josh siempre estaba ahí, aun cuando los recuerdos borrosos de su madre le atormentaban, cuando se sintió decepcionado por su poco talento musical, siempre estaba ahí y cuando la familia entera se sintió a la deriva, porque su padre se había ido, Josh estuvo ahí también.

Para todos y para él.

Pero aun así, Josh Ackles no fue capaz de alcanzarle. A él, a Jensen Ackles, cuando tomo por decisión propia esconderse dentro de su cabeza, en un vacío interminable y silencioso.

— ¡Tienes que hacer algo! — Exclamo Josh, viendo por la ventana como su hermano menor acomodaba las flores sobre el féretro de su padre. Formando un diseño intrincado. — Tienes que hacer algo — repitió.

Jeffrey Dean Morgan estaba de pie detrás del psicólogo que tenía su cuaderno de notas abierto y releía lo poco que había anotado del comportamiento de Jensen Ackles en sus primeras sesiones. Ya que este no había hablado en lo más mínimo, simplemente había decidido mantenerse al margen.

— No está comiendo, no está bebiendo. ¡No dice nada, joder! — volvió a exclamar Josh y todos los hombres en la habitación apreciaron ese momento como el único en que verían a tan poderoso hombre flaquear.

— Lo estoy haciendo, señor Ackles, pero este es un proceso que necesita tiempo, su hermano menor necesita tiempo para sanar y es lo que comenzaremos a darle — explicó, su voz de tono era fuerte, nada intimidado por las personas que le rodeaban.

— ¡No estas intentando lo suficiente! — grito, girándose a Misha Collins al tiempo que estrellaba sus manos con el escritorio. El duro azote pareció traer algo de cordura a ello, — lo siento. — susurro, cerrando sus ojos. — Pero, por dios, es mi hermanito.

— Lo sé. — contesto simplemente Misha, mientras cerraba su cuaderno. — Jensen está muy acostumbrado a minimizar sus emociones, sin embargo, la pérdida de su padre fue un choque muy grande y sin lugar a dudas, Jensen no sabe qué hacer con los sentimientos que le aquejan y que esta vez, son más grandes que veces anteriores.

Llevando sus manos a su rostro, Josh se froto el rostro con frustración para luego dejarse caer en la silla que había pertenecido a su padre, su padre, dolía pensar en Alan Ackles de cualquier forma. Pero cuando pensaba en Jensen y en cuan perdido lucia, con sus labios fuertemente sellados, dolía aún más su perdida.

 _"Papa sabría qué hacer."_

— Por favor, sigue intentándolo. Haz todo lo que este en tus manos y más por traerlo de vuelta.

— Lo hare... pero para ello, considero necesario estar más cerca de él... sino le molesta, me gustaría quedarme en la mansión el tiempo necesario para ser capaz de ayudar a Jensen. — claramente la propuesta no había sido del agrado de los otros hombres en la habitación, que le miraban con desconfianza.

Josh suspiro.

— Te quedaras en la casa de Morgan, ya que fue el quien te recomendó, será su responsabilidad. — alzo una mano cuando Misha fue a hablar. — La Casa de Morgan no está más que a media hectárea de aquí. Es nuestro territorio, otorgado a los Morgan cuando mostraron su lealtad. — explicó sin ganas, girando la silla para ver a Jensen que ahora estaba sentado a los pies del féretro — Podrás venir e ir como quieras, pero deberás atenerte a las consecuencias de cualquier acto fuera de lugar que realices.

— Sinceramente, señor Ackles, no me importa que hagan ustedes aquí, mi objetivo es únicamente colaborar en que Jensen se permita sentir el dolor de la pérdida de su padre y pueda seguir adelante, luego, me iré.

— ¿Irse? — Josh replico, una sonrisa apareciendo en a sus labios. — Me temo que debo informarle lo que mi querido y estimado señor Morgan no hizo, una vez aquí, es imposible que pueda marcharse, Collins. Así que o hace su trabajo o terminara en alguna fosa común del cementerio local.

— ¿Está diciéndome que sí me quedo en la mansión no podre retirarme luego o esto sucedió desde que acepte el trabajo? — inquirió, sin verse intimidado por la voz del hombre frente a él, pese a que por su cabeza cruzaba la idea de patearle el trasero a Morgan.

Había conocido al hombre hace mucho y había aceptado este caso, como una forma de pagarle un favor, que una vez le hizo cuando era más joven.

— Desde el momento en que supo a qué se dedicaba nuestra familia estuvo condenado. — Josh Ackles replico.

— ¿Y que pasara conmigo cuando Jensen mejore?

— Permanecerá en la Casa Auditore hasta que yo decida lo contrario. Si es posible de por vida. — respondió, antes de hacer una seña con su mano. — Sácalo de aquí. Enséñale donde se quedara y asegúrate de donde tiene su fidelidad antes de volver aquí.

— Interesante. — fue lo único que contesto Misha dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a Morgan de que no le tocara. — Puedo caminar solo, señor Morgan. — acoto, saliendo de la habitación ocultando perfectamente, las ganas de gritar al cielo por su estupidez, su madre siempre le decía que moriría por arrogante, por creer que podía con el mundo entero. Y tenía razón.

Necesitaba pantalones nuevos, no era posible que los hubiera hecho en falta cuando asistió a esa fiesta con Jensen. No tiene ningún traje de fiesta que no le haga lucir como un músico nerd de los ochenta. Lo mejor que tiene es la chaqueta con remedos en los codos y un solo esmoquin que hace se le vea la pantorrilla completa. Lo cual es incómodo para sus propósitos de parecer elegante. Por eso, usando el dinero de las dos presentaciones en Nueva York del año pasado, se dirige con su mejor cara de niño bueno a la tienda de trajes del centro comercial del centro de Baltimore.

Solo fue allí como compañía de Patrick por allá cuando lo habían hecho unas dos veces en el escritorio de este y creían que podían funcionar juntos. No conoce a nadie y espera que no lo echen apenas entre en el local, sería una vergüenza. Por fortuna, es una mujer joven quien lo atiende y usar sus encantos en mujeres es súper fácil para él. Cómodo además, porque nunca se ha encontrado con una salida de esas de las que hablan sus compañeras educadoras.

La mayoría del tiempo era un coqueteo apenas por diversión y quizás con el objetivo de conseguir un descuento o dos simplemente por sonreír en el momento adecuado y si bien no lo necesitaba con urgencia, era siempre oportuno ser precavido en cuanto a qué y cómo gastar.

La mujer que le atiende sonríe mucho y hace referencias a que su cuerpo es demasiado grande para uno que otro traje normal. Eso le divierte, lejos de ofenderle es la primera vez y quizás porque no es la primera vez que lo escucha. Así empiezan con trajes que simplemente no encajan en el... sobre todo en color, porque el blanco no se le ve tan bien como podría vérsele a Jensen.

Acaba sucumbiendo a la idea de que va a tener que hacérselo a la medida y que seguramente acabara desechando en un año o dos si sigue creciendo. Ella le lleva al vestidor y le deja con un hombre anciano, que se encontraba haciendo anotaciones en un cuaderno. Cuando el hombre alza la mirada, sus cejas se van al cielo.

— Sí que eres un chico grande. — le dice, en ese tono paternal que enternece a Jared.

— Si... — contestó sonriendo con un ligero rubor en día mejillas — Mi papa era algo así como enorme... Mi madre tampoco era particularmente pequeña.

— Mmmm... Bueno, no hay un traje que no haga. — orgullosamente, el hombre se puso de pie, su cabeza llegaba apenas al pecho de Jared, que pronto se vio envuelto en la cinta de medir mientras el hombre le tomaba todas las medidas posibles a necesitar. — Color negro, presumo. Quizás una camisa de seda... tiene que ser largo aquí... y allá... — cada tanto le aseguraba que no era el único gigante que había atendido, haciendo a Jared reír.

— Wow... Usted parece saber de lo que habla. — contesto Jared, feliz de haber encontrado a alguien que aparentemente podía lidiar con diseñarle algo sin perder la paciencia.

— He tenido chicos como tu... mi propio hijo era mucho más alto que yo... hace un tiempo falleció en la condenada guerra... — las manos expertas al fin acabaron su trabajo después de unos veinte minutos, dejando a Jared libre de moverse por fin, por alguna razón se sentía eufórico. Tal vez porque la próxima vez que viera a Jensen estar podría admirar su traje nuevo.

— Siento mucho lo de su hijo, ¿Señor? — se quedó callado esperando que el hombre mismo le diera su nombre.

— Auditore. — replicó, extendiendo su mano para que Jared la estrechara. — Alberto Auditore.

— Padalecki, Jared Padalecki — se presentó, haciendo una mueca cuando la comprensión llego a su rostro, Auditore, sin duda estaba relacionado con Jensen.

¿Esto era una especie de prueba que debía superar o algo? Como es que antes había estado tan rodeado de Jensen y nunca había notado o visto su rostro en ninguna parte. Ni siquiera limpiando el cuarto de Ian había sido capaz de ver algo. Suspiro, agradeciéndole al hombre que portaba una sonrisa en su rostro cuando le vio regresar a la entrada de la tienda, admirando la hermosura de los trajes que se encontraban en exhibición. No quería nada más que su traje nuevo, una lástima que tuviera que volver en dos días para recogerlo.

Era como si la oportunidad de conocerle siempre había estado ahí... Solo tenía que encontrarla, más bien encontrarle. En su rostro una sonrisa pequeña se forma porque aún recuerda como desde el primer instante Jensen le había robado el aliento, sin contar que le atraía como si fuera que estaban simplemente destinados a encontrarse y no quedara más remedio. Quizás era porque nunca había tenido una relación con alguien tan misterioso que se encontraba atrapado.

Regreso a casa, una vez más Ian no estaba allí y se encontraba solo, con pocas ganas de cocinar para él, pero su estómago era un consentido, así que acabo preparando el último filete de la nevera con un relleno de papas y verduras que había visto en la tv.

Era interesante como podía sacar algo de provecho con el hecho de simplemente saltar de canal en canal. Sin razón aparente vino a su mente si a Jensen le gustaría la cocina, el pensamiento sin importar la respuesta le hizo sonreír, porque Jensen siempre estaba en su cabeza, siempre. Y estaba seguro que mientras no usara ninguna especia extraña se la comería y apreciaría el esfuerzo de Jared.

— Si sigo así voy a convertirme en una ama de casa y un esclavo sexual... — murmuro, golpeándose el rostro. — Deja de sonar despierto, Ian dijo. — volvió a murmurar, imitando a su compañero de apartamento, mientras comía, con los pies sobre la mesilla de café y el televisor en un programa de OVNIS.

Una pequeña risa sale de sus labios, sin duda alguna está seguro que Somerhalder le diría algo así, si supiera que tantos segundos del día sus recuerdos se llenan de unos ojos verdes y una jodida sonrisa de perfección, porque tenía que para el... Jensen lo era. Aunque si lo piensa bien, no necesita que Ian le moleste para darse cuenta de que siente algo fuerte por ese hombre. — Si esa tienda es de su familia... ¿Qué tantos negocios más tendrán? — se preguntó en voz alta.

Como si respondiera a su pregunta, su celular sonó en la cocina, lo que hizo quejarse, porque estaba cómodo metido en sus cojines, calentito, a diferencia del clima afuera, donde pareciera que un huracán fuera a pasar por la ciudad en cualquier minuto. Se puso de pie con pereza, pensando en robarse las galletas de avena de Ian, porque no tenía nada más dulce que comer. Ya hace unos días había pensado seriamente comprarse una despensa pequeña donde meter todos sus dulces.

Sus dulces... Debía ir por más lo más rápido posible porque sencillamente no podía estar sin ellos más de un día, quizás cuando fuera por su nuevo traje podría pasar por los mismos.

— Padalecki. — contestó.

— ¿Qué te llevaría a querer comprar un traje nuevo? — la voz ruda le hablo de pronto y admite que las rodillas le fallaron cuando la escucho. — Tengo esa duda.

— Yo... Uh, bueno... Solo quería uno, nada más… — dijo, su voz sonaba como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

— Nada más, ¿Estás seguro? — se mordió el labio y rodo los ojos, esto era demasiado, Jensen le había puesto duro como una roca con solo hablarle al oído. — ¿Qué hacías?, Tardaste en contestar.

— Solo quería verme bien si me volvías a invitar a una cena. — confeso, riendo unos segundos después, claramente nervioso — Estaba mirando televisión entre varios cojines, porque tengo algo de frio.

— ¿Comiendo? — cuestiono con suavidad esta vez. — No dejaste que te viera ¿Cuándo puedo verte de nuevo?

— Si... Cenaba algo también y bueno, no comprendí que eres dueño del local hasta que estaba afuera. — explico, el tono de Jensen relajándole.

— Mmmm... Soy dueño de muchas cosas... — Jensen respondió.

— ¿Así? — Pregunto con una ligera risa — ¿Cómo cuáles?, digo capaz eres dueño de mi heladería favorita y nunca lo supe.

— Depende de cual sea la heladería, soy dueño de siete en todo Baltimore, lo que si te puedo decir es que donde bebes tu café en las mañanas es completamente mío, y donde compraste los janes blancos y ese chaleco que te hace lucir como un bibliotecario, también. Mis primas me enviaron fotos de eso y también de ti en el vestidor, las mujeres me dan miedo el sesenta por cierto del tiempo.

— ¿Qué? — Ahora sí que no puede evitar que sus mejillas se pongan de inmediato rojas, más de lo normal — Tienes fotos mías en el vestidor, ¿Cuando estaba posando y haciendo muecas? — pregunta y no puede evitar el ligero pánico que invade su voz. — Espera ¿Y cómo sabes dónde me gusta tomar mi café?

— Mentí, pero ahora sé lo que haces en el vestidor. — Jensen soltó una risita ligera. — ¿De verdad quieres saber? Porque a estas altura deberías ser consciente de que tengo ojos en toda la ciudad.

— Jen... Eso fue trampa. — se quejó, avergonzado — Y no, la verdad no quiero saber, solo que aún me sorprende.

— Que siempre he estado a tu alrededor. — Jensen pareció leer sus pensamientos y eso le encanto, tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar todo lo que estaba pensando. Lo malo es que aun con alguien como Jensen, él seguía siendo el Padalecki de lengua larga, y no siempre tenía el control de lo que decía

— Exactamente, de hecho me encanta que sepas lo que pienso, me hace sentir seguro a tu lado, porque quiere decir que me conoces...

— Conozco parte de ti, lo que es bastante diferente a conocerte completo... no, Kane, no ahora.... — ahora la voz de Jensen sonaba lejana, aburrida. — Bien. Jay, me tengo que ir espero nos veamos pronto, especialmente si estas con ese traje nuevo.

— Si, yo también Jen — respondió, esperando que la nostalgia no se filtrara en su voz — Cuídate mucho...

— Tu también... — Quería esperar a que Jensen colgara, pero parecía que este también lo esperaba; tiene muchas ganas de decir algo que como siempre piensa que pondrá incomodo a él otro hombre y aun así, no puede evitarlo... — Te quiero... ¡Cuídate!

Cuelga rápidamente, con el corazón latiéndole realmente rápido, se siente de nuevo de ocho años, confesándole su amor a su profesora de letras, avergonzado y al mismo tiempo orgulloso de haber sacado valor para decirlo. Sadie le está mirando desde el sofá, su hocico muy cerca de su plato de comida, esperando a que Jared acabe para que le sirva su cena. Le divierte tener todo esto, lo que siempre quiso, y sentir que le hace falta la presencia de Jensen en el apartamento.

— Soy una nena. — dijo con diversión, sus manos están temblando y se encuentra sonriendo con la idea de simplemente levantarse cada día junto a Jensen, con esa idea regresa al sofá y se duerme entre los viejos pero cálidos cojines.  


  


  
Pasa días sin que Jensen Ackles le llame, y mientras Ian va de aquí para allá con su trabajo, el rumia su aburrimiento en videojuegos de autos, pasando más tiempo del que se espera de alguien tan sano como el sentado en el sofá, alimentándose de comida chatarra, y bebiendo Coca—Cola hasta que el estómago le duele. Es una muy mala idea, porque cuando se pesa una semana despues, tiene dos kilos demás.

Es como si el mundo se le fuera a los pies, puesto que tienes cuatro días para recuperar su figura si quiere que el traje le quede a la medida. Mierda, solo a él y a su boca se le ocurren ponerse a tragar tanto cuando sabía que no debería haberlo hecho. Pero él no ver a Jensen le hace sentir despechado, con la moral baja, y perdido en una rutina que ha comenzado a detestar.

Ir a la academia, dar clases, volver a una casa vacía, sentarse frente al televisor, y ponerse a jugar NFS hasta que no siente los pulgares y el culo. Sin Jensen que le distraiga, sin Ian que venga a reclamarle porque no ha hecho una comida decente, sin las llamadas de su padre que está ocupado con la presentación de los caballos en Austin, sin que las chicas de la academia le liberen de su miseria.

Sin nada, ni nadie que le hable para impedirle pensar en Jensen Ackles y sus perfectos ojos color jade.

La monotonía es peligrosa, porque aunque logre distraerse por segundos su mente traicionera regresa deliberadamente a ese hombre una y otra vez, sus labios, su sonrisa, su forma de caminar... Tan distinto a él, con tanta clase que no comprende a veces como comprende su infantil compañía.

Ahora, frente al espejo, dejando su frente contra el frio material, tiene que admitir que por su altura, el peso no se puede observar exactamente, pero él sabe que está ahí. Como sabe que esta sus sentimientos, su obsesión.

Son cosas que no pueden verse pero ahí están, atormentándole y el haciéndole feliz al mismo tiempo, una perfecta relación dialéctica que ahora no le importa porque... ¡Simplemente su traje le quedara demasiado ajustado!

Le gustaría saber qué es lo que a Jensen le fascina de él, que se lo exprese con palabras claras. Joder, debería decirle eso de frente, vamos, que no hay mejor manera que expresar lo que siente que con música, pero ahora no puede pensar en una melodía que exprese la confusión, quizás una de las hermosas melodías en piano de Duvidovich, para expresar una fuerte pérdida del sentido, pero ni siquiera ahora mismo puede pensar en ello, no cuando está escuchando la alarma de su teléfono sonar.

La mejor forma de ejercitarse y romper la jodida rutina, es salir al parque con su Ipod, se alimenta de canciones de Helmut Kraft y de Garmiani para mantener el ritmo de su trote, sintiendo como su cuerpo poco a poco vuelve a ser el mismo. Correr una hora en la mañana y una por la tarde noche es una de las cosas que comenzó a hacer cuando la rutina lo estaba matando, mucho antes de conocer a Ian.

No le gustaba el gimnasio tanto como se esperaba de alguien con su cuerpo, prefería tomar clases de yoga y de Tai Chi en el parque los domingos a estar rodeado de un montón de sujetos sudorosos que no dejaban de mirarle el culo y que le provocaban erecciones innecesarias, además de que ya había tenido un altercado en una ducha cunado un sujeto insistente había intentado tocarle demás.

Defenderse no había sido ningún problema, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta como sus mejillas se habían sonrojado ¿Quién se creía para tocarle sin su permiso?, al final su altura había ayudado y que el otro hombre no hubiera esperado que se defendiera. Había dejado de ir entonces, dándose cuenta también que a veces para actividades como el ejercicio simplemente estaba más cómodo con mujeres, quizás por eso el yoga y otras disciplinas le habían atrapado.

No puede evitar reír, mientras el sudor baja de su frente en frentes gotas, empapando su cabello y por la luz de aquel atardecer, sus ojos se vieran más claros que nunca.

El parque que ha elegido recorrer a esas horas ha sido su magnífico refugio, tan fuera de la realidad de lo que es la ciudad que lo rodea, asfixiándolo lentamente. Sin querer, ha tomado la misma ruta tres días seguidos, por eso cuando está doblando la esquina del enorme acre que es patrimonio local y toda una leyenda, el cual puede ver desde su loft claramente, se sorprende de ver al primer hombre vestido de traje y fumando en una esquina.

Su mente no lo registra hasta que en el camino consigue el tercer sujeto y está a punto de detenerse cuando le ve, como una rosa blanca en medio de un mar de rosas negras, una luz entre tanta oscuridad. Sentado en una banca del parque, con un libro abierto en las manos y su pecho semi descubierto porque solo se ha abrochado los tres últimos.

Un hombre a su lado tiene una sombrilla blanca sobre la cabeza de Jensen Ackles, el patriarca de los Auditores, y le protegen de los últimos rayos del sol, mientras el simplemente esperaba sentado, leyendo, fingiendo distraerse mientras Padalecki se acerca, haciendo sus pasos más lentos, bajando el ritmo que ha mantenido constante.

Su respiración es agitada y realmente sabe que no es por la hora que lleva trotando, es Jensen, tan simple como ello, es Jensen y la tranquilidad y seguridad que siempre porta, esa fuerza interna que le atrae irremediablemente.

— Hola...

Los ojos de Jensen se levantan hacia el muy lentamente, con la parsimonia digna de un gato. Cuando finalmente están sobre él, le miran como preguntándole porque se ha tomado tanto tiempo para llegar allí.

— Te tomo 56 minutos llegar a este camino ayer, hoy te tomo 50 minutos, ¿Por qué estas incrementando el ritmo? No vas a ir a una carrera.

— Bueno... — se sonroja claramente, aún le desconcierta tanto como le gusta que Jensen este tan pendiente de el sin que se dé cuenta — Solo... Me apetecía probar mi resistencia. Por dios mismo él sabe que eso suena a una excusa barata, que está cansado y si ha aumentado el ritmo es solo porque el día en que su traje esté listo, se aproxima.

— Tienes peso extra en tu cuerpo, ¿no? — la sonrisa en el rostro de Jensen es inesperada, casi una burla para él.

— No... Claro que… — suspira asintiendo varias veces. — Un poco sí, pero es tu culpa ¿Sabes?

— ¿Mi culpa? ¿Soy yo el que te ha estado alimentando? ¿Yo te obligue a comer? — cuestiono, lamiendo sus labios antes de ponerse de pie, tomando el saco que uno de sus guardaespaldas le ofrecía para colocárselo por encima, hacia un poco de frio ahora que la noche estaba cayendo.

— Es que, es que no me habías llamado y estaba aburrido, te extrañaba mucho y no tenía mucho que hacer... Así que comí un poquito de más. — su voz se detiene de pronto, su rostro haciendo un pronunciado puchero. — Sueno patético.

— Suena como si tú no pudieras llamarme. ¿Por qué no me llamas tú? — Jensen pregunto, encogiéndose de hombros.

La pregunta de Jensen es tan lógica que le hace sorprenderse a sí mismo.

— No lo sé... Creo que por tonto que suene no lo había pensado.

— Si, suena tonto, pareces tan enamorado, pero no eres capaz de siquiera enviarme un mensaje para preguntarme si estoy bien o no lo estoy.

— Lo siento. — murmuro llevando su mirada al suelo. — Es solo que a veces pareces tan ocupado, pero no quiere decir que no esté pensando en ti... Siempre lo estoy. — aseguro, levantando la vista.

Se encontró con los ojos de Jensen, que le mostraban exactamente lo que él estaba pensando. En los últimos rayos del sol, podía ver lo mucho que Jensen quería estar con él. Ser uno con él, pero también podía ver algo que estaba mal, que había un poco de miedo en él.

— El traje te quedara bien, ya lo veras. — Jensen se acercó un paso hacia él, colocando ambas manos en sus hombros.

Una risa pequeña escapo de él, Jensen sabía leerle como un libro abierto.

— Si, tienes razón. Jen, siempre te seguiré, no importa que tan ocupado estés, siempre estaré contigo.

— ¿Lo estarás? ¿Sabes, Jared? Te extraño, solo te extraño. — susurro, sin apartar su mirada de Padalecki.

Jared sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pensar que solo el extrañaba a Jensen. Había sido bastante egoísta y le dolía mirar la añoranza en sus hermosos ojos.

— Si, siempre caminare a tu lado, siempre.

Jensen cerro sus ojos y una sonrisa incrédula se instaló en su rostro.

— No abras tu boca de nuevo, ¿quieres? Todo lo que sale de ella es poesía y yo nunca me he llevado bien con la poesía. — susurro, acariciando los hombros del músico y de allí haciendo un recorrido por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos, las cuales tomo con delicadeza. — tus manos son hermosas, largos dedos, expertos.

— Eso también suena como poesía, Jen. — molesto y Ackles solo aprieto sus manos como si ocupara darse cuenta que él y sus casi dos metros de altura eran real.

— Me encanta tu dedo meñique, es casi el doble del mío, estilizado, ligeramente torcido en este nódulo, pero nada frágil... — susurra, llevando el dedo en cuestión, de la mano derecha de Jared a su boca.

No pudo más que suspirar, después de recibir tan fina y delicada caricia.

— Jen... — el hombre en cuestión le muerde un poco, para luego lamerle y solo hace que suspire nuevamente, su cerebro no es nada elocuente con esos ojos mirándole tan cerca.

— Oye, ¿Quieres tomar una bebida refrescante? Necesitas hidratarte, y tengo muchas ganas de que me acompañes a casa hoy, quizás puedas quedarte estos días hasta que tengas que buscar el traje, podríamos ir juntos. — Jensen sonrió, tomándole de la mano para que comenzaran a caminar.

— Si, si y sí. — contesto como un niño emocionado, dejando que Jensen le guiara levemente.

No era mentira cuando dijo que le seguiría siempre, ¿Cómo podía serlo? , si sentía cómodo y amado a su lado, si era lo que había buscado toda su vida.

  



	6. CAPITULO CINCO

  
**Capitulo Cinco**   


De acuerdo a lo que decían en la TV, la explosión había acabado con la vida de trece personas, entre ellas incluidas la vida de dos de sus hombres. Un ataque planificado, había pensado, observando a la policía declarar sobre los procedimientos a llevarse a cabo y como ya habían recuperado los cadáveres de debajo de los restos del café La Salsa Dominica.

Los medios no mostraban la peor parte, las paredes llenas de sangre, solo los escombros en el suelo. El, mientras no despegaba sus ojos de la TV, había llamado a las esposas de esos hombres, de sus hombres, de sus hermanos en armas. Había comunicado las noticias, había escuchado a las viudas —por dios— llorar y luego había dejado el teléfono a un lado aun sin despegar la vista de la pantalla a color.

Trece personas.

Trece vidas. Su responsabilidad.

Christian entro en la sala, tenía la corbata torcida. Parecía ofuscado, ofuscado ¿Esa era la palabra correcta?, no importa, quiso preguntarle porque tal desbarajuste cuando el hombre fue y tiro sobre su escritorio una carpeta amarilla.

Sin mirar la carpeta directamente, Jensen pudo leer "Jared Padalecki" en la portada.

Ah. Jared.

Hace un mes que no se veían, ¿Pero en qué mes estaban? Ah, sí. Octubre, otoño, día de acción de gracias se acercaba, debía comenzar a preparar todo, no podía dejarle esa responsabilidad a Nancy, quien lo había hecho durante los años en los que Josh había estado al mando.

Volviendo a la carpeta, ¿Que quería Kane con esa carpeta? Estaba vacía, ¿No?

— Esta vacía. — Christian dijo, como leyendo su expresión de aburrimiento. — ¿Dónde está lo que Danneel había recopilado?

— ¿Realmente importa? — contestó simplemente.

— ¡Me importa a mí y a todo el maldito edificio! Si vas a mantenerle cerca como una dama de compañía para las fiestas, ¿No crees que deberíamos saber todo de él? — grito y al hacerlo vio la mueca en el rostro de Jensen.

Ok, Chris estaba reaccionando peor de lo que esperaba. ¿Qué era lo que lo ponía así? ¿La falta de sexo o la falta de trabajo?

— Christian modula tú tono de voz, en primer lugar. — dijo, su voz tornándose severa, exactamente augurándole que sí bien aceptaba su preocupación no permitiría que le hablara así. — Sé que tienes ligues fuera de esta mansión cada cierto tiempo. — él otro hombre le miro con sus ojos verdes sorprendidos, realmente anonadados — Pero nunca te presiono o limito tú libertad en ese aspecto, porque sé que no pondrás en riesgo a la familia...

— ¿Tú puedes hacer lo mismo?

— No es lo mismo, no le digo a mis amantes que hago o que no hago. — replico, sabiendo que sonaba como sus peleas de jóvenes y no como si le hablara a su jefe. A su Líder. Si Jeff lo escuchara seguramente lo tendría contra el piso.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Nunca en su vida había sentido que una pregunta podía ponerle tan nervioso. — ¿Estás totalmente seguro de eso Christian?

— No sé de qué me hablas. — respondió, sabiendo que era un error caer en donde Jensen lo estaba metiendo, más cuando ahora los ojos de Jensen estaban sobre él, hipnotizan tés como los de una cobra.

— Estás totalmente seguro de que puedes juzgarme a mí... a tú líder, sin estar haciendo exactamente lo mismo por tú lado. — la voz de Ackles alcanzó un tono quedito de precaución. — ¿Estás seguro, Christian?, porque si no es así tenemos un grave problema aquí... porque yo estaría confiando más en ti de lo que tú lo haces en mí.

Fue una bofetada, una dolorosa que hizo a Kane respirar hondo.

No tenía sentido mentir.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

— Desde antes de que tú te dieras cuenta cuanto te atraía ese periodista, después de todo siempre he sido un excelente observador. — Aludió, la arrogancia impregnada en su tono de voz. — Y bueno, sí hasta el momento no he hecho nada es porque confió en ti, eras la mano derecha de Josh, sí vas a ser la mía también te aconsejo que confíes en mi juicio ¿Entendido?

— Si.... señor. —Chris asintió, podía sentir un sudor frio bajando por su espalda. — ¿Puedo... puedo preguntar porque?

— Lo iba a hacer. — explicó percatándose del esfuerzo de Kane por detener el estremecimiento que sacudió su cuerpo. — Pero ciertamente por el momento no ha hecho nada más que investigar, así que no es un gran riesgo y bueno, la forma en que lo miras Christian también tuvo algo que ver, ¿Crees que él podría olvidar esa encrucijada y quedarse simplemente a tú lado?

— Lo intento, pero es difícil, ha estado años involucrado en investigar a la familia entera. – replico, cubriendo sus ojos con una mano. — Es muy difícil hacerle entender que debe dejar esa investigación.

Lo que no se espero fue la risa de Jensen, seca, que no presagiaba nada bueno.

— Un intento no me basta, Christian... me preocupa el bienestar de cada miembro de esta familia y por ello no quería herirle, porque se lo que sientes por él... quizás hasta mejor que tú mismo, pero no puedo condenar a la familia entera por ello... así que es mejor que sobrepases los intentos ¿Entendido?

— Entendido. — respondió, seguramente pensando en lo terrible que había sido la idea de involucrarse con el periodista. — Pero ahora que lo sabes, ¿Puedes quitar al topo que ha estado delatándome?

— Lo haré, como una muestra más de mi confianza, pero espero que la correspondas ¿Entendido?

— Sí, señor. —suspiro Christian, dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

— Lo queme, sin leerlo. — fue lo que escucho Christian antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Después de pasar una hora sentado en su escritorio, viendo su televisión. Jensen decidió que era suficiente, que podía llamar a Jared después de pasar tanto tiempo sin haberse visto. No había sido por decisión propia, había tenido que viajar y había puesto mucha distancia entre Jared y el por seguridad.

Esperaba que el alto lo entendiera.

La voz de Jared tan pronto este contesto el teléfono le pareció sumamente sexy, se escuchaba algo ronca y más ruda de lo normal y le sorprendió, que eso le permitiera saber que Jared estaba dormido.

— Mmmm ¿Sí?

— Es temprano. — Jensen dijo, sonriendo suavemente. — ¿Y aun así duermes?

— ¡Jensen! — la alegría en la voz de Jared hizo su corazón saltar. Pero nunca nadie lo sabría, ni el propio Jared. — Es tarde Jen, por eso duermo, pero no importa ¿Cómo estás?, he estado tan preocupado, por dios, pensé que te había pasado algo.

— Lo hubieras escuchado en los medios. — Jensen rio, y por fin sus ojos se dirigieron al reloj en forma de sol de la pared, "Dos de la mañana". Dios, que tarde. — Lamento despertarte, pensé en llamarte más temprano pero estaba ocupada con este asunto de la explosión en el centro.

— Está bien, gracias por llamarme. — su voz se escuchó inquieta. — Cuando escuche lo de la explosión me volví algo loco... pero escucharte me tranquiliza demasiado, Jen...

— ¿Perdiste a alguien allí? — pregunto lentamente.

— No... Porque tú estás bien… — respondió igual de lento. — ¿Tú perdiste a alguien allí?

— Dios, Jared... perdí dos de mis hombres. — dolió, dolió como no tenía idea confesárselo al hombre al otro lado de la línea, sintió sus labios temblar y un escalofrió recorrerle.

— Lo siento mucho. — su voz sonó sincera, arrulladora, como nunca antes Jensen le había escuchado. Y en medio del dolor, eso se sintió bien, se sintió seguro.

— Lo siento...

— Eran... eran buenas personas, personas que había conocido toda mi vida. No, no espero que entiendas lo que significaban para mí, pero es difícil manejar esto, no soy como mi hermano, no tengo la habilidad de sencillamente... sentir. Prefiero no hacerlo.

— Sentir te hará un mejor líder, Jensen, sentir el dolor de tu gente te llevara a cuidar de ellos con el corazón y si tienes miedo de hacerlo, puedes hacerlo conmigo, nada pasara, conmigo nada pasara si eres sincero y quizás no seas como tú hermano, pero te aseguro que eso no te ha hecho menos, cariño.

Josh tenía razón, las palabras podían sanar, recordaba eso de uno de sus momentos de lucidez luego de la muerte de su padre, recordaba como este le había abrazado, luego de enrollarlo en sus sabanas y le había suplicado al oído que volviera.

— Sentir. — repitió, borrando la imagen de su hermano por la de Jared.

— Sí... sentir te hará un gran hombre Jen, más de lo que ya lo eres y puedes serlo conmigo, yo me encargare de ti. — dijo con cariño, no le importaba si se denotaba, lo muy enamorado que estaba del otro hombre. Se notaba que había perdido el sueño cuando había escuchado la voz de Jensen, y más aún cuando había escuchado la preocupación en esa voz tan severa. No podía negar que se sentía orgulloso de poder estar con Jensen en tal momento de necesidad.

— Sería demasiado pedir que me dejes visitarte esta noche.

— No... ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en la bahía? — Preguntó con cariño — ¿Qué opinas?

— ¿No es demasiado romántico y público? — cuestiono Jensen, poniéndose de pie.

— A estas horas no hay nadie y justamente, sabes que ese fue el lugar donde te vi por primera vez, significa mucho para mí.

— Mmmm... ¿Te parece bien dentro de una hora? — Jensen pregunto, viendo por la ventana sus hombres hacer rondas, pensando seriamente en no decir nada a nadie y huir. No era la primera vez que fuera a hacerlo, pero esta vez sería muy diferente, ya no era un niño.

— Claro, me dará tiempo de ponerme guapo. — bromeo, sonriendo mientras se quitaba las sabanas de encima.

— No vistas ropa interior. Y evade el cuero — Jensen pidió, caminando a la puerta de su oficina, cuando la abrió dos de sus hombres estaban de pie a los lados de esta, silenciosos. Paso a su lado sin inmutarse ante sus miradas.

— Como quieras... ¿Algo más? — preguntó, su voz emocionada casi como la de un adolescente.

— No uses perfume, me gusta el olor a humano que tienes. – Jensen replico bajito.

Jared solo pudo reír en respuesta.

— Sí... Jen, todo lo que quieras.

— ¿Y tú que quieres? — pregunto, escuchando el eco de su voz y sabiendo que Jared lo había puesto en altavoz.

— Que confíes en mí... que me dejes cuidar de ti. — pidió sinceramente.

— No me siento en condiciones de hablar por teléfono de eso, Jared. — replica, y cuelga. Dejando el teléfono en una mesa del pasillo y marchando a su habitación. Es tarde. Y debe cambiar su atuendo.

Su corazón está latiendo un poco más rápido, la petición de Jared escuchándose aún en su cabeza, no entiende como alguien puede comprenderle tanto y hacerle sentir tan a gusto. Pero esa confianza, esa confianza que Jared le pedía, ¿Cómo darla cuando hoy mismo, hace solo una hora había enfrentado a quien creía de mayor confianza en su vida por un tema que el mismo había dejado correr?

Confianza. Algo tan difícil de dar por su parte.

Y aun así, un sentimiento reconfortante se hacía cargo de su pecho cada vez que el castaño se lo pedía... pero si es justo, también cuando sonreía, cuando le tocaba, cuando comenzaba a hablar rápidamente producto de los nervios.

Jared era aún no sabía que era, pero le gustaba.

Quizás más.

"¿A dónde vas?" Tan pronto cruzo el pasillo a sus aposentos, se enfrentó con el fantasma de Josh, el recuadro enorme que colgaba de su habitación, aquel que permanecía cubierto, pero que hoy extrañamente estaba a la vista.

Los ojos de su hermano se veían severos y le reclamaban algo, siempre lo hacían, por eso prefería cubrir la pintura, para no tener que ver el reproche.

"No te cierres" — escucho en su cabeza, era la voz de Josh y luego de un ligero, momento en que se permitió que el dolor por su perdida le inundara, se dio cuenta que era él mismo quien se lo decía, pero de la mano del vivido recuerdo de su hermano. Se sintió débil y tuvo que dejarse caer en la cama. Llevando sus manos a su cabeza, maldiciendo el hecho de no poseer la habilidad de llorar, inútil, pero necesaria en momentos como estos según Misha.

Duro muchos minutos allí sentado, antes de decidir que era tiempo de hacer uso de su habilidad para desvanecerse. Y buscar al hombre que sabía que podía calmarle, lo que a su vez le asustaba mucho.

  
La bahía está sola como es de esperarse, no hay absolutamente nadie a la vista. Y es una sorpresa que Jared aún no esté allí, Jensen se quita los zapatos y camina por el muelle, a lo lejos puede ver su yate, en el embarcadero privado. Le preocupa que haya parte de sus hombres allí.

El agua golpea contra la arena con fuerza, el sonido es arrullador, exquisito y saca de él una pequeña sonrisa, una que le trae un poco de tranquilidad y que aprecia, porque está un poco inquieto... con preguntas en su cabeza, rodando y molestándole, porque ¿Qué significa Jared para él? ¿Por qué le llamo?

No lo hizo solo porque si, la razón por la cual dejo a Jared en su vida y no lo saco de una patada o lo forzó a quedarse fue sencillamente por como encajo con él una vez que le dio la oportunidad de conocerse.

Era tan ridículamente cursi que no lo decía en voz alta, pero a veces sentía que era como dos almas destinadas a estar juntas, porque quien demonios querría a alguien como él... alguien que pareciera tener un trato con la muerte.

— Jensen. —la voz de Jared le hizo girarse, estaba de pie en el muelle, casi pisando la orilla.

— Jared.

— Hey. — saludo, venía con un simple pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca, que le hacía lucir, hermoso. Giro su vista a la parte alta de la carretera y observo el auto de Jared estacionado, el mismo viejo jeep donde había huido aquel tan lejano primer día.

— ¿Tomaste una ducha?

— No dijiste que te gusta mi olor natural. — bromeo con una enorme risa de por medio. — Claro, que si moje un poco mi cabello, no quería quedarse en su lugar.

— ¿Duermes con tu perro? — pregunto cuando Jared se acercó hasta estar solo a dos pasos de él, donde Jensen podía observar más de cerca sus largos pies.

— No. — negó serio, sus mejillas ligeramente rojas. — Sí… cuando llamaste, mi perrito estaba sobre mi espalda ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Hueles como uno. — Jensen rio, estirando su mano para tomar a Jared de la cintura.

— Eso es mentira, por dios huelo a rosas, Jen, tú sabes que es así.

— Hueles a perro. — esta vez consiguió sacar una sonrisa de Ackles, quien le miro a los ojos con diversión. — Es tarde. — dijo tontamente.

— Eso es mentira, por dios... huelo a rosas. — suspiro un poco antes de volver a hablar. —Y sí es tarde, hace algo de frio, además ¿No crees? — contesto relajándose en los brazos del otro hombre.

— Quítate la camisa. — Jensen pidió, luego de acariciarle los antebrazos, sintiendo como Jared se estremecía ante el cambio de temperatura.

— Claro... pero si me enfermo, tendrás que cuidar de mí. — molestó, llevando sus brazos a empuñar la delgada tela y levantarla hacia arriba, dejando su torso moreno al descubierto. Jensen tomo la camisa de la mano de Jared y la lanzo al mar, haciendo que el alto hiciera un ruido de sorpresa.

— No tengo problema con eso, los Auditore tenemos el mejor médico de la historia. — anuncio, sus dedos ahora recorriendo el torso de Jared, como si quisiera grabarse todos los recovecos de su cuerpo.

— Jen... solo esa camisa traje. — dijo como un niño, pero sonreía, porque Jensen estaba entretenido en su cuerpo, mirándole con ansias, alejando el frio con sus manos y su mirada. — Eres hermoso. — susurro, llevando una mano acariciarle la mejilla contraria.

— Tu eres quien esta semi desnudo. — sonrió Jensen, llegando a sus pezones a los cuales pellizco. — Tomemos asiento.

Jared asintió, luchando por detener el estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

— ¿Estar desnudo me hace lindo? — preguntó dejando que Jensen le llevara las escaleras que daban al muelle.

Jensen se sentó en el escalón más alto, y Jared iba a sentarse a su lado cuando este lo tomo de la mano y lo guio para que se sentara entre sus piernas en el escalón inferior. Allí este se inclinó y se recostó del pecho de Jensen, dejando que este lo abrazara y le diera el calor que necesitaba.

— ¿Sientes esto? — Jensen pregunto, las manos que rodeaban el torso de Jared acariciándoles. – es como me siento ahora. Necesita alguien que me quite el frio del alma.

— Yo quiero hacerlo... quiero...quiero abrazarte cada día, tomar tu mano y ser capaz de mirarte a los ojos y que sepas que todo estará bien, quiero ser capaz de llevar alegría y cariño, donde sientes frio...

En el momento en que Jared dijo las palabras, la mente retorcida de Jensen le regalo la imagen de Nancy aferrándose del féretro de su hermano, la cordura que la mujer mostraba siempre se desvanecida en un instante de debilidad mayor.

Pensó en Jared en el lugar de su hermana política y el corazón le ardió de dolor en el pecho.

Pero él era humano, y por lo tanto, egoísta de su propio bienestar.

— Quiero que eso sea posible.

— Sé que quizás no es el momento, sé que quizás no debería decirlo, pero te quiero, Jen... te quiero.

— Mmmm… —suspiro, cerrando sus ojos, no sabiendo cómo responder ¿Debía corresponderlo ya?

Opto por callar y apretar más a Jared.

— No tienes que decirlo, solo quiero que lo sepas, porque no me perdonaría que algo te pasara y que no lo supieras, quiero que sepas que eres mi persona.

— ¿Cómo eres capaz de decirlo tan rápido? — Cuestiono Jensen, llenando sus pulmones del aroma de Jared — ¿Cómo es tan fácil para ti saber a quién amas?

— Porque mis sentimientos se ven reflejados en tus ojos...

— Esa no es la respuesta que quería escuchar. No es tan fácil así, ¿Sabes? Debería ser más complicado.

— No todo es tan metódico, Jen, existen momentos en que tú simplemente lo sabes, ¡Lo sabes!, hay una seguridad aplastante en tu pecho, una sensación que te empuja a decirlo... a entregarte a esa persona.

— ¿Te estás entregando a mí? — ese pensamiento, esa combinación de palabras lo excitaba, saber que Jared se entregaba a él.  
— En el preciso momento que te dije que te quería lo hice. — respondió sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos, solamente para acurrucarse contra los brazos ajenos.

— Me hiciste sentir mejor. —replico, respirando hondo una vez más y liberándose de todo el estrés del día. — ¿Puedo contarte algo?

— Claro... ¿Qué sucede?

— Kane está enamorado de un periodista. — confeso, su ceño frunciéndose al pensar en ello.

— ¿Kane? ¿El hombre que desea poner sus manos sobre mi cuello?

— Mmmm, solo está celoso de que seas más guapo que su periodista Somerhalder. — Jensen gruño, sus manos subiendo al cuello de Jared y apretándolo ligeramente.

El cuerpo de Jared se tensó, su expresión se llenó de pánico, sentimiento que por fortuna Jensen no pudo observar.

— ¿Y no te gusta que este con alguien?

— No me gusta que este con ese hombre, no me es de confianza, Jared. No me siento a salvo con Christian saliendo con alguien que podría... dios, debes pensar que soy un patán.

— No, hey, ¡Tranquilo! — Pidió, aunque la petición también era para él. — Si lo has permitido hasta el momento significa que no eres un patán sino alguien que quiere, que cualquier miembro de su familia sea feliz...

— No quiero que Christian salga herido. — replico, volviendo su atención al cuello de Jared. — ¿Te gusta la asfixia erótica?

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó divertido, sonriendo cuando Jensen sonrió de vuelta. — No lo sé... nunca lo he probado...

— Dios, ¿Qué diablos haces mientras tienes sexo? — Cuestiono, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de Jared — Vayamos a tu auto y luego a la casa.

— Bueno… — hablo en voz alta, mientras se acercaba a Jensen dando enormes pasos, casi parecía que estaba corriendo, pero no era así. — Ya sabes... pongo el culo, él pone la polla ¡Lo típico!

— Dios, eres tan típico, no puedo creer que no hayas usado ese cuerpo para lo que está hecho. —dijo riendo alto, una risa que sorprendió a Jared como rompió el silencio de la noche.

Y que le hizo sonrojar, porque era una sonrisa formidable, una que le hacía latir el corazón como loco. — ¿Tú como usarías mi cuerpo, guapo?

— No puedo revelar mis secretos fuera de mis aposentos, ¿no crees?

— Hey, ¿No me digas que me harás esperar? — Preguntó sacando las llaves de su auto de sus pantalones — Soy curioso Jen, no es justo.

— ¿Qué no es justo? ¿Qué yo sea el experto y tú el virgen? — replico ácidamente, subiendo al auto cuando Jared lo dejo abrir la puerta.

— No soy virgen. — dijo de inmediato, como si fuera un niño al que estuvieran molestando.

— Lo eres. Lo serás cuando estés conmigo la primera vez. — el solo pensamiento no solo calentó el cuerpo de Jensen, sino de Jared, quien mientras escuchaba aun las palabras de Jensen en su cabeza, daba la vuelta para subirse, había olvidado que estaba semi desnudo y que seguramente se entumecería hasta llegar a la mansión de Jensen, de la cual no tenía idea del camino.

— ¿Quieres conducir? — preguntó ignorando la sensación maravillosa que le recorría con solo rememorar aquellas palabras.

— Tú maneja. — Jensen sonrió, viendo la oscura carretera. — Te enseñare el camino.

— Wow... ¿En serio? — Preguntó sorprendido, sentía una emoción en su pecho que amenazaba a dejarle sin aire. — Yo... sí, gracias conduciré.

— Tendremos que establecer algunas reglas sobre con qué frecuencia me visitaras. — debía decir que apreciaba el atrevimiento de Jared al interrumpirle a mitad de su conversación seria colocando música en el estéreo, era obvio que este era el momento en que no debía dar órdenes.

— Iré cuando me llames ¿Qué te parece eso?

— Suena... suena normal. — replico algo contrariado, pero enseguida pensando en lo que tendría que hacer con su seguridad, poner la cara de Jared en la base de datos de la mansión, tomarle sus huellas, darle un maldito carnet. Dios, decirle a Kane que era oficial.

Al menos oficial que era amantes o pronto a ser amantes.

— ¿Somos novios?

Inmediatamente, noto como Jared sonreía, sus hoyuelos mostrándose.

— ¿Quieres que eso seamos?

— No sé. — respondió sinceramente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. — Supongo que ese es el paso siguiente, o debería ser. ¿Debería ser? — preguntó en voz alta, una de esas preguntas que decía dentro de su cabeza.

— Jen — llamó, dejando el auto encendido por algunos momentos en que aprovecho tomar las manos del otro hombre — No tienes por qué estar nervioso, no te estoy pidiendo nada muy estacionario ¿Que quiero ser tu pareja, tu novio? , sí, claro que sí, pero solo cuando estés listo, no se trata de pasos que irremediablemente debemos seguir ni nada... lo haremos a nuestro ritmo ¿Vale?

— Tu eres el experto — contesto, para luego mirar confundido a Jared — Pero solo en esto, ¿Esta bien?

— Claro, recuerda, soy el virgen en el sexo — bromeó, guiñándole el ojo antes de volverse a tomar el volante entre manos.

El viaje a casa Auditore fue en silencio, con una o dos indicaciones de Jensen, lo cual incomodaba a Jared al principio porque tenía miedo de saltarse una calle, pero al final acabo bastante relajado porque Jensen sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

Rodearon los muelles y cruzaron hasta la salida de Baltimore, pasando por una autopista desierta hasta cruzar por un camino que decía propiedad privada, donde había dos hombres esperándolos. Hombres altos que salieron de un paso con un arma de guerra al hombro, algo que asusto mucho a Jared, pero el susto no duro nada, ya que al ver a Jensen, ambos hombres se retiraron. No se consiguieron con nadie hasta que el camino en subido los llevo a una pequeña caseta de guardia justo diez metros delante de la entrada a la casona de piedra.

— Esto es enorme. — dice Jared, frunciendo cuando un mechón de cabello se enreda entre sus ojos. — Esto es lo malo de tener un cabello tan fabuloso. — bromeo, haciendo a Jensen mirarle divertido.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó, sus dientes blancos resplandeciendo en la noche — ¿En serio? Nadie usa Fabuloso ahora, ni siquiera yo. — logro decir Jensen lo suficientemente alto como para hacer reír a Jared. — Estaciona allí. — indico señalando con su dedo a donde se encontraba un cámara rosa. — Ese es el auto de Nancy.

— Mi cabello trasciende el uso de las palabras, Jen. — acoto serio, peor con una sonrisa de diversión cuando estaciono — Todo está muy silencioso... ¿Cómo han estado las princesas?

— Bien, estoy seguro de que las has visto más que yo este último mes. No he estado aquí. — replico, frunciendo el ceño cuando Jared apago el motor, el silencio fuera haciéndose aún más insoportable. — ¿Quieres ir directo a mi habitación? — Jensen pregunto, colocando su mano en la manilla del Jeep y mirando a Jared.

— Sí es lo que quieres, por mi está bien. — contestó sonriendo su mano deslizándose hasta el rostro ajeno para dejar una fugaz caricia; pero que claramente llevaba mucho sentimiento. Su sonrisa se volvió dulce al ver como Jensen cerraba sus ojos y se apoyaba, solo el sabia lo mucho que Jensen necesitaba algo de tranquilidad en su vida que parecía ser tan tormentosa.

— A veces solo quiero sentirme normal. —dijo el rubio bajándose del auto luego de separarse de Jared. Su espalda hacia el alto que le miro un momento antes de descender del rustico, sintiendo el frio de la noche sobre su cuerpo de nuevo y recordando como Jensen podía nublarle la mente de tal forma que obedecía cualquier cosa.

—Para mí lo eres. —dice, cuando llega a su lado, sin poder contener un escalofrió cuando otra ráfaga de viento le golpea.

— Quizás porque tú también eres poco normal. —replico Jensen, usando su mano para acariciar el abdomen de Jared hasta llegar a la cinturilla de su pantalón. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando sintió como todo el cuerpo de Jared se paralizaba con su tacto, para luego estremecerse.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿En qué sentido soy poco normal? — preguntó conteniendo la respiración cuando uno de los dedos del hombre frente a él se empezó pasear en la cinturilla de su bóxer, por lo tanto, ligeramente dentro de su pantalón.

— No es esto lo que quiero. Desnudarte en afuera con tanto frio... aunque no me molestaría, hacerte caminar desnudo hasta mi habitación. — Jensen separo sus dedos de Jared, haciéndole por fin respirar de nuevo, como si le hubiera liberado de un hechizo — Demasiado tarde, Christian ya sabe que me escape. — le escucho murmurar al ver hacia arriba, donde habían luces encendidas. — Vayamos por detrás.

— Me siento un adolescente. — iba a decir algo más pero la mano de Jensen le detuvo colocándose sobre sus labios, dejando sus ojos verdes tan cerca de los cafés de Jared, que este sintió el triple salto mortal que dio su corazón. — Bien... por detrás. — murmuro en voz baja, sus labios chocando contra la mano ajena. Los dedos de Jensen se alejaron con una caricia suave mientras se movía para rodear la casa por el largo pasillo de piedra que a cedía a un patio enorme de flores cruzando el arco de piedra con el que Jared se maravilló.

Jared le siguió sin cuestionarle. Sin cuestionarle nada, absolutamente nada.

Era como si le permitiría saber con sus acciones que confiaba plenamente en él, que confiaba en que Jensen no lo llevaría a su ejecución, sino a su cama, directo a su cama, a hacerle el amor como no pudo hacérselo aquella noche en la que pudieron dormir juntos.

Jensen no dejaba que se denotara en su rostro las emociones que le estaban aquejando, porque él lo sabía y le resultaba abrumador la confianza ciega que parecía tener Jared en él... sí, era el castaño alguien extraño, más que él, con sus sonrisas fáciles y pasión por la música, por vivir, por amar, era extraño y le encantaba, secretamente Jared Padalecki le encantaba. Se giró a ver como Jared se había quedado maravillado con el estanque lleno de lotos flotantes, iluminado con luces acuáticas instaladas allí cuando Nancy no llevaba más que un año de casada con su hermano. Eso le hizo sonreír, el maravilloso recuerdo sumado a la visión del rostro luminiscente de Jared, sus ojos parecían dos cristales, brillantes.

— Es hermoso. — le susurro Jared, en voz baja, pero con una sonrisa pequeña como si le compartiera un enorme, pero enorme secreto.

— ¿Quieres tomar una foto? — Jensen pregunto, recordando que el aún tenía la cámara de Jared que este había dejado el día después de la fiesta — Tengo tu cámara arriba.

— Eso sería grandioso, me encanta tomar fotos aunque tal vez lo debes saber.

— Mmmm.... ¿Qué tal si lo haces mañana? — Jensen pregunto después de reconsiderarlo tomándole de la mano para tirar de él. — Vayamos a la cama antes, te necesito allí. — pidió con soltura.

— Sí me lo pides así, ¿cómo negarme? — contesto y es cierto, como negarse con esos ojos verdes que a la luz del lugar parecieran resplandecer muchísimo más que otros.

— No te niegues entonces. — Jensen suspiro cuando sintió sus pechos juntarse en un abrazo amoroso por parte de ambos. Era una sensación tan nueva, tan extraña y que le hace sentir tan completo.

— Lo que tú quieras Jen...

Los brazos cálidos de Jensen calentaron su cuerpo lo suficiente para sobrevivir los fríos pasillos por los que los condujo en su intento de escapar de quien Jared suponía, debía ser Kane. No entendía porque Jensen lo hacía, quizás quería evitar alguna confrontación innecesaria o de verdad no estaba de ánimos para nada, especialmente para hablar con alguien que no fuera él. Eso lo hizo sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo, de la confianza que Jensen depositaba en él.

Las escaleras, de piedra los guiaron hasta la habitación de Jensen, un balcón diminuto. Oculto tras unos largos arbustos que iban desde el suelo hasta el gran techo de la casona. Allí Jensen se giró a él y le ofreció entrar en la calidez de sus aposentos, la sala enorme donde había estado, los cojines cómodos y las sabanas cálidas que pensó en acariciar, pero sintió las manos de Jensen rodearle y sus labios recorrer su columna.

— Mmmm, Jen. —suspira, no le importa que se note como tan mínima caricia le desarma, no importa, porque siente que Jensen puede verlo, esta parte de él, que está ansiosa de entregársele y pertenecerle.

La lengua de Jensen le causa cosquillas entre sus omoplatos, al tiempo que un escalofrió de miedo le hace temblar cuando siente como una de sus manos se aferra a su cuello, cortándole ligeramente la respiración, pero volviéndose más agresivo con el paso de los segundos. Para todo su cuerpo la sensación no solo es nueva, sino un poco aterradora, más cuando de verdad el aire se le escapo, pero siente la excitación de Jensen crecer cerca de su cuerpo... es extraño, pero algo le lleva a quedarse en los brazos del otro hombre y esperar, esperar y confiar.

La mano de Jensen se apretó contra su cuello hasta tal punto que no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a sostenerla, buscando por instinto separase de él.

— ¿Ese es tu límite? — Pregunto soltando de inmediato a Jared, dejándole respirar. — No te preocupes, no llegare allí de nuevo. No quiero causarte dolor.

Debía estar agitado y algo asustado, seguramente se notaba en su rostro y quizás por ello Jensen se lo aclaro pero él no confió en su voz para contestar, no simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

— No te preocupes. — Jensen lo tomo de las manos y se inclinó a besarle donde antes sus manos habían apretado, trayendo de nuevo tranquilidad a Padalecki que tosió, buscando aclararse la garganta —No me tengas miedo. Nunca te haría daño.

— Lo siento... solo, nunca había hecho y… — sus palabras se cortan porque un suspiro o varios quizás pujan por salir de sus labios, con cada pequeño beso de Jensen sobre su cuello, es increíble como sus palabras y caricias le tranquilizan tan rápidamente.

— No tienes porque, la primera vez el pánico se apodera de tu cuerpo, te sientes violentado de una manera en la que nunca hubieras pensado... estar. Probemos con menos ropa. — dijo sonriendo, usando ambas manos para bajar el pantalón. — Luces mil veces mejor sin esa odiosa ropa interior, ¿Te sientes bien estando desnudo bajo el pantalón?

— No sabía que odiabas mi ropa. — menciono, estremeciéndose por la forma en que Jensen se muerde el labio mientras le observa desnudo. — Y sí, me siento bien, no usar ningún bóxer es diferente, delicioso siento que estoy listo para ti.

— ¿Lo estás? — un dedo se cuela por entre sus glúteos hasta su entrada. Jensen no puede evitar que una sonrisa se cuele en sus labios, una divertida y sexy cuando Jared jadea alto y su entrada se contrae contra su dedo, joder, siente su polla asomarse sumamente interesada.

— Parece que tienes cosas que aprender, ¿Quiere hacer una lista, profesor? — pregunto, soltando una risita mientras tiraba de la polla de Jared para guiarle a su cuarto.

— Mum... ¿Aprender? ¡Oh cierto, soy el virgen aquí! — su voz se escucha cortada y es que no debería ser tan sexy que le jalen de la polla, en serio que no — ¿Qué crees que me falta por aprender?

— ¿Comienzas a creer que lo eres? — cuestiono una vez estuvieron tras las puertas de vidrio en la habitación de Jensen, donde Jensen se encamino a la cama, sus dedos deslizándose por el glande de Jared antes de soltarlo por completo.

Se sentó en la cama, el colchón rebotando bajo el, y se retiró los zapatos sin apartar la vista de Padalecki. — Comienzo a creer que me llevaras a probar nuevas cosas.

— ¿Y quieres eso? — estirando una mano, tomo a Jared de la cadera y lo hizo acercarse — ¿Quieres o no?

— Quiero ir contigo a donde me lleves. — contestó con cariño inclinándose para dejar un beso en la frente ajena. — Mientras tú me guíes iré...

— ¿Iras? — la sonrisa de Jensen desapareció, dejando espacio a una expresión seria en su rostro mientras evaluaba la hermosura de tener ese cuerpo desnudo frente a él, los perfectos músculos de Jared ahora tensos por su repentino cambio. Los acaricio, relajándolos, desde los anchos hombros hasta los largos dedos.

Partiendo de donde había dejado el beso, Jensen le tomo por la parte de atrás de la nuca y le forzó a caer sobre sus rodillas. Besándole hasta que estuvo arrodillado en el suelo. Finalmente —pensó— observando como Jared se relamía los labios.

— Déjame ver tu polla. — le ordeno enderezándose pero manteniendo su mano en la cabeza de Jared.

Jared suspiro, sus ojos estaban nublados de placer, el miedo había quedado atrás en segundos tanto por las caricias cómo por las palabras. Sus manos bajaron lentamente causando que su propio cuerpo se estremeciera cuando quedo desnudo gracias a las mismas, su polla estaba dura y comenzó a mojarse cuando Jensen le miro más detenidamente. Le sorprendió como Jensen sonrió y llevo su zapato pulido a su polla, como se la levanto y la acaricio con el fino cuero italiano.

— Mastúrbate.

—Mmmm — jadeo cuando aún sentía la leve caricia del fino material sobre su sensible piel. —Jen. — sus manos se mueven despacio a su polla, tomándola solo de la base y subiendo un poco mientras gira lo justo para no poder contener sus jadeos.

— No con tus manos, bambino. Con mi zapato. — genuinamente se rio tomando a Jared rudamente del cabello. Jared sintió un calor exquisito recorrer su cuerpo en el preciso momento en que Jensen le acaricio tan rudamente y lo único que pudo hacer fue eso, impulsar sus caderas hacia adelante, empezando a masturbarse con cada pequeño movimiento.

La fricción no era ni remotamente suficiente. Quería más, quería y necesitaba más, pero sabía por instinto que debía satisfacer a Jensen primero, probarle que esto valía la pena y que podía darle lo que buscaba. — Suficiente. Ahora limpia mi zapato y cuando termines podemos ir a mi habitación.

Se estremeció de nuevo, más cuándo se inclinó y dejó su lengua probar su propio líquido contra el sabor del cuero, era distinto y escucho cómo Jensen gruño.

— Eso es algo que me excita muchísimo.

Era como la comprobación final de que podía llegar a ser adorado como un líder. Y como amante. Levanto la cabeza de Jared y lo puso de pie. Examinando sus mejillas rojas al igual que su miembro.

— ¿Listo para la cama?

— Si. — contestó, lamiendo sus labios que había quedado brillantes.

Tomándole de la mano, Jensen le llevo a la cama y lo sentó antes de ordenarle que juntara sus manos a su espalda. Jared no se esperaba que Jensen fuera a atarle con soga de verdad, pero lo hizo, aunque esta era suave y provenía de un cajón cubierto en seda.

— Solo uso esto en mis mejores amantes.

— ¿En serio? — susurro un poco inquieto, más por la necesidad de aliviarse que por lo que Jensen tuviera planeado hacerle.

— Aprieta pero no te dolerá para nada. — le aseguró pasándola alrededor de su torso. — Brazos en la espalda por favor... así pero más cerca y doblados...

Jared obedece, su cuerpo apenas conteniendo el escalofrío que sentía por cada pequeña pero concisa orden. Ackles le ata de esa forma, amarrando incluso sus antebrazos. Dejándole inmóvil del torso para arriba. La cuerda parece que no se acaba, y pasan unos largos treinta minutos para que Jensen por fin llegue a su miembro. Cuando lo hace Jared se remueve incómodo, su cuerpo rechazando que Jensen le aprisione la polla en un nudo trabajado que deja sus testículos redonditos y rojos tensos.

— ¿Qué tal?

— Me siento extraño, sin contar que estoy extremadamente duro porque me amararas.

— Eso es bueno. — sonriendo Jensen le golpeo en los pectorales, causando un grito en Jared cuando Jensen no se detuvo hasta ver la piel escaldada, sus pezones duros con toda la acumulación de sangre en sus pectorales que con los amarres lucia como dos pequeños pechos de mujer.

— Jen... Jen… — esta sonrojado, agitado y avergonzado de la forma en que Jensen lame sus pezones ahora, causando una sensación de alivio en su piel que aun arde.

Los succiona hasta que Jared se resiste contra las cuerdas, forcejeando con ganas de tomar a Jensen del cabello y se sorprende de que este escuche sus plegarias internas cuando recibe los dientes de Ackles en sus sensibles pezones.

Con un último mordisco, Jensen se pone de pie, alejándose para admirar su trabajo, su respiración está fuera de control, sus ojos algo nublados y su cuerpo, su cuerpo no deja de moverse en busca de aquellos labios.

— Por favor... Jen…

— Exactamente, ¿Qué me pides? — pregunto enganchando sus dedos en la cuerda y jalando hasta que Jared estuvo de pie.

— No lo sé... Solo quiero que me toques, que me muerdas de nuevo.

Morderlo es algo que a Jensen le gustaría hacer, en especial ahora que se siente en control de la situación. Pero no lo hace, solo suelta a Jared y le rodea. Viendo como los glúteos de él se tensan esperando que Jensen le toque.

— Esto es lo que haremos hoy, te tocare y te dejare escoger como hacerlo. Usa tu imaginación y te daré elegir la próxima vez como correrte con mi cuerpo.

Tomándole una vez más de la cuerda, Jensen le atrajo a su cuerpo.

Causando un quejido suspiro en el otro hombre.

— Soy más alto... Y me siento a merced

— A mí merced. Mia. Mientras estés conmigo, sino bien puedes marcharte cuando quieras.

Sonó tanto a una advertencia que le dejo las piernas temblando. Jensen no compartía sus propiedades con nadie, absolutamente nadie.

— ¿Y bien?

— Nadie dijo que me disgustara, así que me quedaré contigo, Jen... solo contigo.

— ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer entonces? ¿Ya decidiste cómo venirte? — Jensen pregunto en un ronroneo sensual a su oído, sus manos y ojos entretenidos en sus pectorales inflamados, con pezones erectos esperando a que sus dedos los pellizcaran. Nuevamente, Jared estaba cubierto de sudor, encendido sexualmente por esta sesión.

— Hay algo — un suspiro sale de sus labios, mientras sonríe por como su cuerpo se agita con la mano de Jensen haciendo círculos en sus abdominales — Siempre he querido saber si soy capaz de correrme solo con los dedos.

— ¿Mis dedos? ¿Dónde los quieres? — sabia la respuesta a eso, y sabía que era capaz de hacerlo también, no sería la primera vez, pero sin duda, sí que sería especial, ver todo ese cuerpo contornearse con un orgasmo solo frotando ese punto especial de Padalecki.

— Sabes eso. — la voz de Jared sale entrecortada, por la forma en que Ackles deja que su aliento choque contra su cuello, torturándolo. — En mi...culo.

Las manos de su amante se deslizan hasta su miembro hinchado, dando suaves jaladas varias veces por toda su erección, ocasionando que gima alto y se empuje contra los dedos, buscando más fricción de la que le dan. Es una de las cosas que más le excitan y es como un hombre bajo —aunque alto parar la mayoría— y relativamente más débil físicamente que el que es un  _sasquastch_ , le domina tan fácilmente y es que le excita que le manipulen con tanta facilidad y no puede creer que es Jensen quien le ha hecho descubrir eso.

Se queja cuando las manos se retiran, pero pronto están en sus testículos, apretando con suavidad antes de acariciar más abajo, el trocito de piel que separa su escroto de su entrada, luego esta, jugando con el apretado musculo.

— ¿Aquí? ¿Los quieres allí dentro?

— Si... Los quiero allí, llenándome… — su voz se corta de nuevo, porque Jensen ríe levemente y esta vez es ese pequeño gesto el que le deja sin aire.

— No vayas a caerte. — es su única advertencia, caminando hasta rodear a Jared, dejándolo aún más necesitado de que le tocara al ignorarle. — Abre las piernas un poco, no tengas vergüenza, te hare sentir bien.

Jared suspiro, sus ojos avergonzados se dirigieron hacia el suelo mientras abría más sus piernas, su culo quedando completamente expuesto a las fuertes manos que ahora acariciaba su cuello, haciendo que volteara a verle.

— ¿Estas duro?

— No es tiempo de mis necesidades, ahora ocupémonos de ti, de tus necesidades. — cuando los dedos vuelven hacer contacto con su cuerpo después de un corto periodo de ausencia, están húmedos con lubricante y su camino dentro de su cuerpo es fácil, como un cuchillo caliente atravesando mantequilla, suave y sin problemas, como si perteneciera allí dentro.

— Pero, quiero que tú también. — gruño de un pronto a otro, empujando hacia atrás conforme sentía como los dedos buscaban abrirse espacio en su cuerpo, dejando una sensación de calor que se expandía como una enfermedad. — Oh dios... hace tanto tiempo.

— La música no lo es todo, aparentemente. — lo dijo en tono burlón, llevando su dedo índice lo más profundo que podía. Era todo cálido dentro, suavidad alrededor de su dedo, estaba también un poco apretado, seguramente eso confirmaba el hecho de que tenía mucho tiempo sin hacer esto. — No te preocupes, me asegurare de que tengas esto siempre que así lo desees, solo tu placer.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas inundan los ojos cafés donde su dueño se remueve tratando de empujar con fuerza hacia aquellos largos dedos que le llenan.

— Jen, quiero... Por favor, métemelos más.

— Solo estoy empezando, cariño. — siseo Jensen, usando sus dos dedos para abrir el agujero, dejando su delicioso interior al descubierto, rosado y hermoso, Jensen solo quería comérselo lentamente, pero Jared le había pedido los dedos, y él lo iba a hacer correrse de esa forma, solo había un pequeño problema, su propio autocontrol, que en Jared tenía una concepción diferente.

En el instante que acaricia levemente el pequeño bultito dentro de su amante, hace que este se remueve exquisitamente, jadeando y empujando, su enorme cuerpo vibrando por lo que él quiera hacerle, su placer está totalmente bajo su control.

— Más... más, Jen.

Las rodillas le tiemblan como gelatina, va a irse al suelo en cualquier momento, a caerse como un naipe con el viento si Jensen sigue tocándole así, dedos explorando un terreno que espera se le haga costumbre acariciarle. Masajearle es divertido para Ackles, y erótico, pero joder, es demasiado para el alto, va a caerse y Jensen no quiere eso.

Se detiene solo un momento, estirándose para alcanzar una cuerda que Jared no ha visto y que cuelga del techo, con ella consigue amarrar a Padalecki, para que su cuerpo pueda sostenerse, su cuerpo está temblando de placer, por lo que Jared ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando su propio peso es un problema, porque su culo arde y sus pezones se sensibilizan más a cada segundo, su mente solo se concentra en nada más que sexo y sexo, dejándole reducido a una masa jadeante que se remueve bajo la mano experta del patriarca de los Auditore.

— ¿Quieres correrte ahora? — Los dedos de Jensen giran en su interior, usando su mano libre para desatar las cuerdas que atan la polla erecta de su amante — ¿Quieres que te ordeñe la próstata? Esto es solo parte del juego previo.

— Por favor... ordéñame la próstata, tócame a tu antojo, Jen por favor… — su voz sale entrecortada sintiendo un hormigueo invadir su cuerpo donde sus pezones están abultados y redondos. — Muérdeme los pezones por favor, tócame.

— No, no... Pediste solo mis dedos aquí, — dio varias embestidas con sus dedos, su otra mano apretando la cadera de Jared para que este no se follara en ellos. — Te di a escoger, y dijiste "dedos"; ¿Eres un hombre de palabra, Jared? — lo más extraño de tener a ese enorme cuerpo retorciéndose, era que no solo el autocontrol se escapa de Padalecki como el sudor, sino que de él también, estaba perdiendo fuerzas, sentía que no podría aguantar tanto como para no hacer lo que su chico le pedía, joder, casi le era imposible pensar que no iba a correrse porque esta noche era solo sobre el placer de Jared Padalecki.

Ambos dedos retorcieron el esfínter ahora dilatado, presionando con sus nudillos esa burbujita llena de terminaciones nerviosas fácil de manipular para el que era un experto. Sabía que si seguía presionándola pronto Jared tendría un orgasmo anal, inducido no solo por el toque a su próstata si no por el constante roce con las paredes internas, pero después de ese orgasmo vendría el real, no podía esperar a verlo tener ambos.

— Por favor. — suplica, realmente no entiende lo que dice Jensen derrotado por el vaivén de los dedos en su culo que le dejan hecho en desastre de sudor y jadeos, está seguro que nunca se ha mostrado tan vulnerable con ninguno de sus amantes y eso le hace sentir bien, dejarse en manos de Ackles, porque sabe que va a cuidarle.

Cuando finalmente sientes los espasmos, no le sorprende que Jared grite y se ponga en puntillas, todo su cuerpo temblando por la intensidad de algo que Jensen está seguro no ha sentido antes. Desde su posición ve como este aprieta los dedos y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, ahora simplemente con la boca abierta tratando de emitir sonidos a través del placer que va desde su parte baja hasta el último de sus largos cabellos.

De su polla brota una fina línea de semen que aunque no deja de salir, no lleva la presión de sus eyaculaciones regulares. Jensen simplemente no puede resistirse, maldita sean las consecuencias que eso lleve, de todos modos, sabe que Jared es especial y que lo consentirá hasta convertirlo en un mimado. Toma el miembro en su otra mano, y exprime la suave corrida, escuchándola caer con un sonido húmedo al suelo. Su corrida es abundante, espesa y repentina, sabe que Jared está sintiendo ambos orgasmos porque no puede hacer más que moverse sin control de adelante hacia atrás, se ve hermoso, demonios hermoso.

Lo masturba hasta que no sale nada de él, hasta que Jared se ha doblado sobre sí mismo, jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo por horas, exhausto, satisfecho como nadie lo ha dejado nunca. Eso le hace sentirse a él también satisfecho y orgulloso de su habilidad, aunque divertido porque no solo Jared hubiera perdido el control.

Lo acuesta en la cama cuando lo desata de los amarres que se han encajado en su piel pero sin lastimarle; le da un masaje con aceite de almendras y Jared ni siquiera lo nota; seguramente por la mañana no recordara nada antes del orgasmo.

  


— Jen... ¿Jen? — los ojos de Jared están cerrados, esta entre la conciencia y la inconcina y que le llame le hace sentir de alguna forma amado, satisfecho. – Tú… no… – continua, pero no completa la frase, sus energías no le dan para más que quedarse dormido con una sonrisita en el rostro.

Ackles se levanta, acariciando una vez más el torso poderoso de Jared, mordiéndose los labios, no puede resistirse. Pasa una pierna sobre el pecho de Jared, quedando con una a cada lado antes de bajarse la cremallera y sacar su polla, gimotea cuando toca su dureza.

No puede dejar de mirar el cuerpo tendido en su cama, es firme y a la vez suave, es un hombre prácticamente enorme, con una fortaleza que no comprende de donde viene pero le atrae, quizás que tiene su origen en la misma inocencia que puede ver cada vez que le sonríe.

Ahora el recuerdo de sus manos tocando, besando, mordiendo hace que su polla se ponga un poco más dura y más dura, sigue masturbándose, sin necesidad de fantasear como hace unos días, porque tiene a Jared frente a él, y puede toquetearlo un poco más aunque este dormido, rendido al cansancio de haber tenido el orgasmo más intenso de su vida, uno que él también planea experimentar muy pronto.

— Jared... Jared... dios, ¿Qué me estás haciendo? — se sujeta la cabeza, y ahoga sus gemidos, sintiendo sus testículos contraerse antes de que se venga copiosamente en el pecho de su amado, llenándolo de su tibio semen.

Su respiración es un desastre, su cabello siempre ordenado apunta en varias direcciones y él no puede quitar sus ojos más verdes de lo normal de rostro de Jared, su pecho quiero explotar, una sensación que nunca había sentido empieza a llenarle y acomodando un poco su ropa se deja caer a lado de su amante.

— Mierda... Eres tan cálido, me gusta más de lo que debería.

El agua salpica un poco a ambos, esta fría y de repente un paraguas es demasiado pequeño para dos hombres de su tamaño, pero no solo por ello sino por la fuerza de cada gota, mas, la lluvia les había sorprendido, saliendo de la nada y obligándoles a estar más cerca de lo que deberían... Más con tanto sentimiento.

— No me gusta la lluvia. — menciono Ian sintiendo una ligera risa cerca de su cuello.

Habían acordado salir luego de que Ian dejara el trabajo por el día, pero hoy le había tocado una larga jornada y había salido poco después de las cinco, para encontrarse con una lluvia torrencial que no le hubiera importado en otra ocasión. Una lástima que llevara nada más que un abrigo de lana, debido a que Jared olvido hacer la colada, tenía un par de jeans apretados y viejos e iba sin boxers, además. Así que si salía así, seguramente se le encogerían los testículos del frio.

Maldiciendo su suerte, acabo por llamar a Christian, quien le busco con el paraguas que ahora le protegía, eso no impedía que todo el cuerpo se quejara de la cercanía y su poca falta de control para no apoyarse en Kane y en el brazo que lo tomaba de la cintura. Quería su espacio personal, pero sabía que sería estúpido pedirlo de vuelta porque era eso o mojarse y el apreciaba sus testículos, aunque no los usara para nada últimamente.

— ¿Por qué es mojada? — se burló la voz en su oído, sorprendiéndole como siempre que la escuchaba. — No eres romántico. La lluvia no solo es parte del ciclo del agua o la condensación de las nubes es más, mucho más. – La mano alrededor de su cintura le acaricio el costado, llegando hasta debajo de su hombro y volviendo a descender.

Kane le había demostrado su incapacidad para enfadarse si el rechazaba su toque, algo que lo tranquilizaba, ya que una de las cosas que le jodian a Paul era que le dijeran que no, solo porque sí. Gracioso que pensara en Paul ahora mismo.

A Paul no le gustaba la lluvia.

— Si, el perfecto medio para mojarse, sin sentido alguno y ganarse una gripe que te deje sin remedio en cama. — explicó, su voz parecía estar más en otra parte que en aquel pequeño espacio.

En los recuerdos que había hecho con aquel hombre que simplemente nunca significo lo suficiente, o eso quiere hacerse creer... Que simplemente no pudo quererle. A Paul no le gustaba la lluvia y por aquel entonces a él sí, le gustaba sentirse vivo debajo de ella, era tan joven, apenas recién graduado de la universidad

Hoy, ni siquiera recuerda el sentimiento.

Era un estúpido también. Quizás si necesitaba a Chris, a su capacidades de mirar todo bajo una nueva luz. Sonrió y se sonrojo al sentir los ojos del otro sobre él.

— ¿En quién piensas?

— ¿Por qué supones que pienso en alguien?

— No lo supongo. Lo sé. — aclaro, la mano que tenía en la cintura ahora acariciando el cabello negro azabache, que estaba desordenado y aun así era hermoso, sedoso, ya podía casi sentir el poder de tener a Ian, bien sea en sus rodillas alimentándole con su polla o despertando en la mañana. — Me gusta tu cabello.

Ian parpadeo, teniendo un flash de Paul diciéndole lo mismo en su primera cita. Sin saberlo, eso le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor, aun sabiendo que Kane le miraba fijamente.

No estaba listo para hablar de ello, de Paul, el hombre que lo dio todo por él, todo.

— Es... No es nadie. — contesto, su mirada desviándose al suelo. — Solo... Alguien a quien no pude querer...

— Te ves triste cuando piensas en él. — no pudo ocultar los celos que lo llenaron, y le tomó de la cintura para besarle. El beso fue suave, a pesar de los celos, así eran sus besos, aun tímidos de lo que había entre ambos, de lo lento y suave que se construía. Delicado.

Cuando se separaron le sube un poco el ego que Ian este sonriéndole, de forma que sospecha no mucha gente ha visto, hay ternura en sus ojos y la nostalgia se ha ido. —Eres bueno en esto — molesto el periodista.

— Soy bueno en todo.

Era así como se sentía con Ian y Jensen, capaz de hacer todo por ellos, hasta morir. Aunque eso último lo sorprendió un poco cuando lo pensó por primera vez luego de que Jensen le dijera que sabía que estaba haciendo con el periodista.

— Jensen lo sabe. — susurro, sin intenciones de decirle, pero queriendo informarle.

— ¿Qué? — pregunto sin saber exactamente a qué se refería el hombre que le apretó un poco más en sus brazos.

— Sobre nosotros... ¿Sabe lo que... lo que somos? — No eran nada hasta donde sabía, solo salían y jugueteaban. — ¿Y me quiere muerto o algo así? — pregunto con una mueca, una que buscaba disimular su miedo pero que frente aquel hombre no cumplía su objetivo.

— No lo sé, no lo creo...

— ¿Seguro? Es decir, he estado pisándole los talones por años, seguramente si me quiere bien lejos de ti...

— No lo dejare. — le aseguró.

En el futuro, Ian pensaría en este momento de nuevo, y sabría que cuando Kane pronunciara esas palabras, él se había enamorado, de tal forma en que eso le habría influido en sus decisiones posteriores.

Ahora, no pudo pensar mucho, porque Kane continuo, manteniéndole firmemente sujeto de la cintura.

— No dejare que te haga daño, aunque no lo creo, somos una familia, si prometes dejar tus investigaciones aparte, nosotros...

— No sé si pueda. — es sincero cuando interrumpe al asesino que le mira con el ceño fruncido. — pero tampoco sé si pueda separarme de ti, eso me asusta.

— Entonces déjalo Ian, detén esto, confía en mi...confía en mí. —le pidió, sintiendo el cuerpo de Ian retirarse del suyo. —Puedes ser feliz conmigo. Podemos estar juntos.

— Nunca me he sentido así con nadie, nunca... solo, no puedes pedirme que decida en este preciso momento. — se ha salido del paraguas, las gotas chocando contra su cuerpo con rapidez. — Por favor, aun no, dame tiempo, Chris...

— No tenemos tiempo.

Christian le tomo de la mano sintiendo como Ian le apretaba los dedos y luego los soltaba.

—Ian.

— ¿Cómo se siente ser feliz? — es lo que le respondió el hombre frente a él. — Es algo que creo que no he tenido hasta ahora, no en su totalidad...

— O quizás lo tuviste y nunca lo supiste.

Esta feliz, es un día lluvioso, no tiene que dar clases, ni presentarse en la academia, aunque sí debería pasar por el auditorio de Baltimore, quizás saludar a Jess y Amanda, y ofrecerse para un  _solo_  de piano. Tiene tiempo que no lo toca en serio, solo enseña.

No hay nada que le gustaría más que poder tocarlo frente a Jensen, demostrarle su talento, aunque... tiene algo pendiente que preguntarle a este, relacionado con su hermano y su habilidad en el piano. Sonríe como un bobo, tomando su celular de la encimera y hurgando entre sus contactos para buscar a Jensen. Suspira cuando lo encuentra, pero no se atreve a marcarlo. Ha estado así desde que Jensen le dejo en la casa esta mañana, luego de un desayuno delicioso en la cama.

Todos sus músculos se sienten agotados, en especial los de sus brazos, pero el orgasmo que tuvo, corriéndose en el rostro de Jensen fue violento, como nada que haya tenido en todos sus años de vida. Y como ya le había dicho a Jensen, el llevaba una vida sexual muy activa. Una lástima que Jensen haya tenido razón, demostrándole que era un virgen.

Estaba enfocado en el estofado de carne con patatas fritas que había hecho para el e Ian siguiendo una receta que había visto hace unos días en la tv, la lluvia solo lo animo a cocinar, mientras veía de cuando en cuando a través de las ventanas. Ha salido más temprano en bicicleta para buscar los ingredientes y comprar detergente para la ropa, una vez más se le cayó el alma con las secadoras nuevas en la sección de electrodomésticos, y decidió comprar una usada a crédito donde Fadi, el árabe cerca de la academia.

Tenía algo así como una pila de ropa que lavar, una que se salía de la cesta, más se preguntaba por un momento cuando noto la inusual pequeña montaña de ropa que demonios se había puesto su amigo para salir al periódico aquella mañana. Eso le había hecho reír y aceptar que debía comprar eso y algo para la comida, Ian seguramente no había comido nada decente la noche anterior, nunca había visto a nadie tan descuidado como el... O quizás él era un poquillo sobreprotector, tendría que preguntarle a Jensen, sería divertido saber si opinaba igual.

— Aunque quizás no sea lo más inteligente justo en este momento. — dijo para sí mismo haciendo un sonido de gusto cuando probo el estofado.

Término de cocinar, feliz con el resultado y marco el número de Ian, pero al tercer tono, una llamada entrante llamo su atención.

— Uh… — las mejillas se le encendieron. Era Jensen quien llamaba.

Su corazón latió unos segundos más rápido y su cuerpo se sonrió, casi de inmediato se descubrió añorando su voz y sus medias sonrisas.

— Jen.

— Hola, espero estés pasando una buena tarde, te llamaba para saber si podríamos vernos el sábado... ¡Te dije que no quería interrupciones! ¡Eso quiere decir que no me interrumpas! — Pese a que se había alejado el teléfono para gritar, Jared pudo escuchar el grito con claridad. — lo siento, en esta casa todo el mundo va y viene por mi despacho, mas estos días difíciles, tengo hoy una reunión con la familia de los hombres que murieron...

— Uh... Lo siento, debe ser difícil buscar que decirles a sus familias, entre tanto dolor dudo que haya consuelo alguno...

— Si, escucha ¿Puedo ir esta noche por ti? No creo que el resto del día sea muy productivo, pero solo si no tienes nada que hacer por la mañana.

— Siempre tan aprisa. — molesto, ganándose una queja a través del teléfono. — Si, Ven por mí, quiero verte.

— Quiero verte también. — la respuesta de Jensen le hizo sonreír. — Debo irme ahora... te llamare luego, para que podamos encontrarnos.

— Como quieras, Jen, suerte. — estaba con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, una pequeña, pero llena de todo lo que sentía por ese hombre. —Se amable, cariño.

— Lo intento. — se quejó. — Te llamare luego, ten cuidado.

— Lo haré — cuelga con un puchero en el rostro y sonriendo segundos después cuando se da cuenta que está muy enamorado y aun con un problema entre manos.

Suspiro, regresando a la cocina y luego llamando a Ian, reganándolo por no haber llegado aún, lo que ocasionó una risa en Ian que le dijo que de inmediato iría al apartamento. Media hora después, Ian entraba con un ramo de flores y una bolsa con el helado que Jared le había pedido para comer con la tarta que Jensen le había comprado.

— Oh Ian, hombre sabía que estabas enamorado de mi... Pero ¿Flores? ¿En serio?

— ¿Las quieres, nena? — pregunto con una risa dulce, colgándose del cuello de Jared luego de dejar el helado en la mesa.

— Alguien está muy enamorada. — molesto Jared, hace mucho tiempo no veía a Ian tan feliz se preguntó si este era consciente de sus cambios.

— Tú eres la nena. — gruño, empujándole con un dedo antes de girarse. — Ponlas en agua, tengo que ir al baño.

— Es bueno verte sonreír, Ian. — su tono es serio cuando lo dice haciendo que Ian se detenga. — no lo arruines, también tienes derecho a eso. – se giró viendo a Jared con curiosidad, ¿Qué exactamente era lo que sabía de lo que le pasaba? No es que no supiera que Christian lo volvía un idiota.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Que tienes una extraña tendencia de pensar que no puedes ser feliz, por eso te saboteas a ti mismo... Pero nunca he visto nadie que sea capaz de querer tanto, eres así, amas demasiado, pero a la vez no te lo permites.

— Ves demasiadas películas románticas... no estoy saliendo con nadie.

— Ian... Lo sé...

El de ojos azules se detuvo, sabiendo que no había sido tan obvio, que las probabilidades de que hubieran sido vistos por Jared en sus muy cortas reuniones eran de cero. ¿Acaso Jared solo quería hacerlo trastabillar para que se lo contara?

— ¿En serio? No te diré nada si me vienes con que eres vidente.

— No, no lo soy, de hecho soy bastante malo para juegos de azares y esas cosas. — bromeo caminando hasta el estofado, verificando su estado. — Sé que estas con alguien, el punto es: ¿Cómo llegaste a meterte con lo que más odiabas?

— Ahora sí que me perdiste, no sé de qué estás hablando.

Lo sabía, Jared lo sabía, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había averiguado lo que él y Kane tenían? Era imposible, a menos que...

— Jensen te lo dijo.

— Si y tu sonrisa lo confirmo, lo quieres, nunca te había visto así, pero se que lo quieres...

— ¿No estas enfadado? — pregunto cuidadosamente, sentándose en el sofá que era lo que tenía más de cerca.

— Al inició. — contestó caminando hacia su amigo, golpeándole la pierna para que le hiciera espacio para sentarse a su lado. — Pero le quieres y me gusta verte feliz, eres mi amigo, aunque aún es un misterio como terminaste metido en esto. — agrego lo último soltando una enorme risa.

— La verdad es que el... es bastante persuasivo y dulce cuando quiere. —explicó, suspirando cuando salió por fin de su pecho.

— ¿Si? Conmigo suele ser una bestia, desea tirarme del piso más alto que pueda encontrar...

— Jensen es importante para él, le asustan mucho sus decisiones.

— ¿Estas defendiendo que sea un idiota conmigo? — pregunto con diversión.

— No lo estoy defendiendo, solo digo que él tiene un buen corazón, Jay, él sabe lo que hace y porque lo hace... esa es la verdad. — Ian se detuvo a pensar y luego suspiro, si sonaba a que lo defendía y justificaba.

— Escucha Ian, sé que todo esto es duro para ti... Pero un pajarito me dijo que tiene buen corazón... Así que cuídalo y date la oportunidad de ser feliz. — podio devolviéndole cariñosamente el cabello al de ojos azules.

— Eres un niño. — susurro con vergüenza de verse tan expuesto.

— Bueno este niño te cocino un estofado delicioso y lavó toda tu ropa, a veces me siento una madre, lo que me lleva a decirte cámbiate esa ropa sino te enfermaras.

— Uh... sí. — se sonrojo, recordando que estaba sin ropa interior y así tomando de la mano a Jared — Gracias.

No pudo evitar reír, una enorme y sincera sonrisa que relajo a ambos. Eran las seis de la tarde, quizás un poco más tarde, lo cierto es que el sol ya se había ocultado y ahora, en aquella noche sin luna no había nada que alumbrara la calle lo suficiente, solo alguna que otra lámpara de alumbrado público, cuya cobertura no era muy buena en el vecindario donde Jared vivía. Había viento también, uno ruidoso y helado y quizás por todo esto no escucharon el portón de la entrada ser forzado, no hasta que una silueta se divisó por la ventana, alertando a Ian que se había levantado del sillón para irse a cambiarse.

— Alguien está en las escaleras — advirtió a Jared, no era la primera vez que alguien buscaba robarles, usualmente cambiando de opinión cuando veían a Jared. Pero por alguna razón, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Vio a Jared detener su camino a la cocina y girarse, seguramente iba a decirle que era algún niño del almacén de adelante cuando el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose los alerto.

— Ve por el bate...

— Pero… — la voz de Jared sonaba nerviosa, quien tenía por lo general nervios de acero para esas situaciones era Ian, no él.

— El bate, Jared, ahora. — ordeno, caminando a la cocina en busca de un cuchillo, no había estado seis meses en un curso de defensa personal por nada y si debía ponerlo en práctica lo haría. Escucharon pasos en las escaleras traseras, pero con apretar el botón que cerraba las ventanas bloquearon la vista del intruso.

Jared reacciono, con sus largas piernas unos cuantos pasos fueron necesarios para llegar a la habitación vacía que usaban para guardar las cosas sin sentido que no les parecía botar, tomo el bate con cuidado, sus manos sintiéndose extrañas cuando lo reafirmó con fuerza. Aun así regreso a donde Ian se encontraba con toda la seguridad posible.

— Eres el chico grande aquí... pon tu mejor cara de malo. — se burló, aunque su tono no cambio. Se dirigió al interruptor que controlaba toda la electricidad y lo bajo, todas las luces del edificio se apagaron al mismo tiempo, dejándolos en absoluta oscuridad.

— Ian... Hombre ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Cómo vera mi cara de malo en la oscuridad? y aún más importante ¿Cómo nos defenderemos en la oscuridad? — murmuró Jared, buscando calmar sus nervios.

Ian solo rio bajo, tirando de él hasta ocultarlo tras el sofá, su mano nunca dejando el brazo de Jared mientras escuchaban. Al principio nada, y luego, pudieron escuchar los pasos, lentos, meditados, un sonido metálico acompañándolo, como un tintineo.

— Tiene un arma. — Ian dijo de repente. — Llama a la policía. — le ordeno a Jared que aún tenía su celular con el — Vayamos a tú habitación.

El único lugar cerrado era ese, donde podían atrincherarse, porque el resto del apartamento solo estaba separado por paredes finas de cartón que lo dividían en salas.

— Me das miedo, en serio. — fue la respuesta de Jared, sin entender exactamente como Ian sabía del arma, aun con ello saco su celular encontrándose con el número de Jensen, quería llamarle, pero sabía que era realmente contraproducente.

— No te atrevas, Jared. — Ian le sostuvo de la mano, viendo a quien estuvo a punto de llamar. — Hará demasiadas preguntas, solo llama a la policía y terminemos con esto.

— Pero... — Ian tenía razón, Jared lo sabía, aun con su pésimo carácter Ian era de cabeza fría siempre pensando cada movimiento con bastante cuidado... — claro.

Mientras Jared hablaba, y se escondían en su habitación, Ian se perdía en los recuerdos que lo habían traído aquí. Años y años de investigaciones, de querer resaltar, ser siempre el primero, en la universidad, en el trabajo, obsesionándose con los crímenes, explorando mundos que a nadie le importaba.

Recordaba la primera advertencia, Kane apuntándole con un arma en la cabeza, apoyándosela en la sien mientras le pedía que se mantuviera lejos, todo su cuerpo obscenamente sujetado en esos fuertes bíceps que eran el doble de los suyos en aquella época. Tocando sitios que calentaba, tanto de ira como de deseo.

— Kane… — susurro, cerrando sus ojos.

Empuño el cuchillo con decisión, su mente llena de aquel hombre quien le abría abrazado hace algunas horas cuando él había sido incapaz de contestar lo que quería oír.

— Quizás debería hacerme de un arma… — menciono más para sí mismo que para alguien.

— ¿Quieres que yo...? — Jared dijo, no terminando la frase, coa que hizo reír a Ian, pedirle un arma a Ackles no sonaba tan loco, pero prefería conseguir una por su cuenta. — La policía estará aquí en cin...

El primer disparo dio en uno de los jarrones de Jared, no pudieron verlo pero reconocieron el sonido de la cerámica quebrarse en pedazos y cayendo al suelo, había disparado a través de la madera de la puerta, no había otra explicación.

— Quizás no es un simple ladrón. — Jared hablo, su garganta seca y su rostro algo pálido. — El bate no servirá...

— Shhh... No es la primera vez que escuchas un arma... solo respira. — la mano libre de Ian tomo la suya con fuerza, transmitiendo su valor.

El segundo disparo se escuchó e Ian pronto se dio cuenta que aquellos parecían más una advertencia que cualquier otra cosa, pues disparaban a puntos estratégicos del apartamento.

¿Una advertencia de quién? Pensó de inmediato, sacando su celular del bolsillo, apretándolo en los dedos, ¿Cuánto podían arriesgar ambos? ¿Cuánto arriesgaría el sí veían que Jared era su amigo?

Kane se enfadaría como nunca, sintiéndose traicionado, y quizás con la paranoia de que era su forma de acercarse a Jensen. No quería arriesgar lo suyo con ese hombre, pero quizás ni siquiera sobreviviría para ver qué pasaba... Los disparos eran como un tic tac en su cabeza, quitándole el tiempo necesario para decidir. Y así de pronto, simplemente se detuvieron.  


  
Las sirenas se escucharon a lo lejos, y sabiendo que le quedaba una larga noche de preguntas y respuestas, Ian dejo caer su cabeza en el piso con un fuerte golpe, gruñendo cuando un preocupado Jared lo movió. Ciertamente no fue así como había planeado su noche, en un inicio tendría una agradable cena y charla con Ian, como hace días no la tenían, quizás indagar un poco como le iba con Kane...¿Quién diría que el hombre tenía corazón?

Pero no, en vez de eso, termino en una comisaría donde esperaban pacientemente que les atendiera algún policía con exceso de peso, un lugar extremadamente frio y con asientos de cemento que no ayudan demasiado. Le duele la espalda mientras ve como hablan con Ian, cuando su celular en sus manos, junto con las llaves de la casa, suena.

Oh dios, ¡Jensen!, había olvidado con todo el trajín que iban a encontrarse esa noche, ¿Qué iba a decirle para que no se preocupara? Odiaba tener que mentirle, tendría que decirle una verdad a medias y con ello tratar de ocultar a Ian, pero aquello también era mentir y no le parecía correcto. Pensó por un segundo la posibilidad de no contestar, queriendo proteger aquello que tenían, amaba a ese hombre, pero sabía que este no reaccionaria bien sí supiera de su pequeña mentira, lo sabe... Por eso solo suspiro y tomo el teléfono.

— Jen... Hey... — se sorprendió cuando su voz salió temblorosa, reconociendo en ella aun el miedo que había significado ser el tiro al blanco de alguien.

— Hey, ¿Qué pasa?

Padalecki tuvo que cerrar los ojos, adoraba cuando Jensen hacía eso, como usaba su intuición para leerle cada una de sus emociones. Eso lo hizo sentir mejor.

— Uh... Yo no lo sé, estoy en la comisaria.

— ¿Qué? — puede oír el chirrido de frenos en la línea con la voz de Jensen ordenándole a su chofer en italiano que cambiara de dirección. — Sea lo que sea, no hables hasta que esté allí, Jared.

Espera, ¿Jensen viene para acá? Oh no, no puede, no puede venir y ver a Ian cerca de él.

— Espera no... Jen, sea lo que sea puede empeorar si te ven aquí, sólo será un asalto a mano armada, sabes que es lo mejor... en serio.

— ¿Qué? Explícamelo todo. — exigió, voz fuerte a través del teléfono no dándole piedad alguna. — Ahora, Jared.

— Forzaron el portón de la entrada... Era sólo un hombre, o eso alcance a ver, parecía que estaba revisando el lugar porque solo camino de un lado a otro... Luego, disparo... creo que unas tres veces. — su voz salió baja tanto por el lugar en donde estaba aún como por los nervios.

— ¿Estas herido? ¿Estabas solo? — preguntó Jensen, sonando preocupado.

— Solo algo asustado. — respondió dejando salir el aire que contenía.

— Jared déjame ir por ti, déjame protegerte. — le pide de tal manera que es incapaz de resistirse, pero debe hacerlo.

— Protégeme... Ven por mí. — su voz le traiciona, es pequeña y necesitada cuando se escucha así mismo.

— Estaré allí pronto, bebe. — el solo escuchar a Jensen llamarle así le desarma, y pensar que la primera vez que escucho disparos de cerca habían sido accionados por este sujeto, había sido tan niño cuando había huido pensando ser Mark Walhberg en una de sus películas de acción, pero lo de esta noche había sido una violación a su casa, a su propiedad, asustándolos no solo a él y a Ian, sino a sus perros que había conseguido metidos en la azotea y a los que les había costado dejar solos, aun cuando la policía les había pedido venir.

Sus manos estaban temblando cuando colgó, subió su vista a Ian y este lo supo con mirarle, pensó que vería enojo pero solo vio comprensión en los ojos azules, quizás el también añoraba a Kane en estos momentos. Temió que pasara algo cuando Ackles llegara, cuando apareciera, pero no le importaba superarían esto a toda costa, por más miedo que le diera hacerlo, froto sus ojos con pereza, comenzaba a sentirse cansado, por lo que se dejó caer hacia adelante, enterrando su cabeza entre sea brazos.

Una mano gentil se posó sobre su hombro. Jensen, pensó, pero al alzar la vista solo consiguió un rostro similar.

— Debes ser Jared. Soy Stephen Amell, soy un amigo de Ian, y como ves, soy detective. — dijo en un tono amable, ofreciéndole la taza de café que tenía en las manos. — Le he ayudado estos años.

— Hey… — saludo, — Sí, soy Jared...yo, no estoy acostumbrado a esto lo siento. — comento nervioso.

— No te preocupes. Yo no estoy acostumbrado a esto. — Dijo, haciendo que Jared sonriera débil —Debo decirte lo mismo que le dije a Ian, con todos los problemas en los que ese chico está metido no me extraña que le estén dando una segunda advertencia. — Stephen suspiro, viendo a Jared de reojo, como este era incapaz de buscar sus ojos azules y solo admiraba el café caliente en sus manos.

— Conozco a Ian sé que le gusta meterse con los chicos malos, en más de un sentido. — murmuró con una pequeña risa. — Pero, es como mi familia y uno siempre esta con la familia.

— Él dijo lo mismo, con la variación de que... quizás él se esté involucrando mucho con su trabajo, en especial desde que Kane ha empezado a rondarlo. — el policía sonrió, poniéndose de pie de un salto y alisando su gabardina. — Solo vine a decirte que haremos lo posible por enviarles una patrulla que vigile el lugar por unos días... no quiero que un civil tan apuesto y adorable como tu salga lastimado.

— Uh… — Jared se quedó serio unos segundos tratando de entender a qué se refería el hombre frente a él... sonrió tontamente cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre le coqueteaba, hecho que le sonrojo.

— Fue un placer conocerte, Jared. Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea en una mejor condición. — el detective también le sonrió, satisfecho con haber relajado esa expresión de angustia que le había hecho acercarse luego de hablar con Somerhalder.

Ian y él se conocieron cuando el primero se involucró con los Ackles, luego del asesinato de aquel editor famoso en la ciudad, no paso más de dos entrevistas para que el e Ian lo hicieran como perros rabiosos en su oficina y unas cuantas veces más en su apartamento. Ian era un buen amante, pero un pésimo amigo, así que estaba justificado en su totalidad que no hubiera creído en la preocupación del periodista por este sujeto enorme, ahora le era evidente de porque se preocupaba. Parecía que al fin alguien había logrado llegar al corazón de ese frio hombre, Somerhalder se preocupaba por alguien y eso era por sí mismo increíble.

Aunque también eso le hacía un blanco más fácil y quizás sus enemigos ya lo sabían y esa visita no era una cualquiera.

— Estarás bien. — le aseguro, acariciándole esta vez el hombro, los ojos zorrunos consiguiéndose con los suyos.

— Claro. — comento incomodo, alejándose del toque del otro hombre, buscando a Ian con la mirada, esperando saber qué hacer.

— Detective Amell, diría que es un placer verlo, pero no es ninguno. — la odiosa voz de Kane atrajo la atención de muchos oficiales, pero lo que más lo hizo fueron los hombres tras él, hombres altos y trajeados, con sonrisas altaneras en sus rostros.

Jared sintió pena por el amable detective por tener que soportar a Kane cuando tenía un arma en la cintura que sabía usar perfectamente, pero sintió aún más pena consigo mismo cuando se dio cuenta que tendría que irse con Kane mientras no solo el detective le observaba sino que Ian también lo hacía.

— Kane, no puedo creer que muestres tu cara por aquí, escoria.

— No puedo creer que sigas en este mugriento lugar aún, si eres lo suficiente para ascender a una pocilga regional al menos. — fue la respuesta que el de ojos azules dijo, sin darse cuenta que saco una so risa en Ian que le miraba de lejos.

— Regional o no, aun voy a ser yo quien meta tu sucio trasero en la cárcel, no olvides quien está de mi lado. – Jared no entendió lo último, pero pudo ver como Kane enrojecía de ira, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era huir y rápido, Jensen debía estarle esperando abajo.

— Disculpe, detective, creo que es momento de irme, — manifestó Jared poniéndose de pie e interrumpiendo la conversación y sin duda alguna el ataque de ira que parecía estar consumiendo a Kane en un segundo.

Tuvo miedo de meterse en problemas y que luego Jensen se enfadara. Cuando paso al lado de Kane, ignorando la mirada de este o de Ian, incluso la del detective, siguió caminando, no quería que Amell notara que estaba con ellos aunque sospecharía que lo haría. Se perdió completamente la mirada que compartieron Kane e Ian cuando este lo diviso, pero por fortuna, Kane se contuvo de decirle algo obsceno a alguno de los dos y le siguió de cerca sin decir nada.

Abajo, Jared sabía que encontraría la limosina Cadillac estacionada y que Jensen le estaría esperando adentro, más cuando la lluvia caía con fiereza a estas horas. Camino con algo de desesperación hacia ella, sin importarle realmente si alguien le miraba o no, la desesperación de estar cerca de Jensen había crecido desde que habían hablado, solo quería que le abrazara, por eso corrió y cuando llego a su destino abrió la puerta con prisa.

Sin esperar que nadie la abriera, dentro vio a Jensen, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y sin decir nada se abrazó a él, sintiendo de inmediato manos en su espalda que se aferraron protectoras a su camisa. Escucho vagamente sus llaves y su teléfono caer al piso y a alguien recogerlos, la voz de una mujer hablando en italiano y otra respondiendo en el mismo idioma.

Por algunos segundos su voz no encontró salida alguna, no encontró el sonido en sí misma, aun cuando los brazos de Jensen le hacía sentir tremendamente seguro, su voz se negó a salir, solo le abrazo un poco más.

No supo cuan asustado había quedado hasta que sucedió, hasta que estuvo en los brazos de Jensen, seguro, protegido. ¿Cómo no había visto lo mucho que le aterraba?, el hecho de que estaba allí, con las piernas temblándole, la mejor prueba. Realmente nunca se le había ocurrido la calidad de cobarde que podía llegar a ser.

— Te dije que era un civil, esta no es su vida, Jensen. — reconoció entre los brazos de Jensen, la voz de Morgan, seca y madura, para nada contenta con la decisión que había tomado su líder.

Por más caprichos que se le concedían al rubio, el único que parecía estar de acuerdo con que esto le hacía bien, era Misha y Misha no estaba allí para confrontarlos a todos, aunque Jensen no necesitaba al psicólogo para defenderse, una mirada basto para hacerlo callar, a Morgan y a las dos mujeres en el auto.

— Lo siento. — susurro Jared aun sin soltar a Jensen. — Es solo que... Pensé que no te volvería ver... En un segundo realmente lo pensé, en serio que si...

— Detén el auto, Carlo. — Jensen ordeno, aun abrazando a Jared con un brazo, mientras usaba la mano libre para pulsar el interruptor. — ustedes tres fueras, vayan con Thomas en el otro auto. — gruñidos de protestas se escucharon por parte de las mujeres que vieron con terror la lluvia afuera, pero que no se atrevieron a decir nada y hasta que no estuvieron fuera del auto, no se atrevió a hablar con Jared.

El cuerpo del moreno ya no temblaba así que usando su fuerza lo separo de él. Sacándole la chaqueta de cuero que se había tirado por encima cuando había salido con Ian. Mientras lo hacía le ordeno algo al chofer en italiano y Jared deseo comprender. Una toalla surgió de debajo del asiento mientras la limosina tomaba camino al Puerto.

— ¿Quieres vino?

— Si, eso sería agradable. — respondió, un suspiro con una pequeña risa entre medio. — Lo siento...

— No tienes porque, la verdad, les gusta hablar de cosas que no entienden. — no fue lo que Jared esperaba, pero debería haberlo sabido, Jensen no iba a abrirse de la noche a la mañana. — Hablaron mucho de Nancy cuando mi hermano la conoció en Dinamarca luego de que Kane se la presentara. Papa no lo acepto, dijo que debía ser la hija de Vartolo, claro, eso saco de sus casillas a mi hermano, fue la única vez que se enfrentó a mi padre. — lo dijo con tanta parsimonia que parecía querer deslindarse de los recuerdos que le traían esas palabras.

Mientras hablaba servía el vino en dos copas que había sacado de la nevera. Un vino tinto de reserva, seguramente suave, que le haría calmar los nervios. El recuerdo causo una pequeña sonrisa en Jared que se inclinó un poco para aceptar la copa que le ofrecían.

— Tu hermano la quería mucho...

Jensen asintió, tomando de su copa, los ojos penetrantes fijos en Padalecki que se deleitaba con el suave sabor que le acariciaba en la lengua y devolvía el calor a su cuerpo, ¡Jensen le manipulaba tan bien!, fuera con toques o palabras, y ahora con el gesto del vino, podía saber que era uno de los favoritos de su abuela por su suavidad en el sabor, un vino francés, romántico.

— Espero no te moleste que haya decidido nuestro destino por ti. — Jensen irrumpió su éxtasis, lo que hizo que abriera los ojos sin saber que los había cerrado. — Vamos al Puerto, a mi Yate.

— No me importa, me gusta el mar... Me relaja, las olas tienen una fuerza muy particular. — contesto Jared sonriendo hacia Jensen que le miro un poco más tranquilo.

— ¿Cenaste, Jared? — Preguntó, tomando la botella y sirviéndole otro poco del líquido tintado en la copa — Haré que nos preparen algo... dependiendo de lo que quieras comer.

— No cene, pero no sé qué se me antoja. — explico, su vista en el líquido rojo. — Había hecho un estofado y no lo pude probar.

— Podemos ir a tu apartamento y buscarlo, después de todo, vives solo, ¿Cierto?

— Uh... Si pero... Ya debe estar arruinado y no es un lugar en el que me gustaría estar en estos momentos. — explicó, su voz lo más natural posible.

Vio la expresión cuidadosa de Jensen, como le miraba penetrante, para luego cambiar de objetivo, charlando con el chofer y el guardaespaldas que estaba en el asiento delantero. Cuando se volvió a Jared este había comenzado a sudar.

— Íbamos a la ópera, el Ritz Vallet se presentaba hoy, ¿Alguna vez has ido al teatro, Jared?

— No... No realmente, siempre lo he planeado, pero siempre surgía algo, mis clases, algún viaje... La oportunidad de tomar alguna que otra fotografía por algún lugar nuevo para mí.

— Deberíamos ir cuando tengas tiempo libre, siempre consigo los mejores balcones. — le aseguro, dejando su copa de vino de nuevo en la nevera y acomodando su cuerpo en el acolchado asiento.

— ¿Me está invitando a salir señor Ackles? — pregunto con diversión, sonriendo más fuerte cuando el otro hombre solo rodo los ojos.

— Llámalo como lo llames, — le dijo, orgulloso de ver a Jared relajarse por fin sonriendo libremente. — Si quieres que sea una cita lo será, no me hago responsable de lo que hagamos en ella.

— Mmmm, eso suena aun muchísimo más tentador ¿Sabes? — su cuerpo se mueve hasta que está cerca del ajeno y coloca su cabeza, sobre su hombro descansando ahí unos minutos.  


  
Las manos de Jensen se dan a la tarea de mimarlo el resto del viaje, adormilándolo hasta el punto en que está completamente ido, respirando el Armani de Jensen y más debajo su olor a hombre. No estaba dormido realmente pero las manos de Jensen le habían llevado a un estado de relajación que no se había dado cuenta de cuanto necesitaba, la tensión de su cuerpo esfumándose.

Por ello no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron hasta que la mano de Jensen dejo de acariciarlo y su suave, pero fuerte, voz le llamo y hasta el mar hizo saber su presencia mediante el sonido de las olas romper contra la costa. Habían llegado, después de tanto tiempo vagando en el calor y la seguridad de Jensen, le costó moverse de su lado cuando el cuerpo que lo sostenía se marchó, quería la paz de la noche, y el sonido del mar le arrullaba. No sabe cuánto tiempo paso sentado allí, observando el mar a través de la puerta abierta de la limosina.

Cuando salió, Jensen venía bajando las escaleras del yate que estaba encendido, el sonido del motor apenas audible. Sus ojos se encontraron en la espesura de la noche y se sintió con más ganas aún de quedarse con ese sujeto por siempre.

— Hey. — saludo y su voz estaba más tranquila, porque estaba con él, con Jensen, con la persona que había revolucionado su mundo entero.

— ¿Vienes? — Cuestionó, esperando a Jared al borde de las escaleras. — Hay una cama caliente esperando por ti.

— ¿Una en que podamos entrar los dos? — pregunto con una pequeña risa, corriendo hacia Jensen que por un segundo le dio una de esas pero pequeñas sonrisas suyas que le calentaban el corazón.

— No lo sé, habrá que comprobarlo. — le dijo, guiñándole un ojo con una picardía que Jared veía por primera vez.

Sin decir nada más, Jensen se giró, subiendo los escalones que le faltaban, parecía haberlo hecho miles de veces. Le daban curiosidad tantas cosas con respecto a Jensen, pero temía hacer muchas preguntas.

Camino sonriendo detrás de Jensen, su noche quizás no sería tan mala como pensó en un inicio, pero cuando entro en el Yate de Jensen, se quedó boquiabierto. Ya había visto el enorme Lurssen una vez, pero verlo desde adentro era sencillamente otra experiencia, el lobby de entrada parecía estar decorado en oro, con una alfombra persa adornando el suelo metálico por el que Jensen le llevo, llegando hasta un salón mayor donde habían varias macetas con flores adornando las esquinas de lo que parecía ser una moderna máquina del tiempo, pero que en realidad era un ascensor.

No comprendió muy bien donde se estaba metiendo, pero cuando llegaron al pasillo dorado de habitaciones y Jensen abrió la puerta para que el entrara, Padalecki se quedó con la boca abierta y comprobó que el día si podía mejorar, cuando entro al lugar tenuemente iluminado por la luz de unas cuantas velas eléctricas, con el sonido del mar de fondo y el vino listo a la par de la cama...

Si su noche había mejorado mucho.

— Wow...

Todo era completamente dorado, con espejos por todas partes, había canapés en una mesa dorada en el centro de la habitación que sería un poco más grande que la de Ian, observó también muchos zapatos apilados en un closet, con la ropa de Jensen colgando de sobre ellos, perfectamente planchada, impecable.

— Comer, entonces dormirás. — Jensen dijo, resuelto, acercándose a la cama y sentándose sobre ella para quitarse los zapatos y colocarse un par de sandalias doradas que hicieron a Jared gemir de lo hermosas que quedaban sobre los pies de Jensen. — ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó, alzando la mirada a Jared.

Se sonrojo, casi como un chiquillo con su primer amor y de inmediato río en voz alta, rompiendo la paz del lugar pero hecho que no pareció molestar al otro hombre.

— Me pones nervioso... Me gustas tanto que me pones nervioso.

Ackles solo parpadeo, algo sorprendido por la honestidad del alto, algo a lo que no acababa de acostumbrarse, era tan parecido a Josh que decía lo que se le viniera a la mente y aunque eso le atraía, aun le hacía sentir algo melancólico, porque sencillamente Jared le recordaba demasiado a Josh.

Desde el principio se había negado a aceptarlo, las similitudes, los detalles, y ahora esto, la forma de mirarle como si su mundo empezara y terminara con él. Sin quererlo, los pensamientos oscuros trajeron a su rostro una línea de preocupación y supo que Jared lo había notado porque había comenzado a acercarse. Suspiro y se puso de pie de inmediato, evadiendo los brazos de Jared por poco, sin parecer rudo siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta.

— Volveré pronto, iré a hablar con el capitán, debe haber llegado ya.

— Jen. — Llamo preocupado. — Lo siento se me olvido que a veces no te agrada que sea tan directo.

Sintiendo una punzada de algo que no supo identificar, Jensen simplemente sonrió, una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, pero que no importo demasiado.

— Regresare pronto, espera por mi despierto, ¿Si?

— Si, lo haré. — contesto no muy seguro de si dejarle ir sería lo más correcto. — Regresa pronto conmigo.

Tan pronto Jensen tuvo la oportunidad de cerrar la puerta, lo hizo apoyándose contra la pared frente a esta y suspirando de frustración. Parecía que todo el mundo conspiraba contra su paz mental, lo que no era justo, porque en los últimos meses no había disparado contra la cabeza de nadie.

Subió al camarote del capitán que le dio una mirada nada amigable, así era Beaver.

— ¿Alguna oportunidad de salir al mar sin hundirnos en la tormenta? — preguntó, sabiendo que la respuesta le enfadaría, porque sería negativa y él tenía mucho de niño mimado dentro.

— Ninguna. — Ladro el viejo, cruzado de brazos — Lo más lejos que podemos llegar es a Jersey y aun así no lo recomiendo. Esta es una embarcación grande, chico, pero no tan grande.

Sabiendo que tenía que aguantarse la rabieta, hizo una señal con la mano, para que apagara el motor cuando quisiera y volvió a bajar, usando el ascensor de la embarcación para llegar más rápido al cuarto donde había dejado a Jared. No podrían salir, así que tendría que dormir con un ojo abierto esa noche. Aun no comprendía como habían podido dar con Jared de una forma tan directa, cuando prácticamente no había salido con el chiquillo más allá de la academia y de aquel café, aquella tarde.

Es que acaso ¿Habían estado vigilándole tan de cerca? Oh, Kane no estaría nada feliz, investigaría todo lo que pudiera sobre esos cabrones y acabaría con ellos antes de decirle a Jensen lo que había hecho. Nadie se ponía más nervioso con las fugas de seguridad que Kane, en especial luego de la muerte de su hermano, quien había sido ajusticiado sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada. El mismo debería ponerse a investigar la casa de Jared, pero siente que no puede hacerlo, no sin decírselo a Jared primero.

Cuando entra en la habitación, Jared tiene la boca llena de Cannolis de queso crema y perejil y le ve con expresión culpable.

— Recuerda lo que paso en tu nevera... No puedes dejarme solo con la comida. — lo sorprendente para Jensen es que le entienda perfectamente a pesar de su boca llena.

— Cerdo. — dice, con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de preocupación, se acerca a la silla donde este está sentado y limpia la boca de Jared que sigue masticando. — ¿Están buenos?

— Lo siento. — murmuró limpiándose los bordes de la boca — Si están buenos, muy buenos, tenía mucha hambre.

Jensen sonrió, y se sentó sobre las piernas de Jared, siendo recibido por este que coloco ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura. Fue como la señal que Jensen necesitaba para besarle tomándole del cabello para hacerlo. El beso es lento, pero profundo casi como si fuera una pequeña forma en que ahora Jensen deja ir la tensión que se había acumulado en sus hombros al saber que Jared estaba en peligro.

Había estado en peligro.

— Por favor... prométeme... que... me llamaras primero. — jadeo entre besos.

— Lo haré. — pero un leve mordisco en su labio le hizo darse cuenta de que Jensen quería más. — Lo prometo, te llamaré...

Pese a la intensidad del beso, Jensen a mitad del él, comenzó a derramar lágrimas sobre el rostro de Jared, aun sus labios trabajando los de este con el mismo ímpetu. Pero había algo que se le estaba pudriendo dentro, algo que necesitaba salir. Y estaba saliendo justo ahora, con Jared entre sus piernas, vivo, sosteniendo todo su cuerpo, con deseo.

Sin embargo, Jared no le soltó, sus manos se aferraron a él... Reafirmando las lágrimas, reafirmando el miedo que conocían tan bien y a la vez era tan nuevo, porque sus pérdidas anteriores no se comparaban a la sensación de perder a ese hombre.

No sabía cómo es que podía ser tan importante para él, en esos tres meses y medio desde que se habían conocido, no tenía idea de que podía acercarse a alguien tanto como lo había hecho con su padre y con su hermano. La vergüenza le gano, pese a que Jared no se había quejado, él se separó de Padalecki y oculto su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de este, sollozando pasivamente y controlando los temblores de su cuerpo.

— Lo siento, no sé qué es lo que me pasa.

— Una vez te lo dije... Quiero ser la persona con la que puedas ser tú... Sin responsabilidades y sin miedo a expresar lo que sientes así que no, no importa...

— Esto no es, no soy así, odio cada vez que soy débil a algo, me hace sentirme inútil.

— Expresar tus miedos, te hace más fuerte de lo que crees...porque te conoces a ti mismo...

— ¿Eso... eso es... eso crees?

— Nunca nadie detendrá a alguien que se conozca asimismo, porque eso te hace más fuerte.

Ni siquiera le importo que Jensen hubiera cambiado sus roles en segundos, consolándole el en lugar de a la inversa, algo que jamás espero en realidad y que ahora era así, el protegiendo a Jensen de lo que este había creído por años.

Así se quedaron unos minutos juntos, en el silencio... Si se ponía atención lo único que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones de ambos más calmada, más cómodas.

— Todo está bien... Estoy contigo, estamos juntos.

—Sí, necesito... estar contigo, todo el tiempo que puedas... no quiero alejarte de mí lado. — murmuro, besando a Jared detrás de su oreja.

— Yo tampoco quiero apartarme de tu lado... No quiero... Aun siento miedo de no volverte a ver. — su voz se corta y luego fue porque Jensen comprende el sentimiento y le abraza más.

— Te quiero en mi vida, Jared. Quiero escuchar tu voz en las mañanas y tu música por las noches.

— Solo tienes que pedirlo. — susurro en respuesta apartando a Jensen de su cuello para verle, sus ojos más verdes de lo normal, su rostro manchado por surcos de lágrimas...era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca y se lo hizo saber acariciando su mejilla y besando sus labios.

La boca de Jensen formo una sonrisa, de esas frágiles que le dedicaba cada tanto, ahora podía ver el sufrimiento que le causaba a Jensen sonreír, como todo su cuerpo se negaba una felicidad que merecía por guardar el luto de la muerte de su hermano, y sospechaba que la de su padre también. Los ojos cristalinos se desviaron a la puerta cerrada y luego a Jared, y esas maravillosas palabras salieron de sus labios dejando a Jared extasiado.


	7. CAPITULO SEIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este episodio es un 90% IanChristian, espero que lo disfruten, ya que se acercan tiempos oscuros (en este caso, capítulos oscuros muahahahahahhahahaha)

  
**Capitulo Seis**  
  
Ciertamente no está escuchando las quejas del hombre a su lado, se perdió en la parte en que le preguntaba si realmente quería morir o solo era idiota por profesión o algo así. Era irónico, el siempre andaba armado pero de un tiempo para acá sus armas no se habían movido de su trabajo, ambas estaban ahí y no se sentía en necesidad de tenerlas cerca, sabía que era porque inconscientemente confiaba en Christian.  
  
Porque sus brazos, los mismos que le abrazaban toda la noche mientras conversaban de todo y nada, le daban ese sentimiento de seguridad que no sabía que buscaba tan fervientemente antes de Kane. Y pensando un poco con la cabeza fría, sabía que quien fuera que les hubiera atacado esta noche no era alguien cercano a Ackles, quería creer que este no arriesgaría a Jared. Tampoco creía que fuera a raíz de uno de los otros casos en los que trabaja, primero porque era bueno en lo que hacía y sabia cuidar su espalda y segundo porque no era con gente tan peligrosa.  
  
— Tuvo que ser un ataque controlado, querían advertir a los Auditore, no a Jay. – Eso seguro lo repitió en voz alta para así poder respirar bien, lo que le hacía falta porque estaba alterándose, a su lado, Amell negó con la cabeza.  
  
— Te estas metiendo muy profundo.  
  
— Exageras. — fue su seria respuesta.  
  
No quería aceptar el consejo de nadie, menos de un policía, aunque sabía que debía darle crédito. Quizás por eso no se sorprendió cuando Amell le tomo de la muñeca, tirando de él hasta que le tuvo bien sujeto contra su pecho. La mirada azul oscura penetrando la suya.  
  
— Arriesgas demasiado, ¿Y para qué? Tú no quieres nada, Ian, nada de ellos.  
  
— Ciertamente tampoco es tu problema. — contestó con tranquilidad.  
  
Ambos escucharon un silbido detrás de ellos, burlón y busca problemas, Ian no necesito girarse para saber quién era, pero los ojos de Stephen se encendieron como lo habían hecho hace una media hora.  
  
— Parece que tu novio te ha esperado, vete con tu asesino, quizás no acabes en una bolsa esta noche y puedas investigar más. — gruño el rubio, soltando los brazos de Ian que por poco se va al suelo, — Nos veremos en la mañana en tu apartamento.  
  
Volteo con un suspiro hacia atrás notando a Christian caminar hacia el con paso apresurado, se veía tan atractivo, que le arrebato el aliento pero intento disimularlo.  
  
Y quizás fallo.  
  
Aun así, se desvió lo suficiente para que Kane no le tocara frente a plena comisaria, donde estaban las personas que bien podrían dejar de ayudarle en un futuro si se notaban que tenía alguna especie de relación con los Auditore. Eso le causo una mayor decepción, pensar en evitar a Kane para salvar su trabajo, pero era su trabajo.  
  
— No aquí, Christian.  
  
Le dolió, aun con lo que podría pensar cualquiera le dolió decirlo, pero aún no estaba seguro... aunque sospechaba que quería a ese hombre con locura, el problema es que había una parte de él que sentía que todo era una trampa. Por eso camino unos cuantos pasos más, uno tras otro, sintiendo a Kane seguirle en silencio hasta que estuvieron fuera del alcance de la comisaria.  
  
Se detuvo frente al Jeep de Jared, apoyándose en el con familiaridad, estaba cruzando la calle y como el auto lo ocultaba, entonces no había forma de que los vieran, en especial porque Christian le tomo de la cintura robándole el aliento esta vez con sus besos hambrientos y posesivos que en poco tiempo le tuvieron temblando con los labios hinchados.  
  
— Chris… — susurro, su voz sale quebrada porque el hombre está besándole el cuello ahora, haciéndole suspirar. — Mmmm, Chris...  
  
Estaba seguro de que ese hombre iba a hacérselo allí, iba a follarle contra el auto y el solo quería aquello. Cerro sus ojos y se abandonó al placer, sintiendo sus manos hurgando debajo de su ropa, buscando sentir toda su piel caliente y deseosa por él, su cuerpo estaba temblando, expectante de la emoción desmedida en cada caricia, más cuando sintió un mordisco posesivo — oh...demonios...  
  
— Eres mío, solo mío, maldita sea. — gruño Kane excitado, sus dedos pellizcando los pezones rosas, no solo endureciéndolos, sino irritándolos a tal punto que el mismo Ian sollozaba.  
  
— Chris... Chris… — el nombre de su amante se desliza de sus labios con desesperación, su cabeza embotada de ese hombre no le permite pensar en nada más que sus posesivas manos sobre sí. Cuando por fin Kane logra controlar su apetito sexual, Ian es un desastre, apoyado contra el auto de Jared, sudando de pies a cabeza pese a la suave llovizna que les cubría ahora.  
  
— Déjame llevarte a casa.  
  
Cada uno esta duro y aun respirando el aire ajeno, tan cerca que el calor del otro les permite sentirse seguros.  
  
— ¿A tu apartamento?  
  
— ¿O al tuyo? Me gustaría conocer tu guarida — dijo en un tono burlón, mientras se separaba de Somerhalder y le daba su chaqueta para que se abrigara del frío — Pero debo llevarme este auto.  
  
Fue allí cuando Ian abrió sus ojos enormes, él había dejado su mochila en ese auto, también tenía la copia de su carnet de conducir junto al de Jared, y varios de sus cds de música estaban en el tablero, aunque eso ultimo no importaba, porque estaba seguro de que Kane no tenía Idea de que le gustaba el jazz y el Blues.  
  
Tenía que entrar en ese auto primero. Debía hacerlo si quería protegerlos a ambos, a él y a Jared.  
  
— ¿Qué tal si primero me compras un café? — Pregunto, sus manos encogiéndose sobre la chaqueta que atrajo más a su cuerpo. — Uno lo bastante caliente para evitar morir congelado...y mientras te puedo esperar dentro del auto.  
  
—Eso es la falta de grasa en ese cuerpo. — las palabras, pese a ser una ofensa, le aliviaron, Kane era tan fácil de manipular como él. — Ten las llaves, para que no te sigas mojándose. – saco el llavero de Jared y se lo entrego, lo que le hizo preguntarse cómo reaccionaría si supiera que la miniatura del Pavo de los comerciales se la había regalado el a Jared. — Regresare.  
  
— Puedes traer algo de dulce también. — murmuró, sus mejillas sonrojadas por sonar cómo un pequeño niño — Por favor...  
  
— ¿Donuts? — pregunto, alejándose antes de decidir acercarse a Ian de nuevo.  
  
Tomo de sorpresa al de ojos azules, ya que este no se esperaba las manos de su más reciente amante sobre su cuerpo de nuevo, menos cuando este metió una de esta en la parte trasera de sus jeans y algo helado toco su piel haciéndolo saltar. El peso nada familiar de un arma se acentuó cuando Kane retiro su cuerpo y se alejó. Finalmente, Ian fue dejado solo, aun jadeando, con el arma pesándole.  
  
Kane le había dado una pistola, una de las tres que sabía el asesino tenía. No por nada era conocido como Kane tres ojos, quien siempre apuntaba a la cabeza, a los ojos. Por un momento sintió el terror familiar de sus pesadillas, esas donde siempre estaba a punto de exponer a Ackles y Christian le detenía, dejándole ciego, para siempre. Se estremeció, decidiendo a meterse en el auto y limpiarlo de su presencia, cerrando con llave el compartimiento del tablero y metiendo allí sus baratijas, los CDs, el bolso enrollado. Solo sacando su cartera y su carnet de conducir.  
  
Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en cómo decirle a Christian que no quería que fueran a su apartamento. Estaba tan enfocado en ello, acariciando la blanca Beretta en sus manos que cuando la puerta se abrió, grito y el arma le salto se las manos cayéndose entre el acelerador y el freno.  
  
Su primera reacción fue el silencio, Kane mismo se quedó viendo el arma en el mismo estado aunque poco a poco una sonrisa divertida fue poniéndose en su rostro una que fue pintándose en su rostro también hasta que ambos estaban compartiendo una sonrisa — Lo siento... Solo me asustaste...  
  
— Te di eso para que te defendieras, no para que lo tiraras a la menor señal de peligro. — aunque lo dijo en un tono burlón, había preocupación en su rostro.  
  
— Se defenderme... Solo... Solo, que ando un poco distraído. — se justificó, inclinándose a juntar el arma.  
  
— ¿Por qué? Pareces que andas con los — Kane se detuvo a media frase y eso nunca era bueno — ¿Qué sucedió? Estabas en la comisaría no solo por una investigación, ¿Cierto?  
  
— Estaba porque necesitaba algunos datos para un caso en el que trabajo — su respuesta tan firme simplemente preocupo más a Kane que sabía que cuando aquel hombre se encerraba en sus sentimientos algo más ocurría.  
  
—No confías en mí, lo entiendo, pero si puedo protegerte, lo hare.  
  
Esperando que Ian entendiera sus palabras, le puso en las piernas el café y la caja de Donuts.  
  
Ian sonrió y sostuvo con cuidado el café, sintiendo el calor contra sus manos casi de inmediato.  
  
— No sería más fácil si alguien me aparta de tu camino. — comento, sus ojos azules sobre los del otro hombre.  
  
— ¿Sabes? Estoy comenzando a pensar en eso también.  
  
Ian asintió, su mirada se concentró en el café que aun generaba calor en sus manos, no dijo nada más, nada, ni siquiera cuando Kane entro y encendió el motor en silencio. No se percató de nada más por minutos hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.  
  
Se sentía patético.  
  
Era Kane, de eso estaba seguro, toda esa fortaleza y seguridad en ese hombre jugaba con su cabeza, sacando sus emociones a flote, volviéndolo un manojo de nervios que no podía controlar.  
  
No quería nada más en el mundo como quería dejar de sentirse como una nena de película. Él no era así, había sobrevivido por años solo, no cambiaría, Kane no le cambiaría. Aun así, cuando la mano de Christian se posó sobre la suya, el alivio que sintió fue sobrenatural, como si le hubiera hechizado para que sus emociones le obedecieran.  
  
Tenía años en que no lloraba de esa manera, sin dejar de contener los sollozos, sin preocuparse por las miradas ajenas juzgándole... La última vez que había llorado así era cuando su madre murió. Cuando se volvió un frio bastardo, alejándose de las personas que se preocupaban por él, por todo lo que él era.  
  
—Piénsalo, si no puedes confiar en mí, entonces no puedo tenerte cerca.  
  
No contesto, no realmente solo siguió llorando hasta que el auto se detuvo y se dio cuenta por el rabillo del ojo que estaba frente al apartamento de Kane.  
  
Había ganado una batalla necesaria y aun así se sentía decaído. Incluso dejo que Kane le tomara de la mano y llevara dentro, sosteniendo la caja de donuts y el café con crema en una mano. Lo paseo por el lobby, saludando a un hombre viejo sentado en la orilla de las escaleras, viéndoles con curiosidad, pero no diciendo nada. Se sentía seguro dejando que Kane le cuidara, dejando su cuerpo en manos de aquel hombre que ahora le sentaba con delicadeza en uno de los muebles y le quitaba los surcos de lágrimas del rostro.  
  
—Eres un manojo de nervios. — susurro, usando un pañuelo de seda para sonarle la nariz.  
  
—Lo sé... Mi madre decía que era un chiquillo muy sensible. — recordó con nostalgia.  
  
—No creo que lo seas, creo que estas en perfecto control de tus emociones... a excepción de cuando duele. La suavidad de Chris desapareció cuando este se alejó, tomando la caja de donuts y robando una que estaba algo crujiente. Mientras comenzaba a caminar a su habitación se iba desnudando, estaba empapado.  
  
— Quizás tengas razón y no se lidiar con el dolor. — respondió en voz alta, observando el pasillo por el que Kane había desaparecido y sin saber porque le siguió maravillándose con cada trozo de piel que alcanzaba a ver.  
  
— Quítate la ropa, — ordenó Kane, apenas y haciendo caso a sus palabras, — Ahora… — prácticamente ladro cuándo le vio que no se movía para nada.  
  
La sorpresa había inundado su rostro en el mismo segundo que escucho las ordenes ajenas, pero su cuerpo se apresuró a obedecer y con ello la camisa había caído en el suelo en cuestión de segundos, destino que había seguido los pantalones y aunque con un poco de pena, los boxers también. Su cuerpo pálido quedo al descubierto totalmente, pero Kane también estaba desnudo, así que en vez de pensar en su desnudes lo hizo en la del hombre frente a él.  
  
Sus manos hormiguearon con el deseo incontenible de tocarle, su cuerpo era firme, claramente ejercitado y a la vez se veía cálido. Sin darse cuenta realmente, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar al ajeno.  
  
Sintió deseos de cubrirse, pero ¿Para qué hacerlo? cuando Christian ya le había visto entero.  
  
— ¿Quieres darte un baño o solo vestirte? — Cuestionó, viendo la semi erección en el miembro rosado de Ian —Aun debo hacer algo de cenar para ambos.  
  
Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas cuando contesto.  
  
— Una ducha estaría bien...  
  
— Aún hay agua caliente, así que mientras nos preparó algo toma una ducha y bébete el café, lo necesitarás. — Kane se acercó a él y no era justo que estuviera desnudo frente al hombre que se había puesto unos pantalones de chándal que le quedaban por las rodillas.  
  
Y seguía mirándole de una forma que encendía todo su cuerpo, como si de sus ojos una promesa muda intentará formarse.  
  
— Ducha y café... Claro.  
  
Esas fueron sus palabras antes de pasar a lado de Kane, su paso aparentaba ser firme pero sentía los nervios recorrerle hasta el preciso momento en que estuvo en aquel baño de paredes celestes, de finos acabados. La pared es fría lo sabe en el preciso instante en que se deja caer frente a esta observando como la dicha de ese lugar tiene para regular la temperatura del agua, eso le gusta tanto que le hace sonreír.  
  
No es como el apartamento de Jared, donde han llegado al extremo de bañarse bajo la lluvia, porque el agua no llegaba en semanas cuando se rompía una tubería. Negando con la cabeza, se dijo que no se acostumbraría a esto, pero no es que tuviera mucha convicción, menos cuando el agua caliente le saco un gemido de placer.  
  
Estaba deliciosa, era lo que necesitaba para relajarse. Sentía sus músculos relajarse con cada gota... Liberar la tensión y un poco de stress, el vapor rodeándole también hacia lo suyo. Se encontró de pronto pensando como seria esto, hacer algo tan cotidiano como tomar una ducha, salir y encontrarse con una persona esperándote...podría acostumbrarse.  
  
“Como te acostumbraste a Paul, ¿Cierto?”  
  
Hizo una mueca de dolor con solo pensarlo, sintiendo como no quería pasar por lo mismo, por esos días de relación acabada donde ninguno de los dos era capaz de hablar.  
  
Le entro la risa tonta cuando pensó en que con Kane no le pasaría lo mismo, el tío era simplemente demasiado directo para esas cosas. Cerro la ducha aun riendo levemente, salió cubriéndose la parte de abajo con una toalla que encontró y se apresuró a la sala por su café.  
  
Kane estaba en la cocina hablando con alguien por celular, y por lo que escuchaba no estaba muy feliz. Planeó escuchar la conversación, pero entonces Kane se cortó abruptamente y sus pasos le indicaron que venía hacía la sala, por lo que camino hacia su café, que aún estaba caliente.  
  
Pero ya parte de lo que había escuchado resonaba en su cabeza. Ackles se había llevado a Jared a su yate, no asistiendo a la fiesta Carlo Valentio en la ópera, ¿Había dejado una importante reunión de negocios por Jared? Ni el mismo lo creía.  
  
— ¿Cómo estuvo esa ducha?  
  
— Maravillosa... Hace tiempo no tomaba una ducha así. — contesto llevándose el café a los labios.  
  
— Tardaste mucho, pensé que habías empezado sin mí. — el tono burlón había regresado a Kane, esta vez con sus manos tomando a Ian de la cintura. — Puse tu ropa en la secadora y te deje sobre la cama lo que conseguí para ti.  
  
— Tonto. — fue su respuesta inicial disfrutando de la cercanía ajena. — Solo es que acabo de descubrir que me encanta tu baño, por eso dure...  
  
— Sin segundas intenciones el término “dure”, ¿Cierto? — pregunto en el mismo tono, usando sus manos para recorrer el torso desnudo de Somerhalder.  
  
Eso causo otra risa en Ian, cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan relajado.  
  
— Sin segundas intenciones... Mmmm, lo prometo...  
  
— Bien, — el susurro sensual vino acompañado de una caricia en su miembro semi erecto, delineándolo bajo la toalla. — Ve a vestirte, Ian, o puede que no pueda controlarme contigo.  
  
Fue muy significante para el ego ajeno sentir cono el periodista se estremeció en sus brazos. — Mmmm... Eso solo me incita a quedarme así para que no te controles...  
  
La risita oscura de Kane le puso todos los vellos de punta, dejándole allí con su polla interesada.  
  
— Si sabes algo de mí, es el tipo de sexo que tengo cuando mi libido es alto.  
  
— Mmmm eso quiere decir que mientras más espere... ¿Mejor será?  
  
— O más intenso. — replicó, ya cerca de la cocina. — Espero que no te gusten las cenas pesadas, porque todo lo que cenaremos hoy está lleno de papas.  
  
Ian negó con la cabeza y dejando el café donde lo había tomado camino hacia el cuarto, quitando la toalla de su lugar para moverla hacia su cabello y secarlo un poco.  
  
Kane había dejado un pantalón largo y una camisa de los Mets, raída pero suave y cómoda, no había dejado ropa interior, solo su cartera y el arma. Puso eso en el escritorio al lado de la cómoda alta y salió de la habitación sin verse al espejo  
  
— ¿Qué cenaremos? — pregunto al ingresar a la cocina, sin darse cuenta aun de cómo le quedaba la ropa que habían elegido para él. O de que su cabello parecía un gallinero y de que su cintura se veía a leguas, sin duda él no lo sabía, pero Kane si y en cuanto lo vio supo que esa noche compensaría el horrible suceso horas atrás, y que le haría olvidar lo que había pasado en el auto.  
  
— Pues no sé tú, pero yo sé que voy a cenar. — la mirada de Kane le dio un escalofrío en cuanto la vio, recorriéndole con los ojos de arriba abajo.  
  
No dejaba de comérselo con los ojos, porque el cuerpo de Ian se veía tan delicado y sensual en su ropa, lo que lo hacía sentirse posesivo con respecto a ese cuerpo.  
  
— No, no me refería a eso. — contestó con sus mejillas sonrojadas, caminando hacia una de las ventanas. — Este lugar es tranquilo... me gusta.  
  
— Si, por eso lo elegimos... se está bastante tranquilo aquí. Josh me lo dejo hace un tiempo... bueno, antes de... de Japón. — Kane miro a los platos de comida que había servido, albóndigas de carne con salsa italiana blanca, además de papas fritas a la francesa y pasta de caracoles, nada elaborado pero con el mejor sabor.  
  
— No sé en qué momento lograste hacer esto... en serio. — su voz está sorprendida, mientras se sienta a la mesa, tomando lentamente uno de los tenedores. — Huele delicioso.  
  
Kane le coloco el plato al frente y se inclinó para besarle el cuello y luego detrás de la oreja antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.  
  
— Tú también hueles rico, y tienes un sabor dulce en la piel, quiero lamerte entero.  
  
— Mmmm, Chris… — le empuja un poco pero no es más que un intento fallido y patético, que ni siquiera mueva al asesino de lugar. No solo porque realmente no quiere alejarle, no, sino porque Kane tiene una fuerza atractiva que usa para quedarse cerca de su cuerpo, mordiendo un poco más y causándole una sonrisita sin darse cuenta.  
  
— Me excitas, Ian... tu olor y esa piel blanquecina me excita... quiero joderte toda la noche, pero antes tenemos que hablar. — Kane se separó de su cuerpo, acariciando los hombros del periodista.  
  
— Tú si sabes, calentar a alguien y luego simplemente echarle un balde de agua fría ¿Cierto? — bufo, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
— Claro, mi amor, soy un experto en eso... ¿y bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer? — pregunto, sentándose frente a Padalecki.  
  
— Quiero seguir mi investigación sobre Jensen Ackles, para mí. Solo para mí, lo prometo... sé que eso pone en riesgo lo que tenemos, pero el problema es, que no sé qué tenemos Chris, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Que estamos haciendo? ¿Me estas cortejando? ¿Me estas distrayendo de mi camino? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? — Demasiadas preguntas para lo mucho que necesitaba saber, y sabía que se estaba ofuscando con ello y que probablemente acabaría molestando a Christian Kane con ello.  
  
— ¿Por qué quieres investigarle? ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con él? ¿Qué esperas conseguir? ¿Te han dicho que eres demasiado curioso? ¿Y porque demonios siéndolo no puedes ver lo que realmente quiero contigo? — el periodista no se esperaba que el hombre frente a él le contestara de esa forma, sin duda este sabía cómo manejarle.  
  
— ¡Eso... eso no es justo! — Se quejó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho —Te hice preguntas, contéstamelas. — esta vez fue la oportunidad para que hiciera un puchero. —Quiero que me dejes en claro si lo que quieres es sexo o una pareja, diversión o lealtad. Porque no soy buena en ninguna.  
  
— Eso solo es una muestra de lo molestó que es tú curiosidad excesiva. — bromeo, metiéndose el tenedor con un poco de carne en la boca haciendo un sonido de gusto antes de dejarle sobre la mesa. — Dime una cosa... esa persona ¿Te pidió directamente todo eso? ¿Diversión? ¿Sexo? ¿Lealtad?... ¿O solo esperaba que tú se los dieras?  
  
Ian le miro un instante antes de suspirar, tomando los cubiertos y comenzando a comer, no había forma en la que empezara a soltar babosadas de Paul, en especial sabiendo que su ex novio había pedido todo eso y mucho más y él no había sabido retribuirlo bien, de hecho, no había sabido retribuirlo y punto; no había nada que decir allí. Y dios, debería llamar a Paul, hacer su llamada trimestral, solo porque lo merecía.  
  
La comida estaba deliciosa, y Kane le dejo en paz hasta que acabo con todo lo que había en su plato. Era tarde, y quizás no había comido el estofado de Jared que olía como el cielo, pero la comida de Kane había estado increíble. El hombre sabía cómo cocinar y eso le agradaba, sino fuera por Jared, aun viviría a base de taquitos.  
  
— Quiero lo que tú quieras darme...— dijo cuándo el silencio fue demasiado. —Y tú quieres una relación, tú quieres más de sexo... quieres amor, así que quiero... lo que tú quieres…  
  
Ian alzo sus ojos azules a los oscuros de Kane que comenzaba a alzarse para recoger la mesa sin dejar de verle.  
  
— Christian... yo... ¿es eso lo que quiero?  
  
Christian dejo los platos sobre la mesa, acercándose al hombre que le miraba con atención.  
  
— Sé que lo quieres, uno de tus problemas… —acaricio la mejilla ajena mientras lo decía. —…es que no sabes identificar lo que tú mismo quieres, pero la forma en que me miras... quiero lo que tú quieras darme.  
  
Los ojos ahora cristalinos se cerraron, su cabeza inclinándose hacia donde la mano le acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla, solo un dedo rozándole cariñosamente. ¿Kane decía la verdad o solo buscaba confundirle con lo que sentía? Era verdad que algo sentía por el asesino, pero no era capaz de descifrarlo el mismo. Tenía miedo. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo como ahora, no solo por él, sino por Jared también. Temía por los dos.  
  
— Por favor... no me hagas daño. — susurro, tomando la mano de Christian entre sus manos y abriendo sus ojos azules.  
  
Sus palabras debieron ser tan sinceras que Christian se estremeció y por un segundo sus ojos se humedecieron o eso creyó el periodista que se quedó mudo cuando el hombre frente a él dejo un beso en sus labios con dos pequeñas palabras que estaba seguro no escucharía, no al menos en un tiempo.  
  
— Te amo...  
  
Escucho el gimoteo de Somerhalder antes de que este comenzara a llorar, solo que esta vez se puso de pie para abrazarle, atrayéndole totalmente a su cuerpo y dejando que sus torsos se unieran en un fuerte agarre, el periodista sujetándose fuerte de sus hombros. No quería parecer débil ante él, y aun así, con esas dos palabras había logrado robarle más que la cordura, y logrado que se le entregara totalmente; esas palabras serian su perdición si él seguía usándolas.  
  
— Está bien... está bien, estoy aquí. — comentó, abrazando a Ian protectoramente. — No me iré. — y con ello empieza a dejar un par de besos por todo su rostro, nada demasiado forzado, es solo una forma de consolarle.  
  
Sabe que le hizo daño al sacarle su pasado, pero nadie conoce tanto a ese periodista como el, cada rincón sucio de su vida él lo ha explorado mucho mejor de lo que Ian ha explorado el suyo alguna vez; él era el experto aquí, pero estaba intentado defenderle no solo de Jensen, sino del peligro de “saber demasiado" y eso le preocupaba. Le preocupaba que siguiera investigando a Jensen, pero mientras pudiera, lo cubriría.  
  
Tomándolo de la cintura, logro subírselo sobre las caderas, cargándolo con suavidad. Saco un gemidito del otro, y luego un quejido cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación; era la primera vez en la que dejaba los platos sucios sobre la mesa para irse a la cama, nunca lo había hecho y le divertía que su primera vez fuera con este sujeto al que había descubierto como un ser frágil y afectuoso, que solo buscaba cariño.  
  
Siente como se aferra a él, sus brazos parecen no querer separarse de lo que le hace sentir seguro, de lo que le está devolviendo la capacidad de sentir... sabe que es él, y no es arrogancia, no, lo intuye en sus ojos celestes llenos de lágrimas ahora.  
  
— Chris... no te vayas...  
  
— No voy a irme, voy a ponerte sobre la cama y hacerte el amor. —ambos necesitaban eso ahora mismo, un poco de sexo les haría bien a ambos.  
  
— ¿Hacerme el amor? — suenan extrañas tales palabras dirigidas hacia él, extrañas pero reconfortantes por eso cuando Christian le deja sobre la cama y lleva las manos a desabotonar la camisa ajena no puede evitar conversar a endurecerse solo con observarlo.  
  
Necesita sexo, lo nota en cuanto sus manos tocan la piel morena de Kane y una risita se le escapa, asombrado de las ganas que tiene de hacerlo, y que la claridad repentina en su mente aleja en su totalidad el miedo y las lágrimas de hace un momento. Empuja a Kane sobre la cama, subiéndose sobre él y retirando su propia camisa de su cuerpo; para ser un hombre activo, Kane simplemente pone sus brazos sobre su cabeza, gesto que una vez más le hace reír.  
  
— ¿Sabes? Siempre disfruto de como mis amantes tratan de tomar el control y lo pierden un segundo luego, pero tu... control es lo que necesitas, no controlar. — manos de Kane toman las suyas antes de que pueda hacer mucho más, y las colocan sobre sus hombros. — Sujétate.  
  
Las manos de aquel hombre sobre él no provocan más que alegría sobre su cuerpo, por lo que no puede evitar sonreír, sonreír con cada pequeño rose, porque extrañamente se siente sumamente vivo con cada uno.  
  
— Control... ¿Quieres controlarme? — preguntó un segundo después de darse cuenta del "sujétate" que había agregado su amante y que fue una advertencia de como su espalda quedó en cuestión de segundos sobre la cama nuevamente.  
  
Lo que no se esperaba era el clic que de pronto sonó sobre su cabeza y luego la risa de Kane mientras se alejaba.  
  
— Eso es mejor que muchas cosas —dijo con una sonrisa, bajándose de la cama para dirigirse a la cómoda por condones y lubricante. Dejando que Ian se diera cuenta solo de lo que iba a hacer.  
  
Tuvo que admitir que una ligera sensación de incertidumbre le ataco tan pronto se sintió inmovilizado y a merced de aquel hombre, pero bastaba concentrarse en los ojos verde y que cualquier preocupación se escapara de su pecho.  
  
— ¿Quieres decir que necesito a alguien que me esté controlando? ¿Guiando?  
  
Lo dijo con una sonrisa, las lágrimas secas en el rostro mientras disfrutaba del contacto helado de las esposas que Kane, aparentemente, siempre mantenía en su cama, listo para estas ocasiones. Debí admitir que le ponía celoso de aquí al cielo, pero poco podía hacer, Kane le había dicho esas dos palabras, y estaba seguro que nunca lo había hecho con otra persona en toda la tierra.  
  
— Hagamos esto. —murmuro el asesino, sentándose a los pies de la cama y tomando los pantalones de Ian por el extremo que acariciaba sus tobillos, para luego tirar de ellos y sacarlos del cuerpo de su amante, dejando a la vista de sus avariciosos ojos la piel blanquecina, que poco a poco se fue tornando rojiza bajo su admiración.  
  
— No me mires tanto. — murmuro incomodo porque el hombre frente a él, estaba viendo con lujo de detalles como su miembro se llenaba de sangre solo con su mirada, era sencillamente increíble el poder que parecía tener sobre él.  
  
— ¿No me viste tú lo suficiente en las piscinas en Turín? ¿O vas a negar que te gastaste tres carretes en mí nadando desnudo a las tres de la mañana? — Pregunto con sorna, recordándole algo que parecía olvidado entre ellos, ese pasado que habían construido sin saberlo. —No fui yo el que se metió en un baño público japonés a verme enjabonarme.  
  
— No. — se quedó mudo, sonrojándose más si era posible porque en efecto se había gastado tres carretes de cámara fotografiando al hombre frente a él y eso solo era una de las tantas veces que le había seguido. Aunque lo que más le sorprendía y secretamente excitaba era que Kane era tan bueno como para haberle descubierto.  
  
— ¿No qué? ¿No crees que detectaría a un pervertido? — se burla, sus uñas raspando la piel de los muslos de Ian — ¿Crees que no te vi en la Riviera italiana con tu bikini verde vigilando cada uno de los movimientos de Jensen? Ni siquiera estábamos trabajando ese día.  
  
— No era verde... no precisamente. — un adorable puchero se coloca en su rostro y está seguro que es de pasar tanto tiempo con Jared. — No, soy un pervertido, solo, no sé, no pude detenerme mientras te fotografiaba...  
  
— ¿Para procedimientos científicos? — estaba disfrutando como el cuerpo se le relajaba bajo sus manos y como sin mucho esfuerzo le había puesto todo lo duro que podía estar, sin que el mismo Ian se diera cuenta, demasiado dentro de la conversación — ¿Para eso eran las fotos? ¿Dónde están ahora?  
  
—Eran... en un inicio, eran solo de seguimiento, una o dos pero terminaron siendo tres carretes que están en mi caja de seguridad en uno de los bancos donde estoy afiliado. — se encogió de hombros, estremeciéndose con otra pequeña caricia.  
  
— En un banco, ¿uh? — Ian le vio acusadoramente, pero la mirada se perdió rápidamente cuando sus manos acariciaron su miembro en un sutil roce, no le masturbo ni le froto para sacar líquido de él, solo lo rozo sin perder de vista las expresiones de Ian.  
  
— Soy un hombre prevenido — menciono, en el mismo instante que trataba de recuperar el aire que se había desvanecido con tan mínima caricia.  
  
— Quizás, un día de estos te sacare esas fotos, y todas las demás... pero, supongo que debería compartir otro secreto contigo — siseo, inclinando su cabeza en dirección a la polla que sostenía en sus manos y lamiendo a Ian desde sus rosados testículos hasta el glande, un rastro de saliva humedeciendo la piel. — Tengo mis fotos especiales de ti desnudo.  
  
— Oh dios. — la lengua de Christian era húmeda y precisa y no pudo evitar que su entrada se contrajera de anticipación, mientras su punta se empezaba a llenar de líquido — ¿Qué...?, de...mi ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?  
  
— Soy un experto... y un hombre hilarante — fue su respuesta, absorbiendo entre sus labios la cabeza de la polla para probar de primera mano el sensual sabor de su amante que se estremeció, empujando sus caderas para que tomara más que eso en su boca, pero Kane se retiró tan pronto que le dejo jadeante, sollozante, queriendo más de lo que le daba —Coloque muchas cámaras en tus baños de hotel, Jensen creyó que quería expiar que planeabas, pero la verdad me gustaba mucho la vista.  
  
Su respiración era ciertamente ratica, Ian luchaba por ser capaz de contestar algo cuando sintió otra caricia de arriba a abajo que le hizo jadear.  
  
— Me mirabas y te gustaba...  
  
— Me excitaba. Me excito ahora que puedo tocarte sin que tengas nada puesto, me excita cada vez que abres la boca y te haces el ofendido cuando en realidad todo lo que quieres es que alguien te amé y te lo haga todas las noches. Lo has pensado mucho desde el día en que terminaste con esa relación tan larga que tuviste, enfadado contigo mismo por no disfrutar del sexo tanto como disfrutas de tu trabajo. —hablaba demasiado, Ian pensó en eso mientras un chorro de lubricante algo frio cayó sobre su vientre, deslizándose dentro de su ombligo.  
  
— ¿Sabes... Sabes de Paul? — recordaba el sentimiento de desesperación de saber que su relación con Wesley se esfumaba, pero no podía hacer nada porque había algo en su trabajo que le ayudaba a respirar mejor cada noche.  
  
Y se volvió adicto a ello.  
  
— Paul, ese es su nombre. — los labios de Kane se sellaron, dándole paso a sus mano para trabajar en silencio, su lubricante era aceitoso, y se diluía con facilidad en la piel de Ian a medida que lo regaba por su torso, parecía que se calentaba con las manos de Kane sobre el haciendo fricción.  
  
Le había dejado con un bronceado suave, ya que el lubricante oscureció su piel a medida que Kane lo aplico, llegando a sus muslos y más rápido de lo esperaba a su entrepierna, masajeando su polla sin esperar a que se preparara para ello, sin pedirle explicaciones sin darle las suyas tampoco. ¿Sabía o no sabía quién era Paul Wesley? No le dijo, y no le dejo aclarárselo. Actuó como si no le importara hablar de Paul, y aun así le importaba.  
  
Pero Ian ya estaba ido, su cuerpo derretido bajo las manos que le daban placer. Estaba relajado y con el orgasmo haciéndole presión en sus testículos que estaban tensos, deseando la liberación gracias a la mano rápida y experta de Kane que hacia ruidos obscenos gracias al lubricante.  
  
En cierta forma algo le hacía intuir que su amante ya tenía una noción de quien era Paul, pero que le había empujado sutilmente a decírselo, de manera que se abriera el... que eligiera decirlo él... que le diera el control a él en algo tan mínimo como su pasado. Y ciertamente no le importaba que fuera así —Chris... por favor... por favor  
  
—No pidas lo que no puedes soportar —murmuro, todo su cuerpo sobre el de Ian, cubriéndolo, dándole la certeza de que no podría hacer nada para defenderse, si así lo quería.  
  
— Puedo soportarlo — informo, suspirando cuando Christian comenzó a morder su cuello, parecía por segundos que su objetivo era marcarle. Y se descubrió así mismo disfrutando ese contacto, no le importaba... lo esperaba, llevar pruebas en su cuerpo de que le pertenecía a su amante, era algo que nunca experimento con Paul.  
  
— ¿Crees, niño? ¿Crees que podrás soportar lo que te dé? Ni siquiera sabes lo que de verdad quieres.  
  
— Inténtalo — retó buscando mirar directamente a los ojos azules de su acompañante.  
  
Nunca debió haber dicho eso si hubiera sabido lo que Kane quería; pero eso era parte del truco, engañarle, retarle, sacar su parte competitiva y lograr que terminara así, con los pies atados un poco más arriba de sus manos, lo suficientemente arriba para que no doliera mucho. Completamente inmóvil y expuesto, no solo su entrada se veía, sino que sus testículos eran víctimas de las palmadas nada gentiles de Kane.  
  
Su nombre se había deslizado de los labios del periodista con sorpresa, pequeños gritos y jadeos rodearon su nombre, totalmente sorprendido por una acción que no recordaba que ni siquiera su madre hubiera hecho eso —Chris... Chris, oh demonios... Chris...  
  
Dolía, pero dolía al punto en que su polla no se bajaba, estaba recta, apoyada contra su abdomen, mojándolo todo cada vez que una de esas poderosas manos lo tocaba, enrojeciendo la piel hasta dejarla ardiente. Ardía más que doler y eso le gustaba, más porque durante una hora Christian Kane lo había estado nalgueando intermitentemente, cambiando de sus manos agresivas a sus labios comiéndoselo.  
  
En esta posición que le dieran un beso negro era unas mil veces más obsceno y caliente que en cualquier otra posición, porque no podía cerrar las piernas o moverse, además que besarle la entrada era mucho más fácil con todo lo abierto que estaba.  
  
Podía sentir la saliva resbalar hasta llegar a su baja espalda y como su entrada se contraía; y sabía que Chris podía ver todo, podía ver el desastre que había hecho de él.  
  
Esta temblando y no, no solo su cuerpo, sino su entrada... estaba seguro que cada pliegue se contraía al ritmo de su respiración y sus jadeos, los mismo que indicaban lo muy desesperado que estaba más cuando sentía la lengua ajena merodear y aliviar el ardor de las palmadas, solo para que las mismas iniciaran de nuevo.  
  
— Oh... sí… — suspira, es un desastre, su mente no puede pensar en nada más que le azoten, pero quizás con algo más redondo y mientras le meten algo bien firme.  
  
— ¿Ya llegaste al punto en que quieres algo aquí dentro o si no te mueres? — Christian pregunto, por tercera vez esa noche Ian escuchaba esa pregunta y sabía lo que venía después, los dedos de Chris dentro, tres ahora fallándoselo sin temor a hacerle daño, solo yendo de adentro hacia afuera a toda velocidad, una rápida follada que hacía que su culo hiciera sonidos que le hacían enrojecerse aún más de vergüenza.  
  
—... Necesito... necesito tú — dios le costaba decirlo a pesar de que sentía un calor irreal rodear su culo, uno que estaba empezando a sacarle de quicio sí su acompañante no hacía algo para aliviarle, pero como las veces anteriores Christian no le daba nada a menos que lo pidiera — Tú polla, por dios... Follame…  
  
— ¿Follarte? ¿No estoy haciendo eso ahora? ¿Mis dedos no son suficientes? — siseo, mordiendo ese lugar justo detrás de la rodilla de Ian lo que le hizo saltar cuando los dedos salieron de su interior, encontrando su siguiente agujero húmedo cuando se metieron dentro de la boca de Ian. —¿Sabes bien? ¿Tú culo sabe tan bien como se ve?  
  
Solo obtiene murmullos incoherentes, aunque también, unos los labios delgados aferrándose a sus dedos, lamiendo con fuerza, puede ver como la lujuria nubla el azul generalmente calculador del periodista, está casi totalmente a su merced, consumido por todo lo que le provoca.  
  
—Sabía que serias así... perfecto para mí. —Kane sonrió, su sonrisa peligrosa sacando un gemido de placer de Ian. — No puedo más... no puedo, joder... solo tú… — dios, el mismo estaba que soltaba simplemente su semen sobre los glúteos enrojecidos, lo que no estaría tan mal, pero buscaba más, después de la hora y media que llevaban jugando, quería más, ni siquiera había planeado esto, quiso tener sexo normal y apasionado con él y termino atándolo en la cama.  
  
No se arrepentía, y cuando finalmente guio su polla al abierto agujero, un gemido gutural escapo de sus labios. Ian estaba con el cuello hacia atrás, jadeando con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, un sonido de gusto muy parecido al ajeno.  
  
— Chris... oh sí, Chris...  
  
En la posición en la que estaba podía sentir todo el masivo tamaño de la polla que lo penetraba, acariciándole todo el esfínter y sacándole sollozos de placer; Chris debía saber con solo eso que nunca se la habían metido tan hondo, y también debía saber que nadie en su vida le había dado un orgasmo anal, eso o de verdad era un torturador y por eso no le había tocado la polla en un buen rato.  
  
— ¡Más fuerte! — murmura porque cada vez que Christian se impulsa su cuerpo no solo se estremece, todo alrededor le da vueltas y el placer explota haciéndole que jadear sin para, porque nada puede ser más exquisito que esto... quizás, sí, el orgasmo que está seguro pronto le quitara una o dos neuronas.  
  
— ¿Así, bebe? ¿Quieres que te así de duro? — Christian siseaba sobre su cabeza, acariciando sus muslos y golpeando su trasero que aun ardía del calor. — Oh bebe, vas a volverme loco. — tuvo que cerrar los ojos y decirse así mismo que no podía correrse hasta que Ian lo hiciera.  
  
Con ese pensamiento y con un murmullo desesperando de su amante "Si... si duro, duro", el periodista termina dejando un abundante semen entre ambos y sí, apretando su polla como si fuera el manjar más delicioso que nunca haya probado. Es todo lo que le toma a Christian venirse en su interior, disfrutando la vista del rostro de Ian cubierto del semen que gotea directo a sus mejillas, manchando ese perfecto rostro mientras él le llenaba.  
  
— Eso... fue... Chris… — Ian no unía más de una palabra no cuando sentía su culo lleno y goteando el semen de su amante, después de una sección de sexo como nunca antes le había tenido. — Me gusto... que te hicieras cargo de mí...  
  
— Oh bebe, eso estuvo fantástico... Increíble... nunca pensé que... que el sexo seria así de intenso con alguien tan seco como tú… —convirtió su jadeo en una burla, escuchando el quejido de Ian cuando se salió de él, dejándose caer en la cama a su lado.  
  
— Tonto... no, soy seco... solo me cuesta abrirme. — se sonrojo tan pronto lo dijo, más por la pequeña carcajada que soltó Christian de inmediato. — No en ese sentido...  
  
— Oh, por la broma... te soltare en unos diez minutos. Me daré una ducha primero. —Christian dijo, poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa traviesa pegada al rostro.  
  
— Hey, no... Chris... también quiero una ducha... ¡no me dejes aquí!  
  
—Ayudara a que mi semen se implante dentro de ti... ¿Sabías que esa es la posición que debe adoptar una mujer cuando están buscando quedar embarazadas? — no se detuvo ni un segundo, caminado hasta el baño sin mirar atrás pero intuyendo que Ian se enfadaría.  
  
— ¡Chris...no me dejes así! — se volvió a quejar, no sabía que aún tenía la capacidad de sonrojarse, pero era cierto que el comentario y el semen bajando de su entrada, fueron suficientes para ello.  
  
— Te vas a quedar así, Ian Somerhalder — Chris grito desde el baño, pero diez segundos después salía de él, riéndose por la expresión en Ian, de pocos amigos, pero relajada como no la había visto. —Si te libero ahora, tenemos sexo en la ducha, y no me importa que tu polla no pueda recuperarse, la mía puede. Si te quedas aquí como un buen niño, por otro lado, te diré que te amo y te dejare aquí por diez minutos más o menos.  
  


  


  
Caminaba a casa con las compras, Jensen lo había dejado a seis manzanas de su casa cuando él así lo había pedido. Pretendiendo que debía comprar algo en una de las tiendas por las que pasaron y haciéndole creer a Jensen con una suave mentira que su casa no estaba muy lejos.  
  
Temía por su vida a veces, ¿Que pasaría cuando llegara el día en que se descubriera su amistad con Ian? ¿Y porque rayos no decía la verdad, ahora? Jensen no podía hacerle nada si decía la verdad a tiempo, aunque eso significaría traicionar a Ian. Traicionar a alguien que se notaba a leguas no soportaría una traición más en su vida.  
  
Dolía, tener que mentir, aunque imaginaba que Ackles cargaría con más secretos de los que le gustaría saber.  
  
¿Qué haría si Jensen traficaba con personas o con drogas o con armas?  
  
No era la primera vez que esa pregunta había venido a su cabeza, no, pero si era la primera vez que se permitía que tomara forma realmente, aunque no estuviera dispuesto a pensar que haría de ser así.  
  
Si era sincero consigo mismo, no le interesaba tanto como debería, porque si Jensen le pedía que viviera con el... Dejaría su vida sin dudar, porque confiaba en sus amables ojos, porque confiaba en lo cálido que se sentía el toque de sus manos y porque confiaba en que una persona que amaba tanto a su familia no podía ser mala.  
  
— Debería ir a la tienda. — pensó de repente y en voz alta, haciendo que una señora que paso por su lado le viera intimidada y quizás no nada más por hablar solo, sino por su altura.  
  
Más de una vez había sido una ventaja, los matones nunca le molestaron, los ladrones le evitaban, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo ¿Cierto?


	8. Capitulo Siete

  
  
**Capitulo Siete**

  
— Necesitamos helado. — dijo en voz baja, enfadándose con Ian por haberse comido la última porción el día anterior. — ¿Escuchaste? ¡No hay helado! — grito para que su voz se escuchara por encima de la película que Ian veía en la tv.  
  
No podía comer tarta si no tenía helado, eso era inconcebible para alguien como él. Detestaba tener que comer su postre favorito solo y sin el delicioso helado de mantecado sobre él. A Ian, sin embargo, parecía importarle poco, porque sus ojos azules seguían finos en la pantalla.  
  
— Estas consiente que el helado es lo único que siempre te he pedido que no toques. — se quejó de nuevo, sin poder evitar sonar como un chiquillo malcriado, que quizás lo era. Cuando la nada le contesto, gruño sin poder evitar levantarse y caminar haciendo que sus pasos se notaran mientras se encaminaba a la pequeña sala donde había dejado su billetera.  
  
— Tráeme de chocolate. — Ian dijo cuando estaba azotando la puerta tras él, enfadado por tener que caminar al menos cuatro calles hasta conseguir una tienda decente donde conseguir helado.  
  
Estaba molesto, muy molesto por tener que comportarse como un niño. Y no, no iba a permitir que esa sabandija se saliera con la suya, ya lo haría encargarse de la ropa sucia de esta semana y de los siguientes meses.  
  
— Y para terminar no le llevare chocolate. — había notado que Ian estaba un poco más mimado que nunca y sospechaba que era culpa de Kane, por increíble que pareciera. Sus pensamientos se desviaron en el momento preciso en que sintió unas finas gotas caer sobre si y resbalar por su cuerpo.  
  
Estaba lloviendo.  
  
De nuevo.  
  
Le hizo preguntarse dónde estaría Jensen, su corazón aun temblaba con las palabras que le había regalado hace poco menos de tres semanas, le extrañaba mucho. Le quería cerca pero sabía que debía tener todo el cuidado posible cuando se vieran, pues Jensen no quería que nada malo le sucediera. No despues del miedo que se había apoderado de él cuándo había dejado a Jared esa tarde.  
  
Un hombre de enormes músculos apareció desde la esquina que estaba frente de él, sus manos estaban dentro de un pantalón bastante elegante y le extraño que simplemente se quedara de pie ahí. En media acera, con unos lentes que no solo le hacían verse imposible de identificar sino que le estaba comenzando a poner nervioso. Se detuvo, algo le decía que debía hacerlo y en el justo momento en que volteo, dispuesto a volver a su apartamento sintió un golpe directo en su estómago. El aire la falto casi de forma inmediata, un pequeño grito salió de su boca segundos después cuando sintió al hombre de atrás —al que quizás nunca debió darle la espalda— rodear con su brazo su cuello, en una especie de llave que estaba impidiéndole respirar.  
  
Todo estaba dándole vueltas y no ayudaba el otro golpe que recibió del otro hombre. Quizás pensaban que iban a encontrarse con más resistencia de su parte, pero la verdad es que Jared no estaba en una pelea desde tercer grado, y aún estaba bastante asustado del asunto del asalto a la casa, como para pensar en resistirse algo así. Solo se maldijo por tener que fallarle a Jensen, por tener que traer desgracia a quien había jurado quitársela.  
  
Varias lágrimas de dolor bajaron de él mientras lo subían a una camioneta Toyota de cuatro puertas, amarrando sus manos en la espalda y moviendo su cuerpo casi inconsciente.  
  
— Ese no es el periodista. — una voz gruesa dijo desde el asiento delantero, tomando a Jared de su larga cabellera y tirando fuerte de él.  
  
— Pero parece es la pequeña puta de los Auditore. — el hombre que llevaba los lentes oscuros hace unos segundos los deslizó entre sus manos y se inclinó para lamer la mejilla de Padalecki. — Buen gusto tiene ese hombre.  
  
— No tan pequeña. — siseo el otro, soltando el cabello de Jared. — Ve por el maldito periodista, solo por diversión, estoy seguro que este chiquillo abrirá esa boquilla tan rápido como lo hagamos sangrar.  
  
— Espero que el periodista sea un hueso más duro de roer de lo que será seguramente este chiquillo...  
  
Jared no puede evitar el sollozo que sale de él, pensando en que esto solo estaba por empeorar cuando un cuchillo se puso en su garganta, la navaja haciendo presión sobre su manzana de Adán.  
  
— Dinos, pequeño, ¿Quién más esta allá arriba con el periodista?  
  
— Vete al infierno. — contestó, un sentimiento de ira compitiendo con el miedo que aun acechaba su pecho, pero si moría ahí, lo haría pero sin traicionar a ninguna de las dos personas más importantes de su vida. El cuchillo se hundió en su piel, sacando lágrimas de dolor de sus ojos, los que había cerrado fuertemente negándose a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Tenía muchísimo miedo de lo que podía sucederle.  
  
Iba a morir, podía sentirlo en toda su piel. El terror recorrerle suavemente. Desde los pies hasta la cabeza, recordándole lo frágil que era. Aspecto que toda persona parecía olvidar hasta momentos como este.  
  
Su vida era frágil, tan frágil que se estaba escapando de sus manos.

El solo pensamiento causo que cayera fácilmente en la inconciencia, escondiéndose en su mente para no tener que vivir el momento fatal. Aunque, la inconciencia solo duro pocos minutos, enfermo de tener que despertar lo hizo con el terrible dolor en su costado y en su abdomen, estaba ahora en la parte trasera de una camioneta enorme, con los brazos amarrados a la espalda, a su lado, Ian estaba atado también, le sangraba la frente y la mejilla dejando su rastro de sangre en el suelo metálico en el que estaban.  
  
No lucia como si respirara.  
  
— Ian... — su voz tembló y sintió un poco de sangre deslizarse de sus labios. — Ian... Ian. — llamo una y otra vez, sintiendo su cuerpo frío ante la posibilidad de que ciertamente estuviera muerto. — Contéstame. — Sus ojos cafés, poco acostumbrados a la oscuridad que cernía el lugar no le permitían ver más allá de ellos mismos y eso porque estaban cerca de una pequeña y patética lamparilla, sin embargo si identificaba que estaban en algún lugar húmedo y sin duda insonoro, sospechaba que por más que gritara nadie le escucharía.  
  
— Shhh... — murmuro, abriendo un ojo. — mantente calmado, Jared. No entres en pánico... — Ian tosió. — Estos sujetos te mataran tan pronto tengan lo que quieran, así que intentemos pensar en cómo salir de aquí.  
  
— Pero... ¿Estás bien? — Jared necesitaba saber eso, sus ojos lo indicaban, aun en la situación en que se encontraban, lo que más le importaban es que sus seres queridos estuvieran bien.  
  
— Lo estoy, por ahora... mira, Jay, si te preguntan sobre Jensen, tienes que decirles... tienes que decirles todo, no tienes oportunidad. — tosió de nuevo, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo para poder hacerlo, le dolía todo el cuerpo y sabía que había dado una batalla fiera pero que había perdido patéticamente.  
  
A pesar de sus intentos, escapar de estos sujetos había sido en vano. Ni siquiera eran italianos del todo, eran de la mafia Neoyorkina que siempre había tenido una racha perdedora frente a los casinos de los Auditores y que siempre quedaban en segundo lugar en cuanto a territorios se refería.  
  
— No voy a decir nada, Ian. — su voz paso a una tranquilidad indescriptible de pronto, una que auguraba que no cambiaría de opinión. — Moriré aquí... pero Jensen estará bien, con algo de suerte encontrara a alguien y tendrá una buena vida. — movió su cabeza hacia arriba, sintiendo la incomodidad en sus ojos por mirar tan cerca la pequeña luz. — Y sé que tú tampoco vas a decir nada, porque eso sería poner en riesgo a la única persona que realmente has amado....  
  
— ¡Eso no importa ahora, Jared! ¿Crees que Ackles te quiere muerto? — Ian gruño, sintiéndose molesto con él y con Jared, hasta con el estúpido pensamiento que hasta hace unas horas había tenido.  
  
Los Auditores, siempre había pensado que ellos eran sus únicos enemigos, las únicas amenazas a las que temer, pero no era así. Debió haberlo sabido, que una vez él y Kane aclararan lo que tenían, los enemigos de Christian pasarían a ser los suyos. Se sintió con nauseas, los ojos le dolían y la sangre se le pegaba a las pestañas, volviéndolas gruesas y pesadas. Sabía que algo tendría roto por dentro porque el dolor era insoportable.  
  
— No voy a poner a su familia en riesgo... Ni tampoco su confianza, no con lo mucho que le cuesta darla Ian, no puedo. — explicó algo alterado, sabiendo a la vez que quizás Jensen nunca se recuperaría de una muerte más en su vida.  
  
— Jay lo tienes que hacer, Jensen entenderá, además, ¿Qué crees que va a hacer cuando se entere que tú y yo…?  
  
— Si, dices todo lo que tienes sobre ellos ¿Crees que Kane entendería? — una risa irónica sale de sus labios — No lo hará... lo sabes.  
  
— Moriré de cualquier forma... — Ian replico, sintiendo un tirón de dolor en su espalda.  
  
El ruido de pisadas y voces lo hizo callarse, le dio una mirada a Jared para que hiciera lo mismo. Pronto una luz amarillenta los ilumino a ambos, encegueciéndolos rápidamente, lo que los obligo a cerrar los ojos y no ver como sus atacantes ahora tiraban de ellos por las piernas. Dolía ser arrastrado por el piso metálico y luego caer al menos medio metro al suelo como si fueran sacos de verdura.  
  
Ian se llevó la peor parte, puesto que su cabeza se golpeó con el suelo y volvió a perder la consciencia. Jared mordió sus labios, buscando que no se notara lo alterado que estaba, que no se notara lo errática de su respiración y como el golpe le había afectado hasta que un hilo de sangre bajaba por su boca, que pronto fue más, empapando un poco su camisa.  
  
— Ian. — susurro tratando de arrastrarse hasta su amigo, pensando que dos golpes en la cabeza no eran buenos, necesitaba encontrar una forma de que el periodista pudiera escapar.  
  
— Si crees que eso va a matarle, eres solo un novato. Le arrancaremos la piel a trizas a este bastardo... él sabe mucho más de lo que tú, por lo que tú podrás morir más rápido. — el sujeto alto que había lamido su mejilla hace unas horas fue quien le hablo, colocando su pie en su pecho y haciendo presión. — Quizás debería romperte las costillas, sacarte todo lo que tengas que decir y luego lanzarte al mar; pero seré gentil.  
  
Fue doloroso sentir sus pulmones arder cuando el aire simplemente no fue suficiente, fue doloroso, pero se las arregló para negar con su cabeza.  
  
No diría nada, nada.  
  
— Sácale las uñas, ser la puta de Ackles no vale tanto, cualquiera puede serlo estos días  
  
Empezó a temblar tan pronto un hombre le levanto del suelo, tomándole de los hombros y obligándole a quedarse de pie. En cuestión de segundos entendió que estaban esperando una respuesta, una que viniera después de la amenaza que había escuchado, esperando si el miedo de las palabras era suficiente para él... y en cierta forman lo eran, pero no la de forma en que necesitaban.  
  
— No. — negó y tan pronto lo hizo le empujaron a una mesa donde le golpearon de tal manera que el aire que apenas había recuperado, volvió a esfumarse.  
  
— Dame sus manos, Roden. — pidió un sujeto detrás de Jared, que ya había comenzado a llorar. — Estoy seguro de que una uña o dos no le importaran... aunque, ¿Eres un pianista, cierto? ¿Qué harás cuando decidamos cortarte los dedos?  
  
Dos hombres lo tomaron, desatando una de sus manos y sentándolo en una silla metálica, donde amarraron sus piernas y su cabeza para que no se moviera. Su mano derecha, sin embargo, quedo extendida aunque el intentara cerrar en un puño; porque el hombre barbudo, Roden, le impedía que lo hiciera. Varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando vio la extraña herramienta en las manos del sujeto calvo que había hablado hace un segundo.  
  
— Una a la vez.  
  
Lo dijo con dulzura, colocando el alicate bajo sus uñas, el solo roce del metal frio causando un escalofrió antes de que sintiera el primer jalón en ella.

Su grito fue desgarrador... rompiendo el silencio que el lugar tenia y que parecía que cada uno de aquellos hombres se habían puesto de acuerdo en mantener, hace unos segundos solo hablaban en murmullos que ahora, eran risas histéricas cuando no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, su... música... su música, era algo indispensable para su vida, sí perdía uno de sus dedos, aunque saliera de ahí, sería sin duda como haber muerto.  
  
La primera uña cedió fácilmente, aun con toda la resistencia que Jared puso para que los hombres se detuvieran, no era solo dolor lo que sentía, no, era mucho más. Algo se rompió dentro de él tan pronto la uña estuvo fuera de su dedo índice, dejando todo su cuerpo tembloroso. No solo el sudor se acumulaba en su rostro, sino que se mezclaba con el salado de sus lágrimas.  
  
— Saquemos la otra antes de comenzar a hacer preguntas. — Roden dijo, tirando del cabello de Jared hacia atrás y sacando más gemidos de dolor de él. — Sera divertido, ¿No crees?  
  
— Vete al diablo… — susurro, gritando tan pronto sintió como el alicate empezaba su tarea.  
  
Sentía que podía desmayarse del dolor, pero sospechaba que aquellos hombres no lo permitirían.  
  
La segunda uña fue al mismo sitio de la primera, cayendo al suelo sin ningún sonido. Jared todo lo que pudo hacer fue gemir de dolor, sollozando como un niño cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a sus dedos ensangrentados. Cuando Ian hablo de tortura, su mente inocente no pensó en esto verdaderamente, ni siquiera pudo imaginarlo; era absurdo; pero ahora, ahora solo quería morirse, quería que esto se acabe, que esos hombres le maten y detengan esto ahora mismo.  
  
— Lo más hermoso de esto es que hace más fácil aplastar los dedos... ¿Sabes? Cortarlos es fácil, pero el dolor no es el mismo que si los machacamos un poco... y luego los rebanamos milímetro a milímetro... ¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos eso, Padalecki? ¿Jensen Ackles lo vale?  
  
— No diré nada. — respondió, sin poder evitar temblar, quien diría que la tarde de ayer había sido la última vez en su vida que tocaría el piano.  
  
— ¿Por qué? — su torturador, el hombre calvo que había tomado asiento frente a él le miraba, no estaba intrigado, solo le miraba. Con sus ojos fríos y muertos, Jared podía sentir un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo. — Vamos, Jared Padalecki, ¿Qué es para ti el patriarca de los Auditore?  
  
— La persona que espere toda mi vida... no puedo decir nada. — Más lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas sin tregua. — No puedo...  
  
— Niño, no puedes confiar en el amor estos días... — tomando la herramienta metálica fuerte en sus manos, la coloco sobre la mano de Jared antes de dejarla caer sobre sus dedos.

  


  
  
— ¿Qué hora es?  
  
Nancy le acaricio la frente, comprobando que no tuviera fiebre como la noche anterior, sin duda él te y la comida le había sentado bien a la pequeña, quien estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Jensen. Este simplemente la abrazaba, dándole cariño donde ella lo buscaba, parecía un perrito por la forma en la que se frotaba con su pecho trajeado.  
  
Acababa de llegar de una reunión que se le había hecho en extremo pesada, queriendo nada más que ver a su sobrina mejor de lo que la había visto la noche anterior cuando la había acompañado al hospital junto a Nancy y Kane.  
  
Apenas habían llegado a la Casona Auditore, se había dirigido a la habitación, sin esperar por el reporte de Kane quien se había quedado aquí como vigilante, por si algo sucedía. Confiaba en Kane lo suficiente como para dejarle la mansión entera y sus sobrinas a cargo, claro, ellas también eran sobrinas de Christian, y él sabía que no podían tener un mejor guardián.  
  
— Es hora de la medicina, y no digas que no Cindy, ¿Ok? — la madre, algo temblorosa por no haber dormido demasiado esa noche, acaricio su frente mientras preparaba el remedio, vaciándolo en un vasito de medida con los 5cc exactos de la dosis que le tocaba cada seis horas.  
  
— Pero... sabe feo, mami. — se quejó la pequeña, aferrándose con fuerza a Jensen que sonrió con cariño. — ¿Sabes?, creo que me siento un poco mejor... quizás ya no la necesito.  
  
— Oh eso no va a funcionar, pequeña. — Jensen murmuro, besando su frente tibia. — A papi tampoco le gustaban las medicinas, y como no le gustaban había que inyectarlo, ¿Quieres eso?  
  
— No... Papi ponía una cara terrible cuando lo inyectaban, seguro le dolía mucho. — explicó, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro, sin poder continuar porque Christian entro en la habitación, su postura indicándole de inmediato a su hermana y a Jensen que algo sucedía.  
  
— Cariño, tomate tu medicina. — Jensen dijo, la voz saliendo de él más bien como un graznido, no tenía idea de porque la presencia de Christian irrumpiendo de esa forma lo había dejado sin aliento. — Por mi te la tomaras, ¿Verdad?  
  
Cindy asintió, y Jensen le dejo un beso suave en las dos mejillas. Sonriendo cuando ella le sonrió también, su sonrisa inocente le recordaba a la de Padalecki y eso le hacía sentir bien. Se dirigió hacia Kane, que solo asintió hacia su hermana como si tuvieran una conversación muda que solo ellos pudieran entender, una que estaba empezando a hacer su corazón latir casi tan deprisa como el día en que su hermano mayor había muerto.  
  
Cerró la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña tras él, preguntándose donde estaría Nicky a esas horas, seguramente huyendo de la posibilidad de que su madre quisiera darle a ella también de esa horrible medicina. La puerta se cerró con un suave clic y Jensen comenzó a caminar a su oficina con Kane pisándole los talones.  
  
— ¿Qué está sucediendo? — preguntó, acomodando las arrugas de su traje mientras caminaba. — ¿has encontrado que quieren los Valastro? Porque estoy seguro que no es la combinación a una de nuestras cajas fuertes.  
  
— Sí... escucha… — entraron en la habitación con paso lento, Kane se apoyó en la puerta tan pronto el cerro, su cuerpo estaba intranquilo. Jensen lo notaba, Kane quien su hermano siempre elogiaba por su profesionalidad y nervios de aceros estaba nervioso — Jensen... tienen a Padalecki y a Somerhalder...  
  
Pudo ver el miedo que paso por los ojos de su líder antes de que cualquier calidez o emoción que antes estuviera en ellos desapareciera. Era lo correcto,  _nunca dejes que las emociones controlen tus acciones_ , esa era la única regla que el Padre de Jensen y que Don Auditore habían dejado como legado. Y todo patriarca de la familia debía cumplir con esa sola orden.  
  
— ¿Qué quieren de Padalecki? — pregunto, no necesitaba indagar por el periodista, ambos sabían que buscaban de él.  
  
Ian Somerhalder sabía muchas cosas de la famiglia, cosas por las que cualquiera mataría por saber, literalmente. Era un problema que hubiera quedado atrapado en el fuego cruzado y honestamente, no podía importarle menos ahora; el tío se lo había buscado él solito. El que Kane ahora lo tuviera de consorte no cambiaba su opinión de esa sabandija.  
  
— No lo sé... quizás sospechan que él puede saber algo que les facilite tener nuestras cabezas...  
  
— ¿Dónde capturaron a Jared? — indagó, notando como Christian había vacilado sobre su pregunta anterior, parecía perdido y él lo necesitaba enfocado.  
  
— A la salida de su apartamento... al parecer el chiquillo iba a hacer algún mandado rápido o algo, por la ropa que llevaba en las fotos...de lo que puede distinguir...  
  
— ¿Esta muerto? — pregunto, anudando bien su corbata frente al espejo.  
  
— Aún no. Es claro que no les ha dicho nada, ninguno de los dos, sino quizás tú y yo no estaríamos conversando así tan... tranquilamente.  
  
— Estará muerto pronto, hable o no hable, no me importa y tampoco a ellos...— se giró hacia Christian cuyo semblante estaba lleno de preocupación, por más que intentara que no se notara. — quieren algo más, si no estarían enviándonos souvernis, llama a Morgan y explícale la situación. Necesito hacer una llamada.  
  
— Sí. — su voz tembló, pero se obligó a componerse, arreglando su chaqueta antes de salir del despacho, dejando a Jensen solo en él.  
  


  
  


  
  
Los gritos de Jared eran aún más desgarradores con el paso de los minutos. Había contado dos, antes de simplemente escuchar el sonido de su alguna vez alegre voz romperse. No necesitaba ver para saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo, su propio atacante se lo relataba con una tranquilidad pasmosa.  
  
Tenía que reconocerlo, la sorpresa inicial aún no había desaparecido de su dolorido cuerpo. Cuando antes pensaba en esta situación, se imaginaba con Christian haciendo la tortura de los pulgares y el agua caliente en él, podría verse descargando ese odio que recientemente había descubierto que no era más que una increíble tensión sexual acumulada entre ellos dos. Pero con este hombre, que a pesar de tener las manos completamente llenas de su sangre, seguía haciendo cortes trasversales por toda su muñeca, se sentía agotado.  
  
— Es una lástima, dicen que el chiquillo es el mejor pianista de la costa este... el mejor.  
  
— Él no sabe nada... — había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había dicho aquello — Déjenlo ir... él no sabe nada...  
  
— Oh, no tienes idea de las veces que intentamos poner a una zorra frente a Ackles, no, resulta que no solo es un hijo de puta adicto al bondage, sino que es un marica que le gustan los tíos altos y buenorros como ese chiquillo, lástima que vayamos a dejarlo vivo... — eso llamó la atención de Jared.  
  
— ¿Cómo que... que dejarlo vivo? — preguntó, tirando un poco de sangre acumulada en su boca al suelo, con una pequeña mueca de asco.  
  
La piel le ardía tanto que ya no sentía dolor, su torturador se había detenido, sabiendo que lo que Somerhalder había estado diciendo podía ser útil, no que Ian estuviera diciendo la verdad. Nunca era sincero ni consigo mismo y que tuviera los brazos rasgados tampoco le daba mucho tiempo de vida si seguía sangrando tan copiosamente como lo hacía ahora.  
  
— Vamos a usarlo de carnada. Queremos la cabeza de Ackles y la de todos los Auditores, el chico nos va a dar la del jefe.  
  


  
  
— Es la carnada — concluyó Morgan mirando a Jensen directamente a los ojos, mientras dejaba el cigarro que tenía cerca de sus labios caer sobre su cenicero de madera importada. Uno que él y Misha le habían comprado en uno de los viajes que ambos hacían cada cierto tiempo, cuando cualquier responsabilidad familiar estuviera en su lugar, un momento distinto a este por su puesto. — Seriamos unos idiotas sí vamos por ellos, así de simple — agregó, ganándose una mirada molesta de Collins.  
  
— ¡Jeff! — exclamo en un susurro, todos en la habitación no apartaban su atención de Jensen, quien desde hace veinte minutos tenía en sus manos una foto de Jared inconsciente, mirándola, abstraído del mundo que lo rodeaba.  
  
Nadie escucho la queja de Misha, sabían que lo que decía Morgan era cierto, si iban los matarían a todos, pero que otra oportunidad tendrían si no hacían esto ahora que Jared tenía cuatro horas de haber sido secuestrado.  
  
— ¿Quien investigó el apartamento de Jared? — preguntó de repente, alzando la mirada a los presentes, los líderes de secciones estaban todos allí, fumando o bebiendo vino.  
  
— Yo fui ahí luego de que Kane me informara lo que paso. — contestó Misha, suspirando cuando los ojos verdes curiosos de Jensen estuvieron sobre él. — No había nadie más disponible... — agregó.  
  
— No tienes un arma y eres casi una mujer de esta familia... no te quiero afuera de la casa. — Jensen dijo a través de dientes apretados, viendo como todos abrían muy grande los ojos.  
  
— Él sabe defenderse bien, Jensen, tú hermano... — Morgan se detuvo cuando sintió la mano de su pareja sobre su hombro, instándole a detenerse, aún con el tiempo él seguía sabiendo leer bien a Jensen y no era momento para sumar más estrés al patriarca de la familia.  
  
Nadie quería verlo derrumbarse, pero sabían que si lo presionaban lo haría. Jensen respiro, frotando su frente, pensando en todo lo que tenía sobre su cabeza y como manejaba eso, como su hermano lo hacía. Con una de las niñas enferma con una infección pulmonar, con su pareja secuestrada por un montón de psicópatas y con la responsabilidad de toda la  _famiglia_  sobre los hombros. Respiro hondo y se puso de pie, los ojos cerrados, preparándose para lo que iba a hacer. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y le lanzó una mirada a Morgan que lo helo en el sitio.  
  
— Eso fue una orden. ¿Vas a cuestionarla?  
  
— No, señor. — contestó, sonriendo ligeramente cuando noto lo mucho que Jensen parecía haber madurado, se pregunta en que momento, él que vio crecer a ese chiquillo desde que nació.  
  
— ¿Alguien más va a cuestionarme? — preguntó girándose a ver al resto de los presentes. El silencio fue su respuesta, nadie le cuestionaría, quizás en aquel segundo acababa de consolidarse como líder de la familia, aquellos que aún le cuestionaban se habían detenido, lo podía ver en sus ojos.  
  
— Traigan a sus familias aquí los que quieran conservarla en un lugar seguro. Necesito que alguno de ustedes llame a Danneel, es nuestra mediadora. Quiero el cuerpo de Jared, muerto o vivo, pero lo quiero.  
  
— Con que Harris... interesante movimiento. — refutó Morgan, sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie. — Llamaré a la zorra esa... no la veo desde hace días. — con eso salió de la habitación, seguido de Collins y de una que otras miradas que un instante después estaban claramente siguiendo las órdenes de Jensen de inmediato, tomando sus teléfonos y llamando a sus familias.  
  
Con algo de suerte saldrían bien de esto.  
  
Aunque una persona de esa sala pensaba que quizás no todo terminaría bien para él y la persona que amaba, en tanto no tenía ni idea de cómo rogar a Jensen que también tuviera en cuenta a Ian, era una locura, pero no podía sacarla de su cabeza, no podía perderle, en serio que no.  
  
Estaba asustado, necesitaba que Jensen comprendiera. Cuando Ackles le ordeno a todos que salieran, diciendo que tenía que hacer una llamada y que necesitaba privacidad. Todos salieron menos Kane, que se quedó allí de pie, sintiendo como los pies se le habían quedado pegado al suelo.  
  
— No puedo protegerle, Christian.  
  
— Por favor... haré lo que quieras Jensen, pero intenta traerlo también. — su voz se quebró y su cuerpo tembló. — Lo amo... por favor.  
  
— No. — Jensen se movió de detrás de su escritorio, acercándose a Christian que le miraba con ojos suplicantes. — No puedo arriesgar a la familia.  
  
Eso causó que unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de los ojos verdes, mientras asentía varias veces.  
  
— Cuando saques a Jared de ahí... entrare por Ian, entonces.  
  
Sus palabras se perdieron en los labios de Jensen, que le beso suavemente primero en los labios y luego en la frente antes de separarse. Le miro un momento antes de limpiarle el rostro con sus manos.  
  
— No vas a entrar allí, Kane — susurro, apretando sus mejillas para mantener su cabeza en alto. — No puedes entrar así, tienes que dejar todo eso irse. Deja de sentir.  
  
— No puedo, no es justo, Jensen, él iba a dejar su investigación, íbamos a ser solo él y yo. — se obligó a no dejar caer más lágrimas, pero le era imposible, aun cuando apreciaba que Jensen comprendiera, porque sus ojos le permitían saber que lo hacía.  
  
— No tengas miedo, eres un asesino, piensa en la diversión que obtendrás cuando lo recuperes y yo te deje destrozar a los que hicieron esto... pero ahora mismo, no puedo ponerle como prioridad frente a la familia... tendremos que hacerlo por nuestra cuenta.  
  
— Esta bien... espera ¿Qué? — preguntó confundido, su mirada subiendo hasta los ojos verdes.  
  
— ¿Crees que voy a dejar que Jared muera solo? ¿Crees que quiero que alguien más le consiga? Lo hare yo mismo... y tú también vendrás... pero no puedes decirle a nadie, debes dejar que Somerhalder muera allí, el periodista, antes de que sea aceptado en la familia...  
  
— Jensen... yo, no sé cómo agradecerte esto... — sus palabras se volvieron torpes antes de que riera un poco secando sus lágrimas. — Somerhalder morirá ahí entonces.  
  
— Y tú también si no te quitas esa pesadumbre de encima. — murmuro, alejándose de Christian y regresando tras el escritorio. — Tengo una llamada que hacer, retírate.  
  
— Lo haré. — respondió apresurándose hacia la puerta. — Iré a ver a mis princesas...  
  
— Asegúrate de no despertar a Cindy, necesita descansar. — le advirtió Jensen, a veces ambos olvidaban que las niñas eran un de los lazos más fuertes que le unían.  
  


  
  
Ya había descubierto su límite, allí en la silla, con la barbilla en el pecho y los ojos secos, miraba a la nada, vacío como un cascaron. Odiando cada segundo que pasaba. Se había abstraído del mundo cuando el dolor insoportable de perder una de sus falanges se había apoderado de su alma.  
  
Ellos, los demonios, le habían dicho que le cortarían dos por día, cinco días hasta que Jensen llegara allí. Cinco días para que esto se acabara.  
  
Había llegado al punto en que no le importaba como terminara aquello, porque sabía que no podría vivir realmente si cortaban todos los dedos de sus manos, la música era su vida... Así que moriría, quizás físicamente... Quizás mentalmente, por el dolor de ver una de sus manos sin una de sus falanges le provocaría, no sabía, pero aun lo quedaba el consuelo de que Jensen estaría a salvo.  
  
De que viviría, de que él nunca lo delataría. Que le amaría, porque Jensen le había dicho que le amaba en aquel barco, se había abierto con el enteramente para demostrarle que Jared lo era todo en su vida. — Siento esto... Causarte más dolor, lo siento. — no impidió que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de desesperación, porque aquellas disculpas nunca llegarían a Jensen, porque quizás nunca volvería a verle.  
  
Escuchaba las voces distorsionadas, tenía miedo de entender lo que decían, por eso cuando le forzaron alzarse no ofreció más resistencia que el que su llanto mientras lo llevaban de nuevo a una habitación oscura.  
  
— Enviémosle este al chico Ackles...  
  
— Eso debería motivarle. — contesto otro hombre, sonriendo cuando noto lo desorientado que estaba el chiquillo que aún se negaba a decir palabra alguna, aunque parecía que estaba perdiendo el juicio.  
  
— Ya saben las reglas... tan pronto muestre su cara, el trato o la muerte, lo que el elija primero... — respondió el mismo hombre que había torturado a Ian y que ahora lo tenía bajo el brazo, arrastrándolo por el suelo de grava hasta dejarlo al lado de Jared que temblaba descontroladamente.  
  
— Ninguno va a decir nada... — menciono Jared de pronto, sin dejar de mirar su mano, parecía que estaba hablando más para sí que para cualquier otra persona. Ian le miro con preocupación, tratando de acercarse a su amigo que parecía inadvertido de su presencia — ¿Por qué no nos matan, entonces?  
  
— Oh, tu amigo el periodista sí que está hablando, pero el sí que sabe cómo hacerse el interesante. — uno de los hombres dijo, alegre de que el chico estuviera de nuevo con ellos, eso quería decir que podía comenzar a extraer el segundo dedo. — Es una puta, ¿Sabes? Solo se acuesta con ese Kane para sacarle información y usarla para sus reportajes, apuesto a que no sabías que trabaja para la policía o que gracias a ti sabe todos los lugares a donde Ackles va a esconderse.  
  
Los ojos de Jared estuvieron sobre los azules, una mirada tan vacía que no parecían realmente que fuera Jared quien buscaba respuesta de las palabras ajenas, término por encogerse de hombros y dejarse caer contra la silla, dejando de mirar su mano, su apreciada mano.  
  
No es lo que esperaba de Ian, y se sentía enfermo. Quizás por eso se perdió la sonrisa en los ojos de Somerhalder, que sin duda cuando viera a Jared salir de esta, rezaría a Dios para que le perdonara; porque estaba seguro de que el moriría aquí, que Ackles no movería un dedo para salvarle a él; ni siquiera Chris podría salvarle.  
  
Ellos... ellos no podrían estar juntos, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para la familia de sacárselo de encima. Incluso si nunca había dicho la verdad a esos hombres y nunca la diría.  
  
Moriría siendo fiel a lo que Kane le había dado.  
  
  


  
  
Han pasado un día, ¿Quizás menos... Quizás más?, entre la locura que es la mansión con la cantidad de gente que está en esos momentos ahí, la enfermedad de una de sus pequeñas angelitas, todo el asunto de logística que Harris, Morgan y Collins preparan para empezar las negociaciones, le tiene como perdido en el tiempo.  
  
Aunque sabe que no debería estar así, no puede evitar desorientarse por segundos, dejar que su corazón duela por la incertidumbre, para simplemente segundos después no expresar nada. Quizás por ello, no ha podido separarse de la foto de Jared, con esa sonrisa que tanto ama y nunca se lo dijo.  
  
Lo único que puede pensar en esos momentos es en el color de las flores que pondrá en su tumba, porque de alguna forma siente que Jared se ha ido. Nunca le ha gustado lo que la esperanza produce, por eso siempre es lo primero que pierde. Mira a Kane y sabe que él está pensando en Somerhalder y como la importancia de este lo hará más propenso a sobrevivir, se siente celoso y a la vez siente dolor al pensar que su amado no será más que un pedazo de carne que hacer picadillo.  
  
Irónicamente, para lo que estaba por venir, ese es el último pensamiento que tiene antes de fijarse en Abel, un joven chico que cree es familiar de Morgan y que se acerca a él lentamente, esta libido mientras sostiene una caja en sus manos.  
  
— S—Señor...  
  
— ¿Sí? — preguntó con un gesto ausente, sin fijarse más de lo necesario en quien le hablaba.  
  
— Creo que debería ver esto... — era joven, pero no tenía un rostro que daba paso a una madurez temprana. Quizás sus palabras hicieron que se fijara en él porque no sabía exactamente lo que había en esa caja y esperaba tener que evitarlo, aun así, cuando Kane se acercó para tomar la caja, él la arrebato de las manos del joven y comenzó a caminar a su despacho.  
  
Sus pasos son firmes manteniéndose de la misma forma, aunque está casi seguro que aquello que está en la pequeña caja que parece fue comprada en alguna pequeña tienda para turistas, con acabados apresurados y pobres — lo que puede indicar claramente que la persona que lo envió tenía prisa y que él mensaje era también una muestra de ello — no será precisamente de su agrado. Por el contrario, será algo que le quite el aliento.  
  
El hormigueo en sus manos es la mejor prueba de ello.  
  
Es casi como si simplemente lo supiera.  
  
—Es esto lo que hacen hoy en día... — murmuro Jensen, poniendo la caja en el escritorio, luego de haber cerrado la puerta para que Kane o cualquiera no entrara. —...esto es la vida, mi vida. — parecía que recitar poesía en italiano lo calmaba, le hacía sentir genial, como si no estuviera en su cuerpo. Eso fue lo que le animo a abrir la caja.  
  
Por un momento, solo observo el contenido con la vista fija. Ojos nublados que pronto se empañaron con lágrimas que no derramo. No podía comparar el sentimiento con la muerte de Josh. No podía.  
  
No podía ni siquiera pensar en algo más allá del frio abrasador que sentía en su pecho, no podía hilar palabras más allá del miedo, sí miedo por lo que aquellos monstruos estaban quitándole a su Jared.  
  
Un grito desgarrador de ira salió de su boca mientras tiraba todo en el escritorio a excepción de la caja. Rompió muchas cosas, incluyendo su colección de campanas que la verdad había sido una obsesión estúpida, aun así, eso no le impidió romperlas una por una, tiradoras al otro lado de la habitación.  
  
Se quedó mirando la caja con los ojos desenfocados, inyectados en furia, su respiración indicando el dolor que sentía, el miedo que tenia de ir a recuperar un cascarón de hombre que le enamoro.  
  
Quería asesinar a esos bastardos con sus propias manos. Sentía como todo era rojo ahora, y si se viera en un espejo, observaría lo fuera de sí que estaba, aun así, no le importo los gritos que Christian y los demás daban afuera. Tomo el arma que había pertenecido a Josh y la metió en la cinturilla de su pantalón, vio la puerta y luego la ventana. En ese instante tomo una de las decisiones más estúpidas de su vida. Salió por la ventana con nadie más que Jared en su mente, su sonrisa... su música, su alegría, su Jared, no permitiría que se le enviaran pedazo por pedazo, no.  
  


  
Kane supo el momento exacto en el que Jensen salió de la habitación, algo se lo dijo, por eso tiro la puerta abajo, sabiendo que en su cuello respiraban el resto del alto mando de la familia Auditore, tíos que tenían rango mucho más alto que el, y aun así lo respetaban, y casi lo habían nombrado el protector de Jensen. Ni siquiera le importo tener que hacer que la puerta se saliera de los goznes.  
  
La vio caer con un sonido sordo al suelo, y la habitación en ruinas le dio la bienvenida a todos los que esperaban encontrarse ya con un caos. El que Jensen no estuviera por ningún lado solo alerto a Kane, que de inmediato dirigió sus ojos a la ventana y lo supo. Jensen se había ido sin él. El bastardo le había dejado después de lo que le había prometido, la pregunta que ahora se hacía una y otra vez era que mierda tenía el patriarca en la cabeza.  
  
¿Quería enfrentarse solo a esos imbéciles? Jensen siempre se había codeado con la muerte, pero esto era demasiado.  
  
Moriría.  
  
— Morgan, tú y Danneel vayan al sitio que acordaron. Comuníquenle a los Valastro que quieren una reunión temprana. — mientras lo decía, vio la caja en la mesa y se dirigió a ella.  
  
Tan pronto vio su contenido entendió todo.  
  
Y con ello... Con la comprensión, supo que el haría lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo, caminaría en busca de la sangre de esos hombres, aun cuando significara su propia muerte. Tenía que ir con Jensen, no podía dejarle solo. Pero necesitaba un plan y uno muy bueno a ser posible. Jensen sabía mucho más de lo que decía, ya lo sospechaba, esas llamadas que había estado haciendo, las miradas al reloj, él sabía algo que ellos no y tenía que descubrir que era antes de que lo mataran.  
  
— Maldición Jensen. — murmuró, sin si quiera saber por dónde empezar cuando la mano fuerte y grande de Morgan lo agarró del cuello de la camisa.  
  
— Kane — su voz sonó áspera, amenazante como no la escuchaba desde que Josh Ackles había muerto. — Jensen... ¿Está allá? ¿Fue solo?  
  
— Si. Iré tras él, tú y Dani comiencen a hablar con ellos, saber que quieren, vayan ahora. Necesitaba zafarse de las manos de Morgan y de su mirada aguileña para poder marcharse de ese lugar.  
  
— ¿Iras tras él para acompañarle... o para detenerle? — preguntó Morgan haciendo más fuerza con la mano que tenía a Kane agarrado de su camisa. — ¡Responde! — demando con gran ímpetu, zarandeándolo por los hombros.  
  
— Soy su protector. — fue toda la repuesta que dio, esperando que bastara al hombre mayor que seguía dudando de lo sanos en la cabeza que estaban esos dos. — ¿Qué más quieres que diga?  
  
Sus ojos indicaban que se debatía entre dejarles ir... o empezar a tomar el control de la situación y enseñar a ese par de críos malcriados algo de auto conservación, pero le basto una mirada al rostro impasiblemente tranquilo de su pareja para saber que quizás esta vez debería confiar, confiar en que Jensen y Christian habían madurado lo suficiente para no morir en esa pequeña encrucijada y que harían todo por no dejar la familia a la deriva.  
  
— Cuídalo...— gruño.  
  
— Es lo que hago... — pese a la prisa que tenía, sabía exactamente como emboscar a Jensen, si es que este no tenía a nadie más apoyándole como todos pensaban, se dirigió a las habitaciones, con intenciones de dirigirse a donde se encontraban sus sobrinas. Encontró a Nancy fuera de la habitación, un Rosario de oro en las manos, el mismo que Alan Ackles le había dado de regalo el día de su boda.  
  
La tomo del hombro y la abrazo. Su calor de mujer, de hermana, de familia, logro tranquilizarle, pero ella solo pudo romper en llanto. Él se aferró a su cuerpo aún más.  
  
— Te amo. — susurro. — Prometo que volveré.  
  
— Tienes que hacerlo, ni las pequeñas ni yo podemos perder a nadie más,  _Chris... por favor._  
  
Él beso ambas mejillas de la mujer y sonrió, recordando cuando ambos llegaron allí, tan jóvenes y sin querer más que un techo donde quedarse. Recordó a Josh y como en la víspera de su muerte le había pedido cuidar de las cuatro personas más importantes de su vida.  
  
— Les traeré de vuelta... — no dijo a quién, solo se separó del cálido abrazó y camino fuera de la mansión, decidido a traer a todos con vida aun al coste de la suya.  
  
¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salió de la mansión tan armado?, realmente no lo recuerda es casi como, si no recordara hasta ese preciso instante en que Jensen no estaba cerca suyo lo que era el miedo a la muerte, no a la suya por supuesto sino a la de su amante, a la de su líder que era mucho más allá de eso y por supuesto a dejar sola a su hermana con dos pequeñas niñas que no tenían a nadie más en el mundo, era el miedo a la muerte ajena, así que mientras conduce, por una desolada calle que casi nunca se transita, en tanto, es un camino alternativo de entrada a los terrenos de los Auditore.  
  
Sabe que Jensen lo usa para escaparse, lo ha usado muchas veces mientras ha estado con ese chiquito —chiquillo de mierda— lo peor es que tiene que agradecerle, si no hubiese sido secuestrado junto con Ian, no habría forma de que salvara al periodista sin que la mitad de la famiglia se le echara encima.  
  
No le agradaba, nunca le agradó... quizás porque era distinto a toda la vida que llevaban, pero tiene que reconocer que el chiquillo tiene mucho valor, porque aún con lo que la música es para él puede que no haya hablado aun.  
  
— Jensen sí que sabe elegirlos. — bromeo, aunque su tono aparentaba más amargura que nada.  
  
Aunque si lo pensaba realmente, Jensen nunca había salido con nadie en serio. Este mocoso era único y le había sanado, de eso estaba seguro. Sonrió, pensando en que tan pronto consiguiera a Jensen, le obligaría a que le contara que había visto en él… que nadie más tuviera.  
  
No esperaba que más adelante hubiera un auto, sacó su arma de la funda y la puso sobre el volante, cuando vio como Jensen se deslizaba de la colina y se metía al auto en el asiento de pasajeros. Era un auto negro, un Cadillac de los noventa.  
  
— Pequeño bastardo, ¿Quién te está ayudando? — murmuro, disminuyendo la velocidad, no quería que Jensen se diera cuenta de su presencia ahora, quería entrar con él a ese lugar.  
  
Estaba seguro de que allí era a donde se dirigían. No le importaba si Jensen no le quería allí, iría de todas formas y si llegaba el momento hablaría con él y le recordaría su promesa. Siguió el auto con el mayor cuidado que pudo por casi quince minutos, cuando la tarde empezaba a caer y el viento soplaba un poco más fuerte, supo que su asalto, rescate o suicidio — como demonios se llamara — sería en la noche, sin duda aquello se ponía peor a cada segundo.  
  
Pero no le importaba y sospechaba que a Jensen tampoco, no.  
  
El auto frente a él comenzó a disminuir de velocidad cuando estuvieron cerca de las inmediaciones de los puertos, de hecho supo que iban para ahí dos calles antes, por el camino que había tomado el misterioso conductor, después de todo el conocía esa ciudad como la palma de su mano.  
  
— ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunto bajito, viendo a Jensen bajar y verle directamente, el bastardo era increíble, le había detectado. Sin duda tenía un radar. Lo que si le termino de sorprender, fue que el conductor no se bajó del auto, solo Jensen, armado con su arma de marfil.  
  
Suspiro y se detuvo a pocos metros, apagando el motor y asegurándose de llevar consigo sus dos armas, se bajó con una mueca de resignación en el rostro. — Tenías que esperar por mi idiota — gruño, cuando llegó a su lado.  
  
— Me alcanzaste, ¿No? — pregunto, tomando su arma con fuerza en la mano. — Vamos, esta es la parte trasera del almacén donde están, Dani y Morgan estarán por el frente en unos minutos, nosotros entraremos y sorprenderemos a los que queden dentro.  
  
— Bien... Jensen, concéntrate. — pidió, empuñando su arma también.  
  
— Tú concéntrate,  _scemo_.  
  


  
  
Volvía a estar consciente del dolor de su cuerpo y de las manos que le tocaban, poniéndole en la misma silla donde antes le habían cortado el dedo. Apenas y le interesaba que estaban diciendo, podía escucharles hablar, pero no se atrevía a mirarlos.  
  
A Ian lo habían sentado frente a él y le habían puesto una cadena en el cuello, por lo que había entendido, el maldito había, intentado escapar. Tenía sangre pegada al rostro y una expresión mortal. Parecía que quería mordisquear a esos sujetos y hacerlos picadillo.  
  
— Ya les di todo lo que querían, Ackles se reúne en el Fleur de Lis y tiene más de un año que no va al maldito muelle. No sé qué más quisieran saber.  
  
Mentira. Eso era una mentira. Jensen le había dicho a el que donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo era en los muelles supervisando los cargamentos, y solo una vez había ido al Fleur de Lis y no había regresado porque detestaba el café amargo, además que Jensen se reunía en él Le Petit Fleur, otra cafetería francesa.  
  
¿Por qué Ian mentiría...?  
  
Oh… ¡Oh!  
  
Ian estaba no solo estaba protegiendo a Kane y a su familia, sino que estaba consiguiéndoles más tiempo a ambos, solo que hasta ese preciso instante se venía dando cuenta, sin embargo; antes de que pudiera si quiera mirar esos ojos azules, escucho a uno de sus captores mascullar algo de que los negociadores de los Auditore habían llegado.  
  
— Mátame ahora... tienes lo que quieres, deja que el chico se vaya. —Ian de inmediato salto, sintiendo como la cadena se entierra en su cuello.  
  
—No tan rápido pequeño, ¿Crees que simplemente mataremos a Ackles? — las pequeñas risas de sus captores escucharon de pronto, como sí Jared o Ian que les miraba alerta, simplemente no comprendieran la motivación que guiaba sus actores — ¿Crees que será tan simple? ¿Qué no queremos que sufra?... Quizás que le cortemos otro dedo al músico delante de él ayude a que comprendas que este era una carnada para jugar un poco con él.  
  
— No harías eso... si Ackles estuviera aquí, también Kane…  
  
— Oh chico... no sabes de lo que soy capaz. — susurro uno de ellos, poniéndose a la altura de Jared que le miro conteniendo la respiración. — Haría eso y más...  
  
— No le escuches, Jay... es una gallina. — eso ocasionó que Ian recibiera una patada en el estómago que lo tiro al suelo, aun atado a la silla.  
  
Lo primero que paso cuando abrió la boca para gritar fue que simplemente la sangre se lo impidió, ese último golpe le había dolido como el demonio, sí y ahora luchaba por no ahogarse con su propia sangre, así como soportar como la habitación le daba vueltas, cuando sintió en segundo golpe, otro y otro... de lejos la voz de Jared pidiéndole que le dejaran, que iban a matarle... y quizás su amigo estaba en lo correcto porque estaba empezando a sentir su cuerpo demasiado pesado. Pensó en Kane y simplemente todo fue peor, porque nunca volvería a verle... ahora, en ese instante su indecisión sobre ese hombre, le parecía tan estúpida.  
  
— Defiéndete ahora, zorra. — siseo uno de los hombres, antes de que el sonido de un arma siendo disparada retumbara en el lugar y cayera el primer hombre al suelo.  
  
Fue tan inesperado, que quien golpeaba a Ian retrocedió de inmediato, buscando en su cinturón el arma que allí guardaba, pero no la encontró. Tan relajados se encontraban, que habían olvidado por completo la seguridad. Todos ellos solo tenían cuchillos contra las armas que pronto comenzaron a disparar de nuevo, tres pistolas y dos hombres.  
  
El segundo disparo derribo a otro de los hombre de inmediato, salpicándole el rostro de sangre, mientras bajo su atenta mirada caía su lado, muerto, sus ojos sin vida alguna, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara sin saber que esperar.... ¿Era Jensen, acaso?, se preguntó antes de sentir como uno de los hombres le tomaba como escudo presionando su cuchillo contra la parte baja de su espalda.  
  
— Eso nunca funciona, Tort. Kane.  
  
Esa era la voz de Christian. No supieron quién de los dos sintió el alivio más grande. Estaban a salvo. Por fin.  
  
Ian pateo la silla de Jared, tirando de ella lo suficientemente fuerte como para doblarla y hacer caer a Jared, lo que lo alejó del fuego cruzado y del cuchillo de su captor. Los pasos de Jensen se empezaron a escuchar y la oscuridad dejo ver primero su arma apuntando al hombre que ahora tenía las manos hacia arriba, como si pidiera clemencia antes los fríos ojos verdes que ahora le miraban.  
  
Jared gimió, encogiéndose, cerrando sus ojos cuando escucho el disparo y entonces el sonido del cuerpo cayendo al suelo. Odiaba pensar que Jensen mataría por él y tuvo miedo de ver como lo hacía. Escucho pasos y más disparos, pero por fin, con la felicidad de tener a Jensen allí, pudo bloquear lo que sentía.  
  
— ¡Ha! Míralos como corren, diez hombres contra dos. — Kane grito, pasando muy cerca de Ian que una vez más pudo llenar sus pulmones del olor masculino del hombre que le había jurado amor.  
  
Suspiro, pese a que no sabía cómo terminaría esto para él, había y tenido la suerte no solo de volver a verle, sino la certeza de que Padalecki saldría sano de ahí, seguro de que todo estaría bien se dejó caer en la inconsciencia.


	9. Capitulo Ocho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D que lo disfruten!

  
**Capitulo Ocho**  
  
  
Había sido fácil entrar, el muelle era un sitio que conocían bien, se preguntaba que había llevado a esos bastardos de los Valastro a ocultarse allí, en un sitio donde podían ser fácilmente rodeados. Estaban tan seguros de que tener a Jared les daría la ventaja que lo habían arruinado todo. También estaba la posibilidad de que todo eso fuera una trampa y Jensen y él se estuvieran metiendo de lleno en ella, pero eso no lo sabrían hasta que se encontraran con una amenaza.  
  
Ackles se adelantó, su señor siempre siendo el heraldo de la muerte, pues no temía a la propia. Avanzo entre viejos escombros de naves sin reparar, haciendo ningún sonido al avanzar, lo que no era de extrañar, Jensen siempre había sido ligero de cuerpo. Él también lo era, por eso no perdió de vista a Jensen mientras este caminaba rápido. Podían escuchar voces a lo lejos.  
  
Cuando una luz suave en el horizonte atrajo la atención de ambos, escucho los temidos gemidos de dolor de Ian y el corazón se le encogió. Disparar primero fue idea de Jensen, lo hizo rápido sin pensarlo dos veces, haciendo caer a su enemigo al suelo, muerto. Tenía una puntería envidiable y el no tardo en poner en evidencia que el también.  
  
El segundo disparo había dado justamente en la frente del segundo hombre, salpicando todo a su paso, incluso a Padalecki que estaba claramente desorientado, por ello y un acto de clara desesperación, el tercer hombre en cuestión le había tomado de escudo humano.  
  
Sin embargo, Ian soluciono la situación con rapidez golpeando la silla donde estaba Padalecki dándole a Jensen el momento exacto para que pudiera dispara sin que su amante saliera herido.  
  
Sin duda era inteligente y hermoso. Estaba tan feliz de verle con vida y sintió ganas de abrazarle, de besarle, de hacerle el amor frente a sus enemigos. Quería reclamarle una vez más, pero sabía que ese momento debía esperar.  
  
Avanzo, disparando a todo hombre que veía, no les importaba el código del hombre armado, esos sujetos habían roto el acuerdo con los Auditores y eso les costaría la vida.  
  
Había algo mal, habían derribado cuatro hombres en total, muertos inmediatamente por el abrasador calor y fuerza de la bala al entrar en sus cuerpos, al menos, para los que lo habían podido sentir, pero ahora, todo estaba sospechosamente en silencio.  
  
Vio a Jensen por el rabillo de su ojo inclinarse sobre el cuerpo de Jared, una navaja pequeña en sus manos para desatar las manos de Padalecki y su torso, que estaba atado a la silla por medio de cables que debieron haberle hecho mucho daño. Kane pensó en hacer lo mismo con Ian, pero no podía bajar la guardia. Esto había sido una trampa después de todo, seguramente había algo que aún les faltaba por enfrentarse.  
  
— ¿Jensen? — la voz de Jared se escuchaba algo rota cuando su nombre salió de sus labios, los mismos que estaban agrietados, haciendo más evidente lo pálida que estaba su piel — ¿Jen?  
  
— Quédate callado. — pidió suavemente, rompiendo la última cuerda.  
  
Miro el estado de las manos de Jared y se dio cuenta de que no sería de ninguna ayuda, y que él tendría que desatar a Somerhalder que parecía haberse desmayado. Se movió hacia él, con un tirón rápido rompió la cadena que tenía al cuello para liberar su cabeza, tenía los labios moráceos y se notaba que le había faltado el aire por mucho tiempo. Le limpio la frente y busco luego su pulso en su cuello, era débil, debía tener algo roto por dentro por la forma en la que su cuerpo se había puesto más pálido de lo que normalmente era.  
  
— Kane. — Jensen llamo, atrayendo la atención de Christian. — Necesitas matarlos ahora, Somerhalder esta grave.  
  
— Asumo que el muy imbécil, les provoco. — fue la nostálgica respuesta de Kane, que se puso alerta tan pronto escucho unos pasos acercarse, aunque sin saber desde que lugar, lo cerrado del lugar permitía que un sonido que se multiplica desde distintas direcciones.  
  
Solo tenían la luz sobre sus cabezas, la única que iluminaba muy poco del centro del almacén. Había muchos lugares con eco allí, instrumentos metálicos que se movían con la suave brisa del mar que se colaba por las rendijas de latón. No podían hacer mucho. Inmediatamente, Kane le disparo a la bombilla con su arma y tan pronto lo hizo, tuvo que agacharse y disparar a ciegas, puesto que la falta de luz había iniciado que lo que piensa eran seis hombres comenzaran a disparar en su contra.  
  
El sonido de las balas rompió el silencio de hace unos minutos, sin lograr nada más que el sonido se reprodujera a gusto por cada esquina del lugar... Si bien fue riesgos, propicio justo como Kane pensó que más de uno se confiara, dejándose ver con facilidad.  
  
Fue así como murió el primero de los seis.  
  
Aunque "dejarse ver" era más un eufemismo, puesto que ahora ninguno podía ver una puta mierda. Lo único que los salvaba era el destello de las armas y era muy vago, además, si el disparaba, el cañón de su arma se iluminara en rojo y haría que le dejaran como un colador en cuestión de segundos.  
  
Por eso, Jensen fue quien disparo, directo al techo en diferentes posiciones, moviéndose a medida que lo hacía, Kane podía sentirlo moverse con ligereza por el sitio. Era una de las razones por las cuales que una bala le diera a Ackles era algo extraño. Los disparos que había recibido en toda su vida habían sido a traición el noventa por ciento de las veces, por la espalda o porque él defendía a alguien.  
  
Los disparos al techo hicieron que el exceso de luz rodeara el lugar, por ello a medida que Ackles se iba alejando, Kane, tiro la mesa de las herramientas, creo una barricada que protegería a Jared, quien se había arrastrado hasta colocarse detrás de Ian, su mano herida contra su pecho y la sana tocando a Ian, buscando despertarlo. No tardaron más de cinco minutos en escuchar una de las puertas abrirse, seguramente Danneel y Jeff habían decidido intervenir cuando los disparos empezaron a oírse, la ventaja, sin duda era que la pelirroja y el hombre mayor eran prácticamente unos sanguinarios, además de que cuatro contra seis eran un mejor número.  
  
¿La desventaja?, esperaba que supieran que ellos estaban ahí.  
  
Eso, si eran ellos los que habían entrado y no más hombres de los Valastro, lo que no sería nada bueno. Con la luz extra, Kane se sintió más seguro al disparar, localizando rápidamente a tres de los hombres y disparando mientras corría a esconderse detrás de una vieja lancha que estaba volcada a un costado del enorme almacén, cambiando las armas de mano, una costumbre que debía quitarse.  
  
No supo si sus disparos lograron llegar a impactar a alguien más, solo disfruto la maldición con su nombre que siguió a ellos, era como una pequeña venganza anticipada que verdaderamente disfrutaba, aun mas cuando alguien más volvió a abrir la puerta, para darle pie a disparar nueva mente... El que lo hizo sin duda, tenía que ser un aliado. Sonrió, pensando que estaban un poquito más a salvo de lo que se podía estar. Le dio más coraje para salir de donde estaba y mirar a Ian, pálido pero con sus ojos azules abiertos, fue lo que lo hizo disparar de nuevo. Las pisadas que escucho siguiendo la lluvia de disparos le dijo que alguien estaba escapando, y cuando vio a Morgan y Danneel entrar en su campo de visión, supo que no eran ellos.  
  
— Los de afuera están muertos. — dijo la pelirroja, acercándose a Kane con una ceja alzada. — ¿Cómo diablos llegaron aquí primero, imbéciles? Ese se supone que es mi trabajo, ¡No puedes interferir con mi maldito trabajo! — se quejó, empujando a Kane tan pronto estuvo a su alcance. — Lo haces de nuevo y te mato.  
  
— No lo harás, me amas. — bromeo, sin bajar la guardia, aun mirando a todas partes. — Quedaban cinco... ¿Cuantos mataron afuera? — indagó.  
  
— Tres bastardos, como tú. — siseo, quitándolo del medio. — oh, mira, el periodista. Hey, Jen, ¿Lo acabo? — pregunto, apuntando con su arma a Ian, quien cerró los ojos.  
  
La mano de Kane se puso de inmediato sobre el arma de la mujer, bajándola levemente  
  
— No... Dani, no.  
  
— ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué te lo asignaron a ti y nunca tuviste las bolas para pegarle una bala en la cabeza? — dijo a través de dientes apretados. — No solo no cumples con lo que te asignan si no que arruinas mi trabajo. — ella lo empujo de nuevo, pero Kane solo se puso delante, entre ella e Ian. — ¿Qué pasa contigo?  
  
— No puedo dejar que lo hagan Dan, no puedo, solo comprende. — susurro con un pequeño suspiro.  
  
— ¡Esto es traición! ¿Tú apoyas esto, Jen? — pregunto, girándose al patriarca de los Auditore, que miro a Danneel y luego a Kane, quien tenía ojos suplicantes, sabía que estaba asustado, según sus planes Somerhalder debía estar muerto para ese momento, así él podría comenzar una nueva vida con Ian, pero el plan no había ido así.  
  
— Apoyar no sería la palabra que yo usaría. — Ackles replico.  
  
De inmediato, olvidándose de Kane, sus ojos se fijaron en Jared quien abrazaba protectoramente a Ian y le miraba. Había algo en esos ojos que a Jensen le tomo unos segundos extras en comprender. No pudo más que fruncir el ceño cuando lo hizo, mirando la forma en la que las manos de este estaban sobre el cuerpo de Ian, como incluso usaba su mano herida para tomarlo, aún estaba sangrando por el dedo que le habían cortado, pero los Valastro habían usado una venda sucia para evitar que muriera desangrado.  
  
— Lo conoces. — agregó, en lugar de preguntar, porque ya sabía la respuesta a eso.  
  
La mirada de Jared se concentró en él de manera lenta, cansada, agotada, sin ese brillo tan especial que desde que le conoció había disfrutado. Pero no por ello su mirada era menos determinada, sus parpados hinchados y sus ojos rojos podían ser para cualquiera una muestra de la debilidad de Padalecki para no romperse en aquella situación, pero para él... para él solo eran una seña más de la excesiva humanidad que poseía ese hombre.  
  
— Sí. – Le escucho murmurar para luego pasar a ser una afirmación en toda la extensión de la palabra. — Sí, es prácticamente parte de mi familia. — agrego Jared, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, pero el vacío que había visto hace unos segundos paso a ser férrea determinación.  
  
Jensen sabe, con solo mirarle, que Jared defendería a Ian, incluso de él.  
  
— Pero no es lo estás pensando, simplemente tienes que creerme, tienes que creerme. — agregó, llevando una mano a donde sus lágrimas se acumulaban y caían sin control. – No puedes simplemente alejarte.... sin darme la opción de explicarme, porque no es lo que piensas... Jen.  
  
— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? — Jensen pregunto, nadie sabía las enormes ganas que tenía de ponerse a gritar barbaridades. — Si de verdad me conocieras, sabrías que no tolero la traición de nadie.  
  
— Se escapó de mis manos... así como también de las de este idiota. — gruño, escuchando a Ian quejarse por el calificativo. — Solo me empecé a acercar a ti porque eras la única persona que me había hecho sentir tan vivo... porque era como si yo hubiera nacido para ti... luego me di cuenta que eras la misma persona que Ian tenia años persiguiendo y tuve miedo que me alejaras si mencionaba que conocía a Ian... lo siento, Jensen.  
  
Todos estaban escuchando, esperando por la reacción de Jensen, que solo bufo, algo muy común cuando estaba enfadado. Meneo la cabeza y con un movimiento de sus manos ordeno a Morgan que se acercara.  
  
— Cárgalo a él, Kane llevara a Somerhalder, tomare una decisión sobre qué hacer con los dos cuándo salgamos de aquí... — indico, escuchando el vago sonido de sirenas de policía. —... Vamos, debemos irnos.  
  
Todos asintieron y Jared miró desconfiadamente tanto a Morgan como a Kane cuando se acercaron a ellos, pero sinceramente no tenía otra opción que dejar que ambos hombres les llevaran a los autos que tenían estacionados tanto al frente como a la parte de atrás, al menos sí quería que Ian saliera vivo de esto.  
  
No le interesaba mucho su propio estado en aquel momento, con la certeza de que no podría volver a tocar y la sospecha de que quizás Jensen no le perdonaría, no le quedaba mucho porque luchar, por patético que sonara. Le dolió tanto no lograr que Jensen le mirara más cuando partieron en direcciones opuestas, Jensen saliendo por la parte trasera con Kane y Somerhalder.  
  
Afuera el auto negro que había traído a Jensen se había ido, por lo que Kane no presto mucha atención, solo quería poner a Ian cómodo, apretándole contra su pecho. Necesitaba atención médica rápido. Aunque sabía que era el quien tenía que manejar, porque Jensen seguramente se quedaría.  
  
— Chris. — Somerhalder llamó desde el asiento trasero, sabiendo que no solo le escucharía su amante, sino el líder de los Auditore también. — Lo que dijo Jared es cierto, es mi culpa... no la de él, además ninguno dijo nada...  
  
— No es mi decisión. — Kane está consciente de que la voz le tiembla cuando lo dice, más porque su líder le abrocha el cinturón con la parsimonia de un gato, lo que hace que el rostro le sude.  
  
— Lo sé... — respondió, temblando. — Solo... es cierto, él... es un idiota al que solo le he causado problemas desde que lo conocí... lo siento. — con lágrimas en los ojos, termino por cerrarlos y caer en la inconciencia.  
  


  
  
Tan pronto arregla lo que ha sucedido en el muelle, a tal punto que parece que nada ha pasado, nada que les involucre al menos, sus pies le llevan a tomar nuevamente el auto que han traído para él una hora despues de que las primeras patrullas de policía aparecieran, dejando de lado las protestas de Danneel conduce al hospital privado donde hizo internaran a Jared.  
  
La carretera, tan desolada a esas horas de la noche o madrugada —no sabe a exactamente cuál— luce como un enorme camino de concreto que por segundos pareciera no terminar en ninguna parte, eso le relaja. Le permite que el miedo por perder a aquel hombre se evapore de su sistema, sentimiento que nunca confesaría a nadie más que si mismo.  
  
De esta manera, logra enfocarse; ese punto en el que Misha dice que se aliena de todo lo que le rodea, donde es solo él y sus más fríos pensamientos; le da tiempo a pensar todo lo que tiene que hacer, y aunque le preocupaba antes, sabe que si pierde a Jared, solo tendrá que pasar por algo ligeramente parecido a lo que fue con Josh. Perder a un ser querido nunca ha sido algo nuevo en su famiglia y perder a Jared aunque podría llegar a matarle de dolor, no sería inesperado.  
  
Desde el momento que le conoció ha soñado con su muerte, hasta se podría decir que ha fantaseado con ella, imaginándola, recreándose en los detalles morbosos que la muerte de Jared podría conllevar; así que por alguna razón, cuando se ha enterado de que le han raptado se ha tambaleado un momento y luego ha recuperado la compostura; nunca imagino que tardaría tanto en pasar y eso lo había distraído, lo había hecho dudar, sufrir y sentir.  
  
Odiaba sentir algo, incluso a veces llegaba a odiar el haberse enamorado como imbécil de Jared Padalecki, de sus gestos, de su nerviosismo, de la forma en la que amaba que le mirara a los ojos, pero cuando lo hacía, desviaba la mirada con las mejillas enrojecidas, como su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias y como sus palabras torpes lograban entumecerle al mismo tiempo que le hacían sentir vivo; a él, que era un adicto a mutilar sus propias emociones para sobrevivir.  
  
El enorme Cadillac del 2009 que conducía derrapo en una de las curvas de la montaña más cercana a la playa, pensó en detenerse, en respirar, pero no hizo ninguna de las dos, no podía. Aunque no lo quisiera realmente, debía ver a Jared, debía saber que tan grave era.  
  
Llego al hospital mucho más rápido de lo que anticipaba, y apenas estaciono el auto, miro de reojo como una docena de camionetas Dodge se estacionaban detrás del auto, Christian sabía exactamente a donde se había ido, y les había dado instrucciones al resto de sus hombres para que vinieran por él, ya que Kane mismo no se aparecería por allí hasta que Somerhalder no estuviera a salvo; estuvo a punto de mandarlo a la mierda a él también, pero algo le decía que debía obtener primero repuestas de Padalecki antes de asesinar al periodista.  
  
Las enfermeras lo guiaron a la sala de emergencia donde Jared estaba, sin mediar más palabra con el que para darle un reporte de cuantas heridas tenía el hombre en su cuerpo y de cómo sería capaz de sobrevivir a estas, puesto que ninguna era grave. En su ausencia, le habían hecho una transfusión y lo habían sedado para que no sintiera dolor. Pensar en Jared asustado le causaba escalofríos, puesto que se había jurado a si mismo que Padalecki nunca volvería a sentir miedo.  
  
No mientras estuviera con él.  
  
Una de las enfermera de mayor edad e había confirmado lo que más temía, no solo le habían sedado por el dolor, sino porque Jared había tenido un ligero ataque de pánico, donde no permitía que nadie se le acerca, aun cuando apenas podía respirar, golpeando todo a su alrededor sin darse cuenta que todo a su alrededor había terminado.  
  
Paso las dos horas más agónicas de su vida, antes de que un doctor se acercara a él, el mismo doctor que trabajaba todas sus heridas de bala, tenía aspecto cansado, y le dio la grave noticia de que ya era muy tarde para reemplazar el dedo de Jared por el que le habían entregado en la caja. Los hombres de su rival se habían encargado de cauterizar el dedo cortado, por lo que los nervios habían muerto hace tiempo. Le dijo, en pocas palabras, que tendría que vivir con un Jared que seguramente no podría volver a tocar el piano sin recordar lo que le había sucedido, con la peor cicatriz que podría alguien tener, la pérdida de un miembro, y la desolación de no volver a ser "normal" de nuevo.  
  
Cuando le dejaron verle, Padalecki continuaba sedado, con una bata de hospital y una expresión solemne en su rostro. Parecía que estuviera teniendo un mal sueño; con su ceño ligeramente fruncido y su respiración siendo ayudada por un respirador de oxígeno.

Lo observo por un buen rato, su expresión no cambiando ni un momento, sus ojos estaban turbios de ira, pero su rostro era una mueca de enfadada indiferencia, ajena a las personas que se movían a su alrededor, incluso cuando Nancy llego y le abrazo, Jensen no se movió ni cambio su expresión; ni siquiera podía parpadear, no creía que pudiera volverlo a hacer, porque sabía que si llegaba a dudar un segundo, le arrebatarían a Jared de las manos.  
  
No contesto las preguntas que le hizo Nancy, no contesto nada, solo seguía mirando a Jared, preguntándose si podrían sobrevivir aquello, si podría volver a ver esa sonrisa y amabilidad que le había cautivado, sino lo que despertaría no sería más que un cascaron vacío de quien fue, si llegado en ese momento no podría mirarle a los ojos.  
  
Seguramente no, el corazón de Jared ya le había mostrado su nobleza, probablemente intentaría decir que todo estaba bien, o tal vez no diría nada.  
  
Horas despues, siente su pecho llenarse de rabia contra quienes hicieron esto, contra el médico por decir que Jared no podría volver a tocar, y por segundos, contra él mismo, ¡Oh sí...!, contra él tenía un especial desprecio, porque se había descuidado a tal grado que lo que sospechaba era la persona más importante de su mundo, había tenido que pasar por esto, por un secuestro que le marcaría toda la vida.  
  
Después de ese pensamiento no pudo soportarlo más, tuvo que apartar la mirada y luego alejarse, dejando a Nancy dentro y cerrando la puerta tras él. Sabía que solo Jared haría que el agujero negro que se tragaba sus emociones desapareciera.  
  
Bajo la cabeza, quedando apoyado unos segundos en la puerta, segundos en que se dio cuenta que dolía más que la muerte de su hermano, ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo?  
  
En comparación a lo que él y Joshua habían vivido, como hermanos, como personas que se amaban y se cuidaban las espaldas, como hermano menor que le gustaba que lo consintieran, lo de Jared habían sido segundos de conocerse, solo un año. No había forma de que su pudiera comparar eso con lo que había vivido con Josh, entonces, ¿Por qué dolía más?  
  
No podía doler más que la muerte de Joshua.  
  
A menos que ya la cabeza se le hubiera jodido enteramente, o Jared de verdad fuera un envase enorme de pomada de la que él había estado abusando demasiado y hubiera ocasionado lo que ahora ocurría; que el dolor fuera como un cuchillo ardiente encajado en alguno de sus riñones.  
  
— Tienes que despertar. — dijo a la nada, dándose cuenta que eso era algo que hacía Jared, hablar solo, que ironía, que ironía que todo se lo recordara, que ese hombre estuviera tan presente en su vida.  
  


  


  
  
Muchos días tuvieron que pasar para que a Ian lograran retirarle del coma inducido debido a la cantidad de heridas internas que había tenido al llegar al hospital, al menos un mes paso para que Jared pudiera hablar con el de nuevo. En ese mes muchas cosas pasaron, a Jared le cosieron la herida abierta que había quedado luego de que la mitad de su dedo índice derecho fuera removida a la fuerza. Sus uñas crecieron en cuestión de dos semanas, pero por recomendación médica debía llevar las manos vendadas.  
  
Cuando había llegado al hospital, luego de ser interrogado hasta el cansancio por Morgan y Danneel, que la verdad no hubiese importado, si no fuera por la sensación del “pedazo” fantasma que lo atormentaba. Pese a lo que pensaba, Jensen si fue a visitarle al hospital, muchas veces.  
  
Las primeras veces junto con Nicky y Nancy, y luego con Cindy, cuando esta salió de cuidados intensivos por haberse infectado de neumonía aguda. El mismo la había visitado cuando su enfermera lo llevaba a dar un paseo por el hospital.  
  
Jensen había sido bastante gentil, habiéndose ocupado de todo. Él también tenía huesos dislocados, pero más que todo era sus manos lo que habían preocupado más a los médicos, le habían dado dos semanas en el hospital, dos largas semanas en las que se alegraba cuando veía que Nancy le traía potitos de manzana y pera para el solo.  
  
El día de su partida, Danneel Harris, la hermosa pelirroja, y Nancy, le habían llevado a su apartamento, diciéndole que Jensen estaba en los puertos y que no volvería en al menos tres semanas, pero que mientras Jensen no dijera lo contrario, la familia seguiría en contacto. Dos semanas habían pasado desde entonces, y hoy un mes se cumplía desde que Ian había sido internado.  
  
Y aún sentía como si el tiempo realmente no estuviera avanzando... todas las noches soñaba con esos hombres, burlándose de que era el mejor del condado y ahora, no podría tocar nunca más. No toleraba si quiera ver su piano porque sencillamente tenía miedo de no alcanzarle como pasaba en sus sueños, había renunciado a su trabajo y en un ataque de ira hace dos noches destrozado sus partituras, tenía ojeras y su cuerpo aún se sentía adolorido, pero empezaba a creer que ya era un cansancio más en su cabeza que realmente en su cuerpo. Se sentía perdido, asustado... temía de su propia sombra y extrañaba a Jensen, quien solo había sido amable, nada más.  
  
Quizás era una forma de decirle que no superarían esto.  
  
Trataba de olvidar, de sentarse frente a la TV, de cocinar para él. Le daba miedo salir a la calle, seguía ordenando los ingredientes del supermercado, cerrando la puerta con el librero de la sala estar una vez que eran entregados. Era paranoia justificaba, su médico le había recomendado una psicóloga y él se había negado, muy enfadado.  
  
No necesitaba a nadie que le dijera que necesitaba. A nadie.  
  
Él sabía lo que necesitaba, su dedo y Jensen, no necesariamente en ese orden.  
  
Y cuando se daba cuenta que quizás ambas cosas no eran ahora más que recuerdos, se preguntaba ¿Por qué mejor no había muerto en aquel lugar? ¿Por qué no le habían golpeado hasta matarle?  
  
Patrick le había dicho que era solo un maldito dedo, que lo superaría con práctica, pero las palabras de aquellos hombres lo atormentaban cada vez que veía su piano. En esos momentos quería ponerse a llorar y terminar de cortarse el resto de los dedos solo por ver la sorpresa en los demás. Su padre le había dejado mensajes en la contestadora, sus amigos de la academia, conocidos, todo el mundo, aunque nadie se explicaba porque alguien querría hacerle daño a él.  
  
Esa mañana se despierta empapado en sudor, habiendo ignorado la noche anterior el aire acondicionado. Se da cuenta de que el edredón de la cama esta enrollado en su torso, e intenta sacárselo, topándose con algo demasiado cálido para ser lana.  
  
Su corazón se disparó en su pecho cuando miro a Jensen, tenía miedo... pero a la vez estaba algo sorprendido y confundido, por lo que hizo otro intento de sacarse de encima al otro hombre, sin poder evitar empezar a llorar, ¿Hace cuánto no lloraba? ¿Hace cuánto no se sentía como si no se reconociera?  
  
...Ah si, cuando había muerto su tutora, y habían pasado muchos años desde eso. Despertó a Jensen con sus sollozos, de un sobresalto, este, creyendo que era una pesadilla lo apretó más contra su pecho, con una fuerza indescriptible, que dejo a Jared sin aliento y sin saber que decir.  
  
Aun cuando el intento alejarse, los brazos de Jensen no le dejaron, aferrándole a su pecho haciendo que poco a poco se fuera tranquilizando aunque aún temblara, el miedo perdía terreno con la tranquilidad que le imprimían los brazos ajenos.  
  
No sabía cómo Jensen tenía ese poder sobre él, esa estúpida habilidad que le hacía sentirse seguro, lo que si sabía es que funcionaba sin importar que. A Jensen se le haría muy fácil manipularle, y poco pudo hacer cuando este se apodero de su boca, sus carnosos labios apretándose contra los suyos en un beso tórrido, que puso atentas partes de las que se había olvidado.  
  
Tembló conforme sentía esos labios moverse sobre los suyos, tembló... recordando en su pecho todo lo que sentía por aquel hombre y como sería capaz de dar su vida por hacerle feliz, era un sentimiento abrumador y lo sentía correspondido, pero temía que fuera su imaginación...  
  
Dedos fríos se colaron por entre su camisa de botones, y pronto sintió como Jensen jugaba con su pezón izquierdo, estrujándolo entre dos dedos, no podía creer que estuviera teniendo una erección cuando aún tenía lágrimas en las mejillas. Se sentía bien, tener esta clase de intimidad con Jensen, quien sabía siempre que botones apretar para distraer su mente.  
  
— Jen… — jadeo, cuando se separaron, sus ojos se quedaron en los verdes que le miraban intensamente, sin dejar de tocarle, acariciarle.  
  
No quería que fuera un sueño, quería escuchar su voz además de sentir sus manos, la cual había bajado hasta su abdomen, acariciando sus definidos músculos.  
  
— Hace calor. — Jensen se quejó, mordiendo el labio inferior de Jared, aún demasiado cerca.  
  
— Sí... un poco. — contestó desorientado, llevando su frente a chocar contra la ajena — ¿Cómo entraste?  
  
— Eso es un secreto... que no develare hasta que estés duchado.  
  
Eso le hizo notar que Jensen estaba en sus mismas condiciones, al menos por lo sudoroso, hasta su cabello estaba húmedo. Aun así Jensen se mantenía elegante.  
  
— ¿Para qué quieres que me duche? — preguntó con una mueca de pereza, una que secretamente Jensen pensó que le hacía ver adorable.  
  
— Diría una línea estúpida, pero ese es el trabajo de Kane. — Jensen murmuro, abriendo la camisa de Jared para dejar su pecho a la vista, se inclinó y mordió un pezón primero antes de dirigirse al otro, succionando duro.  
  
La sorpresa de Jared se completó en un pequeño grito que término en jadeo, haciendo su cuerpo temblar violentamente y esta vez, de placer, el placer de sentir la forma tan ruda como Jensen estaba tocándole, porque en cuestión de segundo estaba de espaldas al colchón, debajo de ese firme cuerpo.  
  
No esperaba que su primer encuentro real fuera a ir en esa dirección, su polla no se quejaba, erecta y feliz mientras se apretaba contra el elástico de su piyama. Pero su mente quería respuestas, quería más seguridad de la que naturalmente el cuerpo de Jensen le proporcionaba.  
  
No pudo hacer mucho cuando la boca de Jensen succiono uno a uno los perfectos cuadrados de su estómago o enterró su lengua en su ombligo.  
  
— Jen... espera, Jen… — no podía dejar de gemir, sintiendo a Jensen estremecerse cuando escucho su diminutivo entre los pequeños ruidos que estaba dejando ir.  
  
Parecía endurecerse más a medida que Jensen llenaba de saliva su abdomen, succionando sus costados mientras ambas manos se ocupaban de sus dos pezones, estrujándolos suavemente ahora, a veces usando la esquina de sus uñas para pincharle las tetillas lo suficiente para que el dolor fuera delicioso. Pero fue cuando llego a sus caderas y lamio la hendidura alta que de verdad grito sosteniéndose de la almohada.  
  
Dejándole temblando sobre la cama, con una pequeña sonrisa que desde hace meses ni el mismo se sentía capaz de hacer, pensaba que era otra cosa que se había esfumado con su música. Pero ahí estaba Jensen, recordándole que aun podía sonreír, que aún estaba vivo.  
  
— Jen... ¿Qué... haces?  
  
— Buscando hacerte correr... — Jensen murmuro, mordiendo su cadera, antes de bajar a donde se encontraba la suave línea de vello oscuro que lamio, su barbilla rozaba la cabeza de la polla de Jared que se asomaba por el elástico, y este comenzó a subir sus caderas, excitado por la fricción ruda que obtenía su polla de la sombra de barba de Jensen.  
  
Sus pensamientos estaban rápidamente dando pie a la lujuria, que le hacía rendirse a las caricias que con tanto empeño dejaba Ackles sobre su cuerpo, no pensando en otra cosa que correrse, en las manos de ese hombre, unas lágrimas rodaron de nuevo por sus ojos.  
  
— Puedo sentir... — murmuro, incrédulo.  
  
Con sus suaves palabras, los labios regordetes de Jensen se apoderaron del glande de su polla, haciendo que saltara en la cama, cuando una mano de Jensen acuno su polla y eso fue todo. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó ir, el poderío de Jensen sobre él haciéndole someterse a lo que el rubio quería.  
  
No sabe cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí quieto, con la respiración perdida en un ritmo tranquilo que solo se acrecentó cuando sintió a Jensen abrazarle de nuevo.  
  
— Jen...  
  
— Te amo, Jared. — las dulces palabras fueron susurradas contra su frente, antes de que Jensen depositara allí un beso.  
  
— Jen... — repitió, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de nuevo de lágrimas — Te amo, Jen.  
  
Sintió a Jensen besar sus parpados antes de sentir como su peso se retiraba de encima, manos acariciando su torso y arrancando un suspiro de sus labios.  
  
— No llores, Jared. Llora de placer, pero nunca de dolor conmigo. — le pidió sus labios esta vez dirigiéndose al cuello de Jared.  
  
— Pensé que ibas a dejarme… — explicó, sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo por donde los labios gruesos pasaban.  
  
— No puedo hacerlo... sería suicida si siquiera lo intentará. — dejo un mordisco debajo de su oreja y se separó, peinando el cabello de Jared con ambas manos hacia atrás. — Te amo, no podría dejar de amarte incluso si me apuñalaras por la espalda, no podría.  
  
— No haría eso. — Se quejó, un pequeño puchero en su rostro — Lo siento, Jen, siento haberte mentido.  
  
— Nos ocuparemos de eso luego, ahora luces como recién salido del refugio de animales... incluso si tengo que admitir que esa barba me hace tener ganas de correrme en tu cara y empaparla con mi semilla, me gusta el Jared arreglado. — las mejillas de Jared ardieron, era la primera vez que Jensen le hablaba así tan abiertamente mientras hablaban de algo serio.  
  
— Mmmm... Así que, ¿Ducha? — preguntó, tocando su barba con unos cuantos dedos, sonrojándose más cuando lo hizo ante la atenta mirada de Jensen.  
  
La mano de Jensen tomo su mano derecha, haciéndole consiente no solo de que Jensen estaba sentado sobre su miembro flácido sino también dándole la odiosa sensación fantasma del dedo faltante. Inmediatamente busco cerrar la mano en un puño, pero Jensen más rápido, impidió el movimiento con un fuerte apretón.  
  
— Les hare pagar por eso. Lo juro, incluso si es lo último que hago en mi vida.  
  
— No te atrevas a decir eso... porque en el instante en que se te ocurra dejarme me iré contigo, Jensen. — contestó, serio, desviando su vista de su propia mano, sinceramente no soportaba verla, le asqueaba, haciendo que su estómago se revolviera y sintiera de nuevo como si un pedazo de sí mismo hubiera muerto en aquel oscuro lugar.  
  
— No lo harías, no te atreverías a poner tristes a mis bebes. — Jensen sonrió, aligerando su toque y llevando la mano de Jared a su rostro. — Te han extrañado estas semanas, me preguntaban cada vez porque no habías ido con ellas, no sé qué excusas darle.  
  
— No sé... sí pueda volver a ser el mismo Jen, no sé si pueda volver a tocar... ¿Qué voy a decirles? — preguntó soltando una pequeña sonrisa incrédula.  
  
— Que las amas, y que necesitas tiempo. — Jensen respondió, sin dejar su mano escaparse de sus dedos. — Vas a dejar que ellas te sanen y vas a dejarme amarte. Y veras que llegaran el día cuando te des cuenta... que si puedes.  
  
— Me gustaría pensar que tienes razón, que podré volver a hacerlo. — respondió, suspirando cuando sintió que Jensen le abrazaba de nuevo, como si ratificara sus palabras con tan simple gesto.  
  
Se abrazaron fuerte, Jared sintiéndose a gusto en los brazos del hombre que había añorado, más tarde se encargaría de castigar a Jensen por el mes de silencio, o quizás ambos se perdonaran y se olvidarían de eso. No lo sabía. Solo quería aferrarse a ese cuerpo que le daba tanta paz.  
  


  
  
Ya llegado el mediodía, Jared se sentía nuevamente humano. Se había duchado, restregándose la piel hasta dejarla ligeramente enrojecida, se había afeitado la barba, cosa que había meditado mucho luego de lo que Jensen había dicho esa mañana, incluso había cortado las puntas de su cabello, algo que sin duda debería arreglar algún barbero.  
  
Por largo rato se había mirado al espejo, dándose una idea de cómo debía haber lucido para Jensen esa mañana, quien le había acariciado y amado sin importar que de verdad luciera peor que sombra de lo que había sido hasta hace un mes. Sabía lo delicado que Jensen era con las apariencias, teniendo que tener una impecable ante su familia.  
  
Subió su mano a su rostro, suspirando cuando sintió su piel suave en vez de la barba que le había devuelto el reflejo desde hace casi un mes, aún se veía algo delgado y las ojeras por las constantes pesadillas eran evidente, pero sí, se veía mejor, eso hizo que sonriera un poco antes de salir de su cuarto bostezando un poco.  
  
— Listo, algo más guapo de cómo me encontraste en la mañana.  
  
— No creo que eso sea posible.  
  
Jared sonrió cuando al bajar los escalones y pasar el muro que dividía la cocina del resto de la habitación, se encontró con el redondo trasero de Jensen, quien estaba inclinado sobre la alacena inferior, buscando algo entre sus envases plásticos.  
  
— Tus perros están hambrientos... — apunto, saliendo de donde tenía metida la cabeza para ver a Jared con una ceja alzada.  
  
— No, no... ¿Qué? — preguntó, sonrojándose un poquito cuando noto que Jensen sabía perfectamente que estaba viéndole detenidamente.  
  
— Tus perros. Tienen hambre. — repitió Jensen, como si hablara con un retardado, lo que causo un puchero ofendido en Jared. — ¿Dónde guardas las ollas? Necesito hacer café y esa cafetera está rota.  
  
— Wow... sí, creo que les he descuidado un poco. — Respondió, suspirando para caminar hasta donde Jensen estaba. — ¿Estás seguro que está rota?, déjame a mí... te prepare algo de café.  
  
— Si, por favor... — Jensen suspiro, alejándose de la cocina. — Te traje ambrosias con crema y magdalenas de Italia, están en la bolsa sobre la repisa... — anuncio mientras caminaba por el apartamento, sintiendo el impulso de limpiar el desastre que Jared había hecho con sus partituras.  
  
Si miraba con detenimiento podía sentir aun la ira del otro hombre cuando lo hizo, por la forma en que la habitación y cualquier cosa que le recordara a su música había sufrido las consecuencias, le inquietaba un poco y quizás, Jared necesitaba un poco de ayuda, aunque no sabía cómo plantearlo sin que él su pareja enloqueciera o se negara rotundamente.  
  
— Hey, sabes llegar a mi corazón... porque hace bastante tiempo que no colmo algo dulce.  
  
— Pensé que necesitarías algo de azúcar en tu sistema. — decidió no mencionarlo, aunque para el sinceramente era un tontería que pensara que por uno de sus dedos faltara nunca volvería tocar, pese a que seguramente esos bastardos le habían método muchas ideas en la cabeza. — También necesitas grasa...  
  
— ¿Grasa? — Preguntó en voz alta. — Solo he bajado un poco de peso... creo, ¿Cómo te gusta el café?  
  
— Lo suficientemente fuerte para que una herradura se enderece. — Jensen respondió, ordenando las partituras en un estante, tratando de unir los pedazos de las que estaban empapadas por el jarrón que Jared había lanzado contra la pared.  
  
— Un café súper negro... para Jen. — avisó Jared dejándolo sobre la mesa, notando lo que Jensen hacía y simplemente opto por caminar a la alacena donde en las gavetas de abajo guardaba el alimento de sus bebes, se odiaba un poco por haberles descuidado.  
  
No hablar del problema parecía el consenso al que habían llegado por ahora y estaba seguro que les funcionaría. Quedaba un solo saco de alimento para perros y sacando con una taza, alimento a los perros que llenaron todo el piso de saliva antes de llegar a sus respectivos envases. Para cuando Jared regreso, limpiando sus manos en sus pantalones cortos, vio como Jensen estaba sentado a la mesa, mirando con curiosidad la única puerta que cerraba con las llaves a parte de la principal.  
  
Era la única habitación cerrada.  
  
— ¿Donde dormía? — Jensen preguntó, voz seca y desinteresada.  
  
— En esa habitación, la construí para rentarla, me sentía solo y el llamo casi al día siguiente, le interesaba vivir cerca de un puerto, o eso me dijo. — respondió Jared, con una sonrisa suave, viendo como a pesar de que el rostro de su novio permanecía serio se le lograba notar los celos.  
  
— ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué era atractivo? ¿No te pareció un poco psicótico? — cuestiono Jensen con acidez, bebiendo de su taza de café, haciendo que Jared pensara que quizás su pareja estuviera un poco celoso. Eso le gustaba.  
  
— Sinceramente solo me pareció un hombre muy solo... y pues, él tenía un sueldo decente como para mantener el pago, además es sumamente silencioso y a veces salía de viajes durante meses, eso lo hacia el candidato perfecto. — notó como Jensen le miro profundamente tan pronto dijo lo último.  
  
— ¿Tuvieron sexo?  
  
— No, nunca fue mi tipo. — contestó con cariño.  
  
— Bien. — Jensen bebió de su copa, un sorbo largo en el que Jared se deleitó con sus facciones. — ¿Cuál es tu tipo?  
  
— ¿Mi tipo? — pregunto con diversión. – Me gustan hombres muy fuertes, de imponente presencia, que sepan lo que quieran y que lo tomen, pero que a la vez sean cariñosos y me cuiden como si fuera el centro de su vida y entonces que solo pueda ser el mismo conmigo.  
  
— Depende de ti lo que vaya a ocurrir con él.  
  
— ¿Qué? — Preguntó con sorpresa dejando su café con fuerza sobre la mesa — ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
— El consejo de la familia ha llegado a la conclusión que te tome como y cito: 'mi esposa', para que puedas vivir en la Casa Auditore con toda la protección que se te pueda brindar. — explicó dejando su taza vacía y estirando la mano para rascar a Sadie detrás de las orejas. — Así que te dejo la decisión de qué hacer con Ian, su investigación, su carrera, su vida, a ti. También su castigo. Para él y Kane.  
  
— ¿Kane? ¿Estas consiente que me odia? — preguntó causando una pequeña sonrisa en Jensen. — Espero eso no es lo más importante ¿Y porque tengo que decidir...? Espera… ¿Esposa? ¿Qué?  
  
— Kane tendrá que obedecer o volverá a ser un simple soldado.  
  
— ¿Y qué debo tomar en cuenta para tomar una decisión así? ¿La seguridad de la familia?  
  
— Si, por supuesto. — Jensen asintió, de repente, parecía que disfrutaba la confusión de Jared. — Oh, me olvide. Misha quiere que lo veas pronto.  
  
— ¿Misha? ¿Quién es? — preguntó concentrándose el presente que Jensen le había traído desde Italia, pese a la presión que sentía de pronto sobre sus hombros y a lo que pensaba era una especie de propuesta de matrimonio que había hecho su corazón saltar, aún le apetecía.  
  
— Lo conociste en la fiesta, el novio de Morgan. — Jensen le recordó, aun acariciando a Sadie que ahora había apoyado su cabeza contra su pierna. Los perros eran justo como Jared, llenos de confianza que brindar.  
  
— ¡Oh sí!, es un hombre muy amable... pero, ¿Cómo para que quiere verme?  
  
— Quiere hablarte... — replicó, poniéndose de pie un momento y sacudiendo su pantalón. Se acercó a Jared, que ya tenía la boca llena de crema. — ¿Quieres que me vaya?  
  
— Nop. — negó graciosamente con la cabeza cuando escucho la pregunta de Jensen, tomándole de la camisa y haciendo como podía un pequeño puchero, negando de nuevo. Jensen pareció satisfecho con la respuesta de Jared a su pregunta.  
  
— Iré a decirle a mi chofer que me quedaré a pasar la noche aquí.  
  
— Gracias, Jen... — murmuro, tapándose la boca cuando algo del dulce resbalo por su barbilla.  
  
— Cerdo. — Jensen murmuro, haciéndole reír, mientras le observaba alejarse de reojo.  
  


  
  
— Jensen dice que será decisión de Jared Padalecki lo que sucederá contigo.  
  
Desde hace un rato que había despertado, viendo como primer rostro el de Christian, que vestía formal, algo sumamente extraño para él. Parecía sacado de una revista de alta costura, con su cabello amarrado en una coleta y su ceño ligeramente fruncido. No esperaba menos, se veía guapísimo.  
  
Para ser su primer pensamiento, había sido muy sincero consigo mismo al admitirlo, le gustaba tanto que la vista se le nublaba cuando pensaba en él, aunque claro quizás también tenía que ver todo lo que había pasó. De ahí se le ocurrió que estaba vivo, despierto, Kane estaba agobiándole con preguntas y la enfermera peleando con el furiosamente para que bajara el nivel de las cosas.  
  
Ahora, dos buenas horas después, Kane le está poniendo al corriente de absolutamente todo.  
  
— ¿Por qué Jared? — preguntó con curiosidad, sin poder evitar sonreír cuando se quedó observando a Kane de perfil, su semblante serio y preocupado.  
  
— Más que todo porque Jensen no quiere tomar parte en esto... no quiere que la familia piense que lo hace por mí. También porque quiere probar a Jared... ve que tan bueno es... muchos en la familia están enamorados de él.  
  
— ¿Enamorados...? — Repitió sonriendo. — Si Jared tiene ese encanto con la mayoría de las personas, todos terminan queriéndole...Chris, ¿Estas bien?  
  
— Mejor de lo esperado, dice Collins. Estoy bien.

— Lo siento... Siento haberte puesto en esta situación con tu familia — se intenta levantar en la cama, pero su cuerpo está más pesado de lo que recuerda y se pone ligeramente pálido con el esfuerzo, pero es necesario para poder extender su mano para tomar la de Christian.  
  
— Sabía dónde me estaba metiendo. — Christian respondió, acercando la silla alta a la cama de Ian para que no se incomodara. — Creo que lo peor es que algunos piensen que alguna vez te di información.  
  
— Eso no es cierto, eso... demonios, quizás hubiera sido más fácil para ti si no hubiera salido vivo de ese lugar...  
  
— No, no lo hubiera sido. — Kane se rio, tomando la barbilla de Ian con dos dedos para que le viera. — Por favor, no arruines todo lo que me costó sacarte de la maldita concha en la que estabas, quiero que seas feliz porque sobreviviste, porque estás conmigo, diablos, porque salvaste a Jared y eso hace que Jensen que esté con nosotros también. Quiero que te sientas feliz, Ian.  
  
— Pero yo no quiero ser feliz solo, quiero que estés contigo. — Explico exaltado, sus ojos buscando los contrarios — Christian, pensé que moriría y me descubrí solo pensando en ti y dolía pensar que no podrías volverá abrazarme.  
  
— Lo sé, yo también. Estaba perdido, Ian. No tenía control sobre mi cuerpo... si no fuera por Jensen, podría haberte dejado allí, porque estaba confundido, por primera vez en mi vida, me cuestione mi familia, y te puse a ti sobre ellos... no sabes cuan horrible fue eso.  
  
— Jensen... Hubo momentos en los que pensé que no vendrías por mí... por ese hombre, es curioso que fuera ligeramente lo contrario.  
  
— El me dio la oportunidades, casi se escapó de mis manos cuando esos hijos de puta dejaron el dedo en la puerta de uno de nuestros prostíbulos.  
  
— ¿Qué? — una mueca se dejó ver en su rostro, antes de que su puño se cerrara y golpeara la cama — Malditos, como si no hubiera sido lo suficientemente cruel cuando se lo quitaron, los gritos de Jared, su dolor, como se empezaron a burlar de que no podría tocar de nuevo si salía de ahí…  
  
— Jensen supuso eso... — Christian suspiro, abrazando a Ian, sabía exactamente por lo que había pasado y le dolía pensarlo. — renunció a su trabajo, se encerró en el apartamento que ambos compartían.  
  
— ¿Cómo que renuncio?, pero si el ama enseñar, Jay, no cree que pueda tocar de nuevo, ¿Cierto?  
  
— Eso creemos... — murmuro, besando el cabello oscuro de Ian. — Jensen lo está averiguando ahora, fue a verle cuando llegamos en la madrugada de Italia.  
  
— Idiota. — murmuro el periodista, acurrucándose en los brazos ajenos. — Ese tipo de cosas es lo que me hizo interesarme en seguirlos las primeras veces... Quien diría que eso me traería ti...  
  
— ¿Viajar? A ti solo te gustaba tomarme fotos desnudo en la bahía, putilla. — Kane se quejó, tomándole de la mano.  
  
— No seas idiota solo porque tomara una o dos fotos, no quiere decir que me llamarás la atención, o algo así. — sonrojado, desvió la vista.  
  
— Entonces ¿No me deseas?— pregunto en un susurro.  
  
Christian sintió el momento exacto en que su pareja se estremeció contra su cuerpo, como sus palabras habían llegado a él.  
  
— Si...te deseo, Chris.  
  
— Bien, ahora debes descansar... no sé cómo es que sigues despierto, cariño. — murmuro, besando ambas mejillas de Ian. — ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?  
  
— No soy una persona fácil de vencer, así de simple. — señalo con orgullo aunque un pequeño bostezo se escapara de sus labios. — ¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?  
  
— Tratare de estarlo.  
  
No quería hacerle ninguna promesa, en especial porque aún no sabía que pasaría, era obvio que a Padalecki no le caía demasiado bien, no después de como lo había tratado todo ese tiempo.  
  
— Christian. — su voz soñaba soñolienta, cansada mientras se acurrucaba entre las sabanas, sintiendo las manos de Kane acariciar su cabello — Te amo...  
  


  
  
Son casi las dos de la tarde cuando se da cuenta que se ha quedado dormido en la habitación de Jensen, después de que este tuviera que hacer una diligencia de último minuto, insistiendo en que le acompañara a la mansión y se quedara ahí mientras él hacia lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer, quiso negarse, pero tenía que admitir que la idea de quedarse en el apartamento solo.... Fue lo suficiente para acceder.  
  
Además del hecho de que las pequeñas estaban esperándole, tenía que admitir que quería verles tanto como ellas a él... Aun así cuando llego, las niñas estaban en clase, así que decidió probar suerte con el refrigerador de Jensen, mientras les esperaba.  
  
Y ahí estaba ahora, con la cara llena de chocolate y con los ojos somnolientos, mirando a su alrededor, percatándose que los dulces y el olor de su novio en la cama le habían prácticamente noqueado.  
  
La cama de Jensen le había absorbido, haciéndole olvidar lo que ocurría con él. O a su alrededor, se encontró desorientado, vagando por el largo y amplio lugar, disfrutando de lo que sabía era Jensen al descubierto, sus cosas, su esencia en cada habitación. El pensar en la primera vez que había estado aquí ponía sus mejillas rosadas.  
  
— Espero que esta vez fueran chocolates normales. — murmuro para sí mismo, dándose cuenta que tenía todos los labios llenos de chocolate, prueba de que nuevamente había arrasado la nevera de Ackles. Estaba sentado frente a un televisor enorme enmarcado en la pared, rebuscando entre la larga colección de DVDs de Jensen, pero no había conseguido ninguna que tuviera subtítulos y estaba comenzando a frustrarse, pensando que acabaría por ponerse a leer algo del librero alto su espalda. Aunque debía admitir que nunca había visto una colección tan interesante como esa.  
  
— ¿Con que estás buscando que hacer? — una voz extraña le sobresalto con fuerza, haciendo que se pusiera de pie inmediatamente, sus brazos a la altura del pecho como una manera de protegerse así mismo. Misha solo sonrió, comprendiendo que el hombre frente a él aun tuviera miedo.  
  
Fue obvio que no le reconoció de inmediato, aun movido por el miedo a que sucediera lo mismo que hace un mes. Cuando reconoció a Collins, a quien le habían presentado de nuevo, bajo un poco las manos.  
  
— Collins. — susurro, aun sintiéndose agitado.  
  
— Si... ¿Estás bien Jared? — pregunto sin moverse de su lugar junto a la puerta, porque tenía la impresión que eso pondría nervioso al músico.  
  
— Si, un poco... — replicó, sintiendo como se le subía de nuevo el color a las mejillas. — Discúlpame, usualmente no soy así. — este no era el, detestaba sentirse como un gatito acorralado, pero sus nervios eran un desastre y el azúcar en su sangre poco control le daba. — ¿Vienes a verme?  
  
— Si, pensé que querías un poco de compañía, mientras Jensen regresaba. — explico entrando, señalando con diversión el dulce en la boca de Padalecki. — Puedo traerte más si Jensen se quedó sin reservas.  
  
— Uh... no, no está bien, Jensen tiene mucho guardado en estantes. ¿Cómo es que no se los come? Me parece insólito que no lo haga.  
  
— Quizás es una costumbre que adquirió desde pequeño, su hermano le regalaba muchos dulces cada vez que regresaba de alguna… mmm, reunión peligrosa por decirlo así.  
  
— ¿Puedes decirme? — Jared pregunto con curiosidad, caminando hasta un pequeño set de comedor, sillas demasiado pequeñas para él, pero con cojines muy cómodos.  
  
— ¿Qué quieres saber? — preguntó encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo a Jared, aun guardando su distancia.  
  
— A que se dedican exactamente, me dio curiosidad después de... de lo que paso, no es que sea algo que no me pueda quitar de la cabeza pero, solo me da curiosidad y no sé a quién preguntarle. No quiero poner a Jensen en una posición incómoda... la mayoría aquí me odia, solo las niñas y Nancy me hablan, no tengo a nadie más y no sé qué hacer con lo de Ian, no tengo el corazón para acabar con su investigación, sería cruel, pero también es mi oportunidad de demostrarle a todos que me merezco a Jensen. — término con un suspiro, fijándose en Misha que le miraba con ojos azules muy grandes.  
  
Se le había ido la lengua, había sacado todo como si fuera vómito, aparentemente el hombre adelante de él era una especie de mago que exprimía la información a los demás.  
  
Su risa fue muy poco disimulada, lo admite, pero le parecía increíble la inocencia que rodeaba a ese hombre y esa forma tan pura y sincera en que amaba a Jensen e incluso a las demás personas.  
  
— Lo siento... Solo me tomaste desprevenido  
  
— Hablo mucho... Jensen dijo que iba a cortarme la lengua... — rio suavemente, pero fue obvio que no le hacía nada de gracia hacerlo, más porque ahora la idea lo aterraba.  
  
— Te aseguro que es una broma que no volverá a hacer, entonces está matándote los nervios, ¿Cierto?  
  
— No tanto, pero quiero saber... — murmuro, tocando su cabello ligeramente, a pesar de que la habitación estaba climatizada, había comenzado a sudar.  
  
— La familia se dedica a muchas cosas Jared, por ejemplo, trabajos como mercenarios, protección, tráfico de cualquier cosa rentable, así como la administración de prostíbulos... él tráfico de armas... es un poco de todo… — se encogió de hombros, con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
— No parece que te afecte cuan terrible suena todo eso... — murmuro Jared, ahora rascando una de sus largas y llamativas patillas. — ¿Por qué estas con ellos?  
  
— ¿Por qué? — repitió la pregunta en voz alta, como si la meditara, un gesto de tranquilidad en su rostro mientras Jared le observaba curioso. — Llegue aquí cuando aún el hermano mayor de Jensen estaba vivo y era el líder de la familia, de hecho venia tomando el mando luego de la muerte de su padre, la misma que hizo que Jensen se retrajera mucho y dejara de hablar e interactuar con otros...  
  
— ¿Hizo eso? Pero, Jensen es tan fuerte, tiene tanto control de sí mismo.  
  
— Jensen era joven Jared, perdió a su madre estando aún más pequeño y aunque carezca de una gran cantidad de recuerdos, creció preguntándose qué pasó con ella, para luego perder a su padre, fue una reacción normal... Así como es normal que tengas miedo de que te hayan quitado tú música. — sintió el momento exacto en que Padalecki se tensó con sus palabras. — En fin... Morgan, el idiota de mi pareja me trajo para ayudar a Jensen.  
  
— ¿Y qué sucedió? — quería desviar ese tema de conversación, no quería hablar de su música con nadie, ni siquiera con Jensen a quien amaba y adoraba. Sencillamente no quería escuchar que todo no se había acabado, porque sí que lo había hecho.  
  
— Si quieres detalles más específicos tendrás que preguntar a Jensen, porque esto es mucho de su vida privada... Lo que te puedo decir es que inicie un proceso con él y posteriormente pudo regresar a ser el mismo, desde entonces pase a ser parte de la familia... como tu pronto lo serás.  
  
— ¿Solo así? ¿Ya eras el amante de Morgan cuando eso? — preguntó curioso, además de hacer una lista de cosas que preguntar/pedir a Jensen.  
  
— Oh no. — nuevamente no pudo evitar reír, haciendo una pequeña mueca segundos después.— Jeff me pidió como una forma de pago por un favor que le debía que ayudará a Jensen, así que una cosa llevo a la otra y una vez que inicie el proceso, Josh Ackles me dijo que no podía dejarme ir de aquí... vivo.  
  
— ¿Cómo...? ¿Te amenazo? — estaba sorprendido de escuchar eso. — ¿Y que hizo Morgan?  
  
— Podría decirse que me amenazo, pero lo hacía por el bien de su familia Jared y Morgan... ¡Mmmm!, bueno, se disculpó... El bastardo ya sabía que una vez que aceptara el caso no podría irme de aquí…  
  
— Debió decírtelo... — Jared dijo, sin ganas. — ¿Cómo llegaste a amarlo?  
  
— Lo sé, pero le debía un favor muy grande así que probablemente aun así lo hubiera aceptado.... ¿Cómo llegamos a estar juntos? ... Él tiene su encanto, solo sé que es sincero conmigo cuando me dice que me ama, así que eso es suficiente para mí.  
  
— Jensen también tiene su encanto, cuando me dijo que me amaba la primera vez, supe que era verdad, ¡Que no jugaba con eso! Pero es... ¿Crees eso de que el amor lo cura todo de verdad?  
  
— Si, pero debes permitirle llegar a ti... Y enfrentarlos juntos, Jared.  
  
— No creo que pueda hacerlo, sé que Jensen piensa que si... que mágicamente estaré bien, pero no puedo... nunca voy a estarlo.  
  
— El no espera que suceda de un día para otro, puede tomar días... meses, quizás años... Pero si puedes mejorar Jay, tienes a un buen hombre a tu lado que está dispuesto a caminar contigo, déjalo que te ayude.  
  
No supo que decir a eso, solo cerró sus ojos y se hundió aún más en su cojín, pensando que quizás no debería hablarlo o discutirlo con nadie, no le importaba si Misha tenía las mejores intenciones. No iba a regresar a tocar, no había forma en que lo hiciera.  
  
— Nadie te está presionando Jay, pero es importante que cuentas con Jensen para lo que sea...  
  
— Estoy cansado... creo que iré a dormir un rato. — murmuro, poniéndose de pie, evitando que su mirada se encontrara con la de Collins, que le siguió en su recorrido, dándose cuenta de que él había dicho todo lo que Jared quería escuchar, pero no lo que él quería que Jared escuchara.  
  
Sabía que Jared podía reaccionar mal, lo sabía, pero alguien tenía que decirlo, para que pudiera empezar a avanzar, por lo que se levantó y encamino a la puerta y con el tono de voz más serio que pudo dijo: — Estas vivo, Jared y eso significa que puedes tocar.  
  


  
  
El trabajo en los puertos le ha tomado hasta bien entrada la noche. Parecía imposible acabar ese contrato con los Valastro, así que han optado por decidirlo a la vieja manera, Morgan ha acabado con un disparo en la pierna y a Kane tuvieron que suturarle tres veces porque aparentemente alguien lo había acuchillado seis veces, para él solo es la boca de Kane quejándose.  
  
El resto de sus hombres tampoco han salido muy bien parados, pero han controlado y ganado la situación, ahora eran los únicos italianos de Baltimore y mientras la mafia China no se metiera con sus prostíbulos, ni bares, tendrían un resto de año muy tranquilo. Eso era un alivio, considerando que este año quería dedicarse a Jared Padalecki y a sus nenas, darle algo de paz a la familia luego de los terribles sucesos en consecuencia de la muerte de su hermano.  
  
Oficialmente, ya se había abierto camino entre los grandes, lo que querría decir que debía cuidarse un poco más de la policía que de otros mafiosos en la ciudad. Para eso estaba Stephen Amell, para ocultar su rostro. Gracioso, que Ian Somerhalder se hubiera creído que el solo pondría a Kane a vigilarlo. Sabía que eventualmente Kane dejaría que el chico se le metiera debajo de la piel, no solo era atractivo e inteligente, era todo lo que Kane siempre había deseado. Un reto. Su hermano debió verlo venir, pero no lo hizo, porque su cabeza había estado demasiado ocupada con Nancy, las niñas y él. Pensar en Josh seguía entristeciéndole, pero como Misha había dicho, pasaría, se iría y volvería esporádicamente, pero la mayoría del tiempo solo volvería como un ardor orgulloso por la persona que fue su hermano.  
  
Esta noche, sin embargo, tiene cosas más urgentes en las que pensar. Tiene números que anotar para no olvidar, y debe hacerlo rápido. Debe ser Jared que le relaja tanto que acaba tomando una ducha antes de hacer su trabajo.  
  
— Wow… — la expresión de Jared quien está mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos y el cabello algo desordenado le hace sonreír, porque Padalecki está viéndole con detenimiento, justo como lo hizo la primera vez, esa en que ni siquiera se percató del peligro en que estaba. — Jen... ¿Tu? Hey regresaste. — dice Jared, notando como alguna gotas bajan por la fina espalda y se pierden de vista, entre la toalla de la que se sostiene a la cintura.  
  
— No voy a decirte cuan tonto te ves con el cabello vuelto un desastre. — replicó Jensen, al haber salido de la ducha, tuvo que encender la luz de la cama, para poder buscar su libro debajo de su almohada, inevitablemente Jared se había despertado. — Pero te diré lo hermoso que lucen tus ojos cuando están brillantes por mi belleza.  
  
Jared debe admitir que le costó captar esa frase, haciéndole reír cuando lo entendió.  
  
— Pues... No es mi culpa perderme en ti...eres hermoso. — concluyo, sus mejillas rojas.  
  
— Eres demasiado dulce. — sonó como una queja, pero Jensen de inmediato se centró en lo que hacía, dejando que Jared le mirara a placer.  
  
Fueron casi veinte minutos los que Jensen duro haciendo sus apuntes bajo la firme pero detallada mirada castaña, que admiraba hasta el más mínimo movimiento, desde cuando Jensen fruncía las labios, hasta cuando levantaba los hombros y una pequeña línea de pelos se veía entre la blanca toalla. Le dejo estar, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que se cernía alrededor de Jensen cuando estaba cerca. Pero no pudo resistirse una vez que este se sentó en la cama, la espalda tan recta que debía dolerle. Jared se aprovechó de la cercanía de Jensen y puso su cabeza sobre una de sus rodillas.  
  
De manera que sus ojos cafés quedaban mirando atentamente el rostro de su amante que bajo una de su mano a acariciarle su mejilla.  
  
— ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Todo bien?  
  
— En su mayoría, sí. Kane está en el hospital junto con Morgan y a tu amigo lo dan de alta en dos días, ¿Vas a ir a visitarlo? — preguntó distraídamente, leyendo anotaciones anteriores y comparando.  
  
— Quizás le visite, pero Kane y Morgan ¿Estarán bien? — pregunto, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.  
  
— Lo estarán, nada que no les haya pasado... — por fin Jensen puso a un lado su cuaderno, dejándolo en la repisa de la cama. — ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?  
  
— Me comí tus dulces, observe algunas cosillas cómicas en internet, dormí y luego hable con Misha, tu sabes nada fuera de lo común, él te estima mucho. — aseguro, estirándose un poco en el regazo ajeno.  
  
Estiro sus brazos hacia atrás y rodeo la cintura de Jensen, sonriendo al rostro sereno de Jensen, que le devolvió una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Se le veía tranquilo hoy, como si por fin estuviera libre de un gran peso, quiso preguntar, pero entonces Jensen coloco las manos en su expuesto torso y lo masajeo de arriba abajo.  
  
— Jen... — su voz era como el presagio de algo, Jensen lo supo cuando una de las manos de Jared movió un poco la toalla justo para ver lo el miembro de su amante y empezar un camino de besos hacia él.  
  
Le gustaba la polla de Jensen, era del tamaño perfecto para su mano, no tan grande como la suya, pero con un grosor sorprendente, de un color oscuro y con el glande rosado. Cuando la tomo entre sus dedos la sintió vibrar y una gota de semen se formó en el pequeño agujerito. No era en esto en lo que pensaba cuando a su mente llegaba la imagen de Jensen, pero era sin duda una ventaja de estar con él y aunque hasta ahora el sexo había sido extraño y casi inexistente, se permitió dejarse guiar por su propia experiencia y tomar a Jensen en su boca tan pronto acabo de dejar besos por sus muslos desnudos.  
  
Tenía un sabor exquisito, mas, tener la oportunidad de sentir como esta terminaba de endurecerse en su boca era una experiencia como ninguna otra, más por como la respiración ajena se volvía pesada y sus manos empezaban a recorrer su cuerpo con suavidad, hasta que llegaron a sus glúteos al menos.  
  
Gimió con la boca llena de polla, sintiendo el placer de tener a Jensen apretando ambos glúteos a través de la tela del pantalón. Nadie nunca le había nalgueado como Jensen, quizás por su tamaño, la gente usualmente se asustaba con ver lo juguetón que era en la cama. Incluso Ian, que nunca había tenido nada sexual con él, más que los comentarios obscenos que le hacía de vez en cuando, le había dicho que en la cama debía ser como un mamut jugando al golf.  
  
Ackles, sin embargo, parecía de todo menos asustado por su tamaño, eso le hacía sentirse cómodo, aliviado de poder respirar en paz y ser quien era.  
  
Los estremecimientos que sacudían su cuerpo también lo hacían con el ajeno, más cuando la polla de su amante llegaba hasta el fondo de su garganta, haciéndole sentir como su mojada punta dejaba ir líquido de una forma tan abundante que este ya resbalaba por su seca garganta, era exquisito... Incluso cuando Jen le separó con un leve movimiento y le ordeno, mirando sus rojos y gruesos labios, que se desnudará, debe admitir que fue sumamente erótico cuando se dio cuenta que le sujetaba el pelo cuando la orden se deslizo de sus labios.  
  
Las piernas le tiemblan cuando se pone de pie, y sus dedos van desesperados a abrirse el pantalón, pero Jensen lo detiene.  
  
— Háblame mientras lo haces, háblame de ti... de lo que te gusta. — pidió tomando las caderas de Jared para hundir sus dedos en ellas antes de separarse.  
  
— ¿Qué me gusta? — Pregunto Jared con un pequeño sonrojo. — Me gusta alguien que se sienta cómodo con mi tamaño, me gusta mucho... Que me acaricien los pezones. — susurro lo último en el mismo momento en su camisa caía al suelo y sus botones estaban sumamente duros.  
  
— Sigue hablando... — Jensen se recostó en la cama, su torso alzado apoyado en sus codos, haciendo algo que hizo a Jared gemir, había alzado su pie para apoyarlo sobre su erección.  
  
— Disfruto... Disfruto… — su respiración se había vuelto errática, la sorpresa desligándose en cada pequeña exhalación. — Mucho, chupar pollas... Lo disfruto mucho, quizás ponerles algo dulce.  
  
La sonrisa de Jensen se ensancho, estaba disfrutando esto distrayendo a Jared de la torpeza de sus dedos y de lo que él ya sabía que habían hablado antes.  
  
— Eres un chupapollas entonces... dime más.  
  
Jared suspiro, los ojos verdes y sus palabras le hicieron estremecerse, mientras sus pantalones caían al suelo con un sonido sordo, continuó.  
  
— Pero más que todo disfruto mucho que me cojan sobre distintas superficies, quizás, en posición de perrito.  
  
Esta vez Jensen soltó una risilla, había quitado el pie momentáneamente, pero lo devolvió al mismo sitio, disfrutando como la polla de Jared era de las que apuntaban hacia arriba, tensa y lista para disparar su semen con cualquier estimulación.  
  
— Eres bastante dulce. — Jensen recalcó, sus ojos lujuriosos dándole un largo vistazo a cuán grande y proporcional era Jared en todas partes. — Pero que chico tan dulce...  
  
Jared estaba demasiado sonrojado y Ackles se preguntó si era el primero con quien Padalecki se sentía tan cómodo para ser así de sincero, sospechaba que sí y eso le llenaba de orgullo.  
  
— Todo ese cuerpo enorme y musculoso, todo lo que te gusta es que te pongan en cuatro y te follen. — medito, su pie ahora tocando los llenos testículos. — abre las piernas, quiero tocarte ese dulce agujerito que va a darme placer por el resto de mi vida.  
  
Jared pudo haber contestado, pero las palabras de Jensen solo lograron que se mojara, hilos de pre semen bajando de la punta de su polla, mientras sumisamente abría las piernas. Sintió el dedo gordo de Jensen presionar contra su agujero, las mejillas se le iban a encender de lo caliente que estaban.  
  
— Chupa los dedos de mis pies, vamos... sobre tus rodillas.  
  
Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, con el eco de las palabras de Jensen rebotando en su cabeza, atrapo entre sus labios el dedo gordo, estrellando su lengua contra este.  
  
Sintió a Jensen estremecerse conforme su lengua se movía, nunca había fantaseado con esto, pero hacérselo a este hombre que significaba todo para él, le excitaba. Lamio y succiono el dedo, dejándolo húmedo. No vio como Jensen se masturbaba, mordiendo sus labios hasta que escucho otra orden.  
  
— En cuatro Jared, con ese hermoso presente hacia mí.  
  
Cuando Jared se separó del dedo de su amante, por segundos la mirada verde disfruto del pequeño hilo de saliva que quedo en el vació, uniéndolos, era una vista digna de ver, más cuando su amante lo destruyó con su lengua y se puso delante de él, justo como le había dicho, a cuatro patas.  
  
Podía ver sus muslos temblando desde allí, la anticipación era una amiga en el aire que lo movía a hacer todo lo que a él se le viniera a la cabeza. Se sentó en la cama y uso su pie izquierdo para empujar una de las nalgas de Jared y dejar expuesto el arrugado músculo, que pese a como se veía, era suavecito y lleno de terminaciones nerviosas que explotaron cuando Ackles puso el dedo gordo de su pie derecho sobre la entrada y lo introdujo dentro.  
  
Jared jadeo, sorpresa en su voz cuando sintió un leve ardor por la repentina pero deseada caricia.  
  
— Jen... Ohh… — Sonriendo aun, Jensen saco su dedo acariciando por última vez los testículos de Jared, se puso de pie y tomando a Jared por sorpresa, golpeo su agujero con sus dedos.  
  
— Que agujero tan bonito. He retrasado esto por mucho tiempo y estoy seguro de que la espera habrá valido la pena, cuando por fin te folle.  
  
— ¿Vas a follarme así? — pregunto, estremeciéndose cuando Jensen rodeo con curiosidad su agujero, haciendo círculos sobre él, ocasionando que este se contrajera un poco, entre cada caricia. — He esperado tanto por esto...si…  
  
— ¿Lo has fantaseado, no? — Jensen succiono dos de sus dedos, arrodillándose a un lado de Jared, y llevándolos al suave agujerito que antes había acariciarlo. — Yo también, Jared... pero las cosas buenas se hacen desear, por eso... esperaremos un poco más, ¿Crees que puedas aguantar? — los dedos se metieron dentro del cuerpo de Jared, dos, fluidos, pero haciéndole arder por dentro.  
  
— Sí lo he fantaseado, tanto. — había pasado tanto tiempo en que alguien le abrían de esa forma, haciéndole estremecer por ese exquisito ardor que le hacía temblar, principalmente por no saber el segundo exacto en que su próstata fuera acariciada — Solo quiero sentirte, quiero contigo...  
  
— ¿Solo quieres que haga esto yo? ¿Crees que estarás listo para tener esto quizás todo el mes, quizás una sola vez al año? ¿Esperarías si me fuera? — Jensen preguntó, usando su otra mano para acariciar la enorme espalda de Jared, masajeando sus fuertes hombros.  
  
— Te lo dije una vez Jen, te esperare siempre porqué eres mi persona. — explicó, suspirando cuando Jensen movió sus dedos de nuevo. — La que he esperado toda mi vida, no importa.  
  
Fue increíble como el pecho de Jensen ardió con esas palabras, suspirando y retirando los dedos del interior de Jared, pensó que no podía creer que hubiera encontrado a alguien que lo quisiera de esta forma, que estuviera dispuesto a esperarlo.  
  
— Eres lo más hermoso que he encontrado en toda mi vida, el mejor suvenir que pude alguna vez encontrado. — murmuro, le beso el cuello, colocándose sobre Jared para cubrirlo sobre su cuerpo y así apoyar su miembro en la abertura de las nalgas.  
  
Causando que una pequeña risa en forma de suspiro escapara de sus labios.  
  
— Jen... Te quiero tanto...  
  
— ¿Te sientes bien, así? — siseo la pregunta a su oído, moviendo sus caderas lentamente para frotarse entre los glúteos de Jared, que los tenso provocándole un gruñido. — Si, bebe, apriétame.  
  
— Me siento bien así, tan cerca de ti... me siento vivo. — murmuro, incrédulo con la sensación tan maravillosa que lo recorrió cuando siguió apretando a su novio que gruño excitado.  
  
— Es así como quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida, solo enterrado entre tus preciosas nalgas. — Jensen murmuro, mordiendo la punta de oreja, antes de usar una mano para sujetar a Jared del cabello. — Este bien, te follare porque simplemente no puedo esperar.  
  
— Métemela. — pidió en un leve susurro, su voz necesitada pero sincera, resonó en los oídos de Jensen que sonrío, con la vista de ese enorme cuerpo a su merced, su miembro sintiendo la lujuria con la que Jared se restregaba contra él.  
  
Quería que esto durara, quería hacerlo suplicar y luego pedirle su lealtad, quería tenerlo en la cama y hacerle las cosas más sucias que alguna vez le hubieran hecho; pero no pudo, esa voz rota que le pedía placer lo convenció para penetrarlo, pausado, sintiendo como cada musculo se iba abriendo a medida que entraba, adaptándose a su grosor. Era grande y lo sabía, tenía que tener paciencia aunque Jared no fuera ningún virgen.  
  
— Maldición... que bien se siente. — dijo con una pequeña risa, cuando se sintió totalmente abierto por el hombre que estaba encima de él.  
  
El hombre que como se lo dijo a sus captores siempre espero, siempre, el hombre que le quería y amaba como los más preciado, al que sería leal por el resto de su vida. Dejo escapar un gemido cuando escucho como Jensen gruñía, muy cerca de su oído, temblando de placer por como el cuerpo de Jared le acunaba dentro. Las paredes de su esfínter eran suaves y delicadas, un fuente tibia de placer, pero para Jared era al contrario, era el quien le quemaba por dentro con su mástil.  
  
Ambos estaban en éxtasis por las sensaciones que experimentaban y Jensen no pudo evitar gemir alto cuando finalmente entro entero. Enterró una de sus manos en el cabello de Jared, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello que lucía listo para que él lo usara como quisiera.  
  
— ¿Te sientes bien? — pregunto Jared empujando hacia atrás, causando un jadeo de sorpresa en su amante, uno que le llevo a sí mismo sonreír pícaramente.  
  
— No juegues sucio conmigo, no tienes idea de a quién te enfrentas. — replico Jensen a su oído, su voz era puro caramelo, ronca y excitada. El que le hablara así hizo que Jared le apretara la polla y se estremeciera.  
  
Sabía que quizás, retarle era un error y que Jensen le dejaría en claro durante meses quien mandaba, quizás mediante el sexo más sucio que podría imaginar, haciéndole correrse a su antojo y usándole para su placer, pero no le importaba, más bien lo esperaba. — Pruébalo.  
  
— Oh... no sabes en lo que te has metido, Padalecki... en serio, no tienes idea... — su tono no era de juego y eso le excito aún más, no era posible que Jensen solo le estuviera hablando y el ya estuviera a punto de derramar su semilla en la alfombra debajo él, seguro que si Jensen le manipulaba la polla ahora se vendría feliz de la vida sin importarle las consecuencias o siquiera el orgasmo de su pareja. — ¿Te gusta que te follen a estilo perrito...? Oh, voy a follarte como uno.  
  
El peso de Jensen desapareció de su espalda y la mano que le sostenía del cabello tiro aún más violento, casi forzándole a levantarse para que no doliera. Fue así como recibió la primera embestida, la segunda y las que vinieron después. De inmediato no pudo más que jadear sorprendido, porque la sensación de estar siendo follado así... Como en el aire, sin que sus manos tuvieran un respaldo en el suelo, le hizo comenzar a mojarse como una mujer, más por las rudas embestidas que seguramente le estaban dejando marca sobre su cuerpo.  
  
— ¿Crees que ese apretado culito va a resistir esta cogida? ¿Va a hacerlo? ¿O va a hacerse agua con tanta polla? — pregunto, sabía que estaba forzando a Jared, que el cuerpo le iba a doler cuando acabara, porque no había forma que le dejara sostenerse de su propio cuerpo o del suelo, solo sus rodillas se llevaban toda la presión, mientras que sus manos buscaban de donde sostenerse.  
  
— Cógeme, solo cógeme joder, se siente tan bien. — murmuro, su vista desenfocada por la fuerza con que próstata estaba siendo acariciada, ninguna embestida se equivocaba haciendo que se derritiera con cada una.  
  
Finalmente, Jensen se apiado de él, tomando ambas manos y colocándolas tras su espalda, de esa forma tenia mejor control sobre el cuerpo de Jared; aunque ya le tenía controlado, solo con escucharlo sabía que estaba llorando de placer, que le tenía completamente dominado con solo hablarle un poco sucio.  
  
Las mejillas de Jared estaban rojas y aun así estaba seguro que se sonrojo aún más por la posición tan sumisa en que se encontró de pronto, con el culo en el aire y sus brazos siendo sostenidos por Jensen, que ahora hacia círculos en su interior.  
  
— ¿Es esto lo que querías, cierto? No solo te gusta que te follen en cuatro, no, lo que te gusta es cuan sometido te hacer eso sentir, con tu cabeza inclinada, postrándote como el más maravilloso de los regalos que se le podrían hacer a un hombre. — Jensen suspiro, sus labios muy cerca de su cuello. — Te fascina estar empalado en mi polla, puedo sentirlo aquí dentro tan cálido, tan suave... el perfecto agujero para follar.  
  
— Si... si, si… — repitió, temblando de placer. — Me encanta estar tan lleno...Jen, si... Por favor.  
  
— Adoro como gimes, pero me encanta aún más como te rindes a mí... ¿Sera siempre así? ¿Nunca volverás a traicionar mi confianza? — necesitaba saberlo, no importaba cuantas veces Jared le jurara amor eterno si no era seguro confiar en él; lo de Ian había sido algo grande, incluso si Somerhalder había hecho algo aun peor con Kane; pero lo que le importaba ahora era Jared. — ¿Podre bajar la guardia contigo, mi amor?  
  
— Nunca...— se estremeció cuando noto la necesidad implícita en las palabras de su amante — Nunca te traicionare, puedes confiar en mí, daría mi vida por ti Jen solo por ti.  
  
— Te amo, Jay.  
  
Sus palabras le llevaron al cielo, literalmente acabo con su voz ronca en su oído. — Te amo...Jen  
  
Las manos de su amante terminaron con su orgasmo, haciéndolo correrse sobre la alfombra mientras este no dejaba de embestirle, el glande de la gruesa polla pulsando su botón de placer con cada penetración, dejándole en un estado de placer que era comparable con una masa de musculo sin fuerzas sobre Jensen, que le pego a su pecho sin dejar de masajear su ultrasensible polla.  
  
— El mejor orgasmo de tu vida, ¿Verdad? Dilo para mí.  
  
— El mejor orgasmo de mi vida. — concedió, obedientemente, disfrutando la sensación que dejaba el semen resbalando de su culo.  
  
— Y hay más de donde ese vino... así que mejor que seas de los que se recupera rápido. — se burló, Jensen dándole un último tirón a la polla de Jared antes de soltarlo, dejándolo caer suavemente sobre la alfombra. Ante los ojos de Jensen quedo la entrada abierta de Padalecki de la que salía semen, su semen, joder se veía tan caliente ahí en el suelo, respirando agitadamente luego de que él le hubiera reclamado como suyo.  
  
Porque eso es lo que acababa de hacer.  
  
— Sé que es algo injusto... — Jensen comenzó a hablar, los dedos picándole con las ganas de recoger las gotas que resbalaban. — Pero, si alguna vez tenemos que formalizar esto por mi familia, por lo que soy ¿Te casarías conmigo?  
  
Jared se levantó de la alfombra, sentándose en esta con una pequeña mueca. — Si... Sí, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo es lo que más deseo.  
  
— Es lo que dices después de haberte follado o lo dices porque de verdad me amas lo suficiente como para soportarme. — era una broma, la sonrisa en los labios de Jensen así se lo decía. No se esperaba eso tanto como no se esperaba que Jensen tirara de su brazo hasta pegarlo contra su pecho.  
  
— Te amo lo suficiente como para soñar con estar siempre en tus brazos ¿Qué te parece Jen?  
  
— Eso es lo que quiero, si te hace feliz. — respondió, acomodando a Jared entre sus piernas.  
  
— Me hace feliz.

  



	10. Capitulo Nueve

 

  
Capitulo Nueve  
  
Estaba comenzando a llover afuera cuando despertó de su siesta corta.  
  
Últimamente todo lo que hacía era dormir y ver televisión o leer todos los libros de criminalística que Ian tenía en su cuarto, ya no iba a la academia o salía de su loft, a veces iba con Sadie y Harley en bicicleta por los alrededores, pero esos paseos no duraban mucho. Era consciente de que necesitaba un periodo de adaptación y depresión para superar lo que sentía, ese desasosiego, el temor sordo a fracasar que le atormentaba en las noches. Estaba perdido, sin su música, sus presentaciones, sus alumnos, sin su amado piano... no era nadie más que alguien común, solo que roto hasta el último hueso de orgullo.  
  
Ya estaba hasta cansado de ver como Jensen cuidaba sus palabras ante él, seguramente pensando que perder un dedo no era más que una de las consecuencias de vivir con un mafioso. ¿Lo era? Realmente no... Jamás culparía a Jensen por lo sucedido y no solo porque no fuera su culpa, sino porque eran sus decisiones las que le habían llevado a ese lugar, por lo que si alguien era responsable era él, nadie más.  
  
Dentro de unas semanas era su responsabilidad decidir la suerte de Ian y por ende la de Kane, aun no tenía ni idea de que decir y la inquietud, sumada a sus demonios personales no le ayudaban a dedicar su tiempo a pensar en su boda con el hombre que más ha amado.  
  
Eso apestaba, eso y la incapacidad de escuchar en su cabeza, alguna suave melodía.  
  
— Esto va por mi cuenta. — su mano estaba temblorosa cuando la levanto en la delicada oscuridad, allí entre las sombras podía ver la pieza faltante a las que hace unos años habían sido denominadas "Las manos de Baltimore". Siempre había sabido que su música era importante, solo que nunca supo que la perdería de la forma más cruenta que nadie pudiera imaginar.  
  
Con pesadez, se levantó de la cama, mirando afuera a la luz de la tarde que se había ido con las nubes de lluvia. Tenía que hacer la cena, Ian le dijo que traería dulces si le cocinaba. Eso lo animaba, pese a que Jensen le había regalado una nevera llena de dulces de lo más extraños.  
  
Pese al miedo y todo lo que conllevaba eso, nunca se había sentido más amado con Jensen que ahora, más cuando cada vez que venía le hacía el amor dulcemente, nada de cuerdas o movimientos rudos o palabras sucias, solo tratando de traerle seguridad a su alma con ese amor puro que sentía el jefe Auditore. Le encantaba y era feliz, más le alegraba mucho pensar que apenas se casaran se mudaría con él... y estarían el uno para el otro en cada momento, pero a la vez se sentía incompleto, asustado e irritado.  
  
Se dirigió a la cocina, acariciando su hombro, pensando en que la próxima vez que Jensen viniera le pediría que se lo hiciera rudo, para que así pudiera sentir sus manos por días y días.  
  
Cuando paso frente al televisor se detuvo de golpe, el corazón martilleándole en el pecho. Juraba que había visto un destello dorado en una esquina, la esquina donde estaba su viejo piano; que parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire, se giró con lentitud, sus ojos cafés estaban abiertos, su respiración estaba agitada, era claro que estaba asustado e inseguro, pero realmente quería acercarse un poco por lo que empezó a caminar en su dirección.  
  
Había un piano de cola, enorme y majestuoso, con grabados en la madera inconfundibles, era uno de los grandes de los magníficos, un piano de cola de más de seis millón de dólares. Como resistirse a tal belleza aun con todo lo jodido que se encontraba.  
  
Su mano temblorosa resbala hacia la sabana improvisada que le cubre, acaricia el piano conforme queda al descubierto y solo puede sentir como unas lágrimas bajan por sus ojos, como expresando como el miedo y la alegría se combinan en su pecho. Siempre soñó con tener uno de esos pianos costosos que sonaban como un instrumento traído de otro planeta, tan hermoso y delicado, perfectos hacedores de música. Lo sintió frágil bajo sus dedos, ridículamente perfecto. Seguramente Jensen le había hecho este regalo con la intención de causar esto que sentía ahora en él.  
  
— Quizás solo un poco. — murmuro para así, su mano resbalando a una de las teclas, el sonido haciéndole temblar más de lo que ya hacía. Sin darse cuenta tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas, las manos temblorosas y sudadas y el cuerpo entumecido con la necesidad exorbitante de tocar música, su música, la que tanto le alegraba la vida y lo hacía sentir quien era.  
  
No se da cuenta que le están observando, mientras uno de sus dedos se desliza de nuevo para sacar otro pequeño sonido de aquella maravilla, lo hace de nuevo y de nuevo, está sollozando con cada pequeño sonido y no puede parar.  
  
Es demasiado hermoso para ser verdad, como si el sonido fuera el de un coro de ángeles, una dulce y tierna melodía que le llena enteramente haciéndole feliz, llenándole cada pedazo de su ser. Solo le provoca reírse, al ver sus sentimientos tan contrariados, felicidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo.  
  
Siente una mano en su hombro y cuando voltea con sorpresa, sus ojos dejan salir unas lágrimas más... porque Jensen es hermoso y le ama tanto, como a su música. — Quiero volver a tocar... quiero volver a verte sonreír mientras lo hago, quiero estar contigo siempre.  
  
— Yo también, quiero que seas feliz, mi amore. — susurro, apretando su hombro con suavidad para demostrarle cuanto le apoyaba en ese gran paso.  
  
— Me encanta que hables italiano. — menciono con una pequeña sonrisa llena de lágrimas mientras esta vez tocaba una, dos y tres teclas, haciendo que el sonido fuera más que eso. — Tengo miedo.  
  
— Lo sé, sé que lo tienes, pero parte de esto es empezar de nuevo... sé que puedes, siempre has podido superar obstáculos, lo sé con solo verte. — Jensen deja una caricia suave en su mejilla, dejando que sus dedos se deslicen con amor por esta. — Confió en ti, Jay, confío en tu voluntad.  
  
Se escucha a si mismo tratando de controlar el llanto, a la vez que sus dedos se deslizan con algo de dificultad... pero dejando que el sonido tome mas forma a cada segundo, pero en un momento no puede más… rompe en llanto y se abraza a Jensen como si fuera su vida entera. Espera, lo es,  
  
La música le hace tan débil como fuerte y todos sus sentimientos chocan al sentirse acorralado, sabe que Jensen simplemente intenta apoyarle, sacarle de su depresión y él quiere hacerle caso, pero duele pensar que estuvo apuntó de perder sus manos y que la realidad es que sí que perdió uno de sus dedos y que ahora deberá adaptarse.  
  
— Solo necesitas práctica, será como empezar de nuevo, cariño, te ayudare, aprenderemos juntos. Tú me ensenaras, serás mi maestro...  
  
— ¿En serio? — sus voz suena un poco rasposa por el llanto y la sorpresa, se separa de Jensen para mirarle directamente a sus hermoso ojos verdes. — ¿Aprenderás conmigo?  
  
— Si, ¿Quieres que te toque algo? En el piano, no en ti. — aclara cuando vio que Jared parecía considerar su propuesta desde aquí.  
  
— Si... si quiero. — contestó limpiándose un poco las lágrimas de sus mejillas.  
  
Padalecki le da espacio para que se ajuste al asiento largo y acolchado con terciopelo negro. Jensen tiene el porte de un pianista profesional y eso le fascina al punto de que se sienta magnánimo a su lado, como si estuviera al lado de uno de los grandes. Es hermoso, verlo ajustarse a su altura y acomodar las partituras nuevas. Lo que no espera es el chirrido que viene tan pronto los dedos tan hábiles de Jensen tocan las teclas. Es como si tuviera dos manos izquierdas, los dedos le van en la misma dirección y a veces sus dedos se chocan.  
  
— Uh, Jen ¿Qué haces? ¿Es una especie manera de no hacerme sentir mal? — es curiosidad lo que se escuchó en su voz, mientras se acerca un poco más al rubio. Le abraza con fuerza, besándole la base del cuello y cuando se separa de él, es cuando nota lo tenso que Jensen esta y la expresión herida en su rostro cuando sus dos gemas verdes se dirigen a su rostro.  
  
— ¿Piensas eso? — lo pregunta con los labios muy apretados, el ceño fruncido ligeramente.  
  
— Espera... ¡Oh! Jen, no sabes tocar ¿Cierto? — Preguntó con una expresión de disculpa en su rostro. — No me mires así, amor, no pensé que fuera en serio cuando me lo dijiste... es que…  
  
— No me hables. — esta humillado, Jared puede verlo en su rostro tan claro como el agua, joder, esta tan humillado que se cruza de brazos y es allí cuando las advertencias de muchos explotan en su cabeza. Cuantas veces le advirtieron que Jensen Ackles era el único de su familia que no sabía tocar el piano. — Nunca tuve el interés de aprender.  
  
Lleva su mano a sus hombros y acaricia levemente atrayéndole a su cuerpo.  
  
— Está bien, entiendo ¿Quieres que aprendamos juntos? — Su voz es pequeña pero firme. — Tienes ventaja por un dedo. — molestó, aunque a el mismo le duele decirlo en voz alta, es quizás hora de aceptar la realidad.  
  
— No importa, mi profesor siempre dijo que tenía una sola mano y que la otra era tan inútil que mejor me la hacía cortar. — murmuro, acariciándose los dedos con suavidad. — Es estúpido, solo voy a aprender por ti o a intentarlo, no creo que vaya a aprender de todos modos, solo quería que tu tuvieras una excusa para tocar, porque amo tu música, porque me hace sentir que mi hermano aún está aquí...  
  
— Aprenderás a tocar... al menos lo suficiente para que tu hermano sonría desde donde está. — levanta su rostro, tomando su barbilla y acaricia levemente para que Ackles le mire a los ojos. — Muchas gracias por arriesgarte por mí... por querer darme algo por que tocar, eres increíble.  
  
— No, tú eres sorprenderte. — Replicó de inmediato, suspirando con pesadez. — Prométeme que me enseñaras y que tú también aprenderás. — Jensen le tomo de la mano, acariciando el espacio faltante en este.  
  
— Lo intentare. — su voz se corta y se hace pequeña, quebrándose un poco, nadie había acariciado su mano justo en ese lugar desde que había salido del hospital, nadie y el contacto lo hacía más real. — Quiero volver a tocar...  
  
— Lo sé, lo sé... inténtalo, solo tienes que intentarlo, yo quiero que hagas esto por ti y por mí.  
  
— Esta bien, esto será por nosotros. — entrelazó su mano con la ajena y atrajo a Jensen a su cuerpo. — Te amo Jen, no sabes cuánto.  
  
— Te amo también y quiero lo mejor para ti... lo mejor, quiero que cuando nos casemos me mires y pienses en las cosas buenas...  
  
— Lo haré, cuando te miré en el altar pensaré en que la vida me recompenso con la persona más maravillosa que pudiera existir... a quien siempre busqué.  
  
La puerta de entrada se abre vagamente y de pronto lo hace con un estruendo, Sadie y Harley entrando como si nunca hubieran estado en la casa, con su ánimo contagioso, mientras que Ian entra tras ellos, con una caja llena de dulces y en la otra las correas de los perros ahora sueltos. Luce más cansado que nunca, con ojeras bajo los ojos aun, purpureas al igual que su cuello, las consecuencias de una nariz rota hasta el tabique. Gracioso es que el morado resalta sus ojos azules. Viene de pasear a los perros y seguramente de la comisaría.  
  
— Hey... Jay te traje los dulces, más vale que hayas cocinado, ¡Oh! — Se queda de pie dándose de cuenta en el instante que levanto las vista que su compañero de piso no estaba solo — Buenas tardes, Ackles.  
  
— Buenas tardes, periodista. — Jensen se pone de pie, soltando la mano de Jared, quien teme por la seguridad de Ian por una fracción de segundo. — Asumo que vas a acompañarnos a Jared y a mí en nuestra cena.  
  
— Si no le molesta. — contestó de inmediato encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Jared solo le mira como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo en la cabeza. — Jared iba a cocinar pollo en salsa de tomate.  
  
— ¿Qué yo iba a qué? — Jared dijo en un chillido — Eso no es cierto, Jen va a llevarnos a comer.  
  
— ¿Qué? — Jensen se giró a Jared mirándole con una ceja alzada.  
  
— Ni siquiera se te ocurra, Jay, ¡dulces a cambio de pollo! Es nuestro trato de esta mañana, la inocencia no te queda.  
  
— Jeeeeen, no dejes que se salga con la suya. — gimoteo, tomando a Jensen de la mano, lo que no sería tan malo si este no tuviera esa expresión severa en sus rostro.  
  
— Un acuerdo es un acuerdo, Jared Padalecki, si es así debes cumplirlo sin rechistar, obviamente Somerhalder ha cumplido su parte, ¿Lo harás, tú?  
  
— Pero solo si te quedas a cenar con nosotros, me gustaría que probadas mis habilidades en la cocina ¿Qué te parece?  
  
— Estaré aquí, además me gustaría hablar con Somerhalder unos segundos. — eso asusta a Ian, quien mira hacía la puerta, incluso si duda que Ackles llegue a hacer algo frente a Padalecki, no después de que ha analizado la escena que ha encontrado frente a él.  
  
El nuevo piano es sin duda una hermosa adicción a la sala del loft, enorme y elegante. Seguramente el sueño dorado de Padalecki y la mejor manera de que el gigante vuelva a tocar, dios sabe que sus oídos extrañan la dulce melodía en las mañanas.  
  
Jared dirigió su mirada hacia Ian, no estaba tan inquieta como la de su amigo que seguro tenía todos sus instintos diciéndole que saliera corriendo, pero se quedó ahí, serio y sospechaba que era por Kane.  
  
— Bien Jay a cocinar, esperaremos por aquí. — dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.  
  
Fue extraño sentarse con Jensen Ackles en el mismo espacio, a tan corta distancia y no estar atado, ensangrentado o a punto de morir por las manos asesinas de Christian Kane; también fue liberador, porque por fin lograba tenerlo frente a él, tan cerca como para estrangularlo con sus propias manos sin esfuerzo. Le gusto la forma en la que el hombre lo miro, analizando cada una de sus facciones casi perfectas, se preguntó si ese hombre había visto algo especial en Jared, tal y como Kane lo había visto en él.  
  
Era un hombre imponente, joven, pero su seriedad mortal hacia que todos sus enemigos lo tomaran con cautela. Jensen Ackles siempre había evadido la muerte y a veces se le confundía en ser la muerte misma. La frialdad con la que trataba a sus enemigos y la austeridad de sus acciones eran lo que más causaba miedo. Kane también tenía mucho que ver con la reputación de los Ackles, pero no solo Kane, "Los Kane" en realidad, al igual que Los Ackles, siempre había sido fieles a los Auditores, solo que los últimos siempre habían triunfado como líderes.  
  
— Amell dice que eres el periodista más quisquilloso que alguna vez haya conocido. — Somerhalder no tiene ni puta idea de cómo reaccionar a eso.  
  
Al principio piensa que es una broma, luego que ha escuchado mal, porque Ackles no es conocido por hacer bromas. Entonces repite las palabras en su cabeza y no, no ha escuchado mal. Amell, Stephen Amell, el hombre en el que ha confiado más de una vez su seguridad, quien juro protegerlo de cualquier sicario que fuera tras su cabeza, Kane incluido, es parte de los Auditores.  
  
— Dice que eres un dolor de culo, pero que no por eso debes morir. Yo no pienso así.  
  
— Así que ninguno piensa que debo morir... ¿A que debo esa opinión?  
  
Esta sorprendido, claramente sorprendido... con algunas ideas de caminar más tarde a la comisaria y golpear a Amell, pero no lo hará por el simple hecho de que no quiere hacer nada que ponga en riesgo su oportunidad de estar con Christian, realmente lo quiere, por eso simplemente se dará el lujo de enojarse consigo mismo y repetir que tratara de no ser tan inocente y confiado la próxima vez.  
  
— Tiene que ver mucho cuan fácil eres. Estoy seguro de que hasta Jared cayo en tu juego de serpiente rastrera y se dejó convencer para hacer lo que quisieras.  
  
— Jared es una persona demasiado inocente... imagino que estas al tanto de ello.  
  
— Y es exactamente por eso que pienso en lo mucho que te habrás aprovechado de él, para saber sobre nosotros. — estaba celoso, lo noto en el momento en el que Ackles se enderezo en la silla, sus narinas ensanchándose cuando termino de hablar.  
  
— No me dijo nada. — respondió con tranquilidad. — Lo que sé es por mi investigación y aunque me hiera en el orgullo, debo admitir que no es mucho, no me dijo nada, no importa cuántas veces le advertí que lo estabas usando, que no le querías, siempre confió en ti... acepto que le manipulado en algunas otras cosas, pero en lo referente a ti no logre sacarle nada, ni yo, ni quienes nos secuestraron.  
  
Jensen Ackles desvió la mirada, sintiendo el dolor de Jared por un momento. Fue visible para Ian, no solo por como su expresión se quebraba por un instante.  
  
— Lo sé, nunca hablo.  
  
— Escucha... sé que aunque quizás no creas necesario ni siquiera matarme, si sé que me preferirías lejos de Jared y tu familia, pero estoy enamorado de Chris y sé que es mucho pedir pero me gustaría la oportunidad de hacerle feliz  
  
— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que le haces feliz? Kane necesita más que una prostituta de información. —siseo Jensen, la sola mención de su familia por parte de alguien que la había amenazado por tanto tiempo lo enfadaba.  
  
Desde la cocina, Jared asomo la cabeza. — Esa boca, Jensen. Esa boca.  
  
— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro tú... que esta prostituta no es lo que quiere? — respondió, sin prestare atención al instante en que Jensen bufo por la reprimenda que su prometido le había hecho.  
  
— ¡Ian, las reglas, aun vives aquí! — indignado por ser ignorado, Jared se metió regreso a la cocina.  
  
— Conozco a Christian mejor de lo que tú lo conoces y si no es así, debes demostrarme lo contrario.  
  
— Quizás si lo conoces mucho mejor que yo... pero le conozco en aspectos que tú no, aceptare cualquier cosa que me pidan por una oportunidad.  
  
¿Una oportunidad? ¿Eso pedía, Somerhalder? Tal vez podía darle eso, una oportunidad para que pudiera hacer a su primo feliz, pero realmente, en su interior, Ian Somerhalder era una amenaza a su famiglia, lo consideraba una amenaza terrible y no quería más que verlo en un ataúd; pero no podía quitarle eso a Jared también, ya le habían quitado la música por su culpa, no le haría sufrir más.  
  
— No es mi decisión. Lo único que pediré será todos y cada uno de los reportes que hayas recopilado alguna vez sobre cualquier líder criminal, todos. Si no los tengo para cuando me marche de aquí esta noche, entonces tendrás que dejar Baltimore mañana en la mañana.  
  
— Esta bien — no puede decir que su corazón no se siente herido con semejante pedido, es un trabajo lleno de dedicación y esfuerzo de años...pero se sorprende asintiendo, es más fácil dejarlo ir de lo que cree.  
  
El silencio cae en el loft, solo se escucha a Jared en la cocina, y hablando de Jared, Ian de repente se incorpora, dirigiéndose a la cocina.  
  
— ¡Tu! ¡Deja eso! — se abalanza sobre Jared que tiene la boca llena, además de que está lleno hasta las mejillas de migajas. — ¡Jodido niño!  
  
— Mmmm… — se quejó apenas siente a Ian encima de él. —  _…Mismmmdujsdhjfdulcesdsad…_  ¡Noooo, Ian...! ¡Son mis dulces!  
  
— No son tuyos, glotón, eran de los dos. — gruñe mientras forcejea por quitarle la caja a Jared de las manos, hasta los perros están entre sus pies, viendo atentamente por algún trozo que caiga al suelo. — Dámelo, Chris me dio esos rojos, Jared... joder, niñato.  
  
— Bien, bien, bien. — suelta la caja con un ligero puchero. — Solo porque Kane te los dio y se lo que significa que alguien que amas te regale dulces.  
  
— Oh, esa no es la historia que escuche, tu saqueaste la nevera de Ackles sin su permiso, monstruo de los dulces. — Ian acuna la caja contra su pecho y va a ponerla en la nevera de nuevo, contando lo que Jared no se ha comido. — Joder, ¿Qué tú madre nunca te dijo que los dulces van después de la cena?  
  
— No, los saqueábamos juntos antes. — responde con una sonrisa, dándose media vuelta para comprobar el pollo que hierve lentamente en una de las ollas. — Ahora mueve el culo a cumplir lo que mi prometido te pide. — molestó encaminándose a la sala con una sonrisa.  
  
— Eso suena tan cursi... viniendo de ti no debería sorprenderme, pero aun así. — Ian suspiro, mirando a donde sabía que Jensen estaba sentado.  
  
— ¿Qué... comprendes el sentimiento? — pregunta, pero en realidad es más un comentario que no necesita respuesta por eso ni siquiera la espera, mientras observa a Jared sentarse y abrazar a Jensen que solo se deja hacer, pero claramente a gusto.

Se marcha a la división que forma su habitación y cierra la puerta tras él, quedándose paralizado cuando ve a Kane sentado en la silla de su escritorio leyendo un reporte reciente de él mismo. Debió pensarlo antes, Ackles no iba a muchas partes sin Kane y eso explicaría la prisa de este por volver temprano.  
  
— No sé porque no leo la palabra sexy por ninguna parte... es como si esto no hablara de mí.  
  
No puede evitar una pequeña risa salga de su rostro, mientras observa al otro hombre con detenimiento.  
  
— No era consciente de lo sexy que eras mientras lo escribía... eres sigiloso.  
  
— Me enseñaron a ser invisible y eso seré. — respondió, pasando las páginas. — ¿Cómo les va a esos dos allá afuera? ¿Ya dejo de llorar la niña Padalecki por su dedo? Se lo tiene merecido solo por haber hecho que Jensen tocara ese instrumento, apuesto a que Mozart se revolcó en su tumba cuando Jensen hizo eso.  
  
— Oye no seas tan cruel, no creo que lo hiciera tan mal. — aseguró dejándose caer en la cama, justo al lado de Kane. — Y no le digas así, es mi mejor amigo y se llevó la peor parte de ese tonto secuestro. — sabe que Kane opina distinto, después de todo fue a él quien operaron de emergencia porque su vida pendía de un hilo y aun con ello, Jared era quien apenas lo había logrado, desde su opinión.  
  
— Si, si, como está tu nariz ¿Aun te duele? — pregunto suavemente, girándose a Ian que se sostenía el costado, se veía cansado, algo adormilado, la batalla con Jared por los dulces se había llevado todo de él.  
  
— Si aún me duele...es una putada. — se quejó, bostezando un poco. — Debo hacer un respaldo para Ackles...antes de que Jared termine su famoso pollo con papas.  
  
— ¿Un respaldo? No creo que eso sea a lo que Jensen se refería. — Christian acoto, sentándose a su lado y tomándolo entre brazos, estaba preocupado, todo en su cuerpo lo decía. — Deberías descansar un poco, déjame a mí hacerlo.  
  
— Se llevaran todos los archivos ¿Cierto? — la voz de Ian suena adormilada y Kane sabe que su cuerpo no se ha recuperado ni un cincuenta por ciento de lo sucedido — ¿Estás seguro?  
  
— Si, bebe. Estoy seguro, te despertare cuando la comida este lista. — Christian le aparta el cabello de los ojos y le besa el aun suave tabique de la nariz. — Te amo, por favor, Ian ya te lo he dicho, pero tienes que tomarte un descanso, Ian.  
  
— Llévate todo. — pide acurrucándose en los brazos ajenos. — Incluso los que tengo guardados en otras partes, te daré todo...solo quiero quedarme contigo.  
  
— Yo también, pero... quiero que sepas que lo siento, nunca pensé que Jensen sabría esto desde un inicio... que me conocería tan bien como para saber que me enamoraría de ti. — lo confiesa mientras le recuestan en la cama, Kane también se acostó a su lado. — Solo quería hacerte feliz.  
  
— ¿Estas tratando de decirme que Ackles te puso detrás de mí porque sabía que esto pasaría? — una risa irónica sale de sus labios, pero luego lo hace una queja porque su cuerpo duele con cada mínimo movimiento.  
  
— Soy débil a la carne y la tuya siempre ha sido muy atractiva e interesante. — respondió casi en el mismo tono, acariciándole el torso con una mano. — Descansa, te despertare cuando la cena este lista.  
  
— Más vale que lo hagas, adoro el pollo. — su cuerpo se comienza a sentir ligero, en una sensación de calidez que está seguro viene de sentir el cuerpo de Kane alrededor. — Te amo...Chris, no importa como ocurrió.  
  
Ian cae en un sueño profundo tan rápido como cierra los ojos, agotado hasta los cimientos de tanta actividad, ya ni siquiera es capaz de pasar más de unos veinte minutos de pie, porque todo el costado le duele, la nariz se le congestiona y la cabeza se le embota por lo difícil que le es respirar. Todo ese tiempo en el hospital no le sirvió de mucho, aun esta resentido y necesita descanso. Kane se lo ha estado diciendo desde que lo acompaño fuera del hospital, pero a él le ha costado abandonar su rutina y ahora Jensen lo ha puesto en una situación incómoda.  
  
Hablando de Jensen, Christian se asoma por la puerta de la habitación de Ian, mirando a Jared besar a Jensen mientras hablan. Quiere que Jensen sea feliz y si Jared es el elegido, lo aceptara. Le gustaría pensar que Jensen puede y eventualmente hará lo mismo con Ian, después de todo él intuía que algo pasaría, sin embargo se tiene que tomar en cuenta lo receloso y desconfiado que Ackles es, más cuando se trata de su familia.  
  
— Un beso, dos besos...tres besos por tus pensamientos ¿Qué tal? — Jared sonríe mientras trata de llamar la atención de Jensen — ¿Estas celoso?  
  
— No, no lo estoy. — responde, moviendo su cuello a un lado para que los besos de Jared cubran toda la sensible piel. — Y tengo muchos pensamientos.  
  
— Por un momento pensé que querías dispararle a Ian por ser más que un periodista. — es sincero cuando lo dice y deja una fina línea de besos en el cuello de su amante después. — ¿Aun no compro todos tus pensamientos?  
  
— No, creo que vas a tener que seguir bajando... ver si logras comprarlos todos... — Jensen le dice, sonriendo, aunque aún queda la sombra de la expresión que tenía cuando veía a Somerhalder hace un rato. — Solo quiero que sepas que si alguna vez ese hombre te toco ni siquiera pienses en contármelo porque voy a degollarlo con mis propias manos.  
  
— Nunca me toco de ninguna manera. — repite, entre cada beso que deja sobre la piel de porcelana de su prometido. — Nunca y además ni siquiera recuerdo cualquier caricia antes de conocerte.  
  
— Las palabras comienzan a ser parte de ti ahora, ¿No? Ya no balbuceas como cuando te conocí, has dejado de ser un baboso. — sus dedos toman a Jared del cabello para hacerlo alzar su rostro. — Mírame, mírame y dime que amas y que nunca más miraras a nadie más como me miras a mí.  
  
— Te amo...nadie nunca tendrá mi atención como tú la tienes, mientras viva solo te miraré a ti. — le besa segundos después pero es apenas sobre los labios, más como una muestra de cariño. — Oh y solo para que lo sepas, me ponías tan jodidamente nervioso, que solo podía decir alguna que otra cosa...como lo siento por robar tus dulces.  
  
— No te culpo, te regale una nevera entera con ellos, ¿No? — Ackles baja la mirada y acaricia el muslo de Jared hasta llegar a su entrepierna. — ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que tendría a alguien como tú, ni siquiera con mi hermano repitiéndomelo en la cabeza todos los días, que encontraría a alguien que comprendiera toda la mierda que tenía dentro, alguien que lograría hacer algo útil con todo eso.  
  
Jared está casi sobre Jensen, sus piernas abiertas para poder recibir la caricia, pero todo su cuerpo apretujado al de amante, queriendo que este supiera cuanto le amaba. Sabía que este era un momento para sacarle cosas a Jensen sobre quien era, preguntas de las que quería una respuesta, dudas que nunca había tenido oportunidad de satisfacer.  
  
— Tu hermano era un hombre muy inteligente. — responde con cariño, observando a Jensen y la pequeña sonrisa que se puso en su rostro con sus palabras. — Seguro tus padres también lo eran ¿Los extrañas?  
  
— Por supuesto que sí, me cuesta pensar que ya no están. Mi madre murió hace tanto que si no fuera por las fotos no la recordaría ya... y mi padre, cuando murió... solo digamos que nunca me ha sido fácil superar la pérdida de las personas a las que he amado.  
  
— A mí también, siempre me vuelvo un pequeño consentido que solo quiero que me abracen, actualmente solo me queda mi padre y le adoro... pero extraño a mi madre mucho, así que tienes que cuidarte Jen, porque eres mi vida.  
  
— ¿Y tú vas a cuidarte? Quiero que sepas que haré todo lo posible para que te quedes conmigo, siempre, quiero que viajes conmigo también.  
  
— Me cuidare... Aprenderé a tocar de nuevo y comeré vegetales, aunque les odie. — sonríe tomando la mano de Jensen para besarla levemente. — Me quedare contigo siempre aun cuando viajes ¿Qué tal?  
  
— Si, por favor, quiero verte cada noche de mi vida, quiero tener tu rostro siempre grabado en mi cabeza. Siempre.  
  
— Lo harás... siempre te quiero conmigo, siempre conmigo. — Kane se aclara la garganta antes de entrar en la habitación, sonriendo por el sonrojo en las mejillas de Padalecki.  
  
— ¿Qué quieres, Christian? — pregunto Jensen, girando apenas su rostro a su primo, que estaba cruzado de brazos.  
  
De la cocina se percibía ya el olor de la comida, el pollo hirviendo en una salsa deliciosa que todos esperaban probar tan pronto pudieran sentarse a la mesa, aunque con Kane allí, Jared estaba seguro de que la cena seria incomoda. Le gustaría pensar que tenía poder ahora sobre ese carbón, pero eso significaba pensar que ahora no solo tenía derechos en la Familia Auditore, también tenía deberes.  
  
— Simplemente decirte que tengo los documentos que pediste a Ian y las contraseñas de sus casilleros en otros países, donde están el resto. — su vista se movió hacia Jared que se puso tenso de inmediato. — Y decirle a Padalecki que quiero pollo. — agregó encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
— Le debes respeto ahora, Christian. No solo eso, le debes garantizar su seguridad. — Ackles se giró de nuevo a Jared, acariciando su estrecha cintura y subiendo por sus anchos hombros. — Debes pedirle permiso para sentarse a su mesa, ya que no has sido invitado a esta cena.  
  
— Oh vamos Jensen, sabes que no lo hago con mala intención es divertido ver como sus cachetes se inflan cuando le molestó. — pero la mirada de Jensen es más severa y un suspiro sale de sus labios. — Esta bien, lo siento ¿Puedo comer con ustedes señor Padalecki?  
  
— Claro, si eso hace feliz a Ian, entonces me gustaría que probaras mi comida, además, ya era tiempo de que lo hicieras, considerando que la primera vez que cene con ustedes tú fuiste quien cocino. — las palabras de Jared eran honestas, con alivio al ver que Kane sí que podía cambiar. — Y sé que mis cachetes inflados son lindos, pero... me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien.  
  
Jared deja un beso sobre los labios de Jensen antes de levantarse.  
  
— Iré a verificar la salsa. — agregó caminando hacia la cocina.  
  
— Es demasiado inocente. — murmuró Kane, una vez Jared se retiró de la habitación. — Asumo que eso te encanta ¿No?  
  
— Su inocencia cura mi oscuridad, lava las manchas de mi alma sucia y oxidada, no necesito más enfermedad en mi vida que la que ya poseo. — respondió Jensen mirando sus manos temblorosas antes de mirar a Christian a los ojos. — Vivirá, Jared lo ama lo suficiente como para no hacerlo sufrir, pero tendrás que aprender a respetar a Jared o me veré en la terrible situación de dañarlo a él para dañarte a ti.  
  
— Esta bien... le cuidare con mi vida, tanto porque es la persona que has elegido para tu vida como por una muestra de agradecimiento por la vida de la persona que amo, gracias Jensen  
  
— Mejor vas a terminar tu trabajo, adelanta tanto como puedas para que tengas la oportunidad de ponerlo a descansar más temprano. — su sonrisa fue sincera, mientras el mismo se ponía de pie, esperando ser de alguna ayuda para Jared en la cocina.  
  
— Sí, claro. — sonríe, haciendo un sonido de gusto cuando un olor más fuerte llega sus fosas nasales. — Joder si sabe cómo cocina ese chiquillo será explotado por la glotona de Danneel y Morgan. — agregó mientras salía de la casa.

En la cocina, Jared estaba apoyado en la repisa, mientras vigilaba el pollo que sudaba dentro de la cacerola con verduras ya suaves. Le falta poco a la comida cuando Ackles entro, acercándose a Jared, quien le rodeo los hombros con ambos brazos, mirándose una vez más a los ojos. Ahora se le veía mucho más cómodo que cuando lo vio en el piano hace una hora; sabe que está poniendo mucho para mejorar.  
  
— Le puse verduras. — Jensen sabe que es una forma de decir que está cumpliendo con su promesa de cuidarse un poco más.  
  
— ¿Eso hiciste? ¿Después de haberte comido los dulces de Ian? — se burló Jensen, tomándolo de la estrecha cintura. — No puedo esperar a probar tu deliciosa comida.  
  
— Si... eso no es mi culpa, nadie debería dejar dulces sin supervisión cerca de mí, es como una regla universal.

  


Nunca pensó que fuera esa clase de chico, ya sabes, el que enloquece con una boda.  
  
Con su boda.  
  
Vamos, con los años ha tenido muchos amigos que se han casado y han tenido arranques de locura cerca de la fecha pautada para la boda. Nunca pensó que se convertiría en uno de esos psicóticos que se sentaban una hora antes de dormir a revisar catálogos con cien mil colores de manteles diferentes, joder, hasta donde el sabia solo había nueve colores en el mundo, no más. Bueno, nueve sumados a todos los colores distintos que él había descubierto solito en el cuerpo de Jensen desde que estaban juntos. No que siempre tuviera tiempo para ver a Jensen, a veces este le vendaba y le folla con un vibrador hasta que sus paredes anales temblaban descontroladas provocándole orgasmos épicos.  
  
No sabía cómo es que siempre, últimamente, acababa pensando en el sexo que tenía con Jensen; claro, Jensen era un experto y su experiencia hacia que todo su cuerpo siempre estuviera alerta a cualquier locura que su novio quisiera hacerle. Como esa vez que se dejó atar al techo de la cama adosada de Jensen y que este usara su cuerpo colgante para metérsela por turnos en la boca y en el culo.  
  
Jadeando disimuladamente, se secó el sudor de la frente y centro su mirada en el catálogo que tenía enfrente. Ahora mismo tenía que esperar a un famoso pastelero del que Nancy no había parado de hablar en toda la semana. Claro, la idea lo emocionaba, el esperar... no tanto.  
  
En su cabeza tenía miles y miles de tipos de pastel memorizados alfabéticamente, y sabía que los quería todo, pero que eso sería inhumanamente posible, al menos que el sujeto al que iban a presentarle fuera un robot y cagara pasteles, un pensamiento nada reconfortante.  
  
Ian y Nancy lo acompañaban, sentados a ambos lados de él, esperando en la pastelería con toque italiano que quedaba lejos de los puertos y más adentro en el corazón de Baltimore. El futuro esposo no había podido venir por razones que desconocía, pero le había prometido llegar tan pronto se desocupara de su trabajo. Era de gran alivio que Nancy estuviera con él, ella parecía conocer a los Ackles mejor que nadie y era de gran ayuda. En cambio, Ian, parecía que iba a explotar de los nervios que tenía encima por estar con la hermana de Kane en la misma habitación por primera vez.  
  
Jared se preocuparía por él, si no estuviera más preocupado por los pasteles.  
  
Por algunos instantes se pregunta si es posible combinar las fresas y los melocotones, quizás con relleno de dulce de leche y un poco de lustre de vainilla con chispas de chocolates, pero luego piensa en uvas y ¿Cómo puede olvidarlas?, la forma en que se derriten en su boca cuando están envueltas en lustre no tiene precio, pero se pregunta si podrá agregarlas ¿Sino sería demasiado?  
  
Aun así... piensa que el pastel es EL dulce de su boda y vamos, tiene que ser excepcional, así que le agregara las uvas ¡Porque él y Jensen se lo merecen!, punto, pero se pregunta si su prometido no preferiría frutas más exóticas, sabe que las ama.  
  
— Puedes dejar de pensar en dulces. —gruño Ian, interrumpiéndole.  
  
¿Había dicho todo eso en voz alta o solo le conocía extremadamente bien el periodista?  
  
— No pensaba en dulces. — se defendió inútilmente tomando a Nancy de la mano. — ¿A Jen le gustan las uvas verdad?  
  
— Claro que sí, Jared, es un adicto al vino, pero no estoy segura si le gustaría tener uvas en su pastel, creo que mejor sería frutas dulces y no acidas, ¿Te parece? — ella le sonrió cuando se lo dijo, aunque era obvio que le divertida su padecimiento.  
  
— Si. — Contestó emocionado, su voz se escuchó aliviada. — No sé qué hubiera hecho si no vienes ¿El melocotón te parece bien?  
  
— Por supuesto, a Josh lo enloquecía... quizás... quizás deberías hacer algo diferente de mi boda, sé que estas emocionado porque yo planee toda la boda con Josh, pero, quizás para Jensen no sea buena idea tener tantas cosas que se parezcan a su hermano, por eso también quiero ayudarte, porque lo conozco a él muy bien. — su tono de voz era suave mientras le acariciaba a Jared el hombro.  
  
— Le preguntare pero también creo que sería interesante hacerle un tributo, como una forma de agradecer todo lo que hizo por la familia...debes pensar que soy un tonto, porque nunca le conocí pero pensé que lo merece  
  
— Quizás deberías escucharla y callarte, Padalecki. Si le haces eso a Ackles saldrá huyendo de tu boda y te quedaras plantado. — Ian salto, frotando sus ojos con desespero. — Tal vez Ackles no quiera que le hagas una fiesta en honor a su hermano muerto.  
  
— No es eso Ian, no será así... pero quería al menos algo que lo recordara ¿Por qué estás tan amargado? ¿No te follaron bien anoche? — replico con molestia y no se da cuenta como Nancy ríe de escucharles discutir como niños.  
  
— Habla por ti, idiota. — Ian le replico, dándole una mirada asesina.  
  
— Chicos... Chicos, por dios, parecen mis hijas, pero claro sin tanta mala palabra. — dijo con cariño la mujer que sin darse cuenta se había desplazado en frente de ambos. — Jared, gracias aprecio el esfuerzo, pero quizás una o dos cosas estarían bien, después de todo este es tu momento y el del niño que pensó que nunca encontraría a nadie  
  
— Si, si... — Jared respondió, saltando en su asiento.  
  
En ese momento, uno de los pasteleros se acercó, no era el que esperaban, pero si era lo suficientemente amable y había visto muchas bodas como para saber que la discusión entre ambos sujetos tenía que ver mucho con los nervios por la festividad cercana, se sentó frente a ellos y les entrego varios catálogos con sabores, además de colocar tacitas con sirope, para que Jared se decidiera cual quería.  
  
Era obvio que Padalecki devoraría todo antes tomar una decisión y probarlo todo era la parte más divertida. Ian estaba incomodo llevando su vista cada dos segundos a Nancy como si sus ojos, sumamente parecidos a los de su amante le atrajeran, estaba nervioso aun, esperaba que ella le reclamara o algo así... que desaprobara su relación, quizás que le amenazara de muerte pero hasta el momento solo había sonreído.  
  
Y ahora que pensaba eso le ponía más nervioso, sobre todo con Jared sonriendo cada dos o tres minutos y pidiéndole que diferencia entre dos siropes exactamente iguales. Ian ya comenzaba a sentirse incomodo al escuchar todos los sonidos de Jared que parecía un experto. Al cabo de un rato, le toco probar algunos bizcochos que tampoco encontraba gran diferencia pero para alivio de todos, el  _patissier_  principal arribo, acalorado y más joven de lo que esperaban, un hombre atractivo de unos cuarenta años, italiano como se esperaba y agradable, además de paciente, porque tuvo que escuchar a todo lo que Jared quería y exigía tener en su pastel y en los aperitivos.  
  
—...Y quiero una red velvet tradicional, que se sirva en pedacitos miniatura, como porquecitos. — continuaba hablando mientras el chef anotaba. — Y dulces con miel, mucha miel.  
  
— Mataras a todos tus invitados de una indigestión — murmuro Ian, haciendo reír a todos menos Jared que solo le miro con un puchero.  
  
— Jensen me dijo...  
  
—...que podía escoger lo que quisiera. — Ian casi se cubrió los ojos al ver la enorme sonrisa que aprecio en el rostro de Jared cuando la voz de Ackles se escuchó en la habitación, en seguida poniéndose de pie para abrazar a Ackles, pero deteniéndose al verlo.  
  
Tenía el brazo inmovilizado, pegado a su pecho cubierto por una camiseta, la chaqueta blanca le cubría los hombros más la traía superpuesta. No parecía estar en buenas condiciones, pero todo su ser seguía infundiendo respeto e intimidación explicita.  
  
— ¿Jen? — la energía de Jared parecía que se había desvanecido de su cuerpo, su voz se había hecho pequeña y Nancy se levantó acariciando levemente sus hombros, comprendiendo la sorpresa y miedo que inundaron a Jared, le gustaría decirle que se acostumbraría pero sería mentirle, no importa cuántas veces Josh llego herido, ella siempre tenía la misma reacción.  
  
— Somerhalder, porque no me acompañas un segundo afuera...  
  
— Estoy bien. — Jensen respondió, a su lado pasando el  _patissier_  principal, Nancy e Ian, quien también sentía como el corazón se le encogía al pensar en cómo se encontraría Kane en esos momentos. — No tienes por qué darme esa expresión.  
  
— Pero… — los ojos de Jared se llenaron de lágrimas mientras le seguía, una vez estuvieron solos necesito toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejar de temblar. — Lo siento, debería acostumbrarme a esto pero es que, lo siento. — Jared no sabe en qué segundo se está abrazando a la espalda de Jensen, sintiendo como el cuerpo ajeno se relaja cuando lo hace.  
  
— Hey, no me hagas arrepentirme de haber venido; no quiero arruinar tu mañana eligiendo sabores. — Jensen le devuelve el abrazo con el brazo que aún conserva movimiento. — Solo es un esguince, estará bien en unos días. Vamos, cariño, déjame ver esa hermosa sonrisa.  
  
— ¿Estas bien? — Jensen quita las lágrimas de sus ojos y él se esfuerza por tranquilizarse, por sonreír — No arruinaste nada, solo me sorprendiste... además necesito a alguien aquí que tenga un gusto refinado, no como Ian que solo me dice que todo está sabroso y ya…  
  
— ¿Acaso no todo lo está? — el dedo de Jensen se encajó en uno de sus hoyuelos, haciéndole sonreír aún más y por lo tanto profundizar el hoyito. — ¿No te gusto todo?  
  
— Si, todo esta tan delicioso... que no puedo decidir e Ian solo se ríe. — se quejó pero está sonriendo, disfrutando de las manos de Jensen en su rostro.  
  
— Tienes los hoyuelos más adorables que he visto, cariño, solo quiero besarte todo el día. — Jensen le tomo de la barbilla y tiro de él, sacando un grito ahogado de sorpresa de Jared al sentir a su novio tan poderoso aun con un solo brazo.  
  
Le besa con fuerza y Jared solo puede dejarse hacer con gusto, riendo entre respiro que la boca ajena le da... su tristeza quedándose atrás ante la alegría de tener a Jensen a su lado. — Wow, me encanta que seas tan fuerte.  
  
— Siempre lo seré, nunca olvides eso. Ahora, ¿Serias tan amable de mostrarme?  
  
Ackles se adelantó a la mesa, tomando asiento a lo que Jared empujo su silla para que quedara bastante cerca y pudiera usar su mano izquierda para tomar en sus manos el catalogo, se le veía sereno, magistral, y él no podía pensar en nada más que en lo suertudo que había sido.  
  
— Jen, ¿sabías que te amo mucho? — su voz es suave mientras mira el catalogo junto con su futuro esposo.  
  
— Es algo que nunca voy a olvidar. — sus resplandecientes ojos, ya no tan fríos como la primera vez que los vio, le miran de reojo, queriendo descubrir que se trae Jared entre manos, pero como siempre, la boca de Padalecki es más rápida que su cerebro y no es de extrañar que lo haya dicho porque es lo que le salió del corazón. — Lo gracioso del asunto es... ¿me amas lo suficiente como para cambiar la música que usaremos en la boda?  
  
— Si... si te amo lo suficiente, ¿Pero porque no te gusta la música? — pregunto riendo.  
  
— Tengo en mente a un compositor famoso que reside aquí en Baltimore, quiero que actué junto con la Orquesta del Condado. — respondió Ackles, apoyando su rostro en su única mano útil mientras miraba el catalogo.  
  
— Oh, en serio — Jared salta en su sitio levemente, como si estuviera súper emocionado con la idea que escucho de los labios de Jensen — ¿Quién es?  
  
— Es un chico polaco, muy sexy. ¿Qué tal te parece la crema rosa de arándanos?  
  
— Sabes que no deberías decir que es alguien sexy cuando... espera… ¿polaco? — Su voz se hace pequeña, sorprendida. — ¿Hablas de mí?  
  
— No sé, ¿Eres un compositor famoso, Jared? ¿Y eres polaco? Eso no va bien con mi inexistente ascendencia ítalo—americana. — una sonrisa sarcástica se instaló en la boca de Jensen, provocativa, pero divertida también.  
  
Jared suspira, su cuerpo esta rígido de repente y se siente algo incómodo e inquieto.  
  
— No lo sé.... realmente no lo sé.  
  
— Sabia que no me amarías mucho después de que te lo propusiera, está bien, no hay problema con ello, era solo un pensamiento... entonces, ¿Qué opinas de la crema de arándanos?  
  
— Espera, sí realmente lo quieres, es decir, te amo lo suficiente para intentarlo, solo tengo algo de miedo... apenas he logrado dos melodías completas a solas y lentas...  
  
— Era un pensamiento, Jared... déjalo ir, yo ya lo hice. — replico ahora si con aburrimiento.  
  
— No puedo dejarlo ir si para ti significaba algo... Lo intentare, no, lo haré.  
  
— No importa, es demasiado pronto. — Jensen pasó la página, haciéndolo más bien como que leía, pero en realidad contaba del uno al cien muy lentamente.  
  
— Te dije que lo haré. — ¿Estaban acaso a la puerta de su primera pelea?  
  
Y dios si lo era, ambos habían probado ser testarudos en sus decisiones y por más que Jensen tuviera una personalidad aplastante, Jared no se quedaba atrás. Si esta era su primera pelea, iba a ser muy fea.  
  
— No te estoy obligando.  
  
— Nadie te está diciendo eso. — replico, pasando su mano por su cabello, en una claro gesto de frustración. — No pongas en mi boca, palabras que no he dicho.  
  
— Puede que no lo hayas dicho, pero lo has insinuado, toma tu decisión cuando te sientas seguro, y si eso nunca ocurre entonces será solo otro de mis fracasos. — Se puso de pie, la silla de madera trazando una línea negra en el piso cuando lo hizo.  
  
— ¿Fracaso? ¿De qué demonios hablas?, si no puedo tocar en forma de nuevo seria mi culpa... mía Jensen, yo soy el maldito inútil aquí que no se logra sacar de la cabeza el momento exacto en que paso mientras me gritaban que no podría volver a tocar...soy yo... — se pone de pie también, pero solo para retroceder y alejar sus ojos empañados de los de Jensen. — Olvida eso.  
  
— No es tu culpa, no importa cuántas veces intentes decirlo, no es tu culpa. Es mía. No debí haberte dejado sin protección. — Jensen siseo, se notaba que estaba enfadado.  
  
— No es tu culpa... no tenías forma de saber que irían detrás de mí, por favor no te culpes. — su voz vuelve baja de nuevo. — Esto solo sucedió...solo eso.  
  
— No puedes... no puedes seguir negando que fue mi culpa, que es mi culpa que ahora no puedas tocar tu magnifica música. — siseo, tomando uno de los envases con crema batida y observándolo fijamente, antes de hacer algo que honestamente, Jared no hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años.  
  
Jared se voltea rodando los ojos, dispuesto a discutir inmediatamente a discutir esas palabras pero no puede, su rostro se ve inundado de algo blanco que generalmente le gustaría, ahora no sabe que pensar.  
  
— ¿Qué haces?  
  
— Me estoy enfadando contigo. — respondió Jensen pasivamente, tomando otra con crema rosa y lanzándosela a la camisa blanca de diseñador. — Porque no sé de qué otra forma hacerlo.  
  
Jared no era exactamente la persona más madura del mundo, uno de sus ex se lo había dicho una vez y cuando le arrebato a Jensen el pequeño bote de crema batida y lo esparció en su rostro también, comprobó que tenía razón.  
  
— Yo también estoy enfadado ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decirme lo que quieres, joder?  
  
— Te lo dije y te negaste... o más bien, balbuceaste tu respuesta. — Jensen replica luego de quitarse la crema del rostro, viendo a Jared con incredulidad antes de sujetar otro envase y rociárselo a Jared en el cabello.  
  
— Pero te pregunte si era realmente importante para ti... quería escucharlo tonto — acuso, tomando un par de fresas y dejándolas ir por entre la camisa de Jensen, fresas cubiertas de chocolate por supuesto.  
  
— ¿Estás loco? — Jensen chillo, abriendo su camisa para extraer las fresas, pero Jared aprovecho que dejaba su pecho al descubierto para echarle aún más.  
  
— Tú fuiste quien me empezó a atacar con comida. — se quejó, pero admite que Jensen rodeado de fresas se ve demasiado divertido y hermoso, por lo que pronto está acariciando los restos de chocolate que quedaron por su abdomen y disfrutando del puchero a medias que está en sus labios. — Lo haré por ti y por mí...solo me agarraste desprevenido, pero Jen si quieres que deje de pensar que fue mi culpa, deja de pensar que es tuya.  
  
— Bastardo, ya me había manchado de sangre y ahora de dulces, ¿Qué no puedes enfadarte de otra forma? — eso solo hizo que Padalecki le abrazara besando su mejillas manchadas, incluso aun tenia las pestañas gruesas con crema. — Fue mi culpa, Jay, no puedo perdonarme por lo que te hicieron.  
  
— No, Jen... tienes que perdonarte, mi Jen, no había forma que lo supieras y me sacaste de ahí justo a tiempo, ellos son los culpables. — no deja de abrazarle un segundo, porque quiere que Jensen se sienta seguro, que sienta que él no le ha culpado en ningún momento. — Estoy vivo gracias a ti...  
  
— Yo también, estoy vivo gracias a ti. — Ackles le abrazo cuando Jared se pegó aún más a él, haciéndole sonreír cuando por fin estuvieron en paz, al menos parcialmente porque ambos, en sus mentes, planificaban como hacerle al otro pagar el estar lleno de dulces ahora. — Estoy seguro que no te importara salir así a la calle.  
  
— Para nada... ¿Y a ti? — le preguntó claramente retándole.  
  
— Christian dice que ya es suficiente la vergüenza de salir con un sujeto de dos metros que toca el piano, así que creo que no. — se encogió de hombros, viendo como la boca de Jared se abría para insultar a Christian, pero en ese instante, el mismo entro en la habitación, viendo de uno a otro antes de alzar una ceja, sin saber que decir.

  
Al salir de la habitación, Ian Somerhalder enseguida se sintió bajo escrutinio, la mirada azul cielo, nada parecida a la de Kane pero más semejante a la suya, le miraba con curiosidad, parecía nada preocupada, aunque lo estaba, porque si Jensen Ackles, patriarca de los Auditore había salido herido de un negocio, entonces Kane debía estar en peor condición.  
  
El periodista también pensaba eso, y le preocupaba imaginar lo que podía haber sucedido con Christian, pero para el alivio de ambos, tan pronto accedieron al frente del local, vieron al asesino sentado en una de las mesas devorando una tartaleta de fresas con gula mientras coqueteaba con una de las dependientas.  
  
Nancy rodo los ojos, su hermano tendía a ser un cabrón con ella algunas veces, pero cuando se trataba de otros, parece que su nivel de cabroncete subía a mil por ciento. Se merecía si su ahora pareja le metía un coscorrón por imbécil; miro con preocupación a Ian que se había detenido y observaba de lejos a Kane charlar animadamente, parecía no tener ninguna cicatriz.  
  
— Es un estúpido algunas veces, pero tiene muy buen corazón.  
  
— Lo sé. — contestó su voz sonaba molesta y su cuerpo se había puesto rígido de repente, por la sensación de molestia que invadía su cuerpo — ¿No te molesta que este con él? — preguntó, rindiéndose finalmente a la curiosidad que le carcomía desde que Padalecki le había arrastrado fuera de las sabanas aquella mañana.  
  
— ¿Por qué debería? No creo que tenga el derecho de, ya sabes, oponerme a la primera relación seria que ha tenido en toda su vida, no cuando es la primera y yo le dije que podía irse a la mierda cuando comencé a salir con Josh después de que nos conociéramos en Europa. — Ian la ve sorprendido, casi sin creer que haya dicho una mala palabra y no haya sonado soez ante él. Ella posee toda la clase y el refinamiento del que Christian carece.  
  
— No lo sé... quizás porque los últimos cinco años me las he pasado detrás de tu familia...eso me tiene nervioso, que tenga problemas por mi culpa. — se encoge de hombros. — Lo amo demasiado...  
  
— Puedo ver eso. — Nancy le interrumpió, posando su mano en su hombro. — aun así, es mi hermano, y aunque no lo demuestre, el muy tonto es frágil y le gusta que lo mimen hasta decir basta, además de que su estilo de vida es... pues algo peculiar, ¿Estas cómodo con ello?  
  
— En un inicio eso era una de las cosas que más me causaban conflicto, aunque tampoco soy ningún santo — una risa irónica escapo de sus labios — Pero eso, no sé cómo explicarlo...se fue deslizando de mí, simplemente quería estar con él porque me hace sentir seguro, querido, amado y quiero que él se sienta igual... ¿Porque terminar lo mejor que he encontrado por personas que nunca me van agradecer nada? — un recuerdo se deslizo en ese instante de su memoria, uno que sabía que explicaba mucho la forma en que había llevado su vida — Suena egoísta, pero solo quiero estar con el ahora.  
  
— Estas con él, pero no temes que Jared tome otra decisión si sigues tratándolo de esa forma. Deberías ser más amable con él, no lo sé, a mi modo de ver, no soy yo quien tiene la decisión final sobre si ustedes dos deberían estar o no juntos.  
  
— Jared sabe que Christian es mi mundo, confió en que será suficiente... aunque sé que no es tonto tampoco y le trato bien, en serio, siempre estamos peleando es como una relación extraña, pero comenzó cuando supe que sabía cocinar... le obligue a cocinarme. — se ríe recordándolo y Nancy ríe con él, porque su hermano ha encontrado a alguien interesante.  
  
— Mi hermano siempre necesita un reto en su vida, espero que el juicio que Jared te haga sea justo para todos y puedas ser aceptado en la familia, sé que será difícil con lo desconfiado que se es en este negocio, pero tienes una actitud muy segura y eso te ayudara.  
  
— Gracias... iré a verle. — menciono nervioso. — Quizás golpearlo, no lo sé.  
  
— Oye, ¿Sabes una forma fácil de atraerlo? — Nancy le pregunto, tomándolo de la mano y girándolo hacia ella. — Desabotónate la camisa un poco... y pídele algo de agua a aquel chico mientras te tocas el pecho. Va a ponerse como loco.  
  
— Oh eres una genia. — responde con una pequeña risa, sintiendo las manos de su nueva alborotar un poco su cabello dándole un aspecto de recién follado que está seguro su novio notara.  
  
Le da una mirada de reojo a Christian que parece muy concentrado y entonces se desabrocha los primeros cuatro botones de su camisa azul cielo, por fortuna no tiene una corbata y puede ocupárselas con sus pantalones apretados que Jared le ha hecho vestir. Se ve en el reflejo de la barra de cristal y luego se gira al chico desprevenido, puede que sea seco y odioso, pero sabe cómo coquetear con ciertos movimientos de su cara. Se gira a Nancy y le sonríe.  
  
— Gracias, Nancy. — dice lo suficientemente alto para que los ojos de Kane se desvíen a él.  
  
No ha terminado de caminar más de dos pequeños pasos cuando siente las manos rudas de Christian tomarle de la cintura, su cuerpo claramente a la defensiva con el chiquillo que no alcanzo más que voltear y suspirar cuando miro a Ian de cerca.  
  
Esta tan apretado al pecho de Christian que casi no se distingue dónde empieza uno y termina el otro; lo que más le asombra no es la expresión de posesividad con la que le ve, entre enfadada y excitada y emocionada de verle, sino la velocidad con la que ha llegado allí a su lado, sujetándole de la cintura como si él fuera el premio de un cavernícola. Aunque por la risa de Nancy, esta sí que esperaba esa reacción.  
  
— ¿Qué haces? — su voz es gutural, pasivamente agresiva.  
  
— Pedir un poco de agua. — contestó con un gesto de inocencia que aunque parece imposible hace que Christian le acerque aún más a su cuerpo, antes dirigir una mirada bastante peligrosa al otro sujeto — ¿Y tú?  
  
— Comiendo. — replico, devolviendo sus ojos a Ian que evita reír ante la expresión aun en el rostro de Christian. — ¿Quieres?  
  
— Si, suena bien. — Se da la vuelta entre los brazos ajenos y deja un beso en sus labios, uno pequeño pero cariñoso — ¿Estas bien?  
  
— Mejor que nunca, si te preguntas por el brazo de Jensen, realmente fue un accidente, tu amigo el policía y yo tuvimos un pequeño altercado y Jensen recibió la peor parte por meterse en el medio, demás está decir que Amell estuvo del lado de los Auditores desde el principio. — parece resignado, aunque algo enfadado también, esta vez por razones ajenas a lo que en un principio pensaban.  
  
— Ese bastardo. — gruño Ian con molestia, comprobando lo que antes había insinuado Ackles, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que era muy probable que Christian se hubiera enterado de más que su relación profesional con aquel hombre — Uh ¿Espera, que más sabes?  
  
— ¿Hay más que deba saber? — pregunto peligrosamente, sus manos casi estrujando a Somerhalder.  
  
— Si...pero es una cosa del pasado, que solo sucedió una o dos veces. — no podía creer que estaba ahí, sonrojado, justificándose por algo que no debía, vamos que en aquel entonces él no estaba con Christian, pero sabía que aun así se enojaría.  
  
— Te acostaste con él... ¿Entonces él no quería verme celoso? Era cierto. Lo matare, esta vez realmente lo matare pero, Jensen sabia, por eso me detuvo. — observo la puerta cerrada por donde había visto a su jefe desaparecer y sintió que podía zarandear a Jensen por haberle impedido seguir golpeando a Amell.  
  
— Chris, amor... solo fue un desahogo, olvidémoslo. — dice Ian pero opta por quedarse callado cuando recibe una mirada molesta de su amante. — Lo siento, pensé que no era necesario mencionarlo...solo eso.  
  
— Si, te desahogaste con un policía, y no solo eso, con mí peor enemigo, ¿qué clase de juego es este? — gruño, soltando a Ian para cruzarse de brazos.  
  
— No estaba al tanto de lo que sentía por ti ¿Si? Era la época en que solo no la pasábamos entre amenazas, coqueteos, peleas y advertencias, ahora solo estoy contigo amor.  
  
Se cuelga del cuello de Christian, tratando de darle su mejor cara de chico bueno, hasta que ve como el labio de Kane se mueve extraño como si estuviera tratando de... oh, hijo de puta. Nancy tenía razón, pero el también, así que solo por eso le da un coscorrón a Kane que no aguanta para soltar una carcajada.  
  
— Debiste haber visto tu cara, parecía que ibas a ponerte a llorar.  
  
— Vete al demonio y más vale que cuides tu mano durante los próximos meses. — se separa de Christian y se encamina al auto, donde está seguro golpeara algo.  
  
— Ian, bebe... — pero Ian ya ha salido de la tienda y le ha dejado riéndose, hasta que la mano de su hermana la que golpea la parte trasera de su nuca. — Auch, solo quería verlo desesperado.  
  
— Sabes que es una persona sensible y aun así le molestas, no tenía por qué disculparse y lo hizo porque te adora Christian, eres un tonto.  
  
— Ya se lo compensare, ahora iré a ver que se trae Padalecki con Jensen allí dentro, dios sabe que no confió en ese gigante. — gruño, acariciándose donde su hermana le había pegado, que, joder, había dolido más que cuando Ian lo había hecho.  
  
Imprevistamente recibió otro golpe, haciendo que se quejara en voz alta.  
  
— Deja esos estúpidos celos y admite que ese hombre no ha hecho más que interesarse por Jensen desde que apareció, respétalo pronto será la cabeza de la familia.

  
Son las nueve de la noche cuando ya está en la cama bajo las sabanas, pero despierto, con la luz de la lámpara de marfil encendida y hojeando el catálogo de colores de manteles una vez más, está indeciso, pero orgulloso porque hace dos días logro llegar a dos acuerdos con su futuro esposo; accedió a tocar en su boda de entrada y decidió los pasteles que se darían en su boda, además del gran pastel principal que no era más que una réplica de la plaza principal de Sicilia unida al edificio de la sinfónica de Baltimore y en el centro, de crema y chocolates, con pétalos de rosas comestibles, una hermosa torre en espiral que Jared no podía dejar de admirar en el diseño digital que el _patissier_  Carlo le había enviado el día anterior.  
  
Hoy no tenía que esperar a Jensen parar dormir, este se estaba bañando, ya le habían quitado el inmovilizador y ahora podía usar ambas manos, aunque Jared no estaba parar nada de acuerdo con eso, para el nadie se curaba tan rápido, ni siquiera un genio como Jensen. Y aun así había dejado el tema cuando Jensen le acaricio la mejilla prometiéndole que estaba bien, admite que le tranquilizo su suave pero posesivo toque pero no por ello estaba totalmente tranquilo.  
  
Nancy le había dicho que era normal...que la sensación de miedo siempre estaría en él pero que solo debía confiar en Jensen y vivir cada día con una sonrisa, el consejo había ayudado, si, bastante.  
  
Cuando volvió del baño, Jensen tenía el hombro envuelto en una toalla con agua fría, apretándola firmemente contra su piel para así poder tratarse el esguince en el hombro, decirle a Jared que había sido culpa de Kane no era necesario, no desde que casi se habían mordido en la pastelería cuando sin duda Ackles se había sorprendido de como su novio había cubierto su cuerpo posesivamente.  
  
— ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que te consiga algo para el dolor?  
  
— ¿Aun con ese catálogo? — pregunto, acariciándose el hombro con movimiento circulares, estaba desnudo, tanto como podía estar y sintió de inmediato los ojos de Jared sobre él. — Estoy bien, Padalecki, no me está doliendo. — miente, porque no quiere que se preocupe, pero Jared sabe que lo hace.  
  
— Si, aún estoy con el... no me termino de decidir — se deja caer entre las sabanas sonriendo un poco — ¿Quieres hacer algo?  
  
— Estar desnudo no significa sexo, ¿Sabes? Eso solo ocurre en las películas. — le dice, sentándose en la cama, con su espalda hacia Jared mientras masajeaba su hombro, el mismo en el que le habían disparado la primera vez que Jared había escuchado disparos cerca de sí en aquel pequeño café.  
  
— ¿Quien dice que quiero sexo? — es bastante malo mintiendo, pero se da cuenta en ese mismo instante de ello... mas con la sonrisa pequeña que se pinta en el rostro de Jensen.  
  
— No voy a tener sexo contigo, Jared. Aun no has decidido que color, así que sería quitarte tiempo por unas horas de placer. — Jensen acaba de masajear su hombro y se levanta para colgar la toalla húmeda de una perchera, flexiona sin saber los músculos de sus glúteos y Padalecki se relame.  
  
— Ayudarme a elegir el color entonces... ¿Un morado suave crees que sería adecuado? — la sabana se desliza hacia abajo, dejando a la vista que solo lleva un bóxer negro.  
  
Ha dejado el catálogo de un lado y cuando Ackles se gira solo puede negar con la cabeza por la expresión de Padalecki, quien con su cuerpo está invitándole a sumergirse con él en la cama y así poder hacerlo absolutamente todo de nuevo, eso es lo más divertido del sexo entre ambos, que siempre es sumamente intenso y diferente a la vez anterior.  
  
— ¿Lila? ¿Qué tal combinado con marfil? — cuestiono, apoyando su rodilla en la cama.  
  
— Me gusta... combinaría con la alfombra del lugar ¿Cierto? — se estira abriendo las piernas un poco, esperando que Jensen le siga con la mirada.  
  
— Por supuesto, a cuadros sería mejor, iría bien con el estilo de nuestra familia, tal vez hasta se le pueda poner el escudo familiar. — Jensen lo tomo del tobillo y tiro de el con facilidad hasta tenerlo muy cerca, dejando su rostro casi en su entrepierna cuando Jared se incorporó. — ¿Qué piensas de eso?  
  
— Perfecto me inspiró más cuando estás conmigo... ¿Entonces dormimos o jugamos?  
  
— ¿Qué más te falta decidir? — cuestiono, sentándose sobre su regazo y apoyando sus glúteos sobre la firme erección que reacciono con rapidez al contacto. — ¿Por qué le llamas juego?  
  
— No sé... solo se me ocurrió… — suspira, llevando sus manos al rostro de Jensen, acariciando lentamente. — Nuestros trajes y el color cariño, solo falta eso...  
  
— ¿El color de nuestros trajes? Bueno, el mío obviamente será el blanco, ¿Qué color será el tuyo? — pregunto, tirando a Jared en la cama para subirse a él. — Juguemos entonces.  
  
— No sé... ¿Qué color crees que me vaya? — Preguntó con una pequeña mueca — ¿Puedo chupártela?  
  
— No debería de olvidar tan a menudo lo adicto que eres a tener algo caliente en la boca y no precisamente mi lengua. — rodando a un lado para quedar recostado en la cama, Jensen toma una almohada y la coloca tras su cabeza. — Creo que te queda mejor el negro.  
  
Jared gruñe un poco antes de incorporarse y lamer lentamente donde empieza la cadera de su amante. — Negro será, además favorece mi figura. — deja un leve mordisco y lame segundos después para bajar a donde empieza la polla de su amante que está ligeramente dura. Joder, sabe deliciosa.  
  
— Tu figura es perfecta de la forma que es, también podrías usar lila y hacer la velada interesante... — se burló Jensen, apretando el rostro de Jared con sus muslos. — No tienes absolutamente nada de lo que avergonzarte Jared Padalecki.  
  
Jared no le contesta, se entretiene lamiendo las venas de su polla con pequeños movimientos que le hacen suspirar, su polla se endurece rápidamente más cuando los sonidos obscenos de chupetones empiezan a escucharse. Trata de no pensar en lo desesperado que se comporta Jared cuando quiere esto, porque si lo hace seguro que acaba viniéndose muy pronto y eso no le haría nada bien a su reputación como semental, ya ha perdido el control más veces de lo que inicialmente pensó después de aquel primer encuentro con Padalecki. Debe admitir que hay algo erótico en tener a ese chico que al inicio no hacía nada más que balbucear como un adolescente en su primera cita de esta manera, algo excitante, que solo Padalecki le ha proporcionado.  
  
Eso no impide que tenga esos pensamientos burlones en contra de su propia persona, cuando rememora que el sexo con Jared es el mejor y lo es, no porque sea caliente y sucio, sino porque es la persona que le corresponde. En otra circunstancia se frotaría las sienes antes de volárselas con su mágnum, por tal pensamiento ridículo y fantasioso, pero ha comprobado que es real, que Jared es real.  
  
Con eso en la cabeza, baja una de sus manos para sostener esa larga melena y apartarla, para tener la preciosa vista de Jared adorando con sus labios su grueso miembro. Hasta entonces, ha llegado más abajo de la mitad cuando ha intentado tragárselo, y eso le parece más que suficiente, pero sabe que más temprano que tarde, Jared le acunara entero dentro de esa garganta dócil.  
  
Le gusta la manera en que sus ojos cafés están turbios y ligeramente perdidos, nota su polla dura entre sus piernas y Jensen solo puede sisear se placer de manera que hunde sus caderas en la cama para así empujar con fuerza, porque necesita ver una fila línea de labios alrededor de su polla.  
  
— Chúpamela... — murmura, nada elocuente, jadeando cuando los labios de Jared se aprietan sobre su glande y su lengua acaricia justo debajo de este, provocando espasmos en todo su cuerpo.  
  
Jared solo puede hacer lo que le dicen y luego de succionar el glande unos cuantos segundos siente como su amante empieza subir y a bajar, dejando su polla como un desastre de saliva y placer, se siente han jodidamente bien...no solo eso sino tener a alguien que está ahí, que siempre está ahí.  
  
— No tienes idea de lo mucho que me emociona que seas mío... que pueda tenerte cuando quieras porque eres mío... solo mío... — está sollozando las palabras mientras sujeta el cabello de Jared, alentándole a chuparlo más rápido. Sus piernas están temblando ligeramente, en realidad todo su cuerpo lo hace conforme siente que Jared le deja empujar a gusto, su garganta estrechándose cada vez que tocaba el fondo y escuchaba un jadeo ahogado y perdido. — Eres muy bueno, eres tan bueno en esto... el mejor... el mejor... — siseo, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. — Jay... voy a correrme.  
  
Siente que casi va a tocar el cielo cuando Jared usa su fuerza para quedarse entre sus piernas y recibir el líquido blanco que sale abundantemente de su polla.  
  
— Jay...— su voz se ahoga en un pequeño grito de gusto que sale de su boca. Para luego caer pesadamente en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta como la de un pez, jadeando mientras el corazón le late en el pecho, siente que va morirse por el placer que hace cada célula de su cuerpo vibrar.  
  
— Me muero por ti...  
  
— Sabes delicioso. — es la respuesta que escucha, mientras trata de respirar un poco.  
  
— Ven aquí... — le llamo Jensen aun sin aliento, acariciando uno de los hombros de Jared.  
  
— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto sonriendo cuando trepa por la inmensa cama, quedando frente a frente de su prometido — Tus mejillas Jen, se ven hermosas.  
  
— Estoy cansado, mi hombro me duele — Jensen susurra, cerrando sus ojos e inclinando su cuerpo hacia el de Jared, buscando su calor.  
  
— Sabia que te dolía, ¿Quieres que apague la luz?  
  
— Si, Jared... tráeme algo de agua, por favor. Aun con sus ojos adormilados, se encarga de observar con detalle el cuerpo alto de Padalecki desplazarse por el lugar, sus manos grandes pero ágiles sosteniendo el vaso con que regresa y se acurruca a su lado, apagando la luz segundos después.  
  
— Te amo Jen... — le dice, ayudándole a tomar un poco de agua, antes de poner el vaso sobre la fina mesita de noche, el cuarto apenas alumbrado por la luz de la luna que se filtra por las ventanas.  
  
— Disculpa que no pueda aliviarte... no quiere decir que no te amé igual. — susurro, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Jared.  
  
— No seas tontito, sé que me amas mucho pero comprendo que estés cansado, además solo quería esto, darte un poco de placer...que sepas que me encanta cuidar de ti Jen.  
  
— Yo siempre... siempre quise alguien a quien le importara de esta forma. — la confesión en la oscuridad no le sorprende para nada, más bien la esperaba, en especial por cuan débil siente a Jensen en esos instantes, como disperso en el aire. Debe confesar el también que le fascina esto; que Jensen le deje conocer una parte de él que nadie más conoce.  
  
— Lo tienes ahora, estaremos juntos siempre — murmuro abaratando a Jensen contra su cuerpo — Duerme, cuidare de ti  
  
Le complace que lo siguiente que oye es la suave respiración de Jensen Ackles, el patriarca de los Auditore. Mientras esta allí en la cama, descubre que ha perdido el sueño que pensar en la vida que va a tener con Jensen, su sistema no le deja descansar, porque sabe que él tiene una responsabilidad grande con su futuro esposo, y con la familia Auditore, con Ian, con Nancy y las niñas.  
  
Es difícil pensar que él se ha metido en todo esto por amor.  
  
Y aun así resulto tan sencillamente fácil que también es difícil de comprender, supone que así es la vida, decisiones, sonrisas.... un amor y todo lo que conlleva.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo Diez**   


Ha anotado unas cuantas cosas en papel aunque la mayoría de las ideas están en su cabeza, las ha repetido y analizado hasta el cansancio las últimas semanas, aun cuando debía estar descansando, su cabeza no dejaba de volver sobre el tema.  
  
¿Qué debería hacer?, Ian era su amigo, su hermano, pero Jensen era su vida y su familia, pasaría a ser la suya en poco tiempo y con ello venia una responsabilidad. Así que tenía que ser justo... consigo mismo y su prometido y aun con ello darle una oportunidad a Ian, era complicado y hasta había recordados alguno de los consejos que su maestra solía darle luego de una larga tarde practicando su música.  
  
Tenía que generar paciencia de donde no la tenía, tenía que crearla para así poder concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer con Ian. Ese cabrón que le había metido en tantos líos, como si no bastara que el fuera también atractivo a los problemas; le metía en más. Esa tarde se sienta largo rato frente al televisor con un maratón de  _2 Broke Girls_ , mientras le rasca las orejas a Sadie y acaricia con su pie el lomo de Harley, se siente derrotado, pero logra llegar a una conclusión.  
  
Como ya es costumbre, Jensen le llama pasadas las seis, muchísimo mejor del hombro, aunque tomando pastillas para el dolor que lo hacen adormilarse. Eso solo lo saben él y Kane por seguridad, y eso solo agrega peso a lo que está por hacer; porque es un ejemplo del nivel de responsabilidad que tendría relación.  
  
— Necesito que vengas, con Kane y Morgan y Danneel. — le dice a Jensen, mas no se lo ordena, no se atreve a hacerlo.  
  
Un silencio es lo siguiente que escucha al otro lado de la línea y sabe que su prometido está evaluando sus palabras y dándole tiempo a que continúe.  
  
— Tengo la decisión. — agrego segundos después — Al fin la tengo...  
  
— ¿Estás seguro? No precipites tu providencia. — la advertencia era evidente, Jensen sentía el miedo al rechazo de la proposición, pero Jared no podía evitar sentirse seguro de sí mismo con respecto a lo que había ideado. — Tomaste en cuentas todos los intereses involucrados, ¿Cierto?  
  
— Si Jen...tome en cuenta todos los intereses, priorizando los de la familia. — iba a decir "nuestra familia", casi se había deslizado de su lengua pero no lo dijo, sentía aun no tenía ese derecho.  
  
—  _Nostra famiglia_ , Jared,  _nostra._  — Jensen le aseguro al teléfono.  
  
— ¿Si? — la nostalgia tiñe su voz de pronto, haciéndole sonreír un poco por como su corazón late acelerado — Porque solo quería que supieras que nunca les pondría en riesgo.  
  
— Yo tampoco querría tener que hacer esto, pero conoces mis razones y sabes que estoy en lo correcto. Ian necesita una penitencia que lo endurezca, que lo haga útil a  _nostra famiglia_ , quiero que sea útil a nosotros porque quiero que tú seas feliz.  
  
No le tomo mucho colgar la llamada, acordaron la hora y Jared enseguida se metió a la cocina a hacer una cena memorable con lo que tenía en las alacenas, esperando sorprender a todos los que vendrían a cenar esa noche y a la posterior reunión. Cuando Ian llego lo obligó a cortar verduras para hacer algo italiano del carísimo recetario que Nancy le había regalado y él se puso a hacer el postre. Ni siquiera le menciono porque hacían esto, aunque sabía que Ian preguntaría.  
  
— ¿Es tu despedida de soltera, princesa? — preguntó con una sonrisa pequeña el periodista, haciendo una mueca cuando vio el número de zanahorias que Jared le había puesto en frente para cortar.  
  
— Llámame princesa de nuevo y te meteré una de esas por el culo. — le gruño, amasando la masa de la tarta de moras que planeaba realizar. — Además, mi despedida de soltero son entradas VIP a la Opera de Boston, Nancy te dará tu entrada y el pasaje de avión mañana. Es una lástima que mí primera vez no sea con Jensen.  
  
— Pues seguramente tu primera vez importante si fue con él — molesto robando una de las moras del recipiente a su lado.  
  
— Quiero decir... me refería a la ópera, Ian. — se quejó, deteniendo sus manos. — Apuesto a que tu primera vez con Kane si fue el día que perdiste la poca inocencia que te quedaba,  
  
— Claro que no — en momentos como estos odia ser tan blanco, porque sus mejillas se tiñen con facilidad — Con Chris... con Chris, no fue así...  
  
— Pffft, seguro te hizo toda clase de cochinadas, por eso pareces una fresa ahora. — tenía ganas de chincharle hoy, quizás como una forma de relajarlo para lo que venía pronto, seguramente no sería bonito enfrentarse a Morgan y a Harris que tanto lo despreciaban.  
  
— Claro que no...No me hizo nada, es decir si lo hizo... pero no fueron cochinadas. — su voz se hace pequeña, pero encuentra fuerza de un pronto a otro. — ¿Y tú qué? ¿Seguro Ackles te hace de todo también?  
  
— C—Cállate... — ahora fue su turno de enrojecer como un tomate. — Ni siquiera sabía que era un orgasmo anal hasta que me hizo tener uno con solo sus dedos, otras veces me ha llevado al orgasmo con solo manipular mis tetillas... ¡No es justo!  
  
— No quería saber tanto — Ian está riendo, sus carcajadas son seguidas, cada una sigue a otra y Jared se sorprende riendo también.  
  


  
  
A las ocho todo esta listo, la comida, la mesa, todo servido y listo para cuando tocan el timbre, es Kane quien está frente a la puerta y Harris quien cuelga de su brazo, atrás vienen Morgan y Jensen junto a Nancy, eso es lo que sorprende a Jared más que nada.  
  
Ella es la única que viste casual, el resto parece salido de Vogue. Su café se encuentra con la verde de su prometido y ambos asienten como si con ese pequeño gesto se demostraran la confianza que se tienen...Jared se siente más tranquilo entonces, porque Jensen está ahí y eso es la sensación de seguridad más grande que ha sentido nunca.  
  
Al parecer algo le ha dicho Jensen a sus hombres, porque ninguno hace comentarios insidiosos durante la cena, mientras que Ian se sienta a con el corazón martillándole en los oídos al lado de Kane. Sabe que esto tiene que ver con él y le preocupa a que conclusión haya llegado Jared.  
  
Siente la tensión en el lugar y hace un pequeño puchero porque le gustaría saber si la cena está bien, pero sospecha que no es justamente el momento para preguntar sus habilidades culinarias.  
  
— Escuchen. — deja su tenedor sobre la mesa, suspirando un poco. — Tengo mi decisión y quería comunicarla. — suena tan seguro que nota como gana la atención de Morgan y Harris, esta última solo susurra un "qué lindo" que es audible para todos.  
  
— La comida esta deliciosa, Jared. Pero en nuestra familia discutimos cuando estamos en el postre. Los negocios se alejan de la buena comida. — Jensen interrumpió a Dani que le saco la lengua.  
  
— El chico está nervioso, Misha le califica como “impulsivamente lindo con sus emociones”. — hay un deje de celos en la voz de Morgan cuando lo dice.  
  
— ¡Ay! Déjalo hablar Jenny, además, es más alto que tú, ¿No deberías estar intimidado por su tamaño? — Danneel le dice, estirándose por sobre la mesa para acariciar la mejilla de Jared con sus largas uñas rojas.  
  
La última reacción es la de Kane que bufa ante lo que dicen con respecto a Jared.  
  
— Eso porque no lo has escuchado maullar cuando esta con Jensen en la habitación.  
  
— Jensen… — la voz de Danneel se vuelve a escuchar pero claramente más encantada. — Tienes que dejarme ver... Una noche, una por favor.  
  
— Harris él no es uno de mis... — Jensen comenzó, con un tono tan severo que causo que muchas espaldas se enderezaran aunque solo ha Jared se le enderezo algo más.  
  
— No me importaría. — salto el joven músico, con las mejillas ardiéndole de vergüenza.  
  
Eso le gano pequeñas sonrisas de todas las personas en la mesa. Jared tenía una forma extraña de ganarse a las personas, su sinceridad e inocencia fue palpable para todos, incluso para Morgan que empezó a comprender porque Misha le había agarrado tanto cariño y respeto en tan poco tiempo.  
  
— Tú sí que sabes elegirlos Jensen, me gusta el chico. — agrego este, mientras Danneel asentía.  
  
— Ha sido el único que he elegido y espero que no me haya equivocado.  
  
— No lo hiciste Jen, esto es para siempre.  
  
— Tú no eres quien toma esa decisión. — replicó el patriarca Auditore. — Habla si te has decidido, calla si no tienes nada que decir.  
  
Jared asintió, notando la molestia en el rostro de Jensen, no sabía si por su comentario o por el hecho de que todos estaban poniéndole mucha atención.  
  
— He pensado mucho esto y partiendo del hecho de que la confianza se construye y no se impone, no puedo dar mi visto bueno para que Somerhalder entre de inmediato a la familia, tiene que ganarse su lugar y la confianza que podamos poner en él.  
  
Dejo que el silencio llenara el lugar unos cuantos minutos, tomando aire y subiendo su vista hacia Ian que le miraba con detenimiento.  
  
— Por eso no considero apropiado que sepa la ubicación de ninguna propiedad de la familia, así como ningún negocio y teniendo en cuenta que debe ganarse su lugar, considero que puede hacerlo desde su trabajo, haciendo lo contrario a lo que hacía antes de que él y Kane establecieran una relación.  
  
— Necesita que lo supervisen. — Danneel agrego, aun no confiando en Somerhalder.  
  
— Exactamente. — Jared sonrió. — También pensé en eso, es necesario que alguien que no sea Kane con el que hay un conflicto de intereses, se encargue de supervisarlo y para eso pensé que Morgan por lo que he hablado con Misha, sería perfecto. Además, la evaluación no solo debería ser a nivel profesional, sino por otros medios, Misha sería perfecto en ese aspecto.  
  
— ¿Quieres que vaya con el loquero de estos psicópatas? — salto Ian, ahora sí que se sentía traicionado por Jared. — No necesito ayuda psicológica.  
  
— Ian... — la voz de Jared es seria — Confía en mí, quiero que seas feliz, y tú y yo sabemos que tiendes a sabotearte a ti mismo, por favor.  
  
— No. — Ian se cruzó de brazos, sus ojos cristalinos. — No me hagas esto.  
  
— Yo estaré ahí también. — Ian nota los ojos de Jared también humedecidos, mientras le mira con atención. — No estoy dándote la espalda, confía en mí.  
  
— No, tú sabes que no puedo hablar de él. — no quería llorar en frente de esas personas que solo sentían hostilidad hacia él.  
  
Las manos de Kane se aferraron a la espalda de Ian, haciendo que este se estremeciera. — Yo también estaré ahí. — la voz de Kane es directo a su oído, pequeña y le hace relajarse un poco.  
  
— No puedo, Chris. — Ian escondió su rostro en el cuello de su amado, sollozando suavemente.  
  
Kane hizo un gesto de disculpa y empujo hacia fuera a su novio, alejándole de las miradas curiosas.  
  
— Pensaba además que un periodo justo de evaluación podría ser entre uno o dos años, no se ¿Si tienen algo que agregar?  
  
— Creo que estamos aquí más que para dar una opinión es para tomar tu palabra como evangelio, aunque ninguno realmente sea católico. — Nancy fue quien hablo, sus ojos estaban cristalinos también al ver a su hermano sentir algo que nunca había tenido.  
  
— Oh sí. — Jared se sonrojo. — No quería que sonara así, lo quería saber que opinaban al respecto.  
  
— Creo que como segunda a cargo de esta familia es una justa decisión, le servirá como lección y como prueba de que podemos confiar en él, que yo y Jensen podamos confiarle a Christian. – Jared asintió, aun nervioso, sus ojos cafés inquietos se movieron hacia Jensen, esperando en él una noción de si lo había hecho bien o mal.  
  
— Apruebo la decisión solo si Christian la acepta, también, no tendrías permitido llevarlo más a su apartamento no quiero que revuelva en nuestra vida, no más de lo que ya ha hecho. — Jensen Ackles se puso de pie, no era la misma persona a la que Jared se había acostumbrado a ver, era diferente, frívola, casi muerta por dentro. No era su Jensen. — Esta decisión, esta... resolución de Jared, comienza a cumplirse a partir de mañana. Disfrutemos como se merece. — Jensen se sentó de nuevo, pero no volvió a levantar sus ojos de la comida, nadie lo hizo, ni siquiera Ian y Christian se despegaron el uno del otro, Kane esperando que Jensen se apiadara de ellos.  
  


  
  
Eran pasadas las nueve cuando todos acabaron con el postre, Nancy y Danneel suavizando el ambiente tenso ocasionado por la sola presencia de Jensen, quien no había probado el postre, decidiendo en cambio cruzarse de brazos y contemplar el paisaje fuera de la ventana.  
  
Jared estaba nervioso, en determinado momento esa inquietud pudo con él y tratando de que no se notara, empezó a recorrer los platos con una pequeña sonrisa, aceptando los halagos de Danneel sobre lo buen cocinero que era...retirándose un segundo después a la cocina con pasos lentos.  
  
No sabía que había hecho mal, porque estaba seguro de que no había fallado en nada, que era lo que había dicho para que Jensen se pusiera de ese humor. ¿Cómo lo había ofendido?, se distrajo tanto lavando los platos que no se fijó en como Jensen le observaba desde el portal de la cocina.  
  
— Realmente nunca quise hacerte daño, ¿Cómo es que no puedo perdonarme a mí mismo aunque me lo pidas tú?  
  
— ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿No estabas enojado conmigo? — la voz de Jared es confusa, pero no se voltea sigue fregando cada uno de los platos con lentitud. — ¿Qué hice mal?  
  
— Nada, decidiste perfectamente cómo hacer lo correcto, para ti y para nosotros. Me hace sentir orgulloso, pero también sentí que te empuje a esto. — hace una pausa larga y Jared sabe que no ha acabado aun, así que le espera con paciencia. — Quería matarlo, Josh lo habría hecho también.  
  
— Lo sé... pero dejaste la decisión en mis manos, así que hice lo que mejor pude y no tengo problema si para estar contigo tengo que asumir ciertas responsabilidades, en serio que no.  
  
— No es solo por eso Jared, no es solo por eso, tú eres tan abierto con tus sentimientos y siento que te debo la misma confianza que tienes conmigo, te debo respeto y la verdad.  
  
— ¿La verdad? — se volteo con cuidado, cerrando él tubo y alcanzando una de las toallas con figuras de pasteles que Ian le había traído de uno de sus viajes. — ¿Estas bien? ¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo?  
  
— Siento que debería decirte algo... solo no estoy seguro de cómo hacerlo, incluso me duele la cabeza de pensarlo. — como gesto común en Jensen, se acarició el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. Sintiéndose inútil.  
  
— ¿Es grave? — dejando de lado aun algunas cuantas copas sucias. — ¿Qué sucede, cariño? — se acercó a Jensen y rodeo la cintura de este, notando como se relajaba.  
  
— Solo siento que puedo coyyynfiar en ti y por eso quiero decírtelo... es sobre mí y mi hermano. — los ojos de Jensen estaban cristalinos cuando sus miradas se encontraron, lucia más como un cachorrito que como el feroz hombre que había visto sentado en la mesa.  
  
La mano de Jared subió a acariciar levemente las mejillas de Jensen. — ¿Qué sucede Jen?  
  
— No sé cómo decírtelo, nunca he sido bueno para esto y por eso solo voy a decirlo. — su pausa fue larga, estresante, después de esas palabras. — Josh y yo... éramos amantes.  
  
Lo primero que sintió Jensen era como las manos de cálidas de Jared dejaban su rostro y sintió una brisa de frío en su lugar, supo que algo andaba mal en ese preciso instante.  
  
— ¿Qué?... ¿Amantes? ¿Cómo tu y yo? — sus cuerpos seguían bastante cerca, pero Jensen estaba empezando a sentir una incomodidad en su prometido que no le gustaba.  
  
— Jared. — tomo la mano de Jared pero este se la aparto. —... Jay, por favor...  
  
— Oh por dios... — los ojos de Padalecki se inundaron de lágrimas. — ¿Qué tanto me parezco a Josh, Jensen? ¿Qué tanto? Dime, dímelo...  
  
— Tu no... — la voz de Jensen se trabo en su garganta, ahora mismo solo podía ver a su hermano sonriéndole, apoyado en la encimera, esperando su respuesta también. —... Josh... no puedo responder eso ahora, Jared.  
  
— Creo que merezco saber si soy un reemplazo, creo que merezco saber si cada vez que me besabas pensabas en él... ¿Por eso te costó tanto decirme que me querías?, en sumo caso me lo decías a mí... Siquiera ¿A mí? — no pudo contener las lágrimas, un sollozo desgarrador salió de su pecho mientras caminaba hacia atrás tropezando con el borde de la encimera y dejándose caer al suelo, sus manos tratando de contener los sollozos.  
  
Jensen había roto su corazón, su confianza porque no era capaz de responder algo tan sencillo como eso, ¿Qué le costaba decirle que no, si era esa la verdad? ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes? Quizás porque Jensen nunca se lo había insinuado directamente. Aunque era obvio que ahora los comentarios de los demás tenían sentido. Las palabras de Morgan sobre que sabía elegirlos, el que Jensen se hubiera enfadado, luego que estuviera tan confuso, ¿Estaría recordando a Josh? ¿Era eso?  
  
— Jared, tú no eres Josh. — escucho la voz lejos, muy lejos, ahogada por el sonido de sus sollozos, pero no vino acompañado de abrazos.  
  
Las palabras las sintió tan fría y lejanas que dolieron aún más, ¿Por qué no pudo decir eso desde el principio? ¿Por qué no pudo simplemente acercarse a él y sostenerle?  
  
— Mierda... ni siquiera me importaría que hubieras tenido algo con tu hermano, si no pareciera que soy su reemplazo... — no se lo estaba diciendo justamente a Jensen, ni siquiera a el mismo...era solo una verdad flotando en el aire que estaba robándole lo que necesitara para mantener la cordura.  
  
— Intente, hacerte el, pero tú no eres el, Jared. Nunca serás él. Tú tienes el corazón del que el careció. — las palabras vinieron acompañadas de los pasos que se alejaban de Jared, meditabundos.  
  
Eso solo hizo que llorara con más fuerza, sin importarle que seguramente todo el mundo le estuviera escuchando... no le importaba, Jensen se estaba yendo, le había usado y ahora le dejaba tirado como si nunca hubiera significado algo... lo más mínimo, sus propias palabras cuando le había preguntado cómo podía entregarse de esa forma, ahora parecían una cruel advertencia de que solo jugaría con él. Y el aire se estaba yendo, su cuerpo estaba rígido y pensó que moriría, sintió a Ian entrar en la cocina y abrazarle sin saber que más hacer, mientras se dejaba ir en la oscuridad que tan atrayente parecía de pronto.  
  


  
  
— No puedo creer que Josh se haya acostado con Jensen.  
  
Diciéndolo en voz alta, suena más irreal de lo que sonó la primera vez que lo escucho de la voz llorosa de Jared. Aunque es incapaz de entender porque el idiota de Padalecki se ve afectado por una estupidez como esa, ¿Cómo Jensen podría compararlo con su hermano? ¿Qué clase de estúpido creería eso? En serio, Josh era muy diferente a Jared, ni siquiera tenían la misma habilidad, joder, lo único que tenían en común era el jodido piano. Una vez más, rodo los ojos, pensando qué clase de cuentos de hadas le habían impreso a Jared en la cabeza de niño, no se podía ser tan iluso y tonto siendo tan grande y mayor.  
  
Incluso a Kane le había tomado de sorpresa cuando Ackles había salido como un tornado del loft, sin decir palabra aunque los sollozos de Jared se escuchaban desde la cocina.  
  
Piensa que él hubiera hecho lo mismo, porque alguien que tenía tan poca fe en su pareja como Jared sencillamente no merecía palabras de aliento. Pero era su amigo, y como eso debía quedarse y cuidar del gigante que se aferró a su torso hasta quedarse dormido, hipando como un bebe sobrealimentado y luego sencillamente roncando como un auto viejo.  
  
Ocuparse de Jared cuando el mismo no se encontraba bien parecía de lo más egoísta, ni tiempo había tenido para lamerse las heridas que ese grandulón había causado al avivar cosas en el que no quería recordar, cuando ya tenía que servir de pañuelo de lágrimas, como dijo, egoísta y sin sentimientos hacia los demás, sin tomarle en cuenta una vez más. Aunque tampoco era del todo cierto.  
  
Después de dejarlo en la cama, se hizo una taza de té y antes de que pudiera dar el primer sorbo del tibio líquido, Christian entro en la cocina, tan silencioso como un cazador nocturno, sin hacer ruido con las botas, ni con su respiración. Sin duda, si Kane hubiera querido matarle desde el principio, ya hace tiempo que lo había hecho.  
  
— Parece que aún no lo crees. — se burló Kane, una vez se hubiera sentado a la mesa y hablado sobre lo que había pasado entre su amigo y Ackles. — Pensé que lo sabias con tu investigación, diablos, pensé que ya el grandote lo sabía.  
  
— Pues no... Aun no lo creo. — refunfuño, tecleando en su computadora portátil, sus dedos moviéndose con más fuerza de la normal. — Jared es un niño, no tienen sentido ni de malicia ni de maldad, es lógico que no supiera... jodido Padalecki.  
  
— Si, pero pensé que Jensen podría haberle dicho antes, no es como si no lo supiera yo... o Nancy, diablos, ni siquiera sé si Jensen sabe que Josh le dijo a Nancy, ¿Por qué decirle en este momento? Yo le habría dicho mucho antes de la boda, o mucho después... — Ian le patea una de las piernas bastante fuerte y Kane todo lo que hace es reírse —... A ti no puedo tenerte secretos, eres un jodido espía, estoy seguro que lo sabes todo sobre mis antiguos amantes.  
  
Le encanta como las mejillas de Ian se colorean y eso le hace reír bastante. — Pues debo decir que soy uno de los más guapos que has tenido ¿Sabes?  
  
— Quizás se lo dijo porque pensó que iba a casarse con un hombre y no un niño. — Kane se recostó en el asiento, sonriendo cuando Ian suspiro. — Oye, ¿Cómo quieres que empiece tu entrenamiento? — pregunto lo más casual que pudo, mirando como la camisa de Ian se había deslizado por uno de sus hombros. Nunca le había visto tan desarreglado, con el cabello amarrado en una colilla pero saltando por todos lados, los ojos aun hinchados por lo que había llorado, y con un rastro de mantequilla de maní en la barbilla del sándwich que se había hecho luego de haberse preparado él te.  
  
Tenía los lentes de lectura apoyados en su barbilla y sosteniéndose gracias al grosor de su rostro, pero parecía que en cualquier momento iban a irse al suelo; pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, sino que su apariencia provocaba cosas en el que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir.  
  
— Realmente no lo sé... no me gusta la parte de ir con su psicólogo. — su voz bajo unas cuantas notas, estaba aún herido, enojada y quizás hasta la defensiva.  
  
Sabía que había algo más que su novio no le estaba diciendo y era más que obvio que eso le había llevado a esa pequeña crisis nerviosa que el procuro ocultar con rapidez, porque no quería que nadie más conociera ese lado de su amante... ese que le hacía necesitar de cuidado en más cosas de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.  
  
— Sinceramente... Dejando de lado que estas a la defensiva con Jared ¿Crees que su decisión es justa?  
  
— Es lo mejor que podremos obtener. Y es lo que tomare, lo sabes. La decisión de Jensen era matarte, es lo que siempre quiso. — señalo Christian, no resistiendo más y poniéndose de pie para rodear a Ian que asintió a sus palabras.  
  
— Lo sé... — susurro, su manos dejando de teclear levemente — Si no lo hace es porque sabe que eso lastimaría a Jared... demonios, ¿Cómo es que le debo la vida a un gigante devora dulces?  
  
— Pensé que era más que eso, más que un amigo. — la insinuación era más que obvia en las palabras de Christian, mientras seguía caminando alrededor de la mesa.  
  
— ¿Qué? — Su voz sale con una pequeña risa — Jared y yo nunca tuvimos nada, solo somos amigos...casi hermanos, pero no tuvimos nada, él único que ha logrado sacar mi cabeza del trabajo has sido tú cariño... ni Paul pudo.  
  
— Paul fue tu esposo. — Christian susurro, deteniendo su marcha, de espaldas a Ian quien sintió curiosidad por ver su expresión.  
  
Los hombros de Ian se tensaron un poco, llevando a su cuerpo a ponerse rígido levemente y su vista descendió hacia el suelo.  
  
— ¿Lo sabias?  
  
— ¿Cuántas veces te sentaste en tu cama a leer mi expediente? — Christian se giró hacia Ian, acercándose al periodista que no aparto la mirada de los ojos verdes ni un segundo. — Así es, mírame a los ojos y dime, ¿Cuantas veces?  
  
— Más de las que puedo recordar, a veces lo leía una o dos... quizás tres veces, por noche… — su voz es insegura cuando responde, no porque mienta sino porque le gustaría saber que lleva a su novio a preguntar eso.  
  
— Entonces es justo, que yo haya leído el tuyo hasta memorizar cada detalle de tu vida. ¿No lo es? — pregunto en apenas un susurro.  
  
— Si... lo es. Arruine las cosas con él ¿Sabes? También lo hice antes con dos parejas más, Jared tiene razón tiendo a sabotearme a mí mismo desde niño... lo hago una y otra vez, más amaba a Paul y aun así le hice daño… — se levantó y se acercó a su novio tocando ligeramente su pecho. — Y aunque solo quiere ayudar estoy enojado con él... porque me dijo algo que no quería escuchar.  
  
— ¿Qué no querías escuchar? — sus cejas se fruncieron en señal de confusión, tomando a su pareja de sus hombros, disfrutando de la piel desnuda en uno de ellos.  
  
— Pues... que soy un idiota que destruye su propia felicidad. — recostó su cabeza sobre el cuello ajeno, disfrutando del calor que desprendía.  
  
— ¿Has hecho eso? ¿Seguro? Porque creo que el problema ha sido siempre con las personas que has encontrado, porque Jared se quedó contigo, aun a través de todo esto, ¿No es así? ¿Acaso no fue testarudo y se quedó a tu lado? ¿Acaso yo ya no he sido lo bastante insistente?  
  
— Yo... crees que las personas a mi lado no fueron lo suficiente insistentes, ¿En serio? — su voz es pequeña, incrédula, pero algo esperanzada.  
  
—Claro, es lo lógico ¿No?, toda tu vida alejaste a las personas que más querías, pero estas no pusieron de su parte, no insistieron en tenerte de nuevo con ellos, en que te quedaras, los pusiste a prueba, ¿No?  
  
— ¿Te quedaras conmigo? ¿Aun cuando... cuando alguna vez intente alejarte? ¿Superarías esa prueba? — su cuerpo empieza a temblar sin razón, esperando una respuesta que no sabía que estaba tan necesitado de escuchar, sus ojos azules humedeciéndose levemente.  
  
— ¿No has intentado alejarme ya muchas veces y me he quedado? — la preocupación se escuchó en su voz y se vio en su rostro cuando le hablo. — Wow, nunca pensé que fueras tan débil, sensible, con respecto a los sentimientos que siempre despreciaste.  
  
— Lo sé... solo no lo había visto así. — se volteo, alejándose un poco de Christian, su respiración necesitaba volver a su cauce de manera que pudiera sentirse dueño de sus emociones. — Te amo...  
  
— Quizás...  
  
— ¿Solo eso tienes que decirme?  
  
— Estoy intentado entenderte, Ian. Estoy intentado, intenta tu entender también mi posición en todo esto. En esta ocasión, no es sobre mi peleando por ti, eres tu quien va a pelear por lo que ambos tenemos, yo intento entender porque vas a pelear esta batalla... ¿es porque tienes miedo de lo que Jensen te haga si no cumples sus condiciones o porque me amas?  
  
— Daré esta batalla por ti... por nosotros... porque esto… — su mano se mueve entre ambos ejemplificando lo que siente. — Es distinto a cualquier otra relación que haya tenido, incluso con Paul y es lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida y te amo, te amo como no he amado a nadie Christian... por eso hare todo lo posible para estar contigo... quiero que esto... nosotros, sea un para siempre.  
  
— Entonces, ¿Es eso es un sí? ¿Vas a enfrentar la prueba que Jared te ha puesto?  
  
— Si... lo hare, incluso hablar con su psicólogo... lo hare… — aseguro encogiéndose de hombros. — Porque quiero poner de mi parte esta vez...  
  
— No te encojas de hombros, ¡dilo con convicción! —exclamo Christian, sobresaltando a su novio que le miro con ojos enormes.  
  
— ¡¡Lo hare!! Lo hare Chris... es en serio... lo hare.  
  
— Ese es mi chico. — el brazo de Kane tomándole por la cintura fue rápido, silencioso e inesperado, tirando hasta que le tuvo apretujado contra su fuerte pecho, entrenado para recibir balas. — Ese es mi chico sexy que nunca se rinde.  
  
— ¿Estarás conmigo, siempre? — preguntó de vuelta dejando un leve beso en los labios ajenos, mientras se apretujaba más a su cuerpo.  
  
— Bueno, eso intentare... — ambos sabían lo que implicaban sus palabras y por primera vez Ian se sintió asustado de perderlo, se mordió los labios y le dio una mirada acuosa a Christian, que solo pudo atinar a besarlo. — Esta es la razón por la que te amo, no te das cuenta de lo transparente que eres a veces, además de tus hermosas caderas, por supuesto.  
  
— Solo... tengo miedo de que aunque te quieras quedar conmigo, no puedas. — se detuvo, tomando un poco de aire. — Confió en que harás lo necesario para regresar, mis caderas y yo te esperaremos siempre.  
  
— Lo hare, por ti y tus caderas y... algo más... — metió sus manos dentro de la camisa de Ian, sujetándole de la cintura con ambas manos. — ¿Quieres follar?  
  
— Sí... pero qué tal si te monto ¿Te parece? — su voz es insinuante y sus ojos azules brillan de emoción.  
  
— Siempre me sorprendes, pensé que dirías algo como: "No podemos, Jay está mal, tengo que cuidarlo". — no imito la voz de Ian, más bien uso un chirrido de voz, que hizo al otro reír y palmearle el hombro en venganza. — Montarme suena caliente, pero solo si tiene las manos atadas y un anillo adornando todo tu miembro.  
  
— Está dormido y si quiero cuidar de él... sería bueno cuidar un poco primero de nosotros ¿No crees, amor? — preguntó con una sonrisa pequeña — Y está bien ¿Tienes ese anillo por aquí?  
  
— Tengo también las esposas aquí. — sonrió, tomando a Somerhalder. — Y muchos juguetes en el auto, de hecho, puede que haya guardado mi mochila debajo de tu cama.  
  


  


  
  
Los primeros tres días pasan en un santiamén, tan rápidos que son incontables y él se queda pasmado cuando esta frente al espejo por primera vez en tres días, con una herida abierta en el corazón que no puede cerrarse con hilo quirúrgico y con la barba de esos tres días, amarillenta y quitándole la suavidad a su rostro, pero añadiéndole masculinidad. Se ve y pronuncia su nombre. Jared. Se oye de lo más irreal. Tres días sin decirlo y ese nombre simplemente le abre aún más el gajo que el mismo se hizo.  
  
 _Tu culpa, es tu culpa, Jensen Ross Ackles, tu culpa._  
  
Josh ha estado implacable estos días, le ha visto y escuchado con tanta frecuencia que todas las técnicas de Misha son inservibles para callarle la boca. Su hermano sigue hablando, regañándole por haber dicho algo que solo contadas personas sabían.  
  
Sabe que lo único que necesita es el perdón de Jared, es su voz, la real, no el de la alucinación barata que ahora está sentado en el muro de la ducha, cruzado de piernas y con expresión culpable. Sabe que tener alucinaciones con gente muerta es relativamente normal, pero que alucinar con gente viva le hace un demente a tiempo completo.  
  
La primera vez que lo vio se dio un susto de muerte, fue el día despues al que dejara a Jared llorando en el suelo de la cocina del loft, se llevó tal susto que tomo el primer celular que vio y llamo a Jared, temiendo que estuviera muerto. Al otro lado le había contestado una voz agotada y totalmente desgastada.  
  
En ese momento comprendió que su histeria había llegado a tal punto de que no solo veía a un fantasma de su mente, sino a dos y dios, como se odiaban entre ellos. El fantasma de Josh y el suyo habían convivido durante los meses en los que su hermano había estado muerto, desde el momento en el que cerraron su ataúd. De hecho estaba a su lado, cuando Nancy se había aferrado al ataúd maldiciéndole por dejarla, por simplemente irse y él había sentido las ganas de hacer lo mismo... aun cuando podía ver a Josh serio a su lado.  
  
No había mentido con las últimas palabras que le había dedicado a su prometido, no es que Josh no tuviera sentimientos o que no le quisiera... pero no tenía comparación con Jared, quien tenía el corazón más puro e inocente que había conocido.  
  
Josh era su amante y su hermano, cuando no le tenía contra las sabanas le estaba dando palmaditas en la cabeza y diciéndole cosas de hermano mayor. Su amor, su lealtad, su corazón, todo eso era de Nancy no suyo, él se quedaba con el amor de hermano, y con la pasión de un amante. Ni siquiera podía considerarse eso algunas veces.  
  
Cuando conoció a Jared, miro en su habilidad con el piano a su hermano. Esa noche había sido fatal para él, había extrañado tanto al hermano como al amante. Luego había venido la fiesta, Jared vestido con las ropas de su hermano lo habían mantenido distraído toda la velada entera, hasta que Jared le había demostrado una pasión implacable en la pista de baile, donde Josh nunca le había sacado, donde Josh solo veía a Nancy como compañera.  
  
Las manos de Jared eran suaves, cálidas y la forma en que le miraba aquella noche era simplemente como si de verdad quisiera ser parte de su mundo, era algo extraño. Entre la oscuridad de aquella noche se había sentido confundido, ciertamente fuera de lugar y secretamente algo torpe, porque nunca había recibido un sentimiento tan puro... Jared solo quería conocerle, porque le gustaba demasiado.  
  
A él también le gustaba... La noche que había caído realmente en cuenta de eso, Josh había reído y acariciándole la cabeza le había dicho que era lento con sus sentimientos.  
  
— Siempre he sido torpe a la hora de  _tocare mía_  alma. — susurro, abriendo el espejo para sacar la crema afeitadora. Necesitaba rehacer su imagen, rehacerse asimismo. Debía ser alguien nuevo e ir por Jared antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y lo perdiera, ¿Le creería? ¿Lo haría si hablaba con él?  
  
Le había tomado tiempo aclararse y si bien había dejado que Jared entrara en su vida en un inicio porque ciertamente le recordaba a Josh, ahora sabía que era demasiado distinto lo que sentía por ambos.  
  
Ya le había dicho que él no era Josh, tampoco su reemplazo, pero, se había alejado y sabía que Jared estaba aún dolido por el secuestro y necesitaba mucha ayuda para superar esa dolencia y el solo había abierto una herida en el, encajando el dedo en la llaga.  
  
— Te amo. — le dijo al Jared sentado en la bañera, sonriendo. — Ya vete.  
  
Comenzó a afeitarse poco tiempo después de lavarse la cara con agua tibia, notando cuando el agua se alejó de sus ojos la alucinación de Jared no estaba... le tranquilizo un poco pero también le hizo moverse con más rapidez, según Christian que se había quejado la noche anterior fuera de su puerta. Jared llevaba esos días sin probar bocado alguno y solo dejaba que Ian le cuidara.  
  
Esa serpiente de Somerhalder, sino fuera por Jared le cortaría la cabeza a la mínima oportunidad, joder, el mismo quemaría su cuerpo y se desharía de él. Además, ahora no solo tomaba en cuenta que fuera una sabandija sino que era “amigo” de Jared, hijo de puta, estaba tan seguro de que se había acostado con Jared.  
  
La sola idea de que ese hombre tocara a su Jared hacia su estómago revolverse como no hacía desde pequeño, cuando se la pasaba jugando en los terrenos de la mansión... porque pensaba que si giraba lo suficientemente rápido su papa llegaría más rápido a casa, era curioso que Jared le hiciera recordar cosas, le hiciera vivir... no podía dejar que se fuera, no quería una vida sin él; se vistió frente al espejo, de negro, no importo que Kane le mirara con una ceja alzada cuando le vio pasar a su lado así vestido de cuero, como si fuera en búsqueda de alguien a quien matar.  
  
— Dile a Morgan que es el quien deberá vigilar a Somerhalder y que puede matarle si se desvía.  
  
Quizás se sienta un poco mal por la forma en que el rostro de Kane se deforma de preocupación, quizás no... quizás no pueda volver a sentir nada si no logra que Jared le mire como si fuera su mundo de nuevo y no como si le hubiera usado, no le uso... le amo honestamente, como nunca había amado a alguien, sincero y real. Dolió verle destrozado en el suelo de esa hermosa cocina, pero no consiguió en el la fuerza para abrazarle y besarle, decirle que todo estaba bien, porque no lo estaba.  
  
— Tomare el Cadillac, George, el Cadillac blanco. — le aclaro a su chofer. — Y no iré contigo, Christian. — se giró para enfrentar a su primo. — Te quedarás aquí.  
  
— Pero... no puedes a salir sin ninguna protección, Jensen.  
  
— Eso me servirá si Jared me rechaza, no tengo nada que perder.  
  
Christian parecía realmente dispuesto a contradecirle pero se quedó callado dejándole montarse en el auto y alejarse, sus manos temblaron unos segundos conforme dejaba el terreno de la mansión ¿Qué haría si eso pasaba? ¿Qué haría si Jared decía simplemente, no? Decir en voz alta esa posibilidad la había hecho demasiado real.  
  
— Esta es una de las cosas por las que vivimos, ¿No George? — le pregunto a su chofer. — No es honor, orgullo, familia, es amor. Es amor.  
  
— Si señor... su padre me lo dijo en su momento y su hermano también. — el hombre mayor sonrió, dejando que su voz se tiñera de nostalgia.  
  
Eso hizo a Jensen suspirar, tal y como esperaba, esa era la respuesta que necesitaba para sentirse seguro de que lo que hacía era lo correcto. Tan pronto salieron a la carretera, sin embargo, algo se apretó en su pecho, fue como si alguien le advirtiera del peligro.  
  
Fue tarde. Muy tarde que puso sus sentidos a funcionar, explotando al mismo tiempo en que una enorme Hilux hacía rodar el Cadillac hacia el acantilado.  
  


  
— ¡Estoy seguro de que está bien! — dijo con firmeza, aunque no le conocía muy bien, tenía que comportarse así o le daría por llorar.  
  
Kane se encogió de hombros, pero su rostro estaba serio mientras estacionaba en frente de aquel ostentoso lugar, el hospital podía tener unos quince pisos y no estaba pintado, el color gris natural era lo que le diferenciaba de los demás edificios, eso y la atmósfera que todo hospital tenia.  
  
A muerte. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando el pensamiento inmundo su cabeza, pero estaba seguro que Jensen estaba bien... al menos vivo, sino Kane no estaría tan tranquilo, bajo del auto tan pronto se detuvo y busco calmar el latir rápido de su corazón.  
  
— ¿Dónde está?  
  
— En la habitación catorce del piso seis, Jared.... — no pudo detenerle más de unos segundos ya que Jared estaba adentro del hospital, corriendo por los pasillos pese a las quejas de las enfermeras que se conseguía en el camino.  
  
La piel estaba hormigueándole y sus ojos cafés, se movían entre los números del ascensor con impaciencia, su respiración parecía agitarse a cada segundo que estaba más cerca del piso seis, ¿En serio su Jensen estaría bien? ¿No era lo que quería creer?  
  
Por dios, que no se fuera sin que pudiera decirle algo cariñoso o que le amaba. Quería besarlo sin importar que aun estuviera herido.

  


El número catorce nunca había significado absolutamente nada para él... en serio que no, pero en ese instante era miedo, incertidumbre y no pudo evitar entrar en la habitación con fuerza. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con seis cañones distintos apuntándole y el cuerpo a medio vestir de Jensen, que se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación siendo ayudado por Danneel a ponerse la bata de hospital, tenía la pierna escayolada al igual que el brazo nuevamente inmovilizado.  
  
— Había olvidado... esto… — murmuro, su voz atrayendo los ojos verdes de Jensen sobre él... Dios le robaba el aliento ¿Cómo podía hacerlo, si aún le dolía tanto lo sucedido?, aunque su rostro se veía literalmente herido, la nariz enderezada por una vendita y suave tono purpura formando ojeras en su rostro. ¿Qué había pasado con él? Todos parecían sanos, ¿Por qué solo Jensen estaba herido?  
  
— Jared... — una sonrisa débil se formó en sus labios.  
  
— Hola, Jen. — saludo con voz suave, pero también estaba sonriendo no podía dejar de hacerlo, no cuando Jensen le miraba de esa forma.  
  
— Iba a ir a verte, pero esto sucedió. — trato de encogerse de hombros pero el dolor no le dejo.  
  
— Asumo que quieren estar a solas. — la voz de Danneel con un pequeño deje de cariño interrumpieron los segundos que se quedaron mirándose él uno y al otro.  
  
— Es una de las cosas que me gustaría en este momento. — pidió Jensen con voz pausada, siendo ayudado hasta la cama, donde se sentó con pesadez. Parecía satisfecho con ver a Jared calmado, dios sabía que tenía los nervios crispados y si Jared se ponía histérico él iba a volverse loco.  
  
— ¿Cómo te paso eso? — la voz de Jared sonó algo molesta cuando la última persona dejo la habitación — ¿Qué fue lo que paso?  
  
— Salí solo de la mansión, una camioneta me esperaba y el golpe acabo con mi Cadillac blindado, mi chofer quedó aún peor que yo, así que estás viendo las menores de las consecuencias.  
  
— ¿Por qué saliste solo? — Estaba molesto, sintiendo que era incapaz de controlar las emociones que le azotaban — No sé qué haría si algo te pasara... debiste salir con alguien.  
  
— ¿Es esa una orden? — cuestionó, recostándose en la cama con dificultad. — No recibo órdenes Jared.  
  
— Vete al diablo, Jensen, no me importa sino recibes ordenes, solo quiero que estés bien, porque... — se quedó callado para caminar hacia la silla que estaba aún lado de la cama.  
  
— No te aguantes las frases, tú no eres así, adoro tu lengua. — le alentó, estirando su mano hacia donde Jared estaba sentado.  
  
Una lágrima resbaló de la mejilla de Jared y que Jensen atrapo con suavidad.  
  
— Eres mi vida, Jensen, no soporto la idea de que te pase algo... siento que me muero solo de pensarlo…  
  
— Es así... ¿Estas perdonándome? — cuestiono, en un susurro.  
  
— ¿Me quieres? — su voz sonó desafiante y Jensen quiso reír aunque sabía que no era el momento, Jared tenía unas ojeras que indicaban que no había estado durmiendo exactamente bien y se le encogió el corazón solo de pensar como había paso esos días.  
  
— No has estado comiendo bien, Chris me lo dijo, estaba preocupado, porque no sabía cómo hablarte después de haber huido... no sabía que más decirte o hacer, sentía que querías tu espacio, pero que también no sabría que más decir. Me duele pensar que te hice más daño del que esperaba hacer, pero solo quería decírtelo antes de que Misha lo hiciera o Somerhalder te pusiera en mi contra...  
  
— No respondiste Jen... ¿En serio pensabas que Ian haría eso? — Indagó con una pequeña sonrisa. — Suenas celoso aunque quizás es mi imaginación.  
  
— Estoy celoso que no hayas mencionado nada de alejarlo de tu apartamento. — aún está sosteniendo la mano de Jared y la aprieta. — Te amo, Jared, sé que te molesta, pero te amo.  
  
— No me molesta tonto...solo no quería ser su reemplazo, quiero que me ames a mí... que me mires a mi ¡Solo a mí! — suena como un niño malcriado que solamente quiere atención de las persona que ama.  
  
— Te amo a ti, Josh y yo no éramos así, no nos amábamos de esa forma, él amaba Nancy, yo solo era el chico playboy.  
  
Jared hizo lo posible por no llorar, pero no pudo contener unas pequeñas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos una y otra vez.  
  
— No eres eso... Eres mucho más, para mí lo eres todo.  
  
— Entonces tú no eres Josh, tú eres diferente, tú eres tú. Mi Jared Padalecki, mío. — susurro, tomando a Padalecki de la barbilla con cariño. — Perdóname, realmente necesito escuchar esas palabras para sentirme mejor.  
  
— Te amo. — se inclinó con cuidado, dejando un beso pequeño en los labios de Jensen. — Dime de nuevo que soy tuyo... dímelo.  
  
— Te estas convirtiendo en un mandón. — susurro, buscando los labios de Jared de nuevo desde su precaria situación. — Te amo, y eres mío y ni Somerhalder ni nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión. Fuiste hecho para mí, una vez te dije eso y es cierto.  
  
— Hecho para ti. — repitió, su cuerpo relajándose con cada uno de los pequeños beso que recibía, si era sincero no había lugar en el universo que quisiera estar, sino era ahí... quería casarse y solo ser capaz de sentirse así de amado para siempre.  
  
— Tan elocuente. — se permitió reírse suavemente, recostando su cabeza en la almohada mientras miraba a los ojos de Jared que le observaban dolidos aun, pero enamorados y pacientes del amor que Jensen le ofrecía. — ¿Vas a comer ahora?  
  
— Tonto. — Jared se limpió las mejillas, mientras sonreía un poco. — No tengo mucha hambre aun... Tú, por otra parte, luces con algo de hambre, quizás una cena hecha en casa es lo que necesitas.  
  
— La esposa perfecta, ¿No? Lloras como una magdalena, te gusta cocinar y el sexo rudo. — hasta el momento en el que dejo de hablar estuvo seguro de que lo había pensado, pero Padalecki le miro con ambas cejas alzadas. — Parece que eso salió mal de mi boca.  
  
— Si salió bastante mal — se levantó sonriendo e hizo una perfecta mueca indignada — ¿Mírame y dime si te parezco mujer?  
  
— Bueno, lo único masculino que tienes son los músculos y la polla, el resto bastante femenino. — sonrió, usando su mano libre golpeándole el hombro con cariño.  
  
— No seas tonto, soy rudo también. — pero el puchero en su rostro solo hace sonreír a Jensen, porque parece justamente lo contrario.  
  
Permanecieron en silencio por largos minutos después de esa sonrisa, mientras Jared apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Jensen con pesadez, esperando a que todo se normalizara entre ellos y pudieran volver a donde se habían detenido hace cuatro días. Honestamente, le parecía ridículo como se habían reconciliado tan fácil, como simplemente le había visto en esa situación penosa y había claudicado ante el patriarca Auditore, doblándose de rodillas para casi suplicarle que le amara.  
  
— Te extrañe. — susurro Jared, para agregar segundos después. — Aun tengo un poco de miedo, me es difícil comprender como no puedo estar enfadado contigo por mucho tiempo...  
  
— Yo aún estoy enfadado conmigo, si hubiese sabido que te haría daño nunca lo hubiera hecho. — distraído, su mano había alcanzado el cabello largo de Jared y acariciaba sus suaves mechones. — Mi hermano, solo quería darme una forma de distraerme... pero ningún amante me atraía, no quería a nadie porque yo solo quería confianza.  
  
— Lo que sucedió es que me habías dicho antes que me parecía a él... Nancy también, aunque creo que se refería a la forma en que toco... incluso el comentario de Morgan tomo una lógica distinta en mi cabeza. — río, pero era una risa pequeña sin ganas — ¿Querías confianza?  
  
— Necesitaba que la gente confiara en mí, porque nadie lo hacía, nadie confiaba en que mejoraría.  
  
— ¿Crees... que por eso tú y Josh? — su voz se hizo pequeña, dudosa de ir en esa dirección. — ¿O realmente se sentían atraídos?  
  
— El me dio la confianza de quererlo, eso es todo. No hubo más que sexo en nuestra relación de hermanos, no importo cuanto le di, el siempre hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantenernos como tal.  
  
— Necesitas empezar a confiar en ti... Como Josh confió en ti... como lo hacen tus sobrinas y como yo lo hago. — se quedó callado, abrazándose un poco más a Jensen. — Eres más de lo que crees... lo supe desde que jugaron tira al blanco conmigo la primera vez.  
  
— Una suerte que haya decidido fallar mi perfecta puntería. — sonrió sin poder evitarlo, dejando que Jared aplastara sus resentidas costillas.  
  
— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, apuesto que era demasiado guapo para matarme. — ambos están riendo con eso y Jared se deja caer entre las piernas de Jensen de manera que le puede mirar desde abajo. — Eres hermoso. ¡Hermoso, hermoso!  
  
— Eso es subjetivo, todo depende de con quien me compares, porque te equivocas si comparas a mi belleza física con la belleza de tu alma.  
  
Jared sonríe y hace una caricia leve en las piernas que esta recostado, sintiendo la piel cálida alrededor y la sensación de tranquilidad que le imprime, no sabe que decir y sospecha que Jensen está más entretenido mirándole, por lo que pasan así... En una especie de silencio cómodo que nunca antes había sentido.  
  
— Se siente bien que sepas eso de mí. Siento que, puedo casarme contigo sin estar ocultándote todo.  
  
— Necesitabas decirlo... ¿Cierto? — Jared sonríe, llevando sus traviesas manos al abdomen ajeno donde puede observar algunos moretes cuando levanta la bata. — Vamos a casarnos...  
  
— Quería decirte desde hace un tiempo, me gusta tu sinceridad y me apena no poder ser más abierto. — lo dijo muy suave, apenas dejándose escuchar por sobre su suave conversación. — Aunque debí haber esperado un poco más.  
  
— Espera, ¿en serio?, pensé que lo detestabas, en un inicio te enojabas demasiado cuando hablaba de "mas". — uso las comillas con sus dedos para ejemplificar su punto.  
  
— Me enoja que hables demás, pero eso solo me demuestra lo sincero que puedes ser con lo que te sucede a diario.  
  
— Pero imagino que quieres que module mi boca frente a tu familia. — Jared parece divertido cuando lo dice y sonríe como si no fuera la gran cosa.  
  
— Quiero que modules tu boca en mi polla de nuevo.  
  
Padalecki le siente removerse por debajo de él, incómodo por como tiene sus extremidades paralizadas por el inmovilizador del brazo y la escayola de la pierna. Le hace sonreír escuchar sus palabras y su boca hormiguea un poco, recordando la noche en que se la chupo hasta que Jensen se había venido, fuerte y abundante en su boca.  
  
— ¿Aquí?  
  
— No, no lo sé... quiero, pero estoy seguro que Christian entrara en cualquier momento y hará uno de sus comentarios insidiosos. – A pesar de sus palabras, fue obvio como su polla crecía debajo de la bata.  
  
— Pues lo hechas… — resolvió Jared moviendo uno de sus dedos a la delgada bata, acariciando levemente. — Estaba enojado conmigo... bueno siempre lo está...  
  
— Te culpa de mi estado, antes culpaba a Josh, pero siempre ha apreciado mucho sus testículos y por eso nunca le dijo nada sobre ello.  
  
— Él te adora... más allá de que debe cuidarte. — se inclina sobre la cama, dejando ver a Jensen su perfecto trasero mientras empieza a lamer levemente su polla por encima de la ropa.  
  
— Tener sexo contigo es casi un delito, como tener sexo con un joven adolescente que siempre te da su mejor cara de chico bueno, pero en realidad quiere que lo trates como a un juguete sexual...  
  
— Ahora no creo que puedas hacer mucho de eso. — molesto, llevando sus manos a subir la bata ajena. — Mírate tan duro... duro y mojado para mí.  
  
— Apuesto a que regresaste solo por mi sexo. — la burla acabo en un suspiro cuando la lengua de su amante le lamio hasta justo debajo del glande, dejando sus muslos temblorosos.  
  
Nota como Jared toma su polla entre sus manos con cuidado, lo justo para succionar el glande con fuerza haciendo que se trague sus propios jadeos.  
  
— Regrese por ti... porque te amo como a nadie...  
  
Ackles no tiene mucho que argumentar, para que hacerlo cuando puede simplemente quedarse allí, tieso, teniendo a Jared entre sus piernas succionando sus testículos y masturbando su miembro con una lentitud odiosa pero excitante, casi provocándole a actuar, porque sabe que Jensen no puede moverse no puede detenerle. Se siente por unos segundos poderoso ante Jensen, el más fuerte, el que puede tenerle. Hasta que la mano de Ackles se posa sobre la suya y tira de su cabello con violencia.  
  
— ¿Crees que puedes hacerme lo que quieras? — el puchero de Jared hace que la autoridad desaparezca de su rostro rápidamente. — Follarme a un niño, eso es lo que he estado haciendo.  
  
— Claro que no, bueno, quizás un poquito, pero sería un niño adorable. — rebatió lamiendo los alrededores de la punta roja y mojada de la polla de su amante.  
  
— Eso no es nada adorable, no soy un pedófilo. Ya tengo bastante con el incesto en mi vida — cierra sus ojos, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. —... Sí que sabes hacer eso... me preguntó que también harías de receptáculo.  
  
— Shhh… dejemos el incesto afuera de nosotros. — su voz es segura y el suave sonido que deja ir contra la punta que atrapa en sus labios y succiona de manera rápida tres veces. — Lo haría bien, me encanta recibir quizás podamos probar cuando te recuperes ¿Qué dices?  
  
— Entonces me recuperare rápido para poder atarte una vez más, lo hare con cinta roja y tú cuerpo se verá hermoso lleno de delicadas formas. — Jensen le coloco una mano detrás de la cabeza, pidiéndole que se acercara un poco más.  
  
— ¿Lo prometes? — su voz suena ilusionada conforme lo pregunta para luego dejarse ir hasta que su boca envuelve la polla de su prometido totalmente, siente el esfuerzo de este por no empujar, pero es lo que desea, que la punta mojada y caliente solo se entierre en su boca.  
  
— Lo prometo, te hare mío tan pronto... — al momento de acabar la frase, Christian entra en la habitación, aun con preocupación y enfado mezclados en su expresión, expresión que cambia cuando ve lo que sucede en la cama, como las caderas de Jensen se impulsan dentro de la boca sumisa que le recibe extasiada. No es un puritano, por dios que no... Pero se sonroja y se plantea que hacer por un momento, sin saber que ese instante que su cabeza se ha quedado fijamente en los delgados labios ponerse rojos con el contacto.  
  
El cabello de Padalecki cae a trozos sobre su perfilado rostro, y le da un aspecto sumamente adorable y caería por el si no tuviera a Ian. Entiende en ese momento porque a Jensen le excita tanto el chiquillo y porque se niega a compartir sus experiencias sexuales como lo hacía antes, celoso de que alguien más descubra la gema que ha reservado para sí.  
  
— Jared, abre tus ojos. — Jensen pide con la voz ronca, tirando de los cabellos largos. Los ojos de Jared son un café claro con líneas verdes en el instante que los abre y ¡Oh por dios!, le roban el aliento de una manera que es incapaz de comprender, ama a ese hombre y están seguros que están destinados a vivir y morir juntos.  
  
— Me perteneces, tanto como yo te pertenezco a ti — acaricia las mejillas de Jared, dejando su cabello caer en cascada hasta rozar su entrepierna. —Quiero que sientas placer también, quiero que uses tu mano en ti y en mí y nos corramos juntos... siempre.  
  
La mano de Jared empuña su propia polla y esta dura, tan dura que su cuerpo se estremece al mismo tiempo que se mueve.  
  
— Joder. — lleva su otra mano a donde la polla de su prometido que está llena de saliva. — Te quiero, Jen.  
  
— Ven aquí. — el clic que hace la puerta cerrarse no llama la atención de Jared mientras este se sube al regazo de Jensen, teniendo cuidado con su pierna herida, aprieta en un solo puño ambos miembros erectos, la saliva que ha dejado sobre el pene y los testículos de Jensen empapando su propio miembro  
  
— Eres un chico bueno y no solo para esto.  
  
— ¿Si? ¿Para qué más soy un buen chico, Jen?— señalo, moviendo su mano ligeramente hacia arriba, su respiración aumentando.  
  
— Si te lo dijera no tendría sentido, lo mantendré en secreto. — sonrió, tomándole de la muñeca para que se inclinara sobre él un poco más.  
  
— Me dejas con curiosidad, eso no se hace. — se quejó mientras juega con ambas puntas rojas que dejan salir el abundante liquido blanco que se mezcla con rapidez antes la divertida mirada de Jared. — Joder... te extrañaba tanto.  
  
— ¿Vas a venirte este año o algo? — pregunto en broma, usando su única mano servible para acariciar el torso de Jared.  
  
— ¿Y tú, que? — dice y su risa se ahoga en un jadeo que comparten cuando empieza a mover sus manos más y más fuerte, sus polla lanzando placer a todo su cuerpo.  
  
— Me vendré... cuando tú lo hagas. — jadeo Jensen, sujetándole fuerte de la cadera, sus ojos incapaces de cerrarse cuando lo que tenía al frente era la visión de un Jared sudoroso y lleno de placer que le miraba a su vez con amor.  
  
— Te amo... te amare por siempre. — su voz se corta y está terminando en jadeos altos, su polla se sacude y llevándose con ella la de su acompañante, es una espiral de placer que lleva a Jensen a besarle con fuerza. Los últimos temblores los tiene con Jensen devorando su boca y su mano ayudándole a terminar el trabajo que ha empezado, siente también el tibio semen de Jensen confundirse con el suyo, causándole otro escalofrió que mueve la cama del hospital entera.  
  
— ¿Estas bien?  
  
— Si... si, si, quédate conmigo siempre. — su frente está contra la de Jensen y solo le gustaría acurrucarse contra él y nunca dejarle ir.  
  
— No puedo prometerte eso y lo sabes. — Jensen susurra, tomándole por ambas mejillas el rostro y bajando este para besarle la frente. — Solo puedo prometerte que serás mío tanto como quieras y que seré fiel a eso, a ti.  
  
Jared asiente, sus ojos cafés llenos de lágrimas.  
  
— Si te pasa algo te seguiré... y no me digas que no quieres eso, es lo que yo quiero, así que solo acéptalo.  
  
— No puedo aceptarlo, Jared, si yo me voy, tu aun tendrás personas aquí que te amen, adoren, y te necesiten... no digas esas cosas, mereces vivir más allá de mi muerte. — con suavidad, acaricio la nuca de Jared, sin decirle nada sobre cómo estaba aplastando su brazo lastimado o su pierna.  
  
— Merezco estar contigo también ¿No?  
  
— Y te daré eso tanto como pueda. — respondió con un largo suspiro de por medio, sintiendo su corazón encogerse por la tristeza en el rostro de su pareja.  
  
— Veremos qué hacer cuando lleguemos ahí ¿Esta bien? — Se limpió el rostro ligeramente, haciendo una mueca divertida cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sentado encima de su prometido — ¿Te lastimo?, claro que si peso mucho. — se quita con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. — ¿Estas bien?  
  
— Podría estar mejor, pero estoy contigo y eso es suficiente.  
  
Padalecki se baja de la camilla, acomodando su ropa con minuciosidad, queriendo quitar cualquier arruga de su traje para que nadie sospeche lo que él y Jensen han hecho en esa habitación de hospital, temiendo que lo que han hecho pueda incomodar a la familia de su prometido, porque lo de menos que quiere es tener un problema con él.  
  
— ¿Para qué te arreglas tanto? Estas perfecto.  
  
— Pues porque no quiero que tu familia sepa que acabamos de toquetearnos todos en el hospital, donde deberías estar descansado.  
  
— No importa, Kane te encontró con la boca llena hace algunos minutos y al resto de la familia le importa poco donde lo hacemos.  
  
— ¿Qué? — su voz suena alta y sorprendida. — Con la boca... ¿Quieres decir? ¿Tú sabes?  
  
— ¿Tu sabes? — Jensen repite con sorna, sentando en la orilla de la camilla y acomodando la bata de hospital en su lugar. — Te vio y tuvo una erección por ello.  
  
— No, no... Es cierto, si nunca le caído bien. — tiene un puchero en el rostro y se deja caer en la orilla de la cama con un puchero en el rostro. — No puedo creer que me viera.  
  
— Pues si ves el lado bueno, no podrá mirarte a la cara en un buen tiempo, quizás de esa forma deje de estar a la defensiva contigo, ¿No crees?  
  
Jared se ríe y asiente.  
  
— Si quizás, podría ser algo bueno de que me vieran sobre la polla de mi prometido.  
  
— Mmmm, cuando lo pones así... solo me dan ganas de exhibirte un poco más. — usando su mano, tira del cabello de Jared hasta dejarlo acurrucado debajo de su brazo, solo por besar la coronilla de su cabeza.  
  
— No suena mal... ¿Cuándo te dan la salida?  
  
— Tan pronto como quiera, en realidad iba a irme a casa cuando entraste, así que si no tienes vergüenza, ¿Puedes ir por Christian? Necesito cambiarme.  
  
— Iré por el... pero que conste, si tengo vergüenza — se levanta de un salto, sonriendo, mientras sale de la habitación tan feliz que el mismo no puede creerlo, Jensen le ama; lo que han tenido hasta ese momento no es una cruel imitación de recuerdos y momentos, que se perdieron en el tiempo.  
  
— Hey, grandote. — Jensen le llama desde adentro, una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro. — No olvides cerrarte la bragueta.  
  
— Uh sí, claro. — se ríe, cerrando la bragueta con un sonrojo en su mejillas. — Gracias, cariño.  
  


  
  
Los labios de Jensen se sienten espectacular, le provocan, le tientan, le muestran en este hermoso día lo mucho que le ama y como sella ese trato con esta maravillosa muestra de amor. Incluso sus pensamientos se han vuelto un embrollo de romanticismo que no le extraña que los dedos le escozan con ganas de sentarse a expresarse con música en su piano o en el más cercano que consiga de donde él y Jensen están de pie, besándose, en un altar, el día de su boda.  
  
Paso más rápido de lo que pensaba luego de que dejaran el hospital, un mes y Jensen, aunque aún no podía afincar bien la pierna, esta finamente recuperado y podía ponerse de pie y dar órdenes y besarle y hacerle el amor de las formas más extraña que alguna vez hubiera imaginado.  
  
Haciéndole reír, leve y tendido cuando susurraba cosas en su oído y luego ruidoso y tendido cuando le hacía cosquillas, fueron días en que perdió la noción de todo, por la atención de su ahora esposo, más cuando se separan su corazón esta desbocado y no puede dejar de sonreír, sintiendo las posesivas manos de Ackles en su cintura.  
  
Es un hermoso día, incluso si en la mañana llovizno, todo está en perfecto estado, los manteles purpura y crema haciendo juego con las altas sillas para cada una de las mesas en la recepción, en la casa todo parece estar en perfecto estado; decidieron por hacer la ceremonia en la casa de verano de los Auditore en Italia, le sorprendió cuando Jensen lo subió a esa avioneta privada en el aeropuerto de Baltimore y le dejo sin aliento cuando le enseño el lugar en donde estaba.  
  
Era enorme, un terreno cercado por una serie de hermosos árboles que dejaban pétalos de colores por cualquier parte, en realidad no supo donde terminaba el terreno o si siquiera terminaba, desde el cielo había podido observar un pequeño riachuelo y se imaginó caminando de la mano con Jensen por ahí. Era perfecto y si desde las alturas se había sorprendido no supo que decir cuando llego a la mansión donde pasaría a ser parte de la familia Auditore.  
  
Todo esto sería tan suyo como de Jensen.  
  
No podía creerlo, joder, ni siquiera pudo creer que cuando bajo del avión lo primero que hicieron fue arreglarle el cabello, colocarle un traje blanco costoso y arrojarlo a una fiesta de bienvenida en la que le presentaron a los más de trescientos miembros de toda la familia, incluyendo a un montón de adolescentes hormonales que no dejaban de guiñarle el ojo pícaramente y a lo que el respondía tragando saliva, recordando la primera fiesta de los Auditore a la que asistió y en la que termino siendo acariciado por mujeres de las cuales aún no recuerda el nombre.  
  
Una semana después de la fiesta de bienvenida, sucedió lo que hoy acontecía, su boda. Su unión para toda la eternidad con Jensen Ackles.  
  
— Empiezas el curso de italiano la semana próxima. — le indico Jensen mientras caminaba a su lado, tomándole de la mano, ambos tenían sus respectivos anillos de nupcias, dorados y resplandecientes en ambas manos.  
  
Estaban agradeciendo a todos los presentes de la boda en ese instante, de pie cerca del portal hecho de lirios purpuras y de enormes orquídeas.  
  
— Tienes que ayudarme a practicar luego, los idiomas nunca han sido lo mío — susurro mientras sonreía amablemente a una mujer mayor que le daba recomendaciones de cómo mantener " encendida " la chispa, curiosamente la mujer sabía hablar español muy bien y agradecía el esfuerzo por hablarle en su idioma natal.  
  
Jensen río y estrecho su mano, causando que el sonriera también, porque desde que habían dado el sí... sus manos no se habían separado.  
  
— Pues tendrás que aprender ahora... — Jensen le miro de reojo. — Aunque perderá la diversión molestarte con palabras que no entiendes.  
  
— ¿Te gusta mucho aprovecharte de mí, verdad? — se queja y la mujer mayor ríe, interviniendo.  
  
— Hijo, es una costumbre que Jensen tiene desde niño, es una alegría que encontró a alguien de quien hacerlo a menudo.  
  
— ¡Nona! No debería tirar mis secretos al aire. — Jared es quien se ríe con esa respuesta, viendo las mejillas de Jensen enrojecerse al verse descubierto. Sin duda, no hay mejor día que este para saber un poco más de quien es Jensen.  
  
Nancy les saluda también, haciendo la fila como todos los demás y añadiendo un objeto más a la colección de talismanes de buena suerte que Jared tiene a sus pies, una variedad con la que sin duda llenara un estante en la sala de estar del apartado de Jensen en la Mansión Auditore de Baltimore.  
  
— Es para alejar viejos fantasmas. — dice, con una sonrisa muy pequeña en sus labios. — Y para traer nuevas esperanzas.  
  
— Eso suena como algo que necesito...esperanza de que será para siempre y que nada nos separara, gracias Nancy. — la mujer frente a él asintió, haciendo que se inclinara para dejar un beso en su frente.  
  
— Tú y Jensen merecen eso.  
  
Lo dice en un tono suave, pero Jared, una vez que la joven mujer se ha alejado, comprende porque lo ha dicho, y como el dolor aún está vivo en su interior, Josh no solo la dejo a ella, sino que dejo a las niñas alegres que el tanto ama. La felicidad de la familia este día, no es más que una forma de sanar el dolor de la pérdida de un gran líder y esperan, no tan secretamente, que con su ayuda, Jensen se convierta en lo que Josh alguna vez fue.  
  
— Quiero tocar. — dijo de pronto, apretando el hombro de su esposo. — Necesito tocar, ¿Está bien?  
  
— Por supuesto, hice traer un buen piano para que pudieras usarlo. — el bastardo no iba a dejarle escaparse de esa actuación, pero a Jared, a estas alturas, no le importaba, quería tocar, quería dejar salir todo lo que tenía dentro y Jensen mismo sabia eso. — Ve, eres libre.  
  
— Te amo. — susurro, su mano subió a la barbilla de su esposo, solo para que le viera a los ojos. — Esto es por ti. — y sin más se volteo, caminando entre la gente que pareció ponerle atención tan pronto notaron que se dirigía al enorme piano.  
  
Hace mucho tiempo que no hacia esto, ponerse de pie frente a una multitud de personas, por eso no le extraño sentir el nerviosismo subirle por la garganta y bajar hasta sus dedos. Como siempre, logro vencerlo en el momento en el que se sentó frente al piano y retiro la tapa de madera que recubría las teclas. Estaban impecables, seguramente nunca tocadas. Trato dirigir una mirada desdeñosa a su esposo, pero cuando alzo la mirada, la luz del sol no dejaba ver la expresión de Ackles que se había quedado donde lo había dejado. "Tramposo", pensó, antes de sonreír y girarse al piano.  
  
Su respiración estaba algo agitada, pero acaricio las teclas con las yemas de sus dedos y sonrió sintiendo como volvía a él... La música, rodeada por todo lo que sentía por Jensen, no sabe cuándo empezó a tocarlo, solo que el lugar entero se sumergió en un silencio donde cada persona seguía la melodía poco a poco. Era una tonada que comenzó llena de melancolía, sorprendiéndole incluso a él, no se esperaba tener una de las sinfonías de piano más triste, la sinfonía de Phyro, combinado con algo de Beatriz Balzi que no recuerda haber estudiado más si escuchado. Interpreta mucha de las sinfonías conocidas, temas que creía haber olvidado de la academia y alguno de los propios, inventados y perfeccionados a través de los años y los años.  
  
Sus ojos están prácticamente brillando de emoción, recordando lo mucho que le llena cada movimiento, cada sonido y como realmente pensó que nunca podría volver a sentirse uno con su música, pero Jensen le llevo ahí... le regalo su amor y le atrajo a la música que tanto adoran ambos.  
  
El dedo faltante no le detiene, ya que días flojos de práctica —algo que nunca ha necesitado— sus manos se han acostumbrado a un ritmo perfecto sin él y con ello ha logrado esta perfección en su música. Aun ahora le sorprende lo fácil que le es aprender, porque nunca tuvo que hacer mayor esfuerzo, tal vez por eso decidió desarrollarse como profesor en lugar de hacerse un nombre como solista.  
  
No quería un nombre... quería esto, quería emoción, sentimiento. Algo que le diera más motivos para sonreír como los rostros de los niños y niñas que se iluminaban escuchándole... Justo como ahora sus dos sobrinas hacían. Se habían acercado, atraídas por el toque de los dedos de su maestro, encantadas daban saltos con sus vestidos púrpuras. Era así como las había imaginado y agradecía que Nancy las hubiera vestido como hadas púrpura.  
  
La música término bruscamente cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio como alguien movía el enorme pastel de lazos púrpuras compuesto de centenares de pastelillos diminutos.  
  
— Lo siento. — sus mejillas rojas cuando lo dice. — Recordé mi apetito con el hermoso pastel. — las niñas son las primeras en reír y acercarse a él brincando emocionadas preguntando si ahora pueden llamarle tío también.  
  
— ¿No era yo su tío ya?  
  
— Si, pero ahora es más oficial. — se sientan a su lado abrazándole y un deseo de cuidarlas aún más fuerte que antes invade su pecho.  
  
— Pues, ahora que es oficial, podre hacerles todos los regalos que quieran para navidad. — les sonrió a ambas, abrazándolas aun, alzo sus ojos parar fijarse a donde había visto a Jensen, sus ojos verdes están con una emoción que no puede más que hacerle sonreír mientras le insta a acercarse con un movimiento de cabeza. — Jen, lo logre...  
  
— ¿Lo lograste? — con su voz ronca, Ackles le pregunto, rodeándole hasta quedar a su espalda y tomarle de los hombros para masajeárselos. — Estuviste perfetto. Nunca pensé que ese fuera tu nivel de experticia en el piano, sin duda no me extraña que te cause risa aun mi mediocre habilidad. Como siempre, has superado mis expectativas, y te has ido adelante, realmente eres un prodigio como Patrick ha dicho. — sus dedos acarician ligeramente la barbilla de Jared que se muerde los labios, esperando un beso.  
  
— Siempre me ha gustado mucho enseñar, pero también había olvidado lo gratificante que es simplemente… dejarme ir. — sonrió cuando sintió los dedos de Jensen delinear sus labios. — Gracias por ayudarme a regresar.  
  
— Creo que tú hiciste ese trabajo solo. — susurro, muy bajo para que Jared le escuchara, entonces, a continuación, se dirigió a todos con solemnidad. — Vamos a cortar el pastel. — la sonrisa que le dedico a sus aliados sorprendió absolutamente a todos, dejando boquiabiertos a muchos.  
  
Jared no pudo evitar sonreír también, la sonrisa de su esposo era hermosa y hace que sienta algo dentro, algo removerse, como un deseo de cuidarla y sostenerla, de ser siempre el motivo de esta.  
  
— Vamos — se levanta y toma la mano de Jensen mientras todos están mirándoles aun.  
  
Las niñas, como pequeños ángeles, le siguieron, más felices que cualquiera por la noticia de pastel, y aunque Jared aún no se había visto sometido a todas las tradiciones italianas en una boda, el pastel era una parte importante del acto ceremonial, además de que los invitados comieran todo lo que les fuera posible y los regalos, los cuales Jared había pedido que fueran eso, regalos y no dinero como se había hecho tradición en Florencia en los últimos años.  
  
El pastel era una hermosa obra de arte y combinaba perfectamente con el ambiente florentino que se había conseguido al consultar catálogos de bodas en su estancia en Italia. Quería hacerlo lo más cómodo que pudiera para Jensen.  
  
— Espero que sepa delicioso... se ve delicioso — ratifica, cuando llegan al lado del pastel, Jared le mira como si no pudiera resistirse y Jensen recuerda la vez que Jared acabó con todos sus dulces exóticos.  
  
— ¿No crees que nuestros pasteleros sean lo suficiente? — Jensen se detuvo, aunque tuvo cuidado de hacer la pregunta en voz baja.  
  
— Claro que si, Jen, solo es que me muero por probarlo. — le dice al oído, aprovechando para morderle un poquito. — No te preocupes, sé que será delicioso.  
  
— En serio, estas sobre tu cabeza cuando se trata de dulces.  
  
— ¿Qué te parece, si te cubro de algún dulce y te llamo por todas partes? — su voz es pequeña y provocadora, una que disimula mientras le pasan uno de los cuchillos de mango perlado  
  
— No, no me sentiría cómodo con eso. — empuja a Jared sutilmente, haciéndolo reír. — Nunca, ni siquiera lo pienses. Eso solo sucedería si me tomaras de sorpresa y te garantizo que no lo harás nunca.  
  
— Oh vamos... ni un poquito de fe en que mis hermosos ojos puedan tomarte de sorpresa. — se quejó, su brazo pasando por encima de los hombros ajenos.  
  
— No tengo fe en nada y eso debería servirte como respuesta. — replico, tomando el mango del cuchillo al colocar su mano sobre la de Padalecki para que ambos tuvieran el agarre perfecto para cortar el primer trozo, de uno de los pasteles más pequeños que conformaban el pastel entero.  
  
— Espero si tengas algo para nosotros. — le dice cariñosamente mientras el cuchillo se desliza por la presión de sus manos juntas, entre la delicada masa, una explosión de aplausos escuchándose de inmediato.  
  
— ¿Fe?, es irrelevante para mí, no sabía que eras un religioso.  
  
— Nah... Solo creó en ti y en mi música. — contestó tomando un poco del pequeño pastel y poniéndolo entre los labios de ambos.  
  
— Cursi. — esa es la última palabra que escucha de Jensen antes de que, en venganza, empuje el pastel contra el rostro de Jensen, escuchando como este ahoga una exclamación, junto con todos los presentes.  
  
Seguidamente se inclina y lame alrededor se los labios gruesos de su esposo.  
  
— Te dije que te sorprendería, amor.  
  
Sabe que pronto lo pagara caro, pero por el momento, se sale con la suya, ayudando a Jensen a limpiarse luego cuando todos están sentados frente a una larga mesa buffet, pasando comida de un lado a otro y sirviéndose de todo. Nada más ver como comen los familiares de Jensen, se siente en casa, sabiendo que nadie va a criticarle que devore todo lo que le coloquen en frente como si nunca le hubieran alimentado.  
  
Desea que pudiera casarse de nuevo solo para tener esto, esta familiaridad, la comida, el cariño por partes de todos los que intentan que se sienta bienvenido a la familia; sí que hay aquellos que le miran por sobre el hombro, pero a esos Jensen no parece prestarle mucha atención, así que, ¿Por qué debería el hacerlo?  
  
Comen y hablar, y algo se le pega de todo lo que escucha y medio entiende, tampoco es un idiota, ha estado en Francia, Inglaterra y Alemania, y algo sabe de los idiomas foráneos, aunque nunca se ha visto en esta situación, piensa que la lleva muy bien.  
  
Recibe más consejos e incluso recetas que le ponen bastante feliz de la posibilidad de cocinar para Jensen y los demás... se lo prometen a Jensen en susurros y sonríe cuando este asiente. En algún punto se encuentra bailando con sus princesas en medio de la pista, disfrutando y compartiendo sus risas, justo ahí se da cuenta que le están tomando algunas fotos y quizás ha salido como un chiquillo más.  
  
Quizás lo es... y es feliz siéndolo mientras Jensen este a su lado.  


  


**FIN**   



	12. EPILOGO

  
  
**EPILOGO**   


  
El arma le tiembla en las manos, no es la primera vez que apunta ese día a un objetivo inmóvil, de hecho, ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo ha hecho, pero a diferencia de su compañero de entrenamiento, no ha logrado acertar ninguno. El arma, con el metal ya caliente de las tantas veces que ha disparado, se niega a cooperar. Él es quien tiene la culpa, enfadado de ser tan malo en algo que sabe le funcionara en alguna otra situación.  
  
Al principio tuvo problemas para sujetarla y su maestro en el arte de las armas de fuego, Kane, le tuvo compasión al no saber el mismo como hacerle sujetar un arma cuando le faltaba su dedo apuntador. Pero con la inteligencia de Ian y la inexperiencia de Jared con las armas, le pidieron que la sujetara con su mano izquierda y luego con la mano derecha, hasta que el dedo corazón de Jared se adaptó al estiramiento.  
  
Una vez que pudo hacer eso, disparar debía ser pan comido, pero no lo era y detestaba tener que ser el centro de las burlas de Ian durante tal momento.  
  
En especial, porque Ian ya tenía un F.A.L en las manos y acertaba todos los tiros en un rango muy cercano al centro del objetivo. El sonido del Fusil de asalto detonarse lo hubiera dejado sordo la primera vez, si Kane no le hubiera acomodado bien las ojeras, recostando su cuerpo al suyo más de lo apropiado y poniéndole más nervioso a la hora de disparar.  
  
Principalmente cuando susurraba a su oído, —No querrás que mi chico te siga pateando el culo, ¿No, Padalecki? — con ese acento que hace a su amigo sonreír y relamerse los labios y él... ¿Ya dijo que se ponía nervioso?  
  
Porque en serio no puede fallar tantas veces, ni disparar en la dirección equivocada, pero lo hace y teme que cuando Jensen se les una —cosa que prometió hacer— solo se encuentre con un blanco en forma humana lleno de agujeros pero en ninguna parte letal.  
  
Ian dice algo como que es parte de su personalidad no poder atinar ni el más mínimo tiro... que él no materia ni una mosca y le ofende un poquito, porque él es rudo.  
  
— Soy un asco. — se queja, soltando la pistola, por fin dándose por derrotado. — No voy a hacerlo mejor ni siquiera con Jensen aquí, me siento humillado. — sollozo como un niño, dejándose deslizar por la pared y hasta el suelo.  
  
— Eres un mimado. — gruño Ian levantando el arma y disparando unas dos veces más.  
  
— En serio, Ackles te mima mucho.  
  
El hombre se acercó y sin decirle nada, le puso la pistola en la mano; se había quitado las orejeras para hablarle como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, pero él no había podido escucharle porque aun tenia puestas las suyas. Le dolía la cabeza y quería comer, pero era obvio que Kane no le dejaría salirse con la suya. Por ello, se puso de pie con un pequeño puchero en el rostro afianzando la pistola en la mano y siguiendo la mirada con lo que Kane le indicaba, un nuevo blanco que estaban colocando frente a él.  
  
Apunto, cansado, de mala gana, como el chiquillo malcriado que creció en una cuadra de San Antonio que era en el fondo, suspiro, mirando con rabia el blanco y maldiciendo el hecho de haber prometido acompañar a Ian siempre. Joder, que era su culpa.  
  
Coloco su cuerpo en posición, tensando los hombros lo suficiente como para que le doliera; entonces un par de manos se deslizaron por sus bíceps hasta posicionarse sobre las suyas. Reconocería donde sea esas manos pecosas.  
  
Su cuerpo se relajó visiblemente y su mueca dejo paso a un suspiro, mientras seguía tratando de apuntar a su objetivo.  
  
— Soy un desastre — susurro, solo para ellos.  
  
— No, no lo eres. — pero apenas Jared pudo escucharlo, cuando Jensen ya estaba presionando el gatillo usando la fuerza de su propia mano y para sorpresa de Jared, dando en el blanco, en el mismísimo centro de la cabeza del objetivo, lugar que él había rodeado, mas no dentro del metal del blanco, si no afuera, perforando la roca caliza tras él.  
  
— Wow... ¿Cómo?, en el blanco... Wow…  
  
— ¿No quieres impresionarme? — Jensen pregunto, retirándole a Jared las orejeras y quitándole la pistola de la mano. — ¿No quieres hacerme orgulloso?  
  
— Si... Claro que sí, me gustaría que sonrieras mientras práctico, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, Jen.  
  
— Tienes miedo, tienes miedo de herir a alguien. — Jensen negó con la cabeza, antes de apretar el arma contra el pecho de Jared. — ¿Qué harías si yo quisiera herirte? Yo, un extraño.  
  
— Me defendería... No quiero que me hagan daño. —contestó por inercia, su mano, aquella donde faltaba una de sus dedos inundando sus recuerdos.  
  
— ¿Quieres que hieran a tus amigos? — antes de que Jared pudiera acabar de analizar la pregunta, Jensen se estaba moviendo hacia Ian que se había sentado en el suelo, observando la escena y que ahora miraba a Jensen con ojos asustados.  
  
— Jen, espera... no, no quiero que hieran a mis amigos, ni a mí... ni a ti, no quiero eso... quiero defenderme. — contestó de inmediato, afianzando el arma en su mano.  
  
Solo con eso Jensen se detuvo, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo.  
  
— Aun estas asustado como una ardilla, fallarías el tiro, Y si fallas, tu amigo tendrá una bala en el cerebro antes de que puedas hacer otro tiro.  
  
— No lo haré. — sentenció con fuerza levantando el arma entre sus manos que aunque aún temblaba un poco se esforzó por detonar, impactando arriba de donde debería estar el corazón.  
  
Era lo más cerca que había atinado próximo a un punto vital, y eso lo hizo sonreír como un niño con chucherías, saltando sobre sus talones y luego corriendo a abrazar a Jensen, que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, esperando esa reacción de su esposo.  
  
— Ese es mi chico dorado.  
  
— Lo logre, ¿Lo viste?  
  
— Lo vi, cariño. — susurro, tomándole de la barbilla para controlar el rostro de su amado y poder mirarlo a los ojos. — Eres sorprendente, cariño, hermoso.  
  
— Solo te necesitaba aquí conmigo, guiándome lo justo para poder hacerlo. — contestó con emoción, dejando que Jensen acariciara su mejilla levemente.  
  
— Me necesitas tanto como yo a ti, ¿No? Eres como un chiquito, cariño. — Jensen le dejo besarle, abrazándose a ese enorme cuerpo que recargaba todo su peso en él. Es así como se siente con respecto a Padalecki, con una necesidad imperiosa de cuidarlo y amarlo.  
  
— Si... gracias por venir, en serio. — no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Jensen siguió acariciando su mejilla, su corazón latiendo de manera más tranquila con la idea de estar en sus manos.  
  
— Tenía que ver a mi chico en acción, saber con qué cuento para protegerme las espaldas. — detrás de ellos, se escuchó el bufido de Kane, lo que hizo a Jensen rodar los ojos; quizás no había sido buena idea dejar a Padalecki solo con su segundo al mando.  
  
— Si dependes de este chiquillo para cuidarte...— dejo la frase sin terminar, sonriendo con prepotencia cuando Jared le miro con un ligero puchero.  
  
— ¿Por qué no te encargas de tus propios problemas, Christian? Como entrenar a esa sabandija rastrera, o enseñarla a comportarse. — siseo Jensen, girándose hacia su subordinado y fulminándolo con la mirada.  
  
— Ya, ya, ya, no te pongas a la defensiva. — chasqueo la lengua, claramente entre divertido y algo ofendido. — Solo digo... él no tiene un instinto para esto.  
  
Los ojos de Jensen se dirigieron a los de Jared, que estaban brillantes y le miraban con cariño. Una dulzura que desde el principio él había visto, su amabilidad, su destreza para enseñar y relacionarse con otros, era increíble todo lo que tenía con él y por él.  
  
— No me importa, solo quiero que sepa defenderse para cuando ni tú ni yo estemos en este mundo.  
  
Christian asiente, su semblante es comprensivo de un pronto a otro camina hacia Padalecki que parece molesto por lo que dice su esposo.  
  
— Estoy de acuerdo, tiene que saber defenderse, Quizás solo necesita que canalicen sus emociones como lo acabas de hacer.  
  
— Necesita concentrarse, intenta pensar en lo que te dije, después de que acerté aunque sea una vez al campo, llévalo con Morgan, él le enseñara algo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, necesita poner en uso ese enorme cuerpo o lo tendrá solo de adorno. — palmeo el pecho de Jared, ignorando la expresión que había adoptado y se alejó de él.  
  
Pero la mano de Jared le sostuvo del hombro levemente, lo suficiente para susurrarle un "Te amo" pequeño y darle una sonrisa que como siempre hacia su corazón desbocarse, por ese sentimiento tan puro que Jared quería que siempre recordara, por eso con cada mínima acción, palabra o roce, se lo hacía saber.  
  
— Nos vemos más tarde...  
  
— Nos vemos en la cena. — Jensen le sonrió también y sin despedirse de los otros dos se marchó.  
  
Diez segundos le tomo a Jared darse cuenta que tenía la mano manchada de sangre, allí donde había sujetado a Jensen del hombro y cinco segundos después, estaba corriendo tras él.  
  
— Parece que siempre anda con el mismo humor. — Ian bufo, sentado en el suelo y mirando a Christian con una ceja alzada. — ¿Me ayudas ahora que estamos solos?  
  
— No siempre anda con ese humor... quizás para ti sí, pero para Jared siempre tiene una sonrisa. — se encogió de hombros, tendiéndole una mano a Ian para que se pusiera de pie. — Ha madurado mucho, las cabecillas de familias hablan de lo bien que le ha sentado tener a una pareja por la que regresar cada noche...  
  
— Aun así... es un poco cruel en su forma de centrar a Jared... pensé que iba a herirme solo para probar su punto con Jared...  
  
— No iba a hacerlo, sí fue un poco cruel pero lo hizo porque sabe que su esposo reacciona por sus sentimientos — una pequeña risa sale de sus labios — ¿Te asustaste, cariño?  
  
— Pensé que iba golpearme... es un asesino, no confió en el... — miro a la figura de Jared que ahora desaparecía. — Es increíble que hayan pasado tres meses desde que se casaron y ya actúan como si fueran a tener un bebe.  
  
— Yo soy un asesino — respondió tomando con fuerza a Ian y pegándole a su cuerpo.  
  
— ¿A quién le importa? Si eres inofensivo como un gatito cuando tienes a Jensen cerca. — se burló Somerhalder, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Christian e intentando hacer fuerza para apartarlo.  
  
— ¿Quieres que te demuestre que tan inofensivo puedo ser? — Su voz se volvió pequeña, amenazante y sus sentidos fueron sacudidos de forma placentera con ello. — Quizás como la otra noche, esa en que solo jadeabas.  
  
— Jadeaba porque estaba cansado de tus trucos viejos, pensé que ibas a ser una especie de maestro del sexo, pero es decepcionante saber que no.  
  
— Estas tentando tu suerte, Somerhalder. — amenazó y una fuerte palmada, más un pequeño brinquito sacudió al periodista.  
  
— ¿Lo estoy? — pregunto mientras se mordía el labio, la mano de Kane aun sobre uno de sus glúteos. — ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Atarme y azotarme? ¿Usar una de tus varitas eléctricas? ¿Follarme con tu arma?  
  
Christian sonrió y poniendo el seguro a su arma y guardándola en su lugar solo pudo besar en los labios a su amante.  
  
— Por hoy termina la práctica... será mejor que te enseñe otras cosas.  
  
— Oh, ¿Te ha molestado? — no había ningún tipo de disculpa en su tono mientras se alejaba de Christian, caminando hacia el pequeño bolso que había traído con él, ahora que estaba dentro de la mansión, siempre traía algo donde anotar sus pensamientos, una pequeña libreta que Christian siempre quemaba al final del día luego de que pasara por las manos de Jensen, aunque Ian no sabía ese último detalle.  
  
Sí era sincero consigo mismo... le molestaba tener que mentirle a Ian, porque sabía que el periodista se había abierto con él en muchos aspectos, con él y nadie más, pero era por el bien de ambos para que pudieran seguir solo amándose y mimándose el uno al otro y no protegiendo sus espaldas. Aun así y aunque quizás con Ackles nunca pasaría, Ian se había ganado su lugar, era simplemente un genio en la búsqueda de información que en más de una vez había sido bastante útil.  
  
— Claro que no, simplemente es hora de jugar un rato... enseñarte algo de respeto.  
  
— ¿Tú vas a enseñarme algo de respeto? ¡Ja! Me muero porque me enseñes una lección nueva, hace meses que no haces más que joder.  
  
— ¿Joder? ¿Oh, joderte cariño? — molestó entrelazando su mano con la ajena.  
  
— Puras palabras, ¿Cuándo vas a demostrarme lo que dices con acciones? Para mí todo es... ¡Christian! — chillo escandalizado de pronto.  
  
— ¿Qué? — preguntó con inocencia la entrada de su amante, su mano se había colado con agilidad entre sus pantalones, uno de sus dedos delineando el camino para luego entrar entre esas tiernas y suaves paredes.  
  
— Vamos, aquí no…  
  


  
En la cama, Jared estaba totalmente desnudo, esperando a que Jensen saliera de la ducha mientras el miraba la televisión que Jensen había instalado nueva en la pared del cuarto, veía una película para niños, la nueva de Monter Inc., de nuevo, mientras movía sus pies en el aire, golpeando el cabecero de la cama.  
  
Sus ojos se sentían un poco pesados y de sus labios se escapaban uno que otro bostezo, sus brazos sentían un ligero frio recorrerles por lo que se estremeció un poco y aun así, quería esperar a Jensen y acurrucarse un rato a su lado, saber cómo le había ido en el resto del día... escuchar simplemente su voz.  
  
Pero ya el sueño se lo estaba comiendo por dentro, no quería nada más que esperarlo, pero joder, la cama de Jensen era tan atrayente como su dueño —aunque ahora fuera la cama de los dos— las sabanas hechas de una lana suave, el cobertor tibio, las almohadas de plumas, suspiro, restregando su cuerpo entero contra la atractiva superficie.  
  
Estaba bastante cansado, luego de hablar con Jensen y cerciorarse que estuviera bien, Morgan había jugado con él como si fuera un muñeco de entrenamiento de dos metros, no creía ser tan fácil de manipular hasta que el hombre le había empujado contra cada pared con la que tuviera la oportunidad, quejándose de que tendrían mucho trabajo por hacer... para que aprendiera a defenderse; luego había enseñado a sus angelitas algunas nuevas partituras y acompañado a Nancy a regar unas flores en el jardín... ¡Estaba muerto! y aun así quería esperar a Jensen. Pero la exuberante cama tenía su olor y era algo que le llevaba más a relajarse, a parpadear de sueño.  
  
Cerro, sus ojos, y parecieron segundos hasta que sintió dedos recorriendo su espalda, dos dedos que marcaban un camino hasta donde la espalda perdía su nombre, sintió nudillos presionar sus glúteos y luego un peso tan cálido como las sabanas, le cubrió.  
  
— ¿Jen? — preguntó aun con sus ojos cerrados.  
  
— La película termino. — susurro la voz de su esposo, ambas manos acariciando los brazos adoloridos de Jared.  
  
— Lo siento, se suponía que te esperaría, pero las sabanas huelen a ti y están calientitas y me dormí.  
  
— ¿Estas demasiado cansado? Quiero que vengas conmigo al muelle. — susurro y lo que Jared había pensado en su mente adormilada que era el pesado cobertor, en realidad le demostró ser el cuerpo de Jensen.  
  
Los ojos de Jared se abrieron, era difícil enfocar la vista y sentía su cuerpo entumecido pero sonrió cuando alcanzo a mirar los ojos verdes tan cerca.  
  
— Puedo ir, pero necesito ropa.  
  
— Sin ropa. — Jensen se quejó, aunque no iba en serio. — Sin ropa te ves mejor.  
  
— Es una información interesante. — sonrió después de terminar de hablar, se incorporó con ayuda de Jensen que no pudo evitar reír cuando noto que el cabello de su esposo apuntaba en todas direcciones.  
  
— Quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo. — murmuro en la oscuridad de la habitación, metiendo sus dedos entre las suaves hebras de cabello. — No sé qué es lo que me detiene.  
  
— Supongo que quieres ir al muelle. — sus manos subieron a acariciar el rostro pecoso de su esposo, disfrutando de lo calidad que era su piel. — Yo también quiero que me hagas el amor, ¿Qué tal en el muelle?  
  
— Uhhh, eso suena como profanar mi templo. — se rio con gracia, toqueteando los muslos de Jared.  
  
— Solo si quieres, también puedes hacérmelo aquí en estas sábanas que solo huelen a ti... me encanta. — sonríe cuando los dedos de Jensen bajan más, estremeciéndole. La caricia en la cara interna de sus muslos, lo hace temblar y abrir las piernas, se siente complaciente delante de él, es Jensen quien lo pone de esa forma, fácil de convencer.  
  
— Lo hare...  
  
— Te imagino dentro de mí y me estremezco, me encanta sentirte a cada segundo, solo tú y yo.  
  
— Estuviste sorprendente hoy, demostrándole a Morgan cuan decidido eres haciéndome orgulloso. — Jensen se inclinó entre sus piernas, su rostro desapareciendo entre sus muslos, al tiempo que Jared sentía su aliento golpear sus zonas erógenas.  
  
— Morgan me lanzo por los aires, más veces de las que puedo recordar — menciono suspirando, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, solo con sentir a Jensen indagando ahí abajo.  
  
— No es así como yo lo veo. — siseo Jensen, lamiendo sus suaves testículos, introduciendo uno de ellos en su boca y saboreándolo como si fuera el más rico de los manjares.  
  
— ¿Cómo lo miras? — pregunto en un pequeño jadeo, la boca de Jensen era calidad y se sentía bien con ello, su entrada contrayéndose con cada suspiro.  
  
— ¿Cómo? — sus ojos se alzaron, contemplando el rostro de Jared que jadeaba. — Tu, tu estas esforzando de nuevo por mí, por nosotros, es una de las cosas que amo de ti.  
  
— Tu y yo... valemos esto, todo el esfuerzo que pueda poner en ello. — se mordió el labio con algo de vergüenza. — Te amo.  
  
— Dulce, porque yo también te amo. — besa el vientre de Jared y lo acaricia con cariño, aspirando su olor a hombre antes de suspirar, notando como los vellos de Jared se erizan.  
  
— Cada vez que me besas mi corazón salta. — su voz es pequeña cuando lo confiesa y tiene que apartar su mirada sonrojada.  
  
El no ver a Jensen solo hace que todo su cuerpo se exalte cuando siente sus besos subir hasta donde se puede escuchar latir su corazón con fiereza, casi con ganas de salirse de su cuerpo. Realmente aprecia que no haya ningún tipo de luz más que la del baño que se cuele en la habitación, así Jensen no ve cuanto le encanta que le ame.  
  
Los labios de Jensen inician un camino por su cuerpo, causando pequeños estremecimientos y haciéndole lloriquear cuando rodean su entrada, unos segundos después escucha un sonido obsceno y sus testículos se sienten suaves y calientes y esto...  
  
Todo esto, su Jensen, su sonrisa, su toque, es lo que siempre quiso. Dos dedos se cuelan sin previo aviso en su interior, y todo su cuerpo se arquea, sus manos arrugando la sabana mientras gimotea, los muslos le tiemblan en el instante en el que Jensen mueve sus expertos dedos, jugando con él, distrayéndole de cualquier pensamiento.  
  
A duras penas siente un mordisco en donde su unen su muslo y su entrepierna, ni siquiera se da cuenta de cómo los mordiscos de Jensen no llevan un camino trazado, pero se dirigen desde su entrepierna a su costado, y de allí a su cuello, hasta que le tiene la lengua metida en la oreja y el solo puede empujarse contra los largos dedos.  
  
— Jen... tócame — su voz se corta, está temblando por cada uno de los besos ajenos, sus caricias le enloquecen y esta duro y dispuesto a cualquier cosa, en sus manos — Jen más... más…  
  
— Tu siempre quieres más, siempre pides más, como si no te diera suficiente. — la voz del patriarca Auditore suena ronca contra su piel, su mano libre dirigiendo a donde Jared más la necesita, a su latiente miembro, que desde que ha sentido los dedos en su cuerpo, no deja de expulsar líquido y mancharle el vientre.  
  
— Quiero que me quieras, que me mantengas siempre a tu lado... — siseo, jadeando ligeramente cuando sintió los dedos ajenos jugar con su punta.  
  
— Ya estoy haciendo eso, te estoy queriendo, pero después de estos meses te niegas a creerlo. — le besa la frente, con delicadeza. — ¿Por qué no me crees?  
  
— Solo tengo que acostumbrarme a verte llegar herido... pensé que te perdería hace unos meses que cuando llegaste cubierto de sangre. — su voz se cortó un poco. — En realidad, dudo que me acostumbre, pero solo tengo que saberlo sobrellevar, que siempre harás lo posible por quedarte conmigo.  
  
— Eres la única persona que es capaz de sentir más allá de lo físico en un momento como este. — fue la respuesta de Jensen, recordándole a Jared la posición vulnerable en la que se encontraba en esos momentos. Una posición íntima con Jensen, una que nunca había alcanzado con nadie.  
  
La risa de Jared es hermosa, sincera y divertida mientras rodea su cuello con delicadeza.  
  
— Eso es porque soy grandioso. — bromea un poco, antes de empezar a dejar besos en sus regordetes labios. — Follame.  
  
— No sé qué efecto pueda tener eso en ti... — jadeo, soltando a Jared y disfrutando de cómo se quejó de que lo dejara sin placer alguno. —... Ya estás dócil con solo un par de dedos, con mi miembro dentro... estoy seguro de que me darás absolutamente todo. Más de lo que ya me has dado.  
  
— Puedo que sí... te daría todo, en realidad creo que ya lo estoy haciendo porque soy tuyo— susurro, sus ojos cafés sobre el cuerpo ajeno que también estaba duro y preparado para él.  
  
— ¿Lo hacemos en el balcón, entonces? Ya que me has negado la visita al muelle y necesito aire libre. — se levanta de la cama, tomando a Jared de las manos para ponerlo en pie.  
  
— Podemos ir al muelle, no tengo problema. — contestó poniéndose de pie con ayuda de su esposo, en serio que aún no se cansaba de su fuerza, era realmente atractiva.  
  
— No, tú has acabado con mi resistencia, no hay forma de que pueda aguantar hasta el muelle en la limosina, tendría que estar en un frenesí muy extraño. — siguió empujando a Jared hasta que lo saco de la habitación, entrando ambos al balcón enorme de la habitación de Jensen, con sillas desplegables donde tenderse.— No he salido desnudo aquí desde... hace mucho tiempo.  
  
— ¿Josh? — Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. — No te tenses... si quieres hablarme de él en ese sentido está bien. — agregó respirando el aire frio que les envolvió de pronto.  
  
— ¿Estás seguro de que estas listo para esto? — cuestiono, dejándose caer sobre una tumbona y cruzando sus piernas, como si no estuviera desnudo en medio del balcón. — Para hablar de mi hermano y de mí.  
  
— Supongo que sí... pero quizás no tengamos sexo luego… — bromeo, sus brazos rodeando su propio cuerpo por la brisa que sentía envolverle. — Dime...  
  
— Siéntate a mi lado, quiero tenerte cerca, hace un poco de frio. — acaricio la tumbona a su lado, que contenía mantas a las que Jared casi se abalanzo.  
  
— Si, lo hace. — su voz es tierna cuando se acurruca al lado de su esposo. — Es una noche fría, ¿Así era hace años?  
  
— Es una buena manera de decirlo, había llovido todo el día, mi hermano estaba furioso porque siempre guardaba su manta en aquel locker pequeño, donde siempre estaba tibia, no le cayó nada bien que se hubiera mojado. Estaba tan enfadado que daba miedo. Mi hermano tenía un carácter espantoso. — apretó a Jared aún más contra su cuerpo. — Cuando me atreví a verle, me abrazo fuerte...  
  
— Tenía un carácter fuerte, pero contigo era diferente ¿No? — Preguntó, su mano subiendo al pecho ajeno, donde acaricio ligeramente, haciendo varios círculos — ¿Cómo te sentías cuando te abrazo?  
  
— Feliz, feliz de darle tranquilidad, de ser útil pese a todo lo que decían que yo era. Un inútil, un figlio da putana, el chico playboy, ¡Ha!, a Josh le molestaba todo eso y les gritaba barbaridades y cercenaba cuellos, tal vez por eso siempre buscaba de ir por sus puntos suaves... fui yo quien le beso la primera vez, joder, para ser el hermano mayor, tuvo que soportar mucho de mí... ¿Tuviste algún hermano, Jared? ¿O solo fuiste tú? ¿El chico estrella de tu padre?  
  
— Me alegra saber que cuidaba tanto de ti... que no permitía que nadie te lastimara — se incorporó un poco mirando a Jensen a los ojos — Soy el hermano del medio, tengo un hermano mayor que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que me dedicara a la música, supongo que no lo veía como algo lo suficientemente valioso pero para mí lo era, papa sonreía cada vez que me escuchaba practicar y mi hermanita creció con mi música...  
  
— Entonces fuiste un hermano mayor, llegaste a saber cuán importante era cuidar de tu hermano. — sonrió, tomándole de la barbilla. — ¿Nunca te han dicho que los chicos del medio siempre son los más independientes y los que siempre triunfan al final?  
  
— En cierta forma lo fui y supongo que uno bueno en tanto mi hermana me sigue hablando aun cuando resulte ser gay — se ríe un poco, sus ojos algo nostálgicos ahora sobre los verdes — No... Nunca me lo habían dicho.  
  
— Pues ser homosexual en mía famiglia nunca resulto ser algo malo, somos descendientes italianos, nos guiamos por el amor, por el amor. Yo me guio a mí mismo, entre toda la oscuro de mía vida, veo tu luz, tu amor.  
  
— Ojala hubiera sido igual de fácil en mi familia... mi hermano mayor nunca lo acepto realmente... pero tú estás aquí diciéndome que soy la luz de tú vida y está bien, está bien en nuestra familia y eso me hace feliz  
  
— Quiero hacerte feliz, quiero darte amor, y una familia, quiero darte erecciones y orgasmos... no te rías, hablo en serio.  
  
— Eres hermoso, eres todo lo que siempre quise y te amo...  
  
— ¿Un asesino líder de una facción de la mafia? — cuestiono Jensen con un deje de burla en su ronca voz.  
  
Jared no puede evitar reírse, sus labios dejan escapar ese sonido que secretamente Ackles adora escuchar... es como si fuera la vida misma.  
  
— Bueno, no es como sí conocer a líder de una mafia fuera mi plan, pero sí quería a alguien que me amara como tú lo haces.  
  
— Lo sabía, querías a un hombre normal, que estuviera todas las noches dándote lo que más te gusta y no es precisamente amor. — recibió un pellizco por parte de Jared en su costado, quejándose cuando la silla se tambaleo.  
  
— Nunca pensé en si sería normal o no... Nunca pensé a que se dedicaría solo quería que me mirara como tú me miras y que me quisiera como tú lo haces.  
  
— Yo te amo, eso es suficiente para mí, además de saber que tú me amas, igual, si no me amaras te retendría por la fuerza, porque eres uno de los chicos más sexy... de Baltimore. — siseo, tirando de Jared hasta que este cedió y se subió a su cuerpo.  
  
— ¿En serio me someterías por la fuerza? — Preguntó mordiéndose el labio, sus ojos brillando de diversión — ¿Qué me harías?  
  
— Creo que lo sabes... creo que lo deseas con solo imaginarlo, te mueres porque lo haga... — arrastro sus uñas por todo el vientre de Jared, viéndolo estremecerse, sus extremidades temblorosas intentando sostenerle en vano. — Este es un juego del que nunca voy a cansarme, pese a que por mucho tiempo pensé que lo haría, amarte, seducirte, follarte y luego comenzar de nuevo.  
  
— La verdad sí... quiero que lo hagas, que me sometas a tus deseos una y otra vez. — su voz es pequeña y seductora, mientras se inclina sobre el cuerpo ajeno. — Y qué bueno que nunca te cansas de quererme... nunca.  
  
— Nunca, ahora juguemos, necesito calentarme.  
  
Jared asintió y aún sobre su esposo, se dio la vuelta comenzando con un movimiento pequeño y sensual a restregar su culo contra el duro mástil de su amante, su fuerte espalda moviéndose también ante la atenta mirada verde que solo llevo sus manos a recorrerla.  
  
Tenía el cuerpo de un luchador, músculos firmes y listos para la batalla, pero aún muy suaves, solo hechos para ser un chico saludable, no un luchador, Jared nunca lo seria hasta que tuviera que enfrentarse a una verdadera calamidad, quizás su muerte, o un ataque; pero mientras el viviera, haría lo posible para que su esposo no tuviera que enfrentar nada ni a nadie, para que siguiera viviendo su vida de ensueño.  
  
Alcanzo por fin donde la mirada siempre se le desviaba cuando Jared se estaba vistiendo o tenía un par de pantalones muy apretados. Apretó cuando tuvo ambos glúteos entre sus dedos, y los estiro, abriéndolos para dejar al descubierto el abierto agujero de su esposo, pensó en las muchas veces que habían hecho esto, que Jared se había convertido en un seductor, dejando a un lado su personalidad infantil para convertirse en su amante.  
  
Moviendo su cuerpo lentamente, dejando entrever cada rincón de su cuerpo e incluso dejándose tocar como ahora, sus jadeos pequeños encendiéndole e incitándole a seguir tocándole y disfrutándole, porque eso era lo que quería Jared empujarlo a su cuerpo una y otra vez, que nunca se cansara de esto... de ellos.  
  
— No tienes por qué temer en que nos convertiremos en una historia triste, no tienes por qué pensar en ello... solo piensa en esto, lo que tenemos, lo que tendremos siempre.  
  
Se deslizo dentro muy lentamente, sonriendo cuando la espalda de Jared se tensó, quedando recta en su totalidad, paralizado, seguramente aun considerando sus palabras y asimilando el placer que siempre obtenía de esto, la unión de sus cuerpos.  
  
— Siempre. — repitió, su voz rota de placer, su mano se mueve hacia atrás, entrelazándose con la de su amante. — Seremos para siempre.


End file.
